Hijos de la Yakuza
by bruxi
Summary: [UA] Boruto Hyuga siempre ha vivido al margen del mundo, protegido por su madre y odiando a su padre por tenerlo abandonado. Claro que nunca se habría imaginado las verdaderas razones de ello—. Tú... ¿e-eres un yakuza?—preguntó, incrédulo ante su más reciente descubrimiento—. ¡¿Soy el hijo de un yakuza!—El hombre frente a él suspiró. Ya no podían seguir ocultándole la verdad—. Sí.
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI! Dos capítulos que subo en el mismo día y este resulta que es de una "nueva historia" (entre comillas xD).**

 **Tengo que aclarar varios puntos:**

 **1\. La historia original no es mía, sino que _Yakuza_ pertenece a Ivorosy, desde aquí le doy infinitas gracias por permitirme llevar a cabo este proyecto.**

 **2\. Esta historia sí es mía, es una continuación de _Yakuza_ con los niños como protagonistas. Ivorosy me ha dado su permiso, por supuesto, sino jamás me habría atrevido a hacerlo. Siempre se ha de respetar el trabajo de los demás.**

 **3\. No es indispensable haber leído antes _Yakuza_ para entender esta segunda parte, pero sí es altamente recomendable, puesto que se hacen referencias a la misma y puede que sea algo confuso si no se sabe de ciertos acontecimientos. Además es un fanfic precioso del que os vais a enamorar xD.**

 **4\. La muletilla de Boruto, el "dattebasa", lo he transformado en español en un "en serio", igual que el "dattebayo" de Naruto es un "de veras" (en español latino, en español de España lo tradujeron por un "vaya que sí" que me pone los pelos de punta). Quise hacerlo así aunque yo no soy muy partidaria de traducirlas porque en la historia original de Ivorosy sí aparece el "de veras", así que quise mantenerlo para ser fiel y que no perdiera su esencia.**

 **Sin más, espero que os guste.**

 **(¡No sabés lo ilusionada que estoy con este proyecto!)**

* * *

 **I. El principio del final**

* * *

Miraba ansioso la reacción de su madre, de pie ante él, con la bendita hoja de papel sujeta entre su pálida mano. Tan ensimismado estaba buscando en su rostro que no se dio cuenta de cómo la mano femenina arrugaba el lateral del folio blanco, impoluto en la parte de atrás pero cubierto de letras de tinta en la de delante.

Anhelaba, deseaba con todo su corazón que le dijera que sí. En sus catorce años de vida nunca, jamás de los jamases, había salido de Esashi, el pueblo en el que vivía junto a su madre y a su hermana pequeña. Ni siquiera una salida a la playa en verano. Nada. Por lo que cuando la profesora les dijo que se irían de viaje de fin de curso a Tokio su alegría no pudo ser más que evidente. Había corrido como alma que llevaba el diablo directo hacia la cafetería de la que su madre era dueña, agitando la carta donde ella sólo tenía que estampar su firma para dejarlo viajar junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

Claro que nunca se esperó la respuesta que ella le daría.

―No. ―Parpadeó, regresando al mundo real. El color se le fue de la cara y miró para su progenitora, quien al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer incómoda y avergonzada por haberle dado una negativa. Vio como dejaba la hoja encima de la barra y se volvía para proseguir con su trabajo.

Pero él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. No por nada siempre le andaban diciendo que se parecía a su viejo en cabezonería. Echaría mano de toda esa perseverancia que le correspondía por herencia, en serio.

―¡¿Por qué no?!―Agarró la carta y fue persiguiendo a su madre por toda la cafetería, mientras ella atendía a los clientes.

―Boruto…

―¡Solo es a Tokio! ¡Ni siquiera al extranjero! ¡Soy mayorcito y puedo cuidar de mí mismo, ya te lo he demostrado muchas veces quedándome con Himawari! ¡Todos los demás van a ir, en serio! ¡¿Quieres que tu hijo sea el único marginado?!

―Boruto… ―intentó interrumpir ella.

―¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Nunca he salido de este dichoso pueblo! Sé que te preocupas por mí y por Hima pero… ―adoptó un tono suave, intentando ahora tocarle la fibra sensible―… algún día deberás dejarme marchar. ―Quiso sonar maduro y responsable. Vio como el cuerpo de su madre se paraba y como convulsionaba en un largo suspiro. Cuando ella se giró, Boruto no vio más que férrea determinación en aquellos ojos perlados, tan exóticos como su dueña en medio de la humilde región de Hokkaidō.

―No. ―Boruto se cabreó. Sus mejillas se encendieron con la ira más absoluta.

―¡Al menos dime el _por qué_! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Tampoco dejaste ir a Hima el año pasado a la playa! ¡¿Es que pretendes tenernos encerrados por el resto de nuestras vidas?! ¡No es justo, mamá! ¡No lo es, en serio!

―Boruto, escú-

―¡No, no pienso escuchar que es por mi bien, en serio! ¡¿Por qué es por mi bien?! ¡Todo es por mi bien! ¡Papá no vive con nosotros por "nuestro bien"! ¡Nunca hemos ido a ver dónde pasa la mayor parte del año "por nuestro bien"! ¡No me quieres contar nada de tu familia "por nuestro bien! ¡Pues ya no quiero estar bien, en serio!―Los murmullos a su alrededor empezaron a ser notables. Vio cómo su madre suspiraba nuevamente y lo agarraba con suavidad pero con firmeza del codo, empujándolo hacia la salida. Antes de abandonar la cafetería le dio unas instrucciones a los dos empleados que tenía.

Guio a Boruto hasta el coche y lo obligó a meterse dentro; él todavía mantenía firmemente agarrada la dichosa carta que estaba provocando toda esa discusión. Condujo nerviosa hasta su casa y, cuando llegaron, Boruto salió del vehículo con un bufido, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba que cada vez que quería tocar algo importante relacionado con salir de Esashi o con las vidas de sus padres su madre se encerraba en un mutismo digno del más duro voto de silencio. No lo entendía, así como no entendía, entre otras cosas, por qué él y su hermana llevaban el apellido materno y no el paterno.

No es que no fuera partidario de los derechos de las mujeres, pero normalmente, por tradición, el apellido que se le ponía a los hijos era el del padre y no el de la madre. Lo entendería si su madre, Hinata Hyūga, fuese madre soltera, pero no era el caso. Himawari y él tenían un padre, uno inútil que casi nunca iba a verlos y que se perdía cumpleaños y navidades por culpa de su estúpido trabajo, pero lo tenían.

Entró en su casa azotando la puerta. Hinata fue tras él, colocando bien los zapatos en el escalón de la entrada, donde Boruto los había dejado tirados de cualquier manera.

Lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde lo encontró con el ceño fruncido, aferrando con fuerza la puerta de la nevera, con la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos azules, tan azules como los del hombre al que amaba, fijos en las provisiones que el electrodoméstico guardaba en su interior.

―Boruto―intentó ella volver a hablar―. No es que no quiera dejarte ir, si por mi fuera irías a todas partes, créeme, mi amor, pero… no es tan fácil. ―Boruto bufó y la miró directamente, con sus ojos trasluciendo el más puro de los enfados.

―¡¿Por qué no es fácil?! ¡Solo es firmar el puto papel y-

―¡Contén esa lengua, jovencito!―lo increpó Hinata. Suavizó su expresión al ver la mirada dolida que él le lanzaba. Tenía que ser paciente con él, se dijo, Boruto no conocía las verdaderas razones por las que los mantenía a él y a su hermana, su hija pequeña, tan protegidos en aquel pueblo. Ahí no llegaban apenas noticias de las grandes ciudades, tampoco pasaba gente importante. Y era por eso precisamente que había escogido aquel sitio para vivir, en primer lugar―. Boruto, trata de entender, solo queremos protegerte-

―Esto es por el viejo ¿verdad? ¡Lo sabía, en serio! ¡Es por alguno de esos ridículos negocios suyos de los que nunca quiere hablar!―El corazón dentro del pecho de Hinata se paralizó durante dos segundos. Tuvo que tranquilizarse, diciéndose que seguramente su hijo había hablado por hablar.

―Boruto, sabes que papá y yo te queremos y sólo…

―¡Si me quieres firma el papel!―Chantaje emocional. Su pequeño tornillo debía de estar verdaderamente desesperado para recurrir a un truco tan sucio como ese―. Mamá, por favor, por favor. ―Hinata respiró hondo, tomando valor para terminar de romperle el corazón a su primogénito.

―Boruto, la respuesta es no. ―Los orbes azulados del adolescente brillaron con algo muy parecido a las lágrimas, pero antes de que Hinata hiciera algún movimiento para tratar de consolarlo, éste se escabulló como una tromba en dirección a su cuarto.

―¡TE ODIO, EN SERIO!―Aquellas palabras, dichas mientras Boruto cerraba con un sonoro portazo la puerta de su habitación, resquebrajaron la frágil determinación que Hinata había podido reunir para negarle a su hijo el ir a la excursión. Miró para la hoja que había dejado encima de la encimera de la cocina y la tomó, con dedos temblorosos.

Releyó de nuevo la información: los alumnos de segundo de secundaria irían de excursión por una semana a Tokio, en calidad de viaje cultural. Era una oportunidad única ya que raramente el Ministerio de Educación concedía fondos para salidas de ese tipo a escuelas tan remotas y pequeñas como esta. La salida sería el domingo para poder aprovechar allí los siete días siguientes al máximo. La vuelta el siguiente domingo, llegada por la tarde noche a Esashi.

No era mucho tiempo, tan solo siete días. Pero en siete días podían pasar muchas cosas, se dijo Hinata. Aunque en algo Boruto tenía razón: algún día tendría que dejarle marchar, dejarlo ser libre y parar de sobreprotegerlo tanto, a él y a Himawari. La pregunta era ¿estaba ella dispuesta a eso? ¿A dejar ir a sus retoños? La sola idea la angustiaba y la dejaba temblando de preocupación.

Pero más la angustiaba y la agobiaba el pensar que tal vez Boruto la odiase. Ya arrastraba suficiente culpa por sus acciones pasadas como para añadir más carga a su dañada conciencia.

Miró para su mano, aquella en la que se podía apreciar un pequeño muñón en uno de sus extremos, donde antaño había reposado junto a sus compañeros un fino y delicado dedo meñique. Un ligero escalofrío la recorrió al recordar las razones de su falta, pero también sonrió al rememorar cómo esa misma vieja herida era besada con suma ternura cada vez que tenía la dicha y el privilegio de estar con la persona que ella más amaba en el mundo, aparte de sus hijos.

Pensar en él le dio el valor necesario para hacer lo que llevaba un rato rondando por su cabeza. Seguramente se arrepentiría después, pero ya sería demasiado tarde como para retractarse. Solo sería esa vez. Solo esa. Boruto tenía derecho a disfrutar de una adolescencia normal, como la que ella y su padre no tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar. Y ello pasaba por dejarlo ir a la dichosa excursión. Pero antes necesitaba hacer una llamada para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la falda y marcó un número, rogando porque le cogiera a la primera porque puede que después no tuviera el valor para volver a llamarlo. Aunque no sabía de qué se preocupaba, siempre cogía el teléfono si veía que era ella o los niños quienes llamaban. Además, aquel número era el suyo privado y personal, y solo lo poseían un puñado de personas.

Al tercer tono contestaron al fin.

― _¿Hinata?_ ―Oír su voz hizo que el corazón de la Hyūga diera un vuelco y, como siempre, le entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar al saberse separada de él por la distancia y el peso de sus decisiones―. _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Los niños están bien?!_

―Todo está bien, Naruto. Estamos bien. ―El suspiro que escuchó al otro lado de la línea la hizo sonreír levemente―. Yo… verás, Boruto ha traído una carta hoy, del colegio.

― _¿Una carta? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? ¡Ese niño va a matarme a disgustos, de veras!_ ―Hinata rio suavemente.

―No ha hecho nada, no esta vez. Te lo aseguro―añadió al intuir que Naruto no estaría nada convencido.

― _¿De verdad? Entonces…_ ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, buscando la mejor manera de abordar el asunto que la había hecho llamarlo. No quería recurrir a esto, pero era la única forma de que lo dejara ir definitivamente a la dichosa excursión y de que ella quedara tranquila.

―Van a ir de excursión de fin de curso. ―Casi pudo ver la expresión confundida que tendría Naruto en estos momentos. Pero no le dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a esperar que ella ese explicase―. A Tokio. ―Se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior, esperando su reacción. Sabía que Naruto no era tan reacio como ella en lo relativo a dejar ir a los niños a donde ellos quisieran. Todavía recordaba la última gran discusión que habían tenido al respecto, unos meses atrás, en una de sus visitas, porque Hinata no dejó ir a Himawari de excursión a la playa con el resto de sus compañeros.

 _¡Puedo protegerla si eso es lo que te preocupa! ¡Sabes que puedo! ¡Tengo gente que daría la vida por ella si fuera necesario, de veras! ¡Sabes que es así!_

― _Ya veo…_ ―Silencio―. _Hinata…_

―Quiero que lo vigiles. ―Oyó un sonido sordo al otro lado del teléfono. Algo que se había caído―. V-voy a dejarlo ir―le costó Dios y ayuda pronunciar esas palabras―, pero necesito tu palabra de que no le va a pasar nada. De que puedes mantenerlo vigilado y protegido. ―Escuchó como Naruto contenía la respiración.

― _¿Estás segura?_ ―Cerró los ojos, con fuerza. No, no lo estaba, su instinto de madre protectora le decía que encerrara a Boruto con llave en aquella casa y no lo dejara salir nunca. Pero esa no era la solución. Boruto debía aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo, y no lo lograría quedándose en Esashi.

Su mente lo sabía y era consciente de eso, pero no así su corazón.

―Sí. ―La voz le salió temblorosa, pero la firmeza era palpable. Debía ser fuerte y confiar, confiar en Boruto, confiar en Naruto y confiar en que las cosas saldrían bien.

Siete días. Solo eran siete malditos días. Una semana.

― _Llamaré a Sasuke_. ―Tragó saliva, aferrándose fuertemente al borde de la encimera de la cocina. Sabía que no podría dejar a su hijo en mejores manos que en las de su padre, Naruto haría todo lo necesario para mantenerlo a salvo. Tenía que confiar en él, como siempre había hecho―. _¿Hinata?_

―¿Sí?

― _Te amo_. ―Aquello terminó por desarmarla. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y se apresuró a limpiarla. No sabía cómo, pero Naruto siempre acertaba a decir las palabras correctas en el momento correcto. Al menos con ella siempre era así.

―Yo también te amo. ―Así pusieron fin a la conversación.

Hinata colgó el móvil, se quedó mirando para la pantalla durante unos minutos, con una mirada cargada de nostalgia y anhelo. Luego volvió a guardar el aparato en el bolsillo y, agarrando la bendita hoja de la autorización, se encaminó hacia el cuarto de su hijo, de donde salía una estridente música. Hinata sabía que eso era una forma de decir que no quería ser molestado, pero eso no la detuvo.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Boruto tirado sobre su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y un rictus de fastidio cruzándole el rostro. Cerró con delicadeza y fue hacia él, sentándose en el borde de la colcha. Boruto la miró un momento antes de desviar de nuevo la vista al techo, dispuesto a hacerle la ley de hielo a su progenitora.

Hinata suspiró, colocando las manos sobre su regazo para acto seguido mirarlo. Tomó aire, mirándolo fijamente.

―Tú ganas. Vas a ir. ―Automáticamente, la música se detuvo y Boruto saltó de la cama como un resorte, incrédulo ante las palabras de su madre―. Sí, me has oído bien. Te dejo ir. ―Una lenta y amplia sonrisa se formó en la cara del adolescente.

―¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Gracias, gracias, en serio!―Se le lanzó encima, abrazándola y besándola repetidamente en la mejilla. Hinata rio, dándole palmaditas en los brazos que la rodeaban, encantada con la felicidad de su hijo. Tal vez sí había tomado la decisión correcta.

―Pero tendrás que cumplir algunas condiciones. ―Boruto dejó de prodigarle muestras de afecto y se apartó de ella, con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y la instó a hablar―. Tendrás que hacer caso a tus maestros, nada de irte tú solo por ahí a buscar aventuras. ¿De acuerdo? Esto es muy importante, Boruto: jamás de los jamases vayas solo a ningún sitio, siempre debe haber alguien contigo ¿me has oído?―Boruto asintió, ahora confuso por la vehemencia con la que su madre había dicho aquello―. Prométemelo.

―Mamá…

―Promételo o no te dejo ir. ―La alarma tiñó la expresión de su hijo.

―Te lo prometo―contestó atropelladamente y con el corazón en la garganta, rogando porque ella no cambiase de opinión. Hinata asintió, satisfecha. Entonces agarró un bolígrafo de entre los que Boruto tenía desperdigados por su escritorio y firmó la carta, autorizando así a su hijo a ir la semana siguiente de viaje a Tokio.

Tuvo la sensación de estar firmando una sentencia de muerte, pero enseguida hizo a un lado ese sentimiento. No podía ser tan pesimista, se dijo, Naruto le había dado su palabra, se lo había prometido y ella confiaba en sus promesas. Siempre las cumplía.

Se levantó y ayudó a su hijo a preparar el equipaje necesario para aquel viaje. Vio con una sonrisa como Boruto guardaba la carta con su firma cuidadosamente en el bolsillo exterior de su mochila, como si fuera el más grande de los tesoros.

Cuando tuvieron más o menos lista la maleta que el chico llevaría en su periplo, Hinata lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo girarse para que la mirara. Con un gesto serio metió la mano en el bolsillo en el que guardaba el móvil y se lo tendió. Boruto miró para el aparato con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―Mamá…

―Hay dos números en marcación rápida. Están sin identificar pero son de gente de confianza. Si por algún casual tienes algún problema, alguna emergencia… llama. Te ayudarán. ―Tomó la mano de su hijo y depositó el teléfono en su palma. Boruto lo tomó, vacilante.

―¿De quién son esos números?

―De personas que conozco y en las que confío. Por favor, si estás en un apuro, llámales. ―Boruto no entendía nada pero asintió, dejando más tranquila a Hinata―. Iré a hacer la cena. Tu hermana no tardará en llegar. ―Boruto vio la espalda de su madre desaparecer por el pasillo, dejándolo con la sensación de que la mujer ocultaba algo, algo que tenía que ver con él.

Sacudió la cabeza y pronto se olvidó del tema, cuando miró para su mochila, en cuyo interior reposaba la carta con la tan preciada firma de su madre.

Iba a viajar, por primera vez en su vida iba a salir de aquel pueblo. Y nada menos que a Tokio. No podía esperar a que llegara el lunes.

* * *

Al fin llegó el tan ansiado día de la partida.

―¡Tienes que traerme muchos recuerdos, hermano! ¡Muchos, muuuuuuuchos!―Boruto rio y le revolvió el pelo a Himawari. Su hermana llevaba desde ayer por la noche excitada ante la idea de que él fuera a irse de viaje ¡y nada más y nada menos que a la capital! La pequeña estaba más que feliz por su hermano mayor.

―Te traeré muchos dulces, prometido. ―Himawari sonrió ampliamente ante la idea.

―¡Boruto! ¡Tenemos que salir ya o llegaremos tarde!

―¡Voy!―Tomó la maleta, se colgó una pequeña mochila al hombro y salió seguido de Himawari. Su madre ya los esperaba a los dos en la puerta de entrada, calzada y con su bolso colgado de un hombro.

Salieron los tres de la casa hacia el coche aparcado justo delante. Hinata metió el equipaje de su hijo en el maletero y luego se acomodó en el asiento del conductor. Al otro lado se sentó Boruto mientras que en la parte de atrás iba Himawari, cargando con su peluche favorito.

Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar a la estación de autobuses. Allí Boruto y el resto de sus compañeros tomarían el bus hacia Hakodate. Las luces de la mañana eran tenues y, a pesar de lo temprano de la hora, los tres integrantes de la pequeña familia iban bien despiertos, aunque por motivos diferentes. Boruto no cabía en sí de la emoción, Hinata seguía preocupada y Himawari más que feliz por su hermano mayor e ilusionada porque él le trajera un montón de cosas de su estancia en Tokio.

Hinata, sorprendentemente, consiguió encontrar aparcamiento casi al llegar. Consultó su reloj al salir del coche mientras sus dos hijos iban al maletero a por las cosas de Boruto. Comprobó aliviada que aún faltaban diez minutos para la salida del bus de las seis, el que los chicos y chicas cogerían para ir hasta el aeropuerto, donde subirían al avión que los llevaría directos al aeropuerto internacional de Haneda, el que conectaba con Hokkaidō.

Mientras entraban en la estación de buses y veía a su hijo reunirse con sus amigos, volvió a repasar mentalmente el plan que Naruto había preparado para él y que le había enviado por correo: en Hakodate lo esperarían dos individuos que irían con Boruto en el avión, siguiéndolo a la distancia. Una vez en Haneda se ocuparían los hombres del clan Uchiha. Naruto le había asegurado que Boruto estaría vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, que incluso Sasuke había podido colocar gente en el hotel que el colegio había reservado para alojar a los alumnos.

Aquello la hizo sentir más tranquila.

Vio con una sonrisa como Boruto reía con los demás chicos de su curso. Algunas madres y padres se acercaron a saludarla; entabló una conversación cordial sobre temas triviales con ellos, mientras esperaban a que sus hijos abordaran el bus y este partiera.

No pasó mucho hasta que los tutores llamaron a sus respectivos alumnos a cargo. Los adolescentes corrieron entonces a despedirse de sus familias. Boruto las abrazó a ella y a Himawari y corrió a montarse en el autobús, más excitado y emocionado de lo que nunca lo había estado.

Hinata observó con algo de aprehensión cómo el vehículo arrancaba y se llevaba a su pequeño lejos de ella, donde no podía protegerlo ni velar por él.

―¿Mami?―La voz de Himawari la devolvió a la realidad. Le sonrió a su hija y, apretándole la mano, echaron las dos a andar hacia el estacionamiento de la terminal de buses.

―Es difícil verlos marchar ¿verdad?―comentó una madre. Hinata asintió, convencida de que había hecho lo más difícil que le podrían haber pedido hacer en su vida.

* * *

Veía todo con los ojos abiertos, totalmente anonadado. Los enormes rascacielos, las luces, las pantallas gigantes… todo era tan nuevo y tan emocionante que no se podía creer que estaba allí, por fin, en Tokio. Habían tardado dos horas en llegar de Esashi a Hakodate en autobús y luego casi otra hora y media en avión hasta Tokio.

Ahora mismo era de noche y estaban todos agolpados en las puertas principales del hotel, esperando a que los profesores que los acompañaban ultimaran los detalles de sus habitaciones.

―¡Esto es genial ¿eh, Hyūga?!―Boruto asintió, sonriente. Al fin uno de los maestros salió para decirles que ya estaba todo arreglado y verificado, que podían entrar a por las llaves y subir a instalarse. Las habitaciones eran triples, con baño incluido. La cena sería en una hora. Podían aprovechar ese tiempo para descansar, ducharse e instalarse cómodamente.

Los pusieron por orden alfabético, y en el caso de Boruto dio la casualidad de que los dos chicos con los que compartía habitación eran de distintas clases. A uno lo conocía porque su hermano pequeño iba en la misma clase que su hermanita en primaria, al otro solo lo había visto en los pasillos de vez en cuando, pero tampoco era el fin del mundo. Sería cuestión de ser civilizados y santo remedio. Si algo le había enseñado su madre era a ser diplomático cuando la situación lo requería.

Dejó la maleta al lado de la que sería su cama y se tiró en la misma, tenía demasiado sueño como para moverse. Madrugar no era lo suyo, definitivamente no. Además el andar medio día en el aeropuerto tirado esperando por su vuelo lo había dejado agotado. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a echarse una siesta, pensando en todas las cosas nuevas y emocionantes que lo esperaban a lo largo de aquella semana.

Entre tanta euforia ni él mismo ni ninguno de los otros adolescentes se había percatado de los muchos pares de ojos que parecían seguir al rubio adonde quiera que fuese.

* * *

El primer día se lo pasaron de museo en museo, aunque el más interesante para Boruto fue el _Token Hakubutsunkan_ o Museo de la Espada Japonesa. Boruto se había imaginado a sí mismo como un orgulloso samurái, sosteniendo alguna de aquellas milenarias espadas. Estaba seguro de que si las armas pudiera hablar le contarían historias de los héroes que las habían portado.

El segundo día visitaron por la mañana la Biblioteca Nacional de la Dieta ( _Kokuritsu Kokkai Toshokan_ ) y por la tarde la Biblioteca Metropolitana de Tokio ( _Tokyo Tōritsu Toshokan_ ).

Entre medias y tras las visitas les dejaron tiempo libre para explorar lo que quisieran, marcando siempre un punto de encuentro y recordándoles la hora del toque de queda: a las diez tenían que estar todos durmiendo como angelitos en sus habitaciones. Al que infringiera la norma se le mandaba derechito a casa en el primer vuelo del día siguiente.

Ahora iban por el tercer día y se encontraban visitando la única zona abierta al público del Palacio Imperial: los jardines orientales o _Kokyo Higashi Gyoen_. Todas las chicas se encontraban locas por sacarse selfis en aquel lugar. Boruto bufó, observando un grupo de extranjeros ataviados de forma algo ridícula (a su parecer) y con sus cámaras colgando de sus cuellos.

Observó con curiosidad cómo los forasteros chillaban y sonreían ante cualquier nimiedad que les llamara la atención. Boruto se preguntó si los japoneses se verían igual cuando viajaban a otros países. Si era sí, pedía perdón por ello, porque estaba viendo que dicho espectáculo era patético.

Giró sobre sus talones, bebiendo de su botella de refresco, para volver con los demás, que ahora estaban pendientes de algo que el guía les explicaba sobre los puentes Nijubashi. Iba tan distraído que no notó que había alguien tras él hasta que sintió el impacto de un cuerpo contra el suyo.

―¡Ay!―Bajó la vista y se encontró con una chica menuda, más baja que él. La muchacha frunció el ceño y levantó la vista hacia él, claramente molesta―. ¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!―Sus palabras lo enfadaron.

―¡Tú eres la que ha chocado conmigo, en serio!―La desconocida se levantó, sacudiéndose la falda de su uniforme. Boruto se fijó en que dicho uniforme, por la hechura y el escudo de la chaqueta, debía pertenecer a algún colegio de esos carísimos y exclusivos, privado, al que iban los hijos mimados de los ricachones. Bufó. Por su parte la chica se subió unas gafas rojas por el puente de su pequeña nariz y lo examinó largamente con sus ojos oscuros. El cabello lo tenía corto y también era negro, contrastando todo ello con su piel pálida.

No supo porqué pero algo lo incomodó en la manera en que ella lo miraba, porque la chica llegó un momento en que frunció el ceño y lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, para luego quedar reflexiva durante varios minutos, poniéndolo nervioso.

―S-si no vas a disculparte, me voy. ―Sus palabras parecieron llamar su atención, porque enseguida lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, con los labios torcidos en una mueca que denotaba molestia.

―¿Disculparme yo? ¡Tú eres el que debería-

―¡Sarada, vamos, ven!―La chica giró levemente la cabeza hacia un grupo de estudiantes que vestían su mismo uniforme.

―¡Ya voy!―Lo miró por última vez para acto seguido dar vuelta e ir junto a sus compañeros, dejando a Boruto más que confundido por la rara manera en que lo había estado observando. Sacudió la cabeza y reemprendió él también el camino hacia donde lo esperaban, ya iba con retraso.

Al fin el guía terminó su charla y los dejó a su aire para que deambularan durante un rato por los jardines. Las chicas rápidamente reanudaron su tarea de sacarse fotos en cualquier rincón, mientras que los chicos se desperdigaron por doquier, en pequeños grupos, charlando o escuchando música para pasar el rato, algunos incluso jugando con el móvil, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba.

A Boruto le entraron repentinamente unas tremendas ganas de ir al baño. El último refresco parecía haber llenado su vejiga y esta ahora clamaba por vaciarse.

―¡Profesor, necesito ir al baño!―El maestro al que se había dirigido asintió.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe alguien o conoces el camino?―En la mente de Boruto resonó la advertencia de su madre.

 _Jamás de los jamases vayas solo a ningún sitio, siempre debe haber alguien contigo ¿me has oído?_

Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaban instalados unos baños portátiles. Su madre se preocupaba demasiado. Ya no era un niño pequeño, sabía cuidar de sí mismo.

Encontró un baño libre y se metió dentro. Su cuerpo se lo agradeció en cuanto pudo hacer pis, el alivio fue instantáneo. Se subió los pantalones, se cerró la cremallera y se lavó las manos. Se las estaba secando cuando salió del mismo, topándose por segunda vez en el día y en un lapso corto de tiempo con la chica con la que había chocado antes.

―Tú… ―Hablaron a la vez. Ella rodó los ojos y Boruto metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, de pronto molesto sin saber muy bien por qué.

―¿Me dejas pasar?―le preguntó ella en un tono forzoso de amabilidad. Él se hizo a un lado para darle paso y ella siguió adelante dejándolo atrás con un aire de suficiencia que lo irritó.

―Presumida, en serio―susurró con toda la intención de que ella lo oyese. Aquel comentario la molestó.

―Pueblerino―le soltó ella. Boruto levantó la cabeza y la encaró, ceñudo.

―Al menos yo no me doy aires.

―Si me los doy es porque puedo permitírmelo, zoquete.

―¡¿Quién eres tú para insultarme?! ¡No te conozco!

―¡Lo mismo te digo, imbécil!

―¡No me llames imbécil, niñata!

―¡Niñata tu- ―La réplica de la chica murió en sus labios cuando sintió una mano grande haciendo presión en su rostro. Un brazo recio la rodeó de la cintura y los ojos negros se abrieron como platos. Se debatió con furia, recriminándose por haber sido tan estúpida de irse ella sola por ahí.

Frente a ella, Boruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, aturdido. Para cuando quiso hacerlo él también sintió como alguien lo aprisionaba por detrás y presionaba algo en su nariz, haciendo que un olor desconocido lo inundase.

Escuchó unas exclamaciones ahogadas a lo lejos pero no pudo identificar de dónde provenían, pues en cuestión de segundos todo fue oscuridad.

 **Fin El principio del final**

* * *

 **¡OH-MY-GOD! ¡No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto! Ivorosy, preciosa, tengo que agradecerte una vez más: gracias por dejarme hacer esto. Espero sinceramente no decepcionarte, odiaría que fuera así, por lo que prometo esforzarme al máximo para que esta historia te guste a ti y guste también a los lectores, tanto a los nuevos como a los antiguos fans de _Yakuza._**

 **Estoy ilusionadísima, no quepo en mí de felicidad.**

 **¿Me dejáis un bonito y maravilloso review con vuestra más sincera opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. No puedo sino daros las gracias a todos, gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y vuestras muestras de apoyo. No sabéis lo que significan para mí. Gracias, de verdad, gracias.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para la historia original de _Yakuza_ , cuya autora original es Ivorosy. Gracias por permitirme hacer esta continuación.

 **¡Que disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **II. Emociones fuertes**

* * *

Se sentía ahogar. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo. Intentó entonces hablar, pero sentía la lengua pastosa. Le pesaba. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba. Hizo esfuerzos por aclarar su mente. Lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con una desconocida y luego…

―… Sigo diciendo que esto es una mala idea…

―Ya está hecho. ―Voces. Se esforzó por disipar aquella niebla que le estaba embotando los sentidos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba?

―El chico…

―No hubo más remedio…

―Pero… ―Boruto sentía cómo el sueño se apoderaba de nuevo de su ser. Luchó contra él pero su cuerpo parecía demasiado cansado como para presentar batalla. Al final, volvió a caer en la inconsciencia, todavía sin tener muy claro qué era lo que había pasado.

La segunda vez que logró espabilarse ya no sentía tanta confusión en su mente. Intentó abrir los ojos pero notó que tenía algo tapándole la vista. También sintió dolor en las muñecas y en los tobillos. ¿Acaso estaba atado? Pero ¿por qué?

Se removió y sintió algo contra su espalda. Se quedó quieto e intentó levantar las manos. Se sorprendió al notar una tela y lo que parecía ser una espalda. ¿Había alguien más ahí con él? Retorció el cuello, maldiciendo cuando se acordó de que tenía los ojos tapados.

―No te muevas. ―Aquel susurro hizo que se quedara muy quieto. La voz había sonado como la de una chica. Se le hacía conocida, pero no lograba recordar de dónde―. ¿Estás bien?―Boruto tragó saliva y se mojó los labios, intentando así acabar con la sequedad de su garganta y de su boca.

―Cre-creo que sí. ―La voz le salió ronca, pero al menos pudo hablar, se dijo, aliviado. La chica a su espalda pareció relajarse un poco, ya que sintió cómo su peso caía contra su propio cuerpo.

―Lo siento―el susurro teñido de algo parecido al arrepentimiento lo sorprendió―. Es mi culpa que estés aquí. ―Como un flash, las imágenes de lo acontecido la última vez que fue consciente de algo volvieron a él.

―¿E-eres… la chica del baño?―Una risa que más pareció un resoplido lo hizo sonreír. Al menos, si podía despejar algo la tensión que los rodeaba, no se sentiría como un inútil.

―Bonita forma de recordarme. ―Boruto se puso serio de repente.

―¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? Bueno, sé que debes de ser rica por cómo lucías pero-

―¿Tienes tu móvil?―Boruto parpadeó bajo la tela que aún le cubría los ojos. Frunció el ceño ante el cambio tan abrupto de tema por parte de su compañera. ¿Tal vez la había molestado? No creía haber dicho nada ofensivo.

Se removió una vez más, comprobando aliviado que notaba un peso en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora. Parecía que le habían quitado su mochila y, creyendo que llevaría en ella todo lo necesario, no se habían molestado en registrarle las ropas.

―Sí. ―La chica dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Novatos―dijo ella en un susurro apenas perceptible―. Intentaré soltarnos. No te muevas. ―Boruto estaba empezando a enfadarse ante el tonito de "ordeno, mando y hago saber". ¿Quién se creía que era esa chica para darle órdenes?

―Oye…

―Si consigo soltarnos, deberemos ir a por ellos. ¿Sabes pelear?―Boruto se descolocó por la pregunta. ¿De verdad estaba pasando? ¿Los habían secuestrado? Las preguntas no hacían sino aumentar en su cabeza.

―S-sí, practico karate y también aikido. ―Algo a lo que su madre siempre lo había obligado. No es que fueran sus deportes favoritos, pero tampoco se le daban mal. Su maestro de artes marciales siempre decía que si practicara más podría incluso competir en los nacionales. Claro que para lo que le interesaba…

―Bien―la voz femenina de la chica tras él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Notó como ella se removía mientras el silencio se adueñaba de ellos nuevamente.

―¿Cómo te llamas?―El movimiento en su espalda se detuvo―. Digo, si voy a morir al menos quiero saber con quién, en serio. ―Otra vez escuchó esa risa-resoplido.

―Sarada―dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

―Boruto. ―Hechas las presentaciones, Sarada iba a seguir con su tarea cuando oyeron pasos acercarse. Sarada se pegó todo lo que pudo a Boruto, escondiendo así el hecho de que estaba intentando liberarse de sus ataduras. Ninguno se había percatado de que sus secuestradores habían cesado su discusión para aproximarse a donde estaban ellos.

Uno se plantó delante de Boruto, el adolescente podía sentir las puntas de unos zapatos rozar los suyos y un aliento en su pelo. Se estremeció. Notó una mano haciendo presión unos milisegundos a un lado de su cara para inmediatamente verse liberado de la molesta tela que le tapaba el sentido de la vista.

Cerró los ojos ante la repentina claridad y parpadeó varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz. Cuando consiguió fijar la vista, se encontró con el rostro de un hombre adulto a escasos centímetros del suyo. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, sintiéndose incómodo ante el modo en que los ojos de aquel desconocido lo miraban. A su espalda podía notar la rigidez que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Sarada.

―No se parece. ―Detrás de él, Boruto vio que había al menos otros dos individuos, otro hombre y una mujer. Todos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido―. No se parece en nada.

―Pues no tiene sentido. ―Los tres clavaron su mirar una vez más en él. Boruto vio incrementada su incomodidad, así como su curiosidad. ¿Por qué lo miraban de aquella manera tan rara?

―Sin embargo… ―El hombre que había permanecido en segundo plano junto a la mujer decidió acercarse de pronto al chico. Se puso en cuclillas al lado de su compañero y lo examinó largamente―… se me parece a alguien…

―¿A quién? En su carnet de estudiante pone claramente Hyūga, pero el chaval no tiene ninguno de los rasgos característicos…

―¡Deberíamos soltarlos! ¡No solo se nos echaran encima los Uchiha!

―¡Cállate, Rika! ¡¿Acaso quieres seguir viviendo en la miseria?!

―¡Al menos estaremos vivos! ¡No puedo decir lo mismo con esos dos mocosos a nuestro cargo!

―Ya lo hablamos, Rika. No hay riesgos, los Uchiha pagarán, lo harán si quieren recuperar a su hijita. ―Boruto sintió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Sarada tras él. Aquella conversación no tenía ningún sentido para el rubio, pero sí parecía tenerlo para Sarada, por algún motivo―. En cuanto al chavalín… sigo diciendo que se me parece a alguien…

―Déjalo ir a él, al menos―suplicó la mujer―. Ya tenemos a la niña Uchiha, no necesitamos más rehenes.

―Nos ha visto, no podemos dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

―¡Se apellida Hyūga, Masato! ¡Hyūga! ¡¿Acaso no sabes bajo la protección de quién están?! ¡No solo se nos echarán los Uchiha, sino también los Uzumaki si se enteran de que tenemos a un niño Hyūga con nosotros!

―Ahí ella tiene un punto… ―Boruto se había perdido, se había perdido del todo en cuanto captó el apellido Uzumaki en la extraña conversación.

¿Por qué aquellos tipos mencionaban el apellido de su padre? ¿Acaso lo conocían? ¿Era por él que estaba metido en aquella situación? Sacudió la cabeza. No creía que su progenitor fuera tan importante. Si se la pasaba matándose a trabajar…

―Céntrate. ―La voz de Sarada cortó sus reflexiones. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como los secuestradores formaban un corrillo en el centro del cuarto en el que se encontraban, comenzando a discutir de nuevo. Sarada reanudó sus movimientos en su espalda. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Boruto sintió cómo el peso a su espalda se hacía más liviano, como si Sarada se hubiera apartado un poco de él―. Lo conseguí―el susurro de Sarada, en un tono de claro triunfo, hizo que girase el cuello, agradecido ahora de poder ver.

―¿Qué cons-

―Chist. No te muevas. ―A regañadientes, Boruto obedeció. Se quedó inmóvil. Notó algo filoso rozar sus manos y se puso rígido, empezando a sudar.

―Oye ¿seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo?

―Tranquilo. No es la primera vez. ―Boruto alzó una ceja por tan extraña revelación.

― _La vida de los ricos parece dura, en serio_. ―Pensó. Tras unos minutos, sintió las cuerdas que le ataban las muñecas aflojarse. Le dolieron durante unos segundos más en cuanto la sangre comenzó a fluir normalmente de nuevo. Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos, Sarada soltándose las ligaduras que mantenían todavía presos sus tobillos.

Cuando acabó le pasó la pequeña navaja a Boruto con disimulo, vigilando de reojo a los secuestradores para que no se percataran de lo que hacían. Afortunadamente parecían seguir totalmente inmersos en su discusión. Definitivamente, pensó la chica, eran unos novatos de lo peor.

Boruto terminó de cortar las cuerdas de sus pies y se los frotó, con evidente alivio. Le devolvió la navaja a su dueña.

―Y… ¿ahora qué?

―Ahora―dijo Sarada, poniéndose de rodillas―, nos largamos. ―Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Sarada echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia los secuestradores. Estos se sorprendieron tanto de verla libre que no reaccionaron a tiempo y Sarada pudo dejar inconsciente de un certero golpe a la mujer. Agradeció mentalmente los entrenamientos intensivos a los que la obligaban a someterse todos los días.

―¿Cómo…

―¡Aquí, gordo seboso!―El aludido miró hacia abajo, antes de sentir un agudo dolor en la parte trasera de la rodilla. Chilló y Boruto aprovechó para golpearlo en la otra. Sin embargo el hombre no terminó de caer al suelo, como él había previsto, sino que consiguió mantener el equilibrio y lo miró, rojo de ira.

―¡Crío del demonio!―El hombre lo agarró por el brazo y lo lanzó al suelo. Fue tanta la fuerza que usó que Boruto sintió un horrible dolor expandirse por toda la extremidad cuando cayó sobre la misma, haciéndolo gritar.

―¡Mierda!―Sarada fue la consiguió al fin golpearlo en la nuca. No tenía aún la fuerza suficiente para derribar a alguien de semejante tamaño, pero sí logró dejarlo al menos aturdido.

―Joder… ―Tirado en el suelo, Boruto jadeaba, tomándose el brazo herido.

―¿Puedes andar?

―Cre-creo que sí. ―Boruto se incorporó con dificultad.

―¡Pues corre! ¡YA!―No hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces. Echó a correr detrás de Sarada con todo lo que podía. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su sistema. El brazo, que mantenía pegado al pecho, le palpitaba de dolor. Pero lo ignoró, consciente de que tenían que salir de allí cagando leches.

Oyeron al secuestrador que quedaba perseguirlos. Sarada fue la que lideró el camino hacia su pronta libertad. La experiencia la guiaba. No era la primera vez que la secuestraban y la encerraban en un lugar como ese, y todos eran más o menos iguales. No tardó mucho en dar con la salida. Boruto corría tras ella, jadeando a causa de las punzadas de dolor que a cada segundo que pasaba le eran más insoportables.

Al fin consiguieron salir al exterior, encontrándose en una zona abandonada a un lado de lo que parecía ser una carretera. Había más edificios, todos medio derruidos. Los dos chicos se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros, ambos respirando fuerte.

―Son las afueras. Mierda. ―Boruto miró de reojo para Sarada. Miles de preguntas bullían en su interior, pero ahora mismo no tenía ánimos para saciar su curiosidad.

Escucharon pasos tras ellos y, mirándose y asintiéndose el uno al otro en silencio, echaron a correr de nuevo, alejándose de su perseverante perseguidor. Sarada lo guio entre las ruinas que los rodeaban. Lo instó a meterse entre las gruesas piedras derrumbadas de un viejo edificio, en un hueco en el que, con algo de esfuerzo, cabían los dos. Luego, haciendo gala de una fuerza sorprendente para una chica tan delgaducha como ella, pudo, no sin esfuerzo, poner una piedra grande en la entrada del agujero, tapándolos así de la vista de cualquiera.

Esperaron conteniendo la respiración y, cuando sintieron los pasos del secuestrador alejarse, pudieron al fin relajarse. Sarada se dejó caer contra las piedras que les hacían de refugio y lo miró.

―Déjame tu móvil―pidió, seria, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz. Boruto alzó las cejas ante su tono demandante.

―Ni hablar. ―Sarada lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí para siempre?

―No te dejaré el teléfono, en serio. No es mío, y, además ¿cómo sé que me lo vas a devolver luego?―Ahora fue el turno de Sarada de alzar las cejas.

―¿Es en serio? ¿Tengo pinta yo de robar móviles a debiluchos heridos?―Boruto se ofendió.

―¡Pues este debilucho te ha salvado el culo!―Sarada desvió la vista a un lado, alisándose su arrugada falda escolar. Soltó un suspiro para luego volver a mirarlo.

―Escúchame―empezó, en un tono suave pero firme―, necesitamos salir de aquí. Probablemente tus profesores estarán como locos buscándote, puede que ya hayan avisado a la policía, y a tus padres. ―Boruto sintió la culpa invadirlo al pensar en su madre, angustiada con el teléfono fijo de su casa en la mano, incrédula ante lo que un agente de policía o alguno de sus maestros le decía.

―Está bien―cedió al fin. Metió la mano del brazo sano en el bolsillo donde guardaba el teléfono móvil y se lo tendió a la chica. Sarada lo tomó y lo desbloqueó con las indicaciones del rubio. No pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante la imagen que el chico tenía de fondo de pantalla―. ¿Qué pasa?―Negó con la cabeza.

―Es solo… que me gusta la foto. ―Le enseñó el susodicho fondo de pantalla, Boruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse: en la imagen aparecían él, su madre y su hermanita, estas últimas abrazándolo, en su último cumpleaños. No pudo reprimir un gruñido al recordar que el inútil que su padre no había ido. Le había mandado un regalo, sí, pero eso no lo compensaba―. Pareces feliz… ―Boruto la miró ante tal extraño comentario. Sarada sacudió la cabeza y, sin añadir nada más, se dispuso a marcar un número que se conocía de memoria.

Sonaron cuatro tonos antes de que la persona al otro lado contestara. Boruto escuchó una (rara) conversación antes de que la chica colgara y le devolviera el teléfono. Le dijo que pronto irían por ellos y después el silencio los envolvió. El cansancio les llegó de golpe, haciendo que ambos apenas pudieran mantener los ojos abiertos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron exactamente, allí, sumidos en una tenue oscuridad; en un momento dado oyeron el rugir del motor de un coche. Sarada se espabiló de golpe y se asomó por un resquicio que había entre las piedras, comprobando que fueran las personas que ella esperaba.

―¿Seguro que es aquí?―sonó una voz de hombre.

―El gps la sitúa por aquí. ¡Señorita Sarada!

―¡No grites, imbécil! ¿Y si los tipos siguen por aquí?

―No seas ridículo, la señorita no es tonta. No habría llamado de no hallarse totalmente a salvo… ―Sarada sonrió al ver a dos de los hombres de su padre.

―¡Aquí, estoy aquí!―Los gritos de la chica alertaron a los dos hombres.

―¡Por Dios, señorita!―Apartaron la piedra que Sarada había colocado a modo de puerta de su refugio temporal y se quedaron estupefactos al ver a Boruto―. Señorita… esto…

―¿Quién eres tú?―El gruñido de una de esas personas puso en alerta a Boruto. Sarada se puso delante de él, con las manos en las caderas, mirándolos desafiante.

―Está conmigo. Lo secuestraron por mi culpa y está herido, por ayudarme a escapar. Necesita un médico. ―Los dos individuos parecieron vacilar, pero Sarada no dio su brazo a torcer―. O se viene él o nos quedamos aquí. ―Los dos hombres respingaron y sus expresiones se tornaron en sendas de pánico.

―No diga eso ni en broma, señorita. No quiero perder un meñique…

―¡Olvídate del meñique! El jefe nos matará como volvamos sin usted.

―O los dos o ninguno―insistió Sarada, tozuda. Los dos hombres cedieron al fin, con un gran suspiro.

―Usted gana. Pero asegúrese de explicárselo a su padre, por favor. ―Sarada asintió.

―Asumo la responsabilidad. Ven, vamos―le dijo a Boruto, quién cada vez parecía más confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se montaron en el coche y pronto se pusieron en marcha. El trayecto hasta el hospital más cercano transcurrió en un grave silencio. Boruto quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para ello. Tal vez en cuanto hubiera descansado un poco, se dijo.

Llegaron al hospital y los cuatro entraron por la puerta de urgencias. En cuanto Sarada dio su nombre se apresuraron a atenderlos. A pesar de que la muchacha no presentaba herida ninguna insistieron en hacerle un chequeo, solo por si acaso. A Boruto se lo llevaron a hacer una radiografía del brazo.

―Lo tienes roto―le dijo el médico que lo había atendido mientras una enfermera se lo enyesaba―. Deberás llevarlo en cabestrillo y no moverlo durante al menos dos semanas. ―La puerta se abrió y entró Sarada, seguida de los dos hombres que los habían recogido tras su extraña aventura. La chica se sentó sobre la otra cama que había en la habitación y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. El médico y la enfermera se despidieron en cuanto terminaron su trabajo y salieron del cuarto.

―Lo siento―dijo Sarada al cabo de unos minutos de silencio―. De verdad. Lo siento. Todo esto es por mi culpa. ―Boruto se ablandó al ver los ojos oscuros teñidos con la sombra del arrepentimiento. Sonrió ampliamente.

―¡Estoy bien, en serio! ¡No ha sido nada! Así tendré algo emocionante que contarle a Hima cuando vuelva a casa. ―Sarada lo miró.

―¿Hima?

―Himawari. Es mi hermana pequeña.

―Oh. La niña de la foto. ―Boruto asintió―. Pero… no os parecéis―comentó Sarada. Boruto resopló.

―No, ella se parece más a mamá. En cambio yo…―apretó el puño sobre la sábana que lo cubría― me parezco al estúpido de mi viejo. ―Sarada se lo quedó mirando de nuevo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la puerta siendo abierta la interrumpió. Los dos chicos miraron hacia la entrada de la habitación. Boruto se quedó mirando con clara confusión para los cuatro hombres que acababan de aparecer. Uno de ellos fue a sentarse a su lado mientras los demás se desperdigaban por el espacio.

Sarada suspiró sonoramente poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmurando algo así como "papá es un exagerado".

Por su parte, Boruto examinaba de hito en hito a cada una de las personas que acababan de entrar.

―No nos mires así. ―El que había hablado era el que estaba más cerca suyo. Boruto lo miró con curiosidad: iba vestido con un traje de buena calidad y llevaba el pelo castaño perfectamente peinado y arreglado. Sonreía con jovialidad―. Haz como si no estuviéramos. ―Boruto frunció el ceño.

―Como si fuera tan fácil―murmuró. Miró de nuevo para el castaño―. ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

―Simple precaución. ―El hombre pareció que iba a decir algo más pero se calló. Boruto acentuó su ceño fruncido, como oliéndose que aquello no era todo. Al fin, el hombre castaño suspiró y se frotó la nuca. Probablemente se ganaría después una buena regañina, pero el chico tenía derecho a saber. Pero siempre que sacaba el tema lo cortaban de cuajo―. Yo estoy aquí por ti. ―Boruto pestañeó.

―¿Eh?

―Mi nombre es Konohamaru. Tu padre me envió. ―Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca.

―¿Qué… ―Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida abruptamente por la entrada intempestiva de otras dos personas en la habitación.

―¡SARADA!―Boruto vio como una mujer de extraño cabello rosado se abalanzaba sobre la chica, asfixiándola en un apretado abrazo.

―Ma-mamá… n-no puedo respi-

―Sakura. ―Un hombre de aspecto imponente se colocó al lado de las dos féminas. La mujer, de nombre Sakura, se apartó al fin de su hija y la miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¡No sabes qué susto me has dado! ¡¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no te vayas sola por ahí?!

―Lo siento―murmuró Sarada, avergonzada. El hombre de cabello oscuro suspiró.

―Estás bien. Eso es lo que cuenta―dijo entonces la mujer, acariciándole la mejilla.

―E-esto… ¿papá?―Sarada se bajó de la cama y fue hacia la suya―. Él es Boruto―lo señaló; tanto el hombre de pelo oscuro como la mujer llamada Sakura se sorprendieron enormemente al verlo―, me ayudó a escapar y… bueno… ―Sakura fue la primera en recomponer su expresión. Se acercó a él y le sonrió, extendiéndole una mano.

―Encantada, Boruto. Mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha. Gracias por cuidar de mi niña.

―¡No soy una niña, mamá!―protestó Sarada.

―Esto… encantado, supongo. ―Sakura amplió su sonrisa. Boruto miró entonces para el hombre. Había deducido por el parecido entre este y Sarada que debía de ser su padre.

El señor Uchiha daba algo de miedo, pensó Boruto. Además, lo estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos tan negros como el carbón. Se revolvió, incómodo ante tanto escrutinio. Desde que había llegado al hospital la gente no paraba de mirarlo, como si tuviera algo extraño o fuera un alienígena de otro planeta.

Comenzaba a enfadarse por ello. ¡No era ningún mono de feria!

El matrimonio Uchiha pronto centró de nuevo su atención en su hija y se olvidaron de él, o al menos Sakura lo hizo. Su marido seguía lanzándole miradas inquisitorias, como intentando averiguar más de su persona. A su lado el tal Konohamaru sonreía de medio lado cada vez que pillaba una de esas miradas que le echaba de soslayo.

― _Esto es muy raro, en serio_. ―Decidió tumbarse e intentar dormir un poco, aunque con las emociones de las últimas horas todavía presentes se le hizo un poco difícil. Aun así consiguió sumirse en un agradable descanso.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que despertó o, más bien, lo despertaron. Abrió los ojos y pestañeó, somnoliento. Se giró, descubriendo que era Konohamaru el que le sacudía el hombro.

―Espabila, chico. Hay alguien que quiere verte. ―Boruto volvió a pestañear. La puerta se abrió y entró alguien, alguien que lo hizo despertar de golpe.

Saltó de la cama en cuanto unos ojos tan azules como los suyos propios se clavaron en él. Boruto lo observaba, incrédulo, como si fuera un espejismo o estuviera soñando.

―¿Pa-papá?―El hombre frente a él frunció el ceño, se pasó la mano por el pelo varias veces, mascullando maldiciones. Cuando al fin volvió a mirarlo, Boruto pudo distinguir preocupación y enfado en el rostro de su progenitor.

―¡¿En qué pensabas?!―Boruto se encogió ante el repentino regaño. No se lo esperaba―. ¡¿Acaso no te dijo tu madre que fueras con cuidado?! ¡¿No te advirtió de que no debías irte solo por ahí?!

―Yo… ―Naruto empezó a caminar en círculos, como un león enjaulado, ignorando a todas las personas que los rodeaban. Boruto notó como algunos de los hombres allí presentes, Konohamaru incluido, estaban con la cabeza baja ante la presencia de su progenitor.

―¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?! ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando me llamaron, de veras!―Boruto no sabía qué decir. Era la primera vez que veía a su padre tan agitado.

―¡Ya basta, Naruto! ¿No ves que el pobre está herido?―La voz femenina de Sakura Uchiha hizo que padre e hijo se volvieran a mirarla.

―No… no fue su culpa―intervino Sarada tímidamente―, de verdad que no, tío. Fue mi culpa. Ellos… me buscaban a mí y…

―Sarada―la cortó su padre. Con una mirada, el Uchiha hizo que su mujer y su hija se quedaran al margen. Con un movimiento de la cabeza le indicó al rubio mayor que lo siguiera. Los dos salieron entonces de la habitación, dejándola de nuevo sumida en el silencio.

―Wow―Boruto salió de su ensimismamiento―, nunca he visto al jefe tan contrariado. Esos tipos no saben dónde se han metido. ―Boruto se quedó mirando para Konohamaru.

Si antes tenía miles de preguntas bullendo en su mente ahora estas se habían convertido en millones. ¿Por qué su padre conocía a los Uchiha? ¿Por qué esa niña engreída lo había llamado "tío"? ¿Por qué todos parecían tratarlo con respeto?

Allí estaba pasando algo, algo gordo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto y el padre de Sarada volvieron a entrar. Naruto parecía estar más calmado. Le indicó con un gesto a Konohamaru que podía irse y él mismo ocupó el asiento vacío que el castaño había dejado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo una vez más, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Cuando la levantó Boruto vio que ya no había enfado, sino mera preocupación en sus orbes azules.

―He avisado a tu madre. Ella y Himawari llegarán por la mañana. ―Calló y Boruto lo miró, detallando el aspecto cansado que parecía desprender. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de manga larga, arrugada y mal puesta. Los pantalones negros también estaban mal planchados y arrugados. Era como si su padre se hubiera puesto lo primero que había encontrado para ir a verlo.

Sintió una ligera emoción al pensarlo.

―Papá, yo…

―Lo siento―lo interrumpió Naruto―, siento haberte gritado, de veras. Pero tú no sabes…―Boruto lo vio apretar los puños y respirar hondo―. Lo importante es que estés bien. ―Naruto intentó sonreír pero tan solo le salió una mueca cansada―. Sasuke y Sakura me aseguraron que estás perfectamente. ―Se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsillos―. Intenta descansar. Vendré a verte mañana.

―¿No… no te quedas?―La decepción en la voz del adolescente era palpable.

―Boruto…

―Jefe―Konohamaru apareció con un teléfono móvil en la mano―, la señora Karin está histérica. Lleva diez minutos pidiendo hablar con usted. ―Naruto suspiró.

―Dile que ahora la llamo. ―Konohamaru asintió y volvió a salir. Se giró de nuevo a mirar a su hijo―. Boru-

―¿Quién es esa Karin?―Naruto pestañeó. Boruto le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante. Esa había sido la gota que colma el vaso: ¿por qué su padre recibía llamadas de otra mujer que no era su madre en una situación como aquella? Además, la habían tratado de "señora", como si ella fuera alguien importante dentro del círculo de su progenitor, y aquello lo molestó.

―Boruto… ―intentó hablar Naruto una vez más, en tono conciliador.

―¿Es una amiga? ¿O es algo más? ¿Lo sabe mamá?―El rostro de Naruto se contrajo. Boruto no supo decir muy bien si de enfado o de culpa, o quizás de una mezcla de ambos.

―Voy a fingir que no he oído eso―masculló entre dientes. Respiró hondo, como intentando calmarse―. Está claro que necesitas dormir, de veras. Mañana volveré. ―Lo miró durante unos segundos más, debatiéndose si hacer o decir algo más. Finalmente dio un paso hacia la cama y levantó una mano, revolviéndole el pelo.

―No soy un niño, en serio―murmuró Boruto, fingiendo que aquello lo molestaba. Tal vez sí que se había pasado con su comentario de antes. Era demasiado impulsivo algunas veces, lo reconocía. Pero no podía evitar sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo, y odiaba sentirse excluido.

Naruto rio y giró sobre sus talones. Boruto lo vio salir, entre las ligeras reverencias que algunos de los hombres que había allí le prodigaban.

Definitivamente, allí estaba pasando algo. Y no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

 **Fin II. Emociones fuertes**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿qué os parecido? Espero que os guste y que me dejéis un precioso review con vuestros maravillosos comentarios. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a** Kaede **,** MariV **y** Dafne **! Y, respondiendo al review de** Kaede **: si le puse a Boruto el apellido Hyûga es porque en el capítulo final de la historia original de Ivorosy ese es el apellido que escogió Hinata para sus hijos. No lo cambié por respeto a ella y a su trabajo, pero hablándolo ya se le ha ocurrido la manera de solventarlo. Si prestas atención, en este capítulo hay una pista sobre eso. Sin más, gracias de nuevo por tu opinión.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡YAHOI! ¡Ya con el capítulo 3, ay, qué felicidad! ¿He dicho ya lo emocionada que estoy con esta historia?**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para la historia original de _Yakuza_ cuya autora original es Ivorosy. Gracias mil por permitirme hacer esta continuación.

 **Una cosita más: para aquellos españoles que hayáis comprado el tomo 1 de _Boruto_ que acaba de salir aquí en España, como quién dice (en junio) gracias al grupo Planeta, supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que la muletilla de Boruto, el "dattebasa" lo han transformado en español de españa en un "Anda que no" (sí, así de imaginativios somos). No sé si en algún otro país se ha lanzado la serie de ni si han traducido esa frase tan característica del crío, pero en todo caso lo que quería decir era que yo voy a permanecer con mi "en serio". Más que nada porque se parece al "de veras" de Naruto, que era la idea.**

 **Pienso que en España lo tradujeron por un "Anda que no" porque se complementa con el "Vaya que sí" que le habían puesto a Naruto en su día en el anime. Aunque a mí me suenan raro tanto una como otra...**

* * *

 **III. Conversaciones**

* * *

Se aferró al asiento en cuanto el avión comenzó a descender, arañando el apoyabrazos. El corazón le iba a toda velocidad hasta el punto de hacerle pensar que se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro.

A su lado, Himawari dormitaba. Había sido una total y absoluta sorpresa para la pequeña cuando, tras colgar el teléfono, su madre le gritó que armara una pequeña mochila con cosas básicas y salieron disparadas a tomar el siguiente autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto y de ahí a Tokio.

Hinata no le había dado explicaciones, pero la emoción por el viaje y por subirse a un avión por primera vez en su vida era tal que pronto se olvidó de todas las preguntas que quería hacerle a su progenitora.

Ahora, estaban a punto de tomar tierra y Hinata tan solo quería saltar del avión, correr por su pequeño y llevárselo de vuelta a su casa, donde estaría a salvo, donde podría protegerlo.

― _No debería haberlo dejado venir_. ―Era el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente desde que había recibido aquella llamada de Naruto, contándole lo que había ocurrido. Le había asegurado que Boruto estaba bien, a salvo, y que no era él el principal objetivo, sino que por pura casualidad su camino se había cruzado con el de Sarada, la heredera del clan Uchiha, y que se lo habían llevado tan solo para no dejar cabos sueltos.

Pero los niños habían conseguido escapar por su cuenta y habían sido lo suficientemente listos como para pedir ayuda en cuanto perdieron de vista a sus secuestradores.

Claro que nada de aquello tranquilizaba a Hinata, sino que la ponía aún más nerviosa si cabía.

El avión se sacudió ligeramente cuando las ruedas tocaron tierra. Poco a poco este fue aminorando la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. La lucecita que había sobre las puertas en los extremos del pasillo se ilumino, indicando que los pasajeros ya podían desabrocharse los cinturones. Hinata no perdió tiempo. Zarandeó a Himawari para despertarla, le quitó el cinturón, hizo lo propio con el suyo y, tomando la mochilita de la niña junto con su bolso de mano, salieron a trompicones del avión, empujados en todas direcciones por el resto de las personas que viajaban con ellas.

Himawari abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto se vio dentro de una especie de túnel.

―¿Adónde vamos, mami?―Hinata la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella, apremiándola a andar más deprisa.

―Al aeropuerto, cariño.

―¿Vamos a ver a papi?―El hielo se instaló en el estómago de Hinata ante la inocente pregunta de su hija. Era lógico que Himawari pensara aquello cuando no le había explicado las razones de tan intempestivo viaje. Tendría que inventarse algo lo suficientemente bueno.

Pasaron al fin por las puertas que daban paso a la terminal del aeropuerto. Fascinada, Himawari movía la cabeza a todos lados. Todo era nuevo y excitante y, como no sabía si volvería a tener otra oportunidad como esa, su cerebro estaba bebiendo de todo eso, grabando en su memoria cada ínfimo detalle para poder presumir después ante sus amigas del colegio.

Atravesaron la cinta que separaba la zona de embarque del resto del recinto. Hinata se detuvo un momento, para leer uno de los muchos carteles de información, intentando averiguar dónde estaba la salida. Tan ensimismada estaba que se llevó un susto de muerte cuando sintió un agarre en su hombro.

Se volvió, aterrada, escondiendo lo más rápido que pudo a Himawari tras ella. Pero todo su miedo se desvaneció al reconocer al individuo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

―¡Lee! ¿Eres tú?―El aludido esbozó una amplia sonrisa y la saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

―Señorita Hinata. Cuánto tiempo.

―¿Quién es, mami? ¿Es amigo tuyo?―La vocecita dulce e infantil hizo a los dos adultos volver la cabeza. Lee abrió la boca con ligera sorpresa al ver a la niña. Se parecía muchísimo a Hinata, pero también se apreciaban rasgos de su jefe en ella.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, Lee habló primero:

―Así es, pequeña. Me llamo Lee Rock. Es un placer. ―Himawari esbozó una gran sonrisa.

―¡Hola, señor Lee! ¡Mi nombre es Himawari Hyūga! ¡Tengo doce años y mi color favorito es el amarillo!―Lee rio por el entusiasmo de Himawari, para luego mirar a Hinata, quién parecía la mar de incómoda con toda la situación.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro y, acercándose a madre e hija, se hizo con sus bolsas.

―El jefe las está esperando. ―Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ligeramente al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir deprisa, esta vez por un motivo muy diferente a la angustia.

Siguieron a Lee por todo el aeropuerto hasta la salida. Himawari iba un poco adelantada, charlando animadamente con Lee ante la mirada siempre alerta y vigilante de su progenitora. Hinata no sabía qué hacer o cómo comportarse. Lee les había dado un trato preferente, probablemente porque conocía la situación al ser uno de los hombres de más confianza de Naruto, pero no sabía cómo iba a ser con los demás miembros del clan que no la conocieran. De la época que ella pasó con los Uzumaki tan solo quedaban cuatro personas contadas.

Tampoco debería de preocuparle mucho, puesto que en cuanto pudiera sacar a su hijo del hospital se lo llevaría de vuelta a Esashi, de donde nunca debió de haber salido.

Al fin llegaron a las puertas que daban al exterior y pudieron salir del aeropuerto al aire fresco de fuera. El bullicio de la gente quedó atrás, relajándola considerablemente. Lee giró hacia la izquierda y Hinata y Himawari lo siguieron. Fue entonces que sus ojos pudieron atisbar la alta figura del hombre que ella más amaba en el mundo, sin tener en cuenta a sus hijos.

Estaba delante de un coche negro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirando a la nada, probablemente pensativo.

―¡PAPI!―No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Himawari, nada más ver a su padre, echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia él. Se tiró a sus brazos y él la recibió encantado.

―¡Princesa!―Naruto la levantó en el aire y le besó sonoramente la mejilla al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas.

―¡No, papi, no! ¡Me haces cosquillas!―Mientras Lee rodeaba el vehículo Hinata se acercó, deteniéndose a unos pasos de padre e hija. Cuando los hermosos ojos azules repararon en ella, una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro masculino. Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse de nuevo. No pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, dando otro par de pasos hacia él.

―Hola. ―Naruto la rodeó con su brazo libre, besando con infinito cariño su pelo y apretándole la cintura. Ambos sabían que tenían infinidad de cosas que decirse, de las que hablar, pero ahora no era el momento, no en medio de un aeropuerto lleno de gente y con su hija observándolos.

―Hola―contestó ella tras varios minutos de silencio.

―Os he echado de menos, de veras. ―Hinata sintió su corazón oprimirse.

―Y nosotros a ti. ―Dejó que le diera un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Un carraspeo por parte de Lee los hizo separarse. Naruto le lanzó una clara mirada de molestia a su subordinado y amigo, pero él tan solo se la sostuvo. Con resignación, Naruto bajó a Himawari al suelo y abrió la puerta del coche, instándolas a entrar. Hinata y Himawari se acomodaron en los asientos traseros mientras que Naruto se sentó al lado de Lee, en el asiento del copiloto.

―¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje?―preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlas. Fue Himawari la que contestó:

―¡Sí! ¡El avión era muy grande y había mucha gente! ¡También me dieron un cuaderno para colorear y ceras de colores! ¡Y una señorita muy amable me regaló unas chuches! ¡Y no tuve nada de miedo, papi! ¡Aunque íbamos muy muy alto!―Naruto y Hinata rieron por la alegría desbordante que su hija desprendía.

―Esa es mi princesa. ―Como pudo, Naruto alargó un brazo y le revolvió el pelo―. ¿Y tú?―preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a Hinata. La Hyūga se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo lo que él estaba pidiéndole saber con esa sencilla pregunta.

―Estoy bien. ―Naruto le lanzó una mirada significativa. La conocía como a nadie y sabía, por la sombra de preocupación que no había abandonado sus ojos perlas en ningún momento, que estaba de todo menos bien.

―¿Adónde vamos papi, mami?―Hinata tomó aire y miró a Himawari.

―Vamos a buscar a tu hermano.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque se ha hecho daño y tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital―respondió esta vez Naruto. Los ojos azules de la niña se abrieron como platos.

―¿Al hospital? ¿Y está bien? No… no le ha pasado nada malo ¿verdad?―Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua. Naruto, en cambio, supo mantener la compostura.

―No, princesa, no le ha pasado nada, está perfectamente. Pero los médicos han querido asegurarse. Solo eso, de veras.

―Ah… ―El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Cuando llegaron al hospital Naruto se bajó primero y les abrió la puerta como todo un caballero. Himawari, encantada con todas las cosas nuevas que estaba viendo, no se dio cuenta del cruce de miradas entre sus padres.

Hinata le reprochaba con sus ojos toda aquella situación, a pesar de saber en el fondo de su corazón que no había sido culpa de él.

Naruto le decía que estuviera tranquila, que todo estaba bien y bajo control. Que ya no había peligro.

Atravesaron las puertas del hospital y fueron hacia los ascensores, con Lee siguiéndolos en todo momento. Naruto marcó el piso cuatro y empezaron a subir. El aparato de paró un par de veces antes de que llegaran a su destino. Nada más abrirse las puertas Hinata tuvo el impulso de echar a correr, pero se obligó a mantenerse serena, por Himawari pero también porque no tenía ni idea de la habitación en la que estaba su hijo. Naruto se posicionó a su lado y le cogió de la mano, brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aquel gesto logró calmarla y todos juntos se encaminaron hacia el cuarto correspondiente.

Naruto abrió la puerta y entró primero.

―Así que te has acordado de mí. ―Hinata sintió un leve pinchazo ante las palabras que oyó dentro de la habitación.

―Boruto, alguien ha venido a verte. ―Antes de que Naruto dijera nada más, ella misma ingresó a la habitación. Boruto se sorprendió enormemente al verla.

―¡Mamá!

―¡Oh, cariño!―Se lanzó a abrazarlo, llenándole la cara de besos. Boruto protestó débilmente, sin oponer tampoco mucha resistencia a las muestras de cariño. Al lado de la cama, Naruto y Himawari sonreían. La niña moría de ganas por abrazar también a su hermano, pero se dijo que ya lo haría cuando su mamá terminara de gastar su turno―. ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡¿Estás bien?!―exclamó Hinata al reparar en el brazo escayolado de su pequeño.

―Estoy bien, en serio. ―Desde su posición en la cama, Boruto reprochó a su padre con la mirada. No debería haberla avisado, al fin y al cabo estaba perfectamente―. El médico ha dicho que en dos semanas podré sacarme la escayola. Así que ya ves, no es nada. ―Y como para dar más énfasis a sus palabras movió ligeramente la extremidad dañada. Hinata pudo respirar por fin, aliviada―. ¡También has venido, Hima!

―¡Hermano!―La niña se lanzó ahora ella también a abrazar a Boruto―. ¡Tienes que contarme como fue!

―¡Claro que sí!―Hinata abrió la boca, dispuesta a decirle a su hijo mayor que quizás sería mejor que los detalles de su accidente quedaran en el olvido, pero en el último momento se mordió la lengua, consciente de que ninguna excusa que pudiera dar para explicar su recelo sería plausible. Además, Boruto estaba perfectamente, fuera del brazo roto, y eso era lo que contaba.

―El médico ha dicho que puede irse hoy mismo, en cuanto traiga los papeles del alta. ―Hinata se giró a mirar a Naruto y asintió, aliviada.

―Gracias―le dijo, en un hilo de voz. Le estaba siendo difícil controlar sus emociones. Naruto la rodeó con su brazo y la apretó contra él, buscando tranquilizarla.

Aún pasaron unos minutos antes de que el médico encargado de Boruto trajera el alta para que Hinata la firmara. Tras darle un par de indicaciones al adolescente, al fin los dejó marchar.

―¿Y tu mochila, cielo?―Boruto se rascó una mejilla, avergonzado.

―L-lo siento, mamá. La perdí. ―Hinata no preguntó, pero se hacía una idea de donde podía haber quedado la mochila.

Salieron de la habitación. Himawari iba de la mano de su padre, parloteando sin parar. Boruto iba al otro lado, participando de la animada conversación. Hinata quedó un poco rezagada, reducida a una mera observadora. Aquellas escenas eran tan escasas que siempre procuraba observarlas en detalle. Sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando escuchó reír a Naruto. Y, como siempre, deseó que ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

―¡Vaya! ¿Ya os vais?―Aquella voz femenina la sacó de su ensoñación. Se apresuró a llegar junto a su familia y se sorprendió notablemente al reconocer a la persona que había hablado.

Sakura Uchiha estaba en medio del pasillo del hospital, con una niña de gafas a su lado quién, Hinata supuso, sería la pequeña Sarada. Sakura y Naruto parecían estar hablando de algo y tuvo que intervenir para llamar la atención:

―Deberíamos irnos―susurró, pero Naruto fue capaz de escucharla. La penetró con sus ojos azules unos segundos para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación. Hinata se sintió repentinamente incómoda.

―¿Hinata? ¿Hinata Hyūga?―Forzó una sonrisa y encaró a la mujer pelirrosa.

―Cuánto tiempo, Sakura. ―La aludida se la quedó mirando antes de responder al saludo.

―Sí―dijo, en un tono de fingida emoción―, demasiado. ―Hinata fue capaz de captar el reproche implícito en el tono, haciéndola sentirse más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

No quería tener nada que ver con esa gente. Nunca más. Había tomado esa decisión años atrás y no se arrepentía. No podía arrepentirse porque, sino ¿qué sentido tendría todo lo que había logrado construir durante todos aquellos años?

―Sakura―cortó Naruto, lanzándole una mirada a su amiga. Sakura comprendió perfectamente y desvió sus ojos jade de Hinata.

―Me alegro de que ya te encuentres bien, Boruto. ―El niño se sonrojó ante la sonrisa que Sakura le dirigió, una verdadera―. Sarada quería darte las gracias una vez más.

―En realidad has sido tú la que me ha obligado―murmuró la pequeña Uchiha. Sakura ignoró el comentario de su hija y de un leve empujón la obligó a adelantarse varios pasos. Sarada resopló pero obedeció la silenciosa orden.

―Gracias de nuevo. ―Boruto se encogió de hombros.

―Ya te dije que no fue nada, en serio. ―Boruto giró entonces a ver a su madre―. Mamá, ella es Sarada Uchiha, la chica a la que ayudé―dijo, todo orgulloso de su hazaña. Hinata tuvo que forzar una sonrisa una vez más, recordándose que Sarada no había tenido la culpa de nada, que todo se había dado debido a una desafortunada coincidencia.

―Encantada de conocerte, Sarada. ―Sarada le sonrió genuinamente y Hinata se sintió fatal por el trato tan frío que les estaba dispensando a ella y a su madre.

―Lo mismo digo señora…

―Hyūga. Mi madre se apellida Hyūga―contestó Boruto por ella. Hinata volvió a sentir como Sakura la taladraba con la mirada.

―Os acompañaremos hasta la salida. ―Así, todos juntos, se dirigieron hacia las puertas del hospital. Una vez fuera, Hinata no se sorprendió de ver que había varios coches oscuros esperándolos. Y delante de uno de ellos, Hinata pudo distinguir la imponente figura de Sasuke Uchiha, el marido de Sakura y padre de Sarada.

―¿Hasta tú has venido, Sasuke? No sabía que me quisieras tanto, de veras―soltó Naruto en tono divertido, intentando así distender el pesado ambiente que se había cernido sobre ellos. Gracias a Dios, pareció funcionar.

―Idiota―lo "saludó" Sasuke―. Hyūga―dijo, dirigiéndose a ella en un tono frío e impersonal, dedicándole asimismo una mirada fría como el hielo. Los tres niños allí presentes se miraron y parpadearon, no entendiendo nada.

―Hola, Sasuke―contestó Hinata en un tono monocorde. Naruto carraspeó.

―Nosotros nos vamos. Gracias por venir a saludar. ―Tomó la mano de Hinata entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella; la mujer bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sentía que de un momento a otro iba a perder los nervios y aquello no beneficiaría a nadie.

No volvió a respirar hasta que se vio en el interior de uno de los coches, con sus hijos sentados atrás y ella en el asiento del copiloto. Vio por la ventanilla como Naruto terminaba de despedirse de sus amigos y entonces entró también en el vehículo, acomodándose en el asiento del piloto.

―¿Listos?

―¡Sí!―Sonrió ante las voces de sus hijos y arrancó. Hinata se percató del par de coches que se pusieron en marcha al mismo tiempo que ellos, siguiéndolos a una distancia prudencial. Suspiró, crispando las manos sobre el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Por el rabillo del ojo Naruto notó el gesto y soltó una de sus manos del volante para apretar la suya, con cariño.

―Todo estará bien, de veras. ―Hinata esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa, deseando que lo que él le decía fuera cierto. Necesitaba creer que era cierto.

Pronto se vieron serpenteando por la ciudad, inmersos en el caótico tráfico de Tokio. Cuando llevaban unos veinte minutos de camino Hinata se percató de que no iban en dirección al aeropuerto.

―¿Adónde vamos?―preguntó, ansiosa. Naruto le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

―He pensado que hoy querríais descansar. Os quedaréis esta noche en mi piso. ―La exclamación de sorpresa por parte de sus dos hijos no se hizo esperar.

―¡¿Tienes una casa en Tokio?!―Naruto los miró a través del espejo retrovisor sin dejar de conducir.

―Bueno… una casa no, es un piso. Y tampoco es mío. Solo lo alquilo de vez en cuando… ―Con esas palabras daba a entender que solía viajar mucho a Tokio. Hinata no se lo reprochó. Probablemente algunos de esos viajes serían por negocios y otros serían visitas de cortesía a sus amigos, Sasuke y Sakura. Pero ella no era quien para decirle nada.

Por el contrario, Boruto frunció el ceño, claramente molesto con aquella revelación.

―Así que vienes a Tokio cuando te da la gana pero no a vernos. ―Naruto decidió ignorar el comentario de su primogénito, mientras que Hinata, a su lado, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al rubio menor. Boruto desvió la vista, molesto. ¿Por qué su madre nunca parecía tan molesta como él ante las prolongadas ausencias de su padre? Era algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

Naruto metió el coche en el parking de un edificio y aparcó en una de las tantas plazas libres que había. Salió del coche, ayudó a bajar a los niños y, cogiendo la mano de Himawari, quien se estaba tomando todo aquello como una gran aventura, se encaminó hacia el ascensor que daba acceso a los apartamentos del bloque de apartamentos.

Una vez dentro marcó el décimo piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente se encontraron ante un pasillo totalmente de un blanco inmaculado, con un par de plantas decorando el lugar y una ventana pequeña en uno de los extremos. Naruto se dirigió hacia una de las puertas de madera y, metiendo una llave, abrió.

Nada más entrar los niños tuvieron que ahogar una exclamación: el mencionado piso era grande, quizás demasiado para un hombre solo. A la entrada había una sala con sofás, una tele enorme y una puerta que daba a un balcón; Pegada a la sala había una cocina americana con una isla en medio. Himawari echó a correr entusiasmada, explorando cada rincón y dando así con un baño también enorme y tres habitaciones. Una de ellas con una cama grande. Supuso que aquella sería la de sus padres y, con una gran sonrisa, se abrazó a las piernas de su padre una vez volvió de su paseo, poniéndole un adorable puchero.

―¡Quiero dormir en la habitación con la ventana grande!―De las dos habitaciones restantes, una tenía un gran ventanal en una de las paredes.

―¡¿Y por qué tienes que escoger tú primero?!

―Porque he sido más rápida.

―¡Yo soy el que está herido, en serio!

―Pero yo escogí primero.

―¡Mamá!

―¡Papi!―Ambos padres sonrieron tiernamente ante la discusión que se estaba desarrollando entre sus retoños.

―¿Por qué no lo echáis a suerte, cariño?―Himawari se pensó un momento la sugerencia de su progenitora para luego asentir. Boruto bufó pero asintió. Jugaron tres partidas de piedra-papel-tijera y, para consternación del rubio, su hermanita le ganó las tres partidas.

―¡Has hecho trampa!―Pero Himawari lo ignoró, más que feliz porque había conseguido hacerse, según ella, con la mejor habitación de toda la casa.

―¿Qué os apetece comer?―Interrumpió Naruto antes de que sus hijos empezaran otra discusión.

―¿Podemos pedir lo que queramos?―preguntó Himawari.

―Sí, pero ¿por qué no dejas que escoja tu hermano? Tú te quedaste con la habitación, es justo que él elija la comida. ―Boruto miró triunfante para su hermana pequeña. Hinata suspiró, imaginándose lo que Boruto querría pedir―. ¿Y bien, Boruto? ¿Qué te ape-

―¡Hamburguesa!―Naruto sonrió.

―Hamburguesa será, entonces. ―Sacó el teléfono móvil y dejó a su familia instalándose mientras él pedía la comida. Diez minutos después colgó―. Listo. En cuarenta minutos, más o menos, nos la traen. ―Se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Hinata y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras los niños se deleitaban con las impresionantes vistas de Tokio de las que gozaba el apartamento.

Hinata se acurrucó contra él, buscando la calidez y la protección que él siempre le había brindado. Necesitaba sentirlo más que nunca.

―Naruto…

―Hablaremos―susurró él, enterrando el rostro en el cabello femenino. Aspiró con fuerza, atrayéndola más hacia sí―cuando los niños duerman. ―Hinata asintió, conforme. Por el momento, se dedicaría a disfrutar de aquel pequeño tiempo en familia que venía como un regalo del cielo.

La comida no tardó mucho más en llegar y la engulleron en menos que canta un gallo. Ninguno había sido consciente hasta entonces de lo hambrientos que estaban. El resto de la tarde estuvieron los cuatro acurrucados en el sofá, viendo películas en la enorme pantalla de la televisión. Hicieron una pausa por la tarde para bajar a merendar algo y dar un mini paseo por la calle, aprovechando de paso para comprarle algunas cosas básicas a Boruto, ya que la maleta que había llevado para el viaje escolar los profesores ya la habrían enviado de vuelta a Esashi bajo las indicaciones de Hinata.

Volvieron a subir casi a la hora de la cena, para la cual esa vez tocó pizza, y casi acto seguido Hinata mandó a los niños a la cama, ante las protestas de ambos.

Mientras ella iba con Himawari Naruto ayudó a Boruto a ponerse el pijama, ante las protestas y reclamos del herido.

―¡Puedo solo, en serio!―Naruto suspiró, dejando una de las mangas del pijama a medio poner.

―Adelante, pues. ―Con una mirada de desafío, Boruto hizo fuerza para meter el brazo y que este se deslizase por la manga, pero para su desgracia no fue capaz de terminar el trabajo y, avergonzado a más no poder, tuvo que dejar que el estúpido de su padre lo ayudase―. Listo. ―Desvió la vista a un lado.

―Gracias―masculló. Naruto sonrió y le revolvió el pelo. Boruto protestó de nuevo; al fin, los dos hermanos se metieron en sus camas y, agotados por las emociones vividas en los últimos dos días, se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

Naruto y Hinata se reunieron en la cocina. Ninguno sabía como empezar la conversación que tenían pendiente, por lo que el silencio invadió el espacio durante varios minutos. Fue Naruto el que lo rompió con un pequeño carraspeo.

―¿Quieres un café?―Hinata lo miró.

―¿Hay infusiones?―Naruto rebuscó en uno de los armarios y asintió―. Una valeriana me sentaría de maravilla. ―Naruto le sonrió.

―Hecho. ―Puso a funcionar la cafetera al mismo tiempo que ponía a calentar agua en una tetera. Enseguida tanto un aparato como el otro empezaron a hacer ruido, por lo que sacó dos tazas. En una puso una bolsita de valeriana y en la otra un culín de leche. Vertió el agua sobre la valeriana y el café sobre la leche. Luego tomó ambas bebidas calientes y le dio la suya a Hinata.

―Gracias.

―Hinata, yo…

―No tienes que disculparte. Sé que no fue culpa de tuya, de nadie en realidad. ―Naruto sintió el alivio recorrerlo―. Pero…

―Sé lo que vas a decir, y no, no creo que haya sido un error dejarlo venir. ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la vista a su taza―. Ninguno podía predecir lo que iba a ocurrir, Hinata, no somos adivinos.

―Pero se suponía que podríais evitarlo. ¿No le pediste a Sasuke que lo vigilara?―Naruto suspiró.

―Y así era, pero Sarada burló a sus guardaespaldas. Lo hace de cuando en cuando y eso trae a Sakura y Sasuke de cabeza. Pero ella no tenía forma de saber que se toparía con nuestro hijo. ―Algo se agitó en el corazón de la mujer al oír esas dos últimas palabras.

―Lo sé―una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro y Naruto se apresuró a ir junto a ella y limpiársela, para luego abrazarla―. L-lo sé Naruto, e-en el fondo sé que no ha sido más que mala suerte pe-pero… ¿y si hubiera sido peor? ¿Y si algo malo le hubiese ocurrido?

―Pero no pasó―le contestó él, abrazándola más fuerte. Hinata se aferró a sus ropas, dejando salir toda la angustia que la había acompañado durante las últimas horas―. No pasó, no pasó y está bien, estamos bien. Y te juro que no volverá a ocurrir nada como lo de ayer.

―¿Puedes asegurarlo?

―Hinata…

―No puedes, nadie puede asegurar nada―las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a desprenderse de sus ojos―. Es nuestro pequeño, Naruto, él y Himawari son lo mejor de mi vida, no puedo perderlos, a ninguno. ―Naruto le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó. Hinata le correspondió; necesitaba esa muestra de cariño más que nunca―. Mañana mismo volve-

―No les pasará nada, de veras. Me encargaré personalmente, si esto trasciende, de hacer saber a todo el mundo que al que se le ocurra ponerle un dedo encima no vivirá para contarlo―cortó él.

―Naruto… ―Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.

―Confía en mí. Y no creo que sea buena idea que os vayáis, no ahora, no con esos desgraciados aún pululando por ahí. ―Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en su pecho, dejando que él la mimara y la consolara.

―No puedo dejar que les pase nada―susurró―, no puedo dejar que el peso de ese mundo caiga sobre ellos. ―Naruto apretó los dientes y la estrechó aún con más fuerza contra su cuerpo―. No es seguro quedarnos, lo sabes. Lo mejor sería regresar a Esashi cuanto antes.

―Te he dicho que no les pasará nada. Quedaos unos días, al menos―suplicó, al ver que no iba a ser capaz de convencerla―. Todavía no sabemos el alcance de lo sucedido. Han visto a Boruto, cualquiera que me haya visto será capaz de sacar conclusiones, se apellida Hyūga y sabes que después de todo lo que pasó están bajo mi protección. ―Hinata bajó la cabeza―. No les será difícil deducirlo, Hinata.

―Por eso mismo debemos irnos. ―Naruto le cogió los hombros y la separó un tanto de él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

―No quiero arriesgarme, Hinata. Por favor, quedaos unos días, solo unos días.

―No puedo, Naruto―dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta. Naruto tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no perder los nervios.

Amaba a Hinata, con todo su corazón, pero le cabreaba ver que ella no solo no quería pasar tiempo con él sino que aún encima no confiaba en que podría protegerlos.

Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, necesitando transmitirle sus sentimientos.

―Por favor―suplicó de nuevo―, por favor―Hinata lo abrazó a su vez, con el nudo volviéndose cada vez más apretado―, no os vayáis aún. ―Ella tan solo cerró los ojos, afianzando el abrazo en torno al cuerpo masculino.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, buscando consuelo y cariño en los brazos del otro, sin saber que un adolescente rubio de ojos azules había sido testigo de toda la conversación, escondido tras la pared del pasillo.

Boruto bajó la vista al brazo que llevaba escayolado y frunció el ceño y los labios. Sus padres se había dicho cosas la mar de extrañas, incomprensibles para él. Aquello solo le confirmaba lo que ya venía sospechando: el incidente del secuestro en el que se había visto involucrado tenía algo que ver con el estúpido de su padre, así como con los padres de la tal Sarada, quienes aparentaban ser amigos de su progenitor.

Sacudió la cabeza. Demasiada información en un solo día.

Averiguaría lo que estaba pasando, como que se llamaba Boruto Hyūga.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Hinata se levantaron en un ambiente algo tenso para el gusto de sus hijos. Los dos hermanos Hyūga se miraron, interrogándose mutuamente con la mirada, pero ninguno supo decir nada al otro, a pesar de que estaba claro que algo había pasado.

―Me voy. ―Sentado a la isla de la cocina, intentando tomar su desayuno con la mano izquierda, Boruto vio de reojo como su padre apuraba su taza de café. Vio a su madre suspirar, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito feliz al ver que ella iba hacia él y darle un beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida.

―¿Vendrás a comer con nosotros?―le preguntó Himawari. Naruto le sonrió ampliamente.

―Claro que sí, princesa, de veras. ―Besó a Himawari en la mejilla, le revolvió el pelo a Boruto ante las protestas del adolescente y, tras besar una última vez a Hinata, salió al fin del piso.

La Hyūga lo vio irse con algo de tristeza. La conversación del día anterior no les había dejado buen sabor de boca a ninguno de los dos.

* * *

―¿Y bien?―Sentados en uno de los sofás del despacho que Sasuke tenía en la residencia principal del clan Uchiha, ambos amigos se miraban fijamente. El que había lanzado la pregunta en tono serio había sido Naruto.

―Tenemos su descripción, gracias a Sarada y a tu crío. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que los cojamos. ―Naruto asintió, distraído―. Quería pedirte disculpas. ―Naruto miró para Sasuke, parpadeando incrédulo.

―Perdón, creo que no he oído bien. ¿Tú pidiéndome disculpas?―Sasuke rodó los ojos.

―Idiota. ―Pausa―. Lo que pasó fue por culpa de la imprudencia de mi hija. Tu hijo no debió verse involucrado. ―Naruto suspiró.

―Eso ya da igual, Sasuke. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora nos queda centrarnos en pillar a esos tipos. ―Sasuke asintió.

―Tengo a gente rastreando las zonas más probables donde pueden haberse escondido. Aunque si esto ha sido obra de otro clan… ―Naruto frunció el ceño ante aquella posibilidad que, aunque remota, era perfectamente plausible. Si otro clan estaba detrás del secuestro de Sarada (y de Boruto de rebote) entonces aquello era más grave de lo que él y Sasuke habían pensado en un principio.

Una cosa era que simples aficionados hubiesen querido dárselas de gallitos secuestrando a la única hija y heredera del clan Uchiha, pero si otro clan estaba metido en el asunto… Sasuke no era de los que perdonaban fácilmente.

―¿Y los que se suponía estaban cuidándolos?

―Ya me he encargado de ellos―gruñó Sasuke. Naruto no quiso preguntar. Su mejor amigo solía ser bastante más implacable que él a la hora de dar castigos.

―¿Y Sarada y Sakura? ¿Cómo están?

―Bien. Sakura ha preferido que Sarada no vaya al colegio por unos días. Ahora mismo se la ha llevado de compras, creo. ―Naruto sonrió al ver la fingida exasperación en la expresión de Sasuke―. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás tú?―Naruto recargó su espalda en el cómodo sofá y suspiró.

―¿La verdad? No muy bien. Hinata quiere llevarse a los niños de vuelta a casa.

―¿Le has dicho que es una mala idea?

―Sí.

―¿Le has dicho también que debería quedarse contigo solo por precaución?

―No he llegado tan lejos…

―Idiota. ―Naruto lo miró con una clara advertencia. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, impasible. Habían tenido esa conversación miles de veces antes. Sasuke no entendía la decisión que Naruto había tomado años atrás de aceptar aquel extraño acuerdo entre él y la Hyūga. Si él hubiese estado en el lugar de su mejor amigo no habría dudado en obligar a Sakura a volverse con él.

―No puedo obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere, Sasuke. Yo no soy así.

―Yo lo hubiera hecho.

―Pero yo no soy tú.

―No es justo para ti.

―¿Y que yo fuerce a Hinata a hacer algo en contra de sus deseos sí lo es?

―Honestamente, ella fue la que tomó una decisión sin consultarte. Se largó sin tener en cuenta tu opinión, ni tus sentimientos.

―Sasuke…

―Dime que en todos estos años no has sentido rencor hacia ella. Dime que nunca has querido gritarle ni reclamarle por hacer lo que hizo. ―Naruto clavó la vista en sus manos.

―No puedo hacerlo―murmuró―. Si lo hago, los perderé, perderé a mi familia. Además, hablamos en su día, largo y tendido. Me ofreció una segunda oportunidad y no podía rechazarla. Es la mujer que amo, son mis hijos. Si esta es la única manera en que puedo tenerlos, bienvenida sea. ―Sasuke no dijo nada más. Pero en su mente deseó tener delante a Hinata Hyūga para decirle cuatro cosas.

* * *

Los niños se encontraban tranquilamente viendo la televisión. Hinata estaba terminando de fregar los cacharros usados cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, alertando a los tres ocupantes de la casa.

El corazón se le agitó y los nervios amenazaron con apoderarse de su ser. Boruto y Himawari se asomaron por encima del sofá, observando como su madre se acercaba con paso inseguro a la puerta. Puso una mano en la manilla y miró por la mirilla, no sin antes preguntar:

―¿Quién es?

―¿Hinata? Soy Sakura. Sarada quería venir a ver a Boruto y… ―El alivio la recorrió. Para ser sustituida por la intriga y la incomodidad. Abrió la puerta con algo de reticencia y forzó una sonrisa.

―Hola. Bienvenidas. ―Se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Por el rabillo del ojo se fijó en lo exquisitamente vestida que iba Sakura, con un vestido en color crema que acentuaba sus ojos verdes y el rosa de su cabello, perfectamente peinado. Las siguió hasta la sala, donde a Boruto las sorprendió verlas.

―Hola, Boruto. ―Sakura le sonrió y Boruto se sonrojó.

―Ho-hola, señora Uchiha.

―Por favor, puedes llamarme Sakura. ―Boruto asintió.

―¿Quiénes son, hermano?―Sakura y Sarada repararon entonces en la pequeña niña de doce años a un lado de Boruto. Sakura no pudo evitar derretirse de ternura: Himawari, aunque guardaba gran parecido con su madre, se notaban claramente los genes Uzumaki en ella.

―Boruto ¿por qué no le enseñáis Himawari y tú a Sarada la casa? Estoy segura de que le gustará. ―Tanto Boruto como Sarada iban a protestar pero las miradas que les lanzaron sus respectivas madres los hicieron desistir. Sarada, enfurruñada, siguió a un igual enfurruñado Boruto por el largo pasillo hasta las habitaciones. Ella no quería ir desde el principio. Sakura la había obligado.

―¿Quieres tomar algo?―preguntó Hinata en cuanto los niños hubieron desaparecido. Sakura la miró unos segundos para luego asentir.

―Un café estaría bien, por favor. ―Hinata fue a prepararlo. Sacó dos tazas, una para ella y otra para su inesperada invitada―. ¿Cómo está Boruto?―preguntó la voz de Sakura desde la sala.

―Bien―contestó Hinata sin despegar la vista de su tarea. Cuando ya tuvo la cafetera funcionando, buscó en el armario hasta dar con el paquete de galletas que habían comprado el día anterior. Puso unas cuantas en un plato y lo llevó a la mesita de la sala. Sakura se había sentado en uno de los sofás y la observaba―. Siento no tener nada más. ―Se disculpó Hinata. Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

―Está bien. ―La cafetera empezó a emitir un tenue burbujeo, indicando que el café ya estaba listo. Hinata lo echó en una tetera limpia y llevó esta junto a las tazas en una bandeja que depositó al lado del plato de galletas. Luego, se sentó al lado de Sakura, sirvió el café y fue a por el azúcar. Echó una cucharada en el suyo y le sirvió tres a Sakura. Removió con una cuchara el líquido marrón.

El silencio se había apoderado de la sala. Sakura llevaba observándola desde que había entrado en el piso. Hinata se removió, incómoda. Se hacía una idea del motivo de la visita de la Uchiha, pero no tenía ganas de iniciar ella la inminente discusión.

―Sabes por qué he venido ¿verdad?―Hinata suspiró. La tarde de ayer le había quedado claro que su persona no era del agrado de Sakura. Y se imaginaba que por ahí iban los tiros.

―Sí, eso creo.

―Nunca me gustó ¿sabes? Esa decisión tuya de irte como si nada hubiera pasado. ―Hinata dio un sorbo a su café―. No diría nada si te hubieras ido tú sola, al fin y al cabo Naruto era adulto y ya era mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero me hirvió la sangre cuando me enteré de que te largaste estando embarazada. Si no hubiera sido porque Naruto nos pidió no involucrarnos, te aseguro que tanto Sasuke como yo te habríamos removido cielo y tierra para encontrarte y cantarte las cuarenta. ―Hinata la escuchaba en silencio. Intuía que Sakura llevaba muchos años guardándose esos sentimientos, aguantándose. Era mejor dejarla desahogarse―. No fue justo para Naruto, Hinata, no lo fue, y creo que en el fondo lo sabes. ¿Qué derecho tenías a tomar la decisión de irte tú sola, por tu cuenta y riesgo? ¿Es que su opinión al respecto no contaba? ¡También era su hijo!―Gritó. Tuvo que respirar hondo, recordándose que los niños podían haberla escuchado.

―No fue una decisión a la ligera―dijo ahora Hinata, en un tono firme y seguro―. Créeme, Sakura, no lo fue. Lo pensé, durante varios días, y cada vez que lo veía sonreírme, abrazarme, hablarle a Boruto… sabía que le rompería el corazón, pero tenía que decidir: era él o mi hijo, Sakura.

―¿Te crees que no lo sé?―Sakura apretó la taza de café en sus manos―. Sé que tuviste que pensarlo mucho, una parte de mí lo sabe y te comprende, pero la otra me dice que has sido una estúpida. ¿Es que acaso no lo amas?

―¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! ¡Claro que lo amo! ¡Si no lo hiciera no estaría con él!

―¡Entonces no lo entiendo!

―Como te dije, tenía que escoger, y escogí la seguridad de mi hijo. ―Sakura la taladró con la mirada.

―No confías en él.

―Lo hago.

―No, no lo haces. Tienes tanto miedo a que algo les pase a tus hijos dentro de nuestro mundo que no eres capaz de confiar en que Naruto os pueda proteger. ¿Acaso no crees que él pueda hacer hasta lo imposible por manteneros a salvo?―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el aguijón de la culpa clavarse en lo más hondo de su corazón.

―No es así―musitó―. Tú no sabes… no entiendes… lo que es haber sido nosotros. ―Sakura alzó las cejas.

―¿No? ¿En serio no lo sé, Hinata? Soy la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, jefe del clan Uchiha, el clan que desde muchos años domina el área de Tokio. Puede que Sasuke intente ocultarme cosas, pero me acabo enterando igualmente, ya sea por unas fuentes o por otras. No soy una ignorante, Hinata. No me insultes. ―Hinata la miró, ahora sin expresión.

―No he dicho que lo seas―soltó―. Pero tú no has tenido que estar gran parte de tu vida alejada de tu hermana, no perdiste a tu madre, tu padre no te menospreciaba por no ser lo suficientemente buena para liderar un clan yakuza. No recibiste la cabeza de tu mejor amiga como regalo―terminó, en un susurro apenas audible. Sakura desvió la vista.

―Tienes razón en que yo no he tenido la misma infancia que vosotros, ni tampoco la misma adolescencia. No he perdido a la gente a la que quiero, ni he sido testigo de esos horrores que me cuentas, y sí, mis padres siempre han sido cariñosos conmigo y nunca me han dado de lado. ―Hinata se retorció las manos, rememorando de nuevo todos aquellos sentimientos que llevaban años reprimidos―. Pero eso no es excusa, Hinata. Naruto te ama, os ama. Y creo firmemente que el que ha salido perdiendo en todo esto ha sido él. ―Hinata tuvo que admitir, en lo más profundo de su alma, que en eso Sakura tenía razón, más razón que un santo: el que peor parte se había llevado en todo ello había sido Naruto.

Pero así se habían dado las cosas. Cuando él la encontró Hinata no había podido sentirse más feliz que nunca. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a volver, a dar marcha atrás. Por eso él le había hecho aquella proposición, llegando al acuerdo de convivencia que tenían actualmente: los niños se quedaban con ella y él iba a verlos siempre que podía.

Había funcionado hasta entonces, y Hinata no veía razones para que no pudiera seguir funcionando, si ella y Naruto se amaban, nada más importaba ¿verdad?

Sakura cerró los ojos, dando un largo suspiro. Decidió, entonces, atacar con la artillería pesada:

―No sé si lo sabes―empezó, captando la atención de su interlocutora―, pero Naruto ha tenido oportunidad de rehacer su vida en muchas ocasiones. ―Hinata parpadeó―. Es un hombre atractivo, con dinero y, teóricamente, soltero. Muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar y, créeme que, si él hubiera querido, ahora mismo podría estar casado con otra mujer, alguien que sí podría compartir con él su vida, alguien que lo acompañara, lo escuchara y lo apoyara incondicionalmente, todos los días.

―¿Por qué me cuentas esto?―preguntó Hinata, en un hilo de voz. El tan solo imaginarse a Naruto, su Naruto, en los brazos de otra mujer que no era ella hacía que el corazón se le encogiera, entrándole unas enormes ganas de estallar en llanto.

―Porque sé que lo amas y que él te ama ti. Así que, por favor, te ruego encarecidamente que reconsideres las cosas. Lo que ha pasado con Boruto… bueno… sé lo que has tenido que pensar y sentir porque yo mismo lo he vivido demasiadas veces antes―dijo Sakura―, pero la diferencia es que yo confío en que Sasuke siempre encuentre a Sarada y la traiga de vuelta a casa. Hasta ahora, nunca me ha fallado. ―Hinata bajó la vista, incapaz de sostener la determinación en la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Sakura―. Naruto ya ha sufrido bastante ¿no crees? Y tampoco es justo que reciba un odio que no merece. ―Hinata supo que se refería al rencor que le guardaba Boruto por no poder estar casi nunca con ellos, por perderse cumpleaños y otras fechas importantes.

Hinata cerró los ojos y respiró hondo; estaba acariciando sus manos, hasta llegar allí, a la mano donde faltaba un meñique; esa cicatriz y ausencia de dedo le hicieron recordar cosas del pasado. Bastante fuertes, bastante dolorosas. Evocó, entonces, el por qué de tan difícil decisión por la cual hoy se le recriminaba. Encaró a Sakura, su gesto neutro.

―Tienes razón, he sido egoísta―admitió―. Naruto no se lo merece, en absoluto. Pero… sé que puedes comprenderme en parte, de madre a madre, creo que frente a ti quedo como una cobarde y una ingrata, dado que tú has decidió quedarte a lado de tu esposo con tu hija. Supongo que por eso no tengo derecho a decirte mucho y me quedo sin excusas y defensas.

Una pequeña sonrisa apenada se asomó por sus labios y prosiguió:

― ¿Sabes? Yo en verdad te admiro y respeto mucho por eso, Sakura. Sin embargo, como te dije, sólo me comprendes en parte. No puedes entender en su totalidad el por qué mi decisión, has de experimentar en carne propia los horrores y el dolor de perder seres queridos de manera abrupta y violenta. Y es algo que en verdad, en verdad no deseo pases nunca. Porque, ¿qué habrías hecho tú si algún día te llegase la cabeza decapitada de tu mejor amigo? ¿O ver cómo asesinan frente a ti a tu esposo o hija? ―Los ojos de la Hyūga se humedecieron, pero Sakura seguía firme e inmutable―. No lo sé, sencillamente, cuando supe que estaba embarazada… En esa época la masacre que sucedió en el clan Hyūga era reciente y en esas fechas tuve un sueño muy extraño que me hizo pensar a futuro. Efectivamente, quizá Naruto nos habría protegido… No, quizá no, estoy segura que habría hecho un excelente trabajo. Pero, ¿sabes? No es solamente la seguridad de mis hijos por la que velaba, sino también la normalidad en sus vidas. Dices que no es la primera vez que algo así le sucede a Sarada, ¿cierto? Hasta ahora, Sasuke te la ha traído de vuelta, y no dudo de que Naruto hubiese hecho lo mismo con Boruto o Himawari… Pero ¿por qué arriesgarse a eso? ¿Por qué arriesgarse con un "hasta ahora"? Porque ese "hasta ahora" es bastante ambiguo, nadie sabe qué sucederá en un futuro, nada está escrito y la vida a veces es muy impredecible, hay muchas cosas que escapan a nuestro control. Yo solamente quería reducir esos riesgos, que al llegar Boruto o Himawari de la escuela me contaran un día común y corriente en su día a día, que los temas de secuestro no fuesen parte de esas conversaciones. A lo mejor tienes razón, junto a Naruto hubieran estado seguros e inclusive más felices, porque sé que aman a su padre con locura y aman estar con él, incluso Boruto…

―Algún día Boruto tendrá que saber **―** interrumpió abrupta Sakura, el ceño levemente fruncido **―,** enfrentarse a la realidad y tomar una decisión. No podrás mantenerlo siempre en la ignorancia. No puedes protegerlos por siempre, Hinata.

La aludida bajó la cabeza.

―Lo sé… ―musitó―. Algún día ambos tendrán que saber la verdad, y no pensaba interponerme. Aún así… ―Apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas―. Y-yo sólo deseaba que tuvieran una infancia normal y segura, eso es todo…

Sakura resopló.

―Tal parece que ni tú ni yo estaremos de acuerdo, ¿verdad? Puede que no llegue a comprenderte en su totalidad, como dices, pero de algo estoy segura y es que la familia es más fuerte unida. Naruto no es un mal hombre, lo sabes, ya ha sufrido lo suficiente y la soledad es algo que a él también le pesa. Quizá lo que hiciste sólo fue en beneficio de tus hijos y a lo mejor lograste tu objetivo de proveerles una infancia normal y segura, pero, ¿a qué coste, Hinata? ¿Valió a final de cuentas la pena? ―Y con estas palabras Sakura agarró su bolso, llamó a Sarada y madre e hija abandonaron la vivienda, dejando a una Hinata con mucho en lo que pensar.

* * *

En una sala elegante, cuatro individuos elegantemente vestidos miraban con algo de repugnancia para los dos hombres y la mujer que estaban arrodillados en medio de la estancia.

―Habéis fallado. ―La voz fría de una de aquellas personas con pinta de ser importante resonó en toda la sala, haciendo temblar a los tres que estaban postrados en el suelo―. Una tarea tan sencilla, y vais y falláis.

―Señor, nosotros…

―Silencio. ―El individuo bien vestido se levantó de un sillón de cuero y les dedicó una desdeñosa mirada―. Aún me lo sigo preguntando… ¿cómo es posible que una simple niña pueda con tres adultos? No me lo explico.

―No estaba sola, señor. ―Un escalofrío recorrió a la mujer cuando el llamado "señor" clavó su mirada en ella―. Había otro chico con ella―dijo, nerviosa. Su interlocutor alzó una ceja.

―¿Un chico?

―Fue testigo, señor, y resolvimos llevárnoslo…

―¿Acaso se puede ser más estúpido?―rezongó―. ¿Has oído, Kinshiki? ¡Tuvieron que llevárselo! ¡Bastaba con dejarlo inconsciente para simular un robo, idiotas!

―Tiene razón, señor Momoshiki. ―Momoshiki se dejó caer de nuevo en el carísimo sillón de cuero.

―Quítalos de mi vista―dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Kinshiki hizo un gesto a dos hombres que estaban custodiando la puerta y él y ellos se acercaron a los tres desgraciados, obligándolos a levantarse y a caminar hacia la salida. De los dos individuos que quedaban en la estancia tras Momoshiki, uno rio y el otro desvió la vista, incómodo.

―¡No era un chico cualquiera, señor Momoshiki! ¡Se apellidaba Hyūga!―Momoshiki, al oír aquello, juntó las cejas, interesado.

―Espera, a ella déjala. ―Kinshiki soltó a la mujer y esta se dejó caer temblando como una hoja en el suelo, mientras oía las súplicas de sus compañeros, que eran llevados a rastras hasta que sus voces se perdieron en la lejanía del pasillo. Kinshiki cerró la puerta y se posicionó tras la mujer, por si acaso esta intentaba escapar―. Te escucho.

―Nos… nos llevamos al crío por estar en el lugar y la hora incorrectos… y cuando revisamos sus cosas… había… había un carnet de estudiante… y ponía que su apellido era Hyūga.

―¿Estás segura?―La mujer tragó saliva y asintió. Momoshiki cruzó los brazos y una pierna sobre la otra―. Así que un niño Hyūga en Tokio… interesante…

―Eso… eso no es todo. ―Momoshiki soltó una carcajada.

―¿Ah, no?―La mujer negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

―El chico… el chico se apellidaba Hyūga pe-pero… no tenía ninguno de los rasgos característicos… ―Momoshiki ladeó la cabeza y miró para los dos hombres que estaban de pie, tras él. Uno se encogió de hombros, el otro, el más joven, se mantuvo impasible.

―Así que un niño Hyūga en Tokio que no parece un Hyūga…

―¡Le digo la verdad!―exclamó ella―. ¡No tenía los ojos blancos sino azules! ¡Y el cabello tan rubio como… como… el cantante ese que está ahora tan de moda!―Momoshiki se giró a mirar, de nuevo, a los dos jóvenes que permanecían tras él.

―Supongo que se refiere a Kamijo, el vocalista de Versailles. Se ha vuelto muy popular. Deberías ponerte al día, hermanito. ―Momoshiki volvió la vista de nuevo a la mujer.

―Así que un Hyūga de pelo rubio y ojos azules. No suena nada creíble, querida.

―¡Pero es cierto! ¡Mire!―La mujer metió la mano en el bolsillo y, antes de que los demás sacaran las armas que llevaban escondidas, ella mostró un carnet en su mano. Se lo había llevado como medida de precaución, intuyendo que quizás sus empleadores no la creyeran. Era su única esperanza de salir indemne de toda aquella situación.

Momoshiki cogió la tarjeta plastificada y le echó un vistazo. Enseguida sus ojos mostraron ligera sorpresa.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya. No habéis sido unos completos inútiles después de todo. ―Le pasó el carnet a sus hermanos para acto seguido dejarse caer en el sillón de nuevo―. Llévatela. ―La mujer palideció.

―¡No, por favor! ¡Señor Momoshiki! ¡No!―Pero Momoshiki ignoró los gritos femeninos. Cuando la puerta se cerró por segunda vez, al fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

―¿Qué opináis? ¿Urashiki? ¿Toneri?

―Opino que este crío guarda especial parecido con quien tú ya sabes―dijo Urashiki.

―Y, si estamos en lo correcto… bien calladito que se lo tenía.

―¿Cambia eso algo vuestros planes? No es más que un niño―dijo ahora el llamado Toneri. Momoshiki le lanzó una dura mirada.

―No me salgas ahora con tus escrúpulos. Me pones de los nervios. ―Toneri apretó los dientes pero decidió callar.

―Ahora, puede que Naruto Uzumaki no tenga más remedio que tratar con nosotros. ―Miró para la foto tamaño carnet que estaba en la esquina superior izquierda de la tarjeta que tenía aún en las manos―. Eso, claro si quiere ver intacto a su retoño. ―La carcajada que soltó hizo que a Toneri y a Urashiki se les erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

Pronto el clan Ōtsutuski tendría su sitio entre las altas esferas de los yakuza de Japón.

 **Fin III. Conversaciones**

* * *

 **¡Wiiiiii! Tercer capítulo arriba, con la siempre colaboración especial de Ivorosy. Gracias, de nuevo, por dejarme hacer esto.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado al máximo. Me costó un poco sacar esta parte, la muy condenada se me resistió, pero al final pude con ella. No hay palabra que se me resista (?).**

 **También sé que me ha quedado un capítulo más largo que los demás, aunque espero que eso no disguste a nadie. Como lectora que soy, sé que suelen molar más los capítulos largos que los cortos xDDD.**

 **Dejadme un review, porfa plis. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus preciosos reviews a** Vivi **y a** Mari.17 **! ¡Os lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡YAHOI! Aquí yo, a las once y cuarto de la noche, hora española, peleando contra el sueño por traeros el nuevo capítulo cuanto antes. Espero que os guste (¿estamos?).**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Yakuza_ , cuya autora original es Ivorosy, muchísimas gracias por permitirme llevar a cabo este proyecto. Te lo agradezco infinitamente.

 **Bueno, leed y pasadlo bomba.**

* * *

 **IV. Una decisión importante**

* * *

El molesto sonido del teléfono móvil lo sacó de un sueño más que reparador. Gruñó y se revolvió entre las sábanas, acomodándose mejor contra el cuerpo siempre cálido de la que él consideraba su mujer. Este se pegó al suyo aun en la inconsciencia del sueño. No tardó en apretarlo, buscando el sueño de nuevo.

Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar. Arrugó la frente, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

―Cógelo―le dijo la suave voz de Hinata―. Podría ser importante. ―Con un suspiro de resignación, se sentó en la cama y agarró el dichoso móvil. Frunció el ceño y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Aun en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación Hinata pudo apreciar como con el movimiento el enorme zorro de nueve colas que él tenía tatuado pareció hacerse aún más grande y amenazador.

Naruto deslizó el dedo por la pantalla hasta el icono del telefonito verde.

―Más vale que sea importante―masculló. Hinata se acomodó de costado, en posición fetal, admirando el silencio el cuerpo de aquel hombre al que amaba con toda su alma―. Puedes ocuparte tú… ¡Claro que lo sé! Joder, no, sabes que no es así… Karin… ―su prima. Oír ese nombre provocó un sinfín de emociones en la Hyūga. La remontaba a la época que quizás había sido la más feliz de toda su vida―. Mierda. ¿Y Sai? ¿Omoi y Karui? ¿No puedes… ¡No soy un… Karin, te lo advierto… ―Silencio―. Sabes que no es eso. Joder. Ya veré lo que hago. ―Y colgó sin siquiera despedirse. Cuando se dio la vuelta le sonrió de la forma más sincera que pudo. Se inclinó y le dio un breve beso para luego volver a tumbarse junto a ella y taparse con las sábanas.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Hinata no pudo evitar que le doliera el corazón. Sabía que tarde o temprano Naruto tendría que irse, regresar a Osaka y por ende despedirse de ellos. Ella lo sabía, lo entendía y era algo a lo que ya se había hecho a la idea muchos años atrás. Esa era la única manera en que podía tenerlo, unos cuantos días al año junto al hombre de su vida era el precio a pagar por mantener a sus hijos a salvo y lejos del peligroso mundo en el que ella y su padre se habían criado.

No obstante, una vocecita interior le dijo si ya no había sido suficiente, si ya no sería hora de afrontar la realidad. La acalló lo mejor que pudo, negándose a pensar en ello en esos momentos, no cuando aún podía disfrutar de la compañía de Naruto por unas cuantas horas más.

El resto de la noche lo pasó en un sueño inquieto, por lo que a la mañana siguiente no le sorprendió cuando al mirarse al espejo descubrió unas pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus párpados. Suspiró y se lavó la cara lo mejor que pudo.

―¿Estás bien?―Hinata percibió la preocupación en la voz de Naruto y trató de sonreír.

―Sí, solo he pasado… una mala noche. ―Una expresión de culpabilidad tiñó las hermosas facciones masculinas. Hinata enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, era claro que Naruto se percataría de la causa de sus escasas horas de sueño―. No pasa nada―le dijo, en tono tranquilo―. ¿Y los niños?

―Desayunando. ―Hinata asintió. Hizo amago de salir del baño para ir a la cocina junto con ellos pero el rubio se lo impidió. Naruto la abrazó contra él, lo más fuerte que pudo. Hinata le correspondió el gesto de la misma forma, un tanto desesperada. Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos, pero al final fue Naruto el que rompió el tenso silencio.

―La llamada de esta noche… era Karin. ―Hinata no dijo nada, se limitó a escuchar, intuyendo lo que él le diría―. Tengo que volver―soltó sin más ceremonia. Dejó que sus palabras calaran en ella―. No puedo estar lejos más tiempo. Me necesitan en Osaka.

―Entiendo… ―Le tembló la voz, no pudo evitarlo. Agarró la camisa que él llevaba puesta hasta convertir sus manos en puños, arrugando la tela.

―Hinata…

―No, lo comprendo, no tienes que darme explicaciones. ―Lo hacía, no le estaba mintiendo y Naruto lo sabía. Pero aun así dolía, dolía como el infierno el tener que decir adiós una y otra y otra vez, el no poder estar con su familia tanto como le gustaría.

Le acarició el cabello hasta llegar a su rostro, el cual también acarició con suma delicadeza. Dejó la palma contra la pálida mejilla femenina, acunándola con suma ternura. Miró para aquellos dos orbes perlados que lo hipnotizaban y se dijo que no lo soportaría, no soportaría tener que abandonarla de nuevo.

―Ven conmigo―murmuró casi sin darse cuenta. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos al oírlo. No se esperaba semejante petición por su parte―. Tú y los niños, me refiero. Venid conmigo. ―Hinata sintió las lágrimas queriendo salir y las retuvo.

―Naruto…

―Por favor―interrumpió él―, al menos hasta que todo esto haya pasado. Por favor―suplicaba. Hinata se apartó de él bruscamente.

―No puedo. Además, el colegio…

―Puedo arreglarlo. Lo he estado pensando, pueden trasladarse a un colegio en Osaka para terminar el curso. De todas formas Himawari pasará a secundaria el año que viene y Boruto al instituto, no sería un cambio tan brusco.

―Sus amigos están en Esashi, mi negocio también. Nuestra casa… ―Se mordió el labio inferior. Naruto la tomó de los hombros, traspasándola con su mirada azul como el cielo.

―Hinata, esto puede que no se acabe cuando volváis, y tú lo sabes. Veníos conmigo, solo una temporada, nada más―le dijo. Si le daba la impresión de que no sería algo definitivo puede que ella acabara aceptando. Una vez en Osaka se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma cada minuto del día a demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que ella cambiara de opinión y se quedara.

Sasuke tenía razón. Ya había sido suficiente sufrimiento, para los dos. Naruto estaba seguro de que Hinata sufría al igual que él por sus prolongadas ausencias, por no poder estar con ella, con sus hijos. Envidiaba a esos padres que veía por la calle acompañados de sus hijos, que podían llevarlos a tomar un helado, al cine, a cenar. Que podían ayudarlos con los deberes y recibir sus sonrisas al volver a casa de un pesado día de trabajo.

―Naruto, yo… ―La vio vacilar y la llama de la esperanza prendió con fuerza en su interior. Decidió añadir un poquito más de munición.

―¿No te gustaría ver a Hanabi y a Neji?―Oír mencionar a su hermana menor y a su primo había sido un golpe bajo, pero a Naruto poco le importaba estarle haciendo chantaje emocional. Quería a su familia con él y lo lograría. Hinata se abrazó a sí misma.

Hanabi… Neji… ¿cómo estarían? Tenía noticias de ambos gracias a Naruto e incluso en alguna que otra ocasión había intercambiado unas pocas líneas con ellos. No muy a menudo, era peligroso, pero a veces la tentación había sido demasiado grande.

Y ahora Naruto le ofrecía la posibilidad de volver a verlos. La decisión estaba en sus manos. Era cuestión de decir sí. Una palabra, un adverbio de dos letras, una sílaba.

Pero Boruto y Himawari… Tenía que pensar en sus niños. Continuar en Esashi un poco más constituiría que pudieran seguir siendo unos adolescentes normales y corrientes durante un poco más de tiempo, que pudieran vivir sin temor ni preocupaciones.

No era tan fácil decidirse, no para ella, al menos.

―Yo… ―Su corazón latió con fuerza. Le pedía que aceptara, que acabara de una vez con esta desazón, con la desesperación y la agonía que suponían los largos días separados el uno del otro.

Naruto por su parte la miraba, ansioso, esperanzado. No se sentía bien utilizando así a Neji y a Hanabi y les pidió perdón en su mente por hacerlo. No era su estilo chantajear de esta forma a la gente.

―Por favor―insistió Naruto. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad que Dios, la vida o el destino había puesto en su camino. Una oportunidad para reunir de nuevo a su familia. Y no pensaba permitir que se le escurriera de entre los dedos.

―Yo… ―Hinata bajó la cabeza, debatiéndose consigo misma―. Tengo que… pensarlo―dijo al fin.

Naruto pareció decepcionado al oír su respuesta pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta, consciente de que el haber conseguido esa respuesta de su parte ya era todo un logro en sí.

Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y la volvió a abrazar contra él, besándole la frente con cariño.

Hinata quiso llorar al notar la total comprensión y su apoyo en ese sencillo gesto.

Decidiera lo que decidiera, Naruto lo respetaría, por mucho que le doliera si al final le daba una negativa.

* * *

Murmuró una maldición y aplastó el cigarrillo con los dedos contra el elegante cenicero de vidrio soplado que Naruto le había obsequiado por uno de sus últimos cumpleaños.

Buscó la cajetilla en su bolso de Chanel y prendió otro. Expulsó el humo y trató de serenarse. Su primo, al que ahora mismo odiaba con toda su alma, era un imbécil total, al menos cuando se trataba de _esa_ mujer. Sintió la rabia y la ira más absoluta más absolutas recorrerlas y rogó una vez más poder tener delante a Hinata Hyūga para darle su merecido.

La odiaba, la odiaba como también odiaba el estado depresivo, taciturno y resignado con el que Naruto volvía después de una de sus visitas. Si no fuera porque los mocosos eran casi una mini copia de su primo haría tiempo que Karin le habría dicho que esa pelandrusca le estaba tomando el pelo de forma supina.

Apagó el segundo cigarrillo y ya se disponía a encender otro cuando un llamado a la puerta la sobresaltó. Compuso su mejor cara de seriedad y esperó a estar bien acomodada en el sillón del despacho de la casa Uzumaki antes de darle paso a quienquiera que fuese.

―Adelante―dijo con voz autoritaria y firme. No era necesario, puesto que todos allí sabían que ella era la mandamás en ausencia del jefe (Naruto) pero a veces no estaba de más mostrarse dura e inaccesible. Ser mujer en este mundo cruel ya era difícil, pero más lo era si eras una mujer con cierto poder dentro de la mafia japonesa. Los hombre tendían a despreciarla o a creer que era la amante de Naruto, puesto que él estaba (teóricamente) soltero.

―Señora Karin. ―Uno de los muchachos más jóvenes la saludó con una reverencia un tanto brusca. Karin sonrió con placer al ver su evidente nerviosismo.

―Más vale que sea importante―dijo con impaciencia.

―Hay… hay alguien que quiere verla. Trae un mensaje―se apresuró a añadir el chico. Karin frunció el ceño con molestia.

―¿Quién es?―El pobre chico se puso repentinamente pálido.

―No… no lo pregunté… ―Karin quiso amarrarlo de la chaqueta y zarandearlo por imbécil. Era de lógica el preguntar la identidad de todo aquel que quisiera poner un pie en aquella casa. La cautela era algo sumamente importante dentro de su mundo.

Haciendo acopio de una paciencia que ni tenía ni sentía se puso en pie y tras comprobar que todo estuviera correcto en su atuendo salió del despacho sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a su subordinado. Tendría que pensar en la forma de castigarlo más tarde.

Atravesó los pasillos sintiendo la brisa fresca de la primavera acariciarle el rostro. Algunas de las personas que se encontró por el camino la saludaron con profundo respeto mientras que otros se apartaban, temerosos de que descargara su mal humor en ellos. Era bien sabido que Karin Uzumaki tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y que el único capaz de controlarla y aplacarla era el jefe.

Pero él ahora no estaba, por lo que solo les quedaba resignarse y doblegarse ante la voluntad de Karin, sabedores de que desafiar a la mujer pelirroja sería como desafiar al mismísimo Naruto. Todos rogaban porque su bien amado jefe volviera cuanto antes de ese asunto urgente con los Uchiha que lo había reclamado en Tokio.

Karin llegó a la puerta principal y comprobó su ropa por última vez, antes de salir al jardín delantero. En el caminito de piedra distinguió las figuras de Omoi y de Karui, bien plantados ante el desconocido. Los felicitó interiormente por no permitirle el paso más allá de la puerta. Ellos sí sabían lo que era trabajar para el clan Uzumaki.

―Omoi, Karui. ―Ambos se apartaron automáticamente al oírla llamarlos. Enseguida se puso frente al desconocido que aguardaba su llegada. Omoi y Karui se apresuraron a flanquearla. No la dejarían sola en ningún momento y Karin se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Disculpe la tar- ―se interrumpió al reparar en su inesperado visitante.

Cabello blanco, ojos azules como el hielo, piel pálida, alto y delgado.

Un Ōtsutsuki. Un jodido Ōtsutsuki estaba en el jardín de su casa. La ira creció de nuevo. ¡¿Que se creían esos jodidos malnacidos?! ¡¿Es que no les había quedado claro el mensaje la última vez?!

―Señorita Uzumaki―saludó con una reverencia el mensajero. Tenía una voz suave pero firme. Karin notó como le tembló un poco el labio inferior y sonrió con suficiencia. Desde luego, quisieran lo que quisieran, no se lo pondría fácil.

―¿Qué quieres?―No quiso ser educada a propósito. Esas sabandijas llevaban más de dos años intentando hacerse con su territorio y gracias al cielo aún no habían logrado echarlos. Tampoco habían empezado una guerra abierta, Naruto se había negado a ello pero sí les habían dejado bien claro que los dejaran en paz y dejaran en paz a Osaka. Esta pertenecía a los Uzumaki. Les había costado demasiada sangre, sudor y lágrimas recuperarla de las manos de Hiashi Hyūga como para ahora soltarlo sin pelear. Los Ōtsutuski lo llevaban claro si pretendían derrocar el imperio que con tanto esfuerzo ella y Naruto habían logrado levantar y mantener.

Pensar en los Hyūga renovó su mal humor inicial.

―Yo… vengo a entregarle un mensaje. ―El tipo frente a ella se irguió y le tendió un sobre cerrado. Karin lo tomó con brusquedad y lo abrió, rompiendo la parte superior con sus afiladas uñas. El mensajero sintió un escalofrío. Le daba la impresión de que la pelirroja deseaba hundir esas uñas en su piel y arañarle hasta destrozarle la cara. Era un pensamiento aterrador y lo desterró a lo más hondo de su mente.

Karin sacó el contenido del sobre: una carta doblada en dos y algo así como unas fotos. Dejó la carta para el final y le dio la vuelta a las fotos. Por encima de sus hombros se asomaron Omoi y Karui, curiosos ante lo que los Ōtsutsuki querrían hacerles saber con tanta premura.

Los ojos de los tres miembros del clan Uzumaki se abrieron como platos al ver las fotos: en ellas aparecía un niño, un adolescente, rubio y de ojos azules. Karin y los otros dos repararon en las curiosas marcas que adornaban las mejillas del crío.

Omoi y Karui intercambiaron miradas, comunicándose sin palabras. Para ellos estaba claro quién era ese niño.

Karin por su parte maldijo y volvió a maldecir hasta quedar exhausta. Ninguno dijo nada, dejándola despotricar a gusto. Cuando recuperó el dominio de sí misma abrió la carta y la leyó por encima. Bufó cuando terminó y volvió a doblarla, mirando inexpresiva al mensajero.

―Así que… una amenaza. ―El hombre tuvo la decencia de parecer incómodo. Utilizar a niños como medio para conseguir un fin era demasiado vil hasta para unos gusanos como los Ōtsutsuki.

―No tiene… que tomarlo así. ―Karin alzó una ceja pero se abstuvo de comentar nada―. Solo queremos hablar, solo eso. ―Karin apretó los dientes, sintiendo las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese tipo crecer.

Sabía que era una maldita cuestión de tiempo. Naruto había sido un ingenuo al pensar en que podría mantener a esa Hyūga y a los mocosos a salvo, lejos del mundo al que pertenecían. Y maldita fuera la Hyūga por no solo hacer lo que le venía en gana sino también por romper el corazón de su primo una y otra vez en miles de pedazos.

Tuvo que respirar hondo, tratando de calmarse y de calmar sus cada vez más crecientes ansias asesinas.

―El jefe no se encuentra en estos momentos en Osaka―empezó.

―Lo sabemos… ―Karin lo fulminó con la mirada y el otro calló, decidiendo mantener silencio hasta el final de la conversación.

―En cuanto regrese lo consultaré con él y os comunicaremos su decisión. ―El otro pareció conforme y asintió, grave―. ¿Tu nombre?

―Toneri. ―Omitió su apellido, consciente de que ella ya lo sabía. No era muy difícil de deducir dados sus rasgos físicos. Karin asintió con lentitud, grabándose el nombre bien a fuego en su memoria. No lo olvidaría.

―Eso es todo. ―Esperó hasta que lo vio darse la vuelta y marchar. Karui y Omoi lo acompañaron hasta la puerta que daba a la calle y no dejaron de vigilarlo hasta que el sujeto se subió en una elegante limusina y esta partió.

―Presiento que se avecinan problemas―murmuró Karui. Karin se limitó a bufar.

―Idiota―dijo a nadie en particular. Ni Karui ni Omoi osaron abrir más la boca. Aquel insulto había sido dicho en voz alta y dirigido a la única persona de los Uzumaki que no estaba allí presente.

Tanto uno como otro se miraron y suspiraron. Cuando su jefe volviera le esperaba un buen regaño por parte de Karin.

Procurarían no estar presentes cuando eso ocurriera.

* * *

Las manos le temblaban mientras terminaba de ponerse unos elegantes pendientes de perlas que Naruto le había comprado esa misma tarde, al igual que el sencillo pero elegante vestido negro de cóctel con los zapatos de tacón a juego y el bolso cuadrado y pequeño, un _clutch_ plateado.

También habían ido a comprar un vestido para Himawari y unos pantalones y una camisa para Boruto. Al parecer Sasuke y Sakura querían despedirse como Dios manda de su mejor amigo antes de que este tuviera que regresar a Osaka. Por supuesta ella y los niños estaban invitados, Sarada quería también despedirse de Boruto y agradecerle una vez más por su valerosa actuación durante el secuestro de ambos.

Hinata dudaba de que Sarada hubiera tenido algo que ver en todo aquello, pero Sakura y Sasuke eran los mejores amigos de Naruto, casi como sus hermanos, y negarse habría sido un desacierto.

Así que allí estaba, terminando de acicalarse para ir a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Aquella sería la última noche que estarían los cuatro juntos, así que se dijo que trataría de disfrutarla al máximo. También sería un buen recuerdo para los niños.

Pensar en sus hijos le trajo de nuevo a la mente la petición que Naruto hacía ahora dos noches. Se moría por decirle que sí. Aquellos pocos días a su lado habían sido un regalo del cielo y la partida la dejarían destrozada, como tantas otras veces antes. Siempre tardaba varios días en recomponerse del alejamiento que suponía la profesión que el amor de su vida había escogido.

Más de una vez se vio tentada a pedirle que renunciara a todo y que se quedara en Esashi, con ella y con los niños. Tal vez así podrían formalizar su relación con un matrimonio de los de verdad, con una ceremonia, con Boruto y Himawari observándolos con orgullo y emoción. Era un sueño que la había acompañado dese hacía catorce años, pero uno imposible de realizar.

Pedirle que abandonara a su clan, a la que era su familia sería lo más egoísta que podía hacer. Era algo que también se había planteado hacer antes de decidirse a marcharse de Osaka, cuando aún portaba a Boruto en su vientre. Pero no había tenido el valor de ponerlo en semejante encrucijada. Naruto tenía responsabilidades hacia toda la gente que confiaba en él, no podía dejarlos tirados así como así, por mucho que ella lo deseara.

Suspiró y se dio un vistazo en el espejo una última vez antes de tomar el bolso para salir de la habitación que en los últimos días había compartido con Naruto.

―Estás preciosa. ―Aquel susurro cargado de sinceridad la hizo sonrojarse. Se giró y sonrió tímidamente al hombre que la observaba con amor y deseo desde el marco de la puerta.

―Y tú muy guapo. ―Se acercó a él y permitió que la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos para luego besarla, con cuidado de no deshacer el maquillaje que tanto le había costado aplicarse. Ya había perdido práctica en lo que a esos ritos femeninos se refería y había tardado más de lo que había calculado en un principio. De hecho, si no se daban prisa llegarían más que tarde a la cita con los Uchiha.

―Deberíamos irnos. ―Naruto la contempló una última vez con sus ojos azules y asintió. La precedió por el pasillo hasta la sala, donde sus hijos esperaban: Himawari emocionada y excitada, Boruto con cara de fastidio.

―¿Por qué tenemos que ir?―Se quejó el pequeño rubio por enésima vez mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

―Porque los señores Uchiha son unos muy buenos amigos de papá y no podemos ser descorteses y rechazar su invitación. ―Boruto bufó.

―Boruto―la voz grave de su padre lo hizo respingar―. Espero que te comportes. ―Boruto le lanzó una airada mirada.

―Lo haré, en serio―dijo, en tono desafiante. Himawari soltó una risita y Hinata meneó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Al llegar a la calle un coche ya los esperaba, con Lee y Konohamaru ante el mismo.

Al castaño se le iluminó el rostro al verla y no perdió tiempo en saludarla como era debido.

―Señorita Hinata, es un placer volver a verla. ―Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un poquitín celoso ante la enorme sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Hinata.

―Konohamaru… vaya, estás hecho todo un hombre. ―El aludido se sonrojó por el cumplido.

―No perdamos tiempo―interrumpió Naruto en tono algo brusco. Hinata frunció el ceño, Konohamaru pensó que la había cagado y Lee no pudo evitar soltar una risa que pronto se convirtió en una tos muy mal disimulada.

Mientras que Naruto subía al coche que sus dos subordinados habían custodiado hasta entonces estos se dirigieron a otro que estaba justo detrás. Lo normal hubiera sido que se separaran, y que Lee y Konohamaru fueran en un coche cada uno, con Naruto en uno y Hinata en el otro, cada uno con uno de los niños.

Pero Naruto se había negado a separarse de su familia en las pocas horas que le quedaban a su lado, así que se subió al asiento del conductor mientras Hinata se aseguraba de que los niños se abrochaban los cinturones de seguridad en la parte de atrás.

Luego ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y tras echar un último vistazo a sus retoños le dio a Naruto su permiso para que arrancara. Dio vuelta a la llave y prendió el motor. El camino estuvo animado gracias a la conversación de Boruto y Himawari. Ambos hermanos iban especulando qué tipo de comida nueva podrían probar esa noche. Hinata se derritió de ternura con sus risas y sus bromas. Miró de reojo hacia Naruto y lo vio sonriente y relajado como pocas veces.

Aquella atmósfera familiar era acogedora y le gustaba, le encantaba. Su vocecita interior le dijo una vez más que aquello podría ser así siempre si tan solo ella quisiera.

Llegaron al restaurante y Himawari y Boruto abrieron los ojos como platos al entrar en el aparcamiento adyacente al local, lleno de coches caros y elegantes. Había de todas las marcas: desde enormes Toyota a Porche, Lexus, Mercedes… La mayoría eran coches europeos de alta gama.

Un valet se acercó a ellos y Naruto le dio las llaves junto con una generosa propina. Boruto no podía creerlo. ¿Desde cuando su padre era tan rico?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los grititos emocionados que su hermana estaba soltando. Hinata los hizo callar con una mirada severa y ellos obedecieron en el acto. Los hizo caminar delante de ella y de Naruto para poder vigilarlos. El rubio se puso a su lado y colocó la mano en su espalda baja, haciendo una leve presión para que caminara. A medida que se acercaban a la puerta del restaurante iba poniéndose cada vez más tensa.

―Relájate―le dijo Naruto al oído. Sentir el roce de sus labios en la sensible piel de su oreja le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo―. Todo irá bien, de veras. ―Ella vio la sonrisa de él y se relajó al instante. Con Naruto a su lado nada malo pasaría.

―Bienvenidos ¿tienen reserva?―La recepcionista los estudió durante varios segundos. Pareció satisfecha con lo que vio porque enseguida una encantadora sonrisa hizo presencia en su rostro.

―Somos los acompañantes de los señores Uchiha, los señores Uzumaki. La reserva está a nombre de Uchiha. ―Ante la mención de tales apellidos la mujer se apresuró a atenderlos.

―Por supuesto, señor Uzumaki, señora Uzumaki. Los acompañarán enseguida… ¡Shigeru!―Un muchacho delgado y moreno se apresuró a llegar junto a su jefa―. Acompaña a los señores a la mesa de los Uchiha. ―El chico asintió un par de veces. Tomó el chal de Hinata, el abriguito de Himawari y el de Boruto y se los dio a la encargada del guardarropa. Luego los precedió hasta una mesa algo apartada, donde la familia Uchiha ya estaba esperándolos.

―Creí que ya no vendrías. ―Naruto le estrechó la mano a Sasuke mientras que los niños saludaron a Sarada: Himawari alegre como siempre y Boruto en un tono más hosco, actitud que fue respondida de igual manera por la primogénita de los Uchiha. Sakura reprendió a su hija con la mirada y Sarada resopló pero obedeció a su madre, poniendo una mejor cara y adoptando un comportamiento más amable. Boruto también sintió los ojos de su progenitora clavados en su espalda y correspondió a la repentina amabilidad de Sarada.

―Me alegra volver a verte, Hinata.

―Igualmente, Sakura. ―Las dos mujeres se sonrieron de manera algo tensa. La última conversación que habían mantenido aún flotaba entre ellas como una barrera. Hinata sabía que Sakura no se arrepentía lo más mínimo de haberla abordado como lo hizo y Sakura sabía que Hinata habría estado estos últimos días en una dura lucha consigo misma.

Como madre podía entenderla, pero no como mujer enamorada. Para Sakura era inconcebible una vida en la que Sasuke no pudiera estar con ella ni con Sarada.

Tomaron asiento y enseguida se les acercó un camarero para que pidieran. Sakura y Hinata dejaron que fueran los hombres quienes decidieran el vino mientras que ellas pidieron para los niños refrescos sin burbujas ni cafeína.

Cuando les trajeron las cartas a Hinata le dio un vuelco al reparar en los precios que había al lado del nombre de cada plato. Ni con un año entero de duro trabajo en la cafetería hubiera podido permitirse una comida en este lugar.

Miró de reojo para Naruto, quien conversaba animadamente con Sasuke, preguntándose cuantas comidas y cenas de negocios habría llevado a cabo en sitios como en el que estaban. Cuantos tratos habría cerrado rodeado de lujo y exquisiteces.

No se quejaba, claro que no. Ella había sido capaz de proveer a sus hijos de todo lo necesario para vivir sin necesidad de más dinero que el que ganaba con su esfuerzo. Cierto era que si no hubiera sido por Naruto no habría sido capaz de hacer frente a la hipoteca de la casa, fue la única cosa que le permitió pagar para ellos, el resto salía de su bolsillo.

No era envidia ni reproche, más bien angustia y preocupación. Las palabras de Sakura resonaron de nuevo con fuerza en su mente:

 _Naruto ha tenido oportunidad de rehacer su vida en muchas ocasiones. Es un hombre atractivo, con dinero y, teóricamente, soltero_.

Probablemente muchas de esas mujeres se veían atraídas y deslumbradas por su poder adquisitivo amén de su innegable atractivo. Y muchas habrían caído a la primera sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Hinata sabía podía iluminar un estadio entero de fútbol. Se sintió enferma al pensar en otra mujer ocupando el lugar que en principio le pertenecía a ella, a Hinata Hyūga.

―Pe-perdón. ―Tragó saliva cuando vio como varios pares de ojos se fijaban en ella―. Necesito ir al baño. ―Naruto y Sasuke se apresuraron a ponerse en pie a la par que ella. Naruto le apartó la silla como todo un caballero y ella se levantó. La miró preocupado.

―¿Te encuentras bien?―Sonrió débilmente.

―S-sí, solo necesito ir a refrescarme, enseguida vuelvo. ―Vio como Boruto hacía amago de levantarse y salir corriendo tras ella y negó en su dirección. Su pequeño tornillo siempre velando por su persona.

Desapareció tras la puerta del baño femenino y una vez más se sorprendió por la elegante opulencia del lugar. Había un sofá en un rincón y sillones contra una de las paredes. Los retretes eran de última generación e incluso había una cesta al lado de los lavabos con cosas que una mujer podía necesitar: toallitas húmedas, compresas y tampones, discos desmaquillantes e incluso peine, cepillo, rizador de pestañas, un tubo de rímel…

―Han pensado en todo―murmuró mientras iba hacia uno de los lavabos y dejaba el bolso frente a ella, apoyado en el espejo que ocupaba toda la pared. Se mojó las manos y se pasó la mano húmeda y fría por el cuello. No se atrevió a hacer lo mismo con la cara por miedo a estropear su maquillaje.

Mientras se refrescaba una vez más entraron dos mujeres, tan exquisitamente ataviadas como ella misma, con vestidos de cóctel de alta costura y perfectamente arregladas. Ambas eran delgadas, de cabellos largos y relucientes.

―¿Has visto a los dos bombones de la mesa de al lado?

―¿Al rubio natural de sonrisa perfecta y al morenazo de infarto?

―Ambos están de infarto. ―Puso la oreja sin poder evitarlo, consciente de que debían de estarse refiriendo a Naruto y a Sasuke. No había muchos rubios naturales en Japón―. Pena que el morenazo esté cogido, esa chica que está a su lado fijo es su mujer, o su novia. Pero al rubio…

―¡Oye! ¿Y quién te ha dicho que puedes ligártelo?―Las dos mujeres, amigas, ocuparon el lavabo al lado del de Hinata y se dispusieron a retocarse el maquillaje.

―No te enfades, va. Siempre podemos compartirlo… ―Las dos rieron como si hubiese sido una broma de lo más graciosa. Hinata sintió hervirle la sangre en las venas.

¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar así de su Naruto? ¿Es que acaso no habían visto que estaba acompañado? ¿No se había fijado además en los niños? No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que Boruto y Himawari eran tanto suyos como de él. El parecido era más que evidente.

De pronto la realidad de sus propios pensamientos cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría. ¿En cuántas situaciones como las que describían esas dos se habría visto envuelto Naruto? ¿Acaso alguno de sus socios o conocidos habría intentado, a lo largo de todos aquellos años, colocarle a alguna hija, sobrina, nieta o protegida? ¿Habrían intentado también concertarle algún omiai? ¿Y si Karin le había insistido con el tema? ¿Y si Sakura tenía razón? ¿Y si Naruto hubiera sopesado en alguna ocasión el dejarla a ella y a los niños para buscar a otra persona, a otra mujer que, como Sakura bien había dicho, lo apoyara al cien por cien en todas las facetas de su vida?

Tuvo que encerrarse en uno de los cubículos para que no la vieran desmoronarse. Las ganas de echarse a llorar cada vez que oía los comentarios picantes de las dos mujeres que estaban con ella en el baño iban en aumento. No supo ni de donde sacó las fuerzas para reprimirse.

Cuando al fin oyó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse y cerrarse fue que salió de nuevo. De pronto el cansancio se había apoderado de su ser. Llegó a la mesa con paso trémulo. Su aspecto debía de ser horrible porque Naruto se alarmó nada más verla. Ya le estaba escamando que Hinata tardara tanto en el baño, pero en cuanto la vio no pudo evitar saltar de su silla e ir prácticamente corriendo hacia ella.

―¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡¿Te encuentras mal?!

―Estoy bien… ―mintió. La voz le salió tan débil que Naruto fue incapaz de creerla. Tomó con suavidad su barbilla y la obligó a encararlo. La angustia que vio en aquellos ojos perlados que tanto le gustaban hizo que se le encogiera el estómago.

Algo había pasado, algo había puesto a Hinata en ese estado de abatimiento. La tomó firmemente de la cintura y la llevó hasta la mesa. Se despediría de sus amigos, se disculparía por los dos y les diría a los niños que se iban.

―Sakura, Sasuke. ―Los dos aludidos levantaron la cabeza y también se sorprendieron al percatarse de que Hinata no parecía encontrarse nada bien―. Siento tener que decir esto, pero nos vamos. Hinata no se encuentra bien.

―¡¿Mamá, estás bien?!

―¡Mami!―Boruto y Himawari se levantaron y se abalanzaron sobre su madre, preocupados. La abrazaron con fuerza. Hinata quiso llorar en ese momento de nuevo. Estaba preocupando a todo el mundo por su actitud, por una situación que ella misma se había buscado y en la que no había querido pensar nunca antes.

―Deja que los niños cenen, al menos―le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de comprensión―. Luego los llevaremos a casa. O pueden quedarse a dormir con nosotros. Estoy segura de que a Sarada le encantará. ―La niña iba a protestar pero la patada que le propinó su madre por debajo de la mesa la obligó a morderse la lengua.

―¿Seguro?―Naruto miró para sus hijos. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a soltar a su madre. Suspiró―. Boruto, Hima. ―Ellos lo miraron―. Quedaos con Sasuke y Sakura.

―¡No!―protestaron ambos enérgicamente.

―¡Queremos ir con mamá!―dijo esta vez Himawari. Naruto se agachó a la altura de su hija y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

―Mamá no se encuentra bien, Hima, y necesita descansar. Si la dejáis dormir un poco estoy seguro de que para cuando volváis ya estará mucho mejor. ―La niña sopesó las palabras de su padre y finalmente asintió, despegando con lentitud los brazos de la cintura de su progenitora.

Boruto fue más difícil de convencer. El adolescente parecía resuelto a ponérselo difícil y a armar un berrinche en medio del restaurante. Fue Sakura la que tomó cartas en el asunto levantándose y tomando al niño del brazo sano con tanta fuerza que Boruto se vio obligado a soltar a su madre con algo de temor. Aquella mujer tan delgada parecía tener una fuerza de los mil demonios. Casi creía que le rompería el brazo.

Naruto la guio fuera del restaurante, cargando él con su bolso y el chal. Hinata se dejó hacer. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de como o cuando llegaron al coche y posteriormente al piso de Tokio. Mientras subían en el ascensor se dedicó a frotarle los brazos, con notoria preocupación. Su suave piel estaba helada y Naruto no lograba entender por qué si en el exterior no hacía tanto frío.

Llegaron a su alojamiento temporal y abrió la puerta. La llevó directamente al dormitorio principal y la sentó en el borde de la cama. A cada minuto que pasaba se angustiaba más. Hinata no había pronunciado palabra en todo el camino. Parecía una muñeca de trapo sin vida y él no podía estar más asustado. Justo estaba pensando en llamar a un médico cuando ella al fin habló.

―Lo siento. ―Naruto se sorprendió por sus palabras. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Se arrodilló frente a ella y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras la cogía de las manos y se las apretaba.

―Sasuke y Sakura entenderán. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ¿Una tila o una valeriana? ¿Manzanilla tal vez? ¿Té? ¿O llamo a un médico? Tal vez sería lo mejor… ―Hinata se sintió enternecida por su preocupación. Sacó las manos de entre las masculinas y las posó en el bronceado rostro.

―Te amo. ―Naruto pareció desconcertado―. Te amo―repitió, serena.

―Yo también te amo, Hinata. ¿A qué viene-

―A que ya no puedo soportarlo más―susurró. Sin previo aviso se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Fue un beso algo brusco, carente de la suavidad que solía caracterizar las caricias de ella. No obstante correspondió, percibiendo al instante la desesperación con la que Hinata movía sus labios contra los suyos.

Había algo que se le escapaba, algo que no lograba comprender y eso lo exasperaba, porque si ella no se lo decía no podía ayudarla.

―Hinata―dijo cuando ella al fin se separó de él. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y la abrazó, fuerte. Hinata hundió el rostro en su pecho. La calidez de Naruto la envolvió como siempre ocurría cuando estaba en su compañía―. ¿Qué ocurre?―Respiró hondo, tomando valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo que tenía que decirle era algo que tenía que hacer mirándolo directamente a la cara. Pasó las manos por los cortos mechones de su rubio flequillo y delineó las pequeñas marcas que adornaban cada una de sus mejillas, igualitas a las que tenía Boruto.

Supo que haría lo correcto y no lo postergó más.

Había tomado su decisión. Era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida por tanto tiempo pausada.

―Sí. ―Naruto parpadeó―. Sí, quiero ir contigo. ―A Naruto se le cortó las respiración. Empezó a temblar de pura emoción. Se aferró a los delicados hombros femeninos.

―¿E-estás segura?―Necesitaba confirmación de que aquello era real, de que estaba pasando de verdad. La vio tragar saliva y asentir.

―Iremos contigo, Naruto, los niños y yo- ―Se vio interrumpida por un abrazo y un beso sorpresivos. Pudo notar la alegría desbordante en ambos gestos y ella también lo abrazó con fuerza, pasándole los brazos por el cuello para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

Pronto se vio tumbada en la cama, con Naruto sobre ella. Una de las manos masculinas se elevó hasta acariciarle el rostro de porcelana mientras que Hinata se deleitaba con su cabello y su nuca. No dejaron de mirarse en un buen rato.

―Gracias―fue lo único que consiguió decir el Uzumaki tras varios minutos de silencio―. Gracias. Te prometo, te juro que no te arrepentirás.

―Naruto…

―Os haré felices, de veras. Es una promesa. ―Hinata le sonrió dulcemente. Por primera vez en días sentía la calma invadirla.

―Lo sé. ―Volvieron a fundirse en un cálido beso. Naruto la incorporó sobre el colchón y le bajó la cremallera del vestido de manera lenta, atento a sus movimientos. En esos momentos la deseaba, la deseaba y la necesitaba, pero si ella no estaba de humor lo respetaría. Ya había conseguido mucho esa noche, podía esperar.

Pero Hinata lo sorprendió al encontrarse sus pequeñas y pálidas manos retirando la chaqueta de su traje formal de etiqueta. La corbata pronto siguió el mismo camino. Él no se quedó atrás: le bajó los tirantes del vestido una vez abierta la cremallera del todo y sus suaves senos quedaron al descubierto. Volvió a besarla, recostándola en la cama y retirando por completo la prenda. Dejó que ella también lo desvistiera al tiempo que él se deleitaba con su cuello. Una mano bajó hasta apretar un cálido pecho. Hinata gimió y aquello lo hizo acariciarla con más seguridad, endureciendo el pezón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Fue bajando con cortos y suaves besos hacia el otro pecho, donde su lengua se encargó de la pequeña punta oscura.

Hinata se arqueaba y gemía, suplicándole que no parara con esa dulce tortura. Le estaba costando mucho controlarse. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos; en los días anteriores ninguno había estado con el ánimo para esto, pero esa noche pensaba compensarlo.

Dejó de prodigarle atenciones y se elevó sobre su cuerpo, dejando la mano en su costado, acariciándola con el pulgar. La admiró desde arriba, disfrutando de la visión de su pecho subiendo y bajando ante su respiración agitada, de sus mejillas sonrojadas y de sus labios entreabiertos y ligeramente hinchados.

―Naruto… ―Bajó la cabeza, besándola esta vez con más ímpetu, con más pasión. Notó como ella lo despojaba sin miramientos de su cinturón y abría su pantalón. Se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y ahora fue el turno de Hinata de admirarlo.

Siempre le había gustado hacerlo. Siempre observaba y delineaba cada uno de sus tatuajes con sumo cuidado y cariño. Pasó el índice por la pequeña franja de piel virgen que todavía le quedaba y Naruto se estremeció. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de sus atenciones. Las manos femeninas reptaron poco a poco por sus brazos y él tensó los músculos, dando la impresión de que los dragones que los teñían fueran a salir de la piel de un momento a otro.

Hinata se incorporó una vez terminado su escrutinio y pegó su pecho al de él, aplastando los senos contra los pectorales masculinos. Buscó su boca y Naruto correspondió, embriagado por su adictivo sabor y su perfume. Inhaló con fuerza hundiendo el rostro entre sus cabellos, pasando las manos por la fina espalda una y otra vez, recorriendo los recovecos de su piel que su memoria tan bien conocía y recordaba.

Siempre soñaba con ella cuando la tenía lejos, con la suavidad de su cuerpo, la calidez de sus manos, el sabor de sus labios.

No podía esperar más para tenerla, para hundirse en la profundidad de su interior y demostrarle con sus acciones lo mucho que la amaba y que la echaba de menos cada vez que tenían que separarse.

Pero ahora eso cambiaría. Hinata iría con él a Osaka, junto con los niños. Al fin serían la familia que siempre debieron ser y no podía sentirse más feliz por eso.

La tumbó de espaldas una vez más y luego, bajo su atenta mirada, se quitó los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Hinata enrojeció levemente al verlo completamente desnudo y no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido. Adoraba que a pesar de los años y las noches compartidas ella todavía se mostrara un tanto tímida en el dormitorio.

Paseó su boca a lo largo y ancho de todo ese cuerpo que sabía le pertenecía a él exclusivamente, adorándola como solo Hinata se merecía, venerándola con cada roce. Le bajó las bragas, besando cada centímetro de sus piernas: primero la derecha y luego la izquierda, subiendo hasta el mismo centro de su feminidad.

―Naruto… ―suspiró cuando sintió el contacto de sus sexos. Cerró los ojos al sentirlo deslizarse hacia dentro, lenta y suavemente, hasta el fondo. Ambos gimieron al unísono. Naruto estuvo un rato así, enterrado en ella sin moverse, simplemente bebiendo de la placentera sensación de saberse acogido por su cuerpo.

Solo cuando Hinata empezó a levantar sus caderas en una muda petición fue que él empezó a moverse. Salió casi por completo para volver a entrar inmediatamente, acuciado por la necesidad de sentirla plenamente de nuevo en torno a sí.

Pronto la pasión se hizo presente, nublando sus sentidos e instándolos a ser más atrevidos y menos cuidadosos.

―Te amo―repetía Naruto en cada envite―. Te amo.

―Te amo―le decía Hinata en pequeños chillidos teñidos de placer―. Te amo, Naruto, Te amo. ―El clímax los golpeó fuerte, aturdiéndolos, haciéndolos gemir y jadear.

Cuando los espasmos en ambos cuerpos cesaron se miraron a los ojos y se lanzaron a besarse una vez más, despertando de nuevo esa necesidad incontrolable de pertenecerse el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche sin descanso hasta que con las primeras luces del alba al fin cayeron dormidos, agotados pero más que satisfechos, en los brazos del otro.

Antes de que el sueño lo venciera definitivamente Naruto se juró una vez más que haría feliz a Hinata y a sus hijos.

Ellos eran lo más precioso e importante que tenía, y por nada del mundo se permitiría el lujo de perderlos.

Era una promesa, y Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumplía sus promesas.

 **Fin IV. Una decisión importante**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿A que nadie se esperaba el lemon del final? Fue una decisión de última hora. En realidad tenía pensado poner un pequeño lime, pero al final la inspiración me hizo escribir el lemon al completo xD.**

 **¡Dejadme un precioso review con vuestra opinión sincera! Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Gracias mil por el suyo a** Niorima **! Al resto ya os contesté por MP.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡YAHOI! Bueno, bueno, bueno... aquí os traigo el capítulo cinco. Espero de corazón que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Yakuza_ , cuya autora original es Ivorosy. Gracias, una vez más, por dejarme hacer esto.

 **¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

 **V. Vuelta a casa**

* * *

Boruto observaba entre incrédulo y excitado como su madre terminaba de acomodar sus escasas pertenencias dentro de su pequeña maleta nueva y la cerraba con la cremallera, bloqueándola después en las diminutas ruedecitas que estaban junto al asa.

Aún era incapaz de creerse lo que sus padres les habían dicho la noche anterior. Los habían reunido a él y a Himawari en la sala para darles la gran noticia de que se mudaban nada más regresar del infernal día pasado en la casa (si es que se le podía llamar así, porque a Boruto más bien le había parecido una enorme mansión) de los Uchiha, teniendo que soportar las charlas y los juegos femeninos. Para su desgracia, Himawari y Sarada habían congeniado estupendamente, cayéndose más que bien desde el principio.

Aquello los había dejado boquiabiertos, mudos de asombro. Con mucha calma, les explicaron que el incidente acaecido (es decir, su secuestro) podría traer más consecuencias de las que ellos creían, y que por seguridad ambos habían decidido que lo mejor sería no separarse, estar los cuatro juntos.

Durante un segundo pensó que estaba soñando, que una vez más se despertaría en su habitación, en su casa de Esashi, con ganas de llorar y de sacudirle a su padre un buen par de puñetazos por tenerlos abandonados, por olvidarse de ellos.

Pero entonces Himawari empezó a llorar y Hinata y Naruto, asustados por el arranque de la niña, se habían abalanzado sobre ella, preocupados. No pudieron menos que echarse a reír cuando Himawari aclaró que estaba llorando de felicidad, porque el deseo que pedía siempre en cada cumpleaños por fin se iba a cumplir.

Aquello fue suficiente como para que él mismo se pellizcara y comprobara así que aquello sí estaba pasando, que no era un sueño y que no despertaría en su cuarto, llevándose otro duro golpe contra la realidad.

―Boruto ¿lo llevas todo?―Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta de su madre. Hinata lo miraba esperando su respuesta. Sonrió y asintió.

―Sí, mamá, en serio. ―Hinata sonrió a su vez y arrastró la maleta hasta el suelo―. ¡Deja, ya puedo yo!―Con otra sonrisa, Hinata izó el asa para que su hijo pudiera arrastrarla. Contempló divertida como su retoño intentaba por todos los medios no perder el equilibrio mientras manejaba la maleta, pero no se atrevió a intentar ayudarlo. Boruto tenía una expresión de total concentración y determinación, la misma expresión que ponía Naruto en todo lo que se proponía.

―¡Mami, apúrate! ¡Vamos a perder el avión!―Himawari apareció en el pasillo, dando saltitos impaciente, con su mochilita a la espalda y abrazando su peluche favorito contra su pecho.

―¿De verdad que vas a ir con esa cosa fea todo el camino?―Ante la burla de su hermano, la pequeña frunció el ceño.

―¡No es una cosa fea!

―Vamos, Hima, admite al menos que es amorfo…

―¡Mami!―Hinata suspiró al ver los ojos de Himawari cristalizarse.

―Boruto, no seas malo con tu hermana. ―El rubio bufó pero tampoco dijo nada más, acatando la orden de su progenitora.

―¿Estamos listos?―Naruto apareció en la puerta del piso. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta sencilla de algodón de manga larga, una cazadora marrón y zapatilas de deporte. Verlo así, tan relajado y tan informal, con los ojos brillando de entusiasmo y alegría, le recordó a Hinata a las pocas ocasiones en las que él iba a visitarlos a Esashi. Su corazón latió con fuerza al pensar en que tal vez podría ver esa expresión en su rostro más a menudo, ahora que ella había tomado la firme decisión de irse con él.

Definitivamente, le gustaba mucho más ese Naruto, porque ese sí era su Naruto, el hombre que amaba y que la amaba.

Sabía que no todo sería de color de rosa y que seguramente habría dificultades en cuanto pusieran un pie en Osaka, pero aún tenía unas cuantas horas antes de tener que pensar en eso.

―Sí, todo listo. ―Naruto le sonrió de una manera tan brillante que la hizo sonrojarse. Él rio y acercándose a ella la abrazó de manera suave, besándola de manera breve pero cariñosa, ante la mirada emocionada de Himawari y la expresión de asco de Boruto.

―Bueno, va, ya vale―increpó el adolescente desviando la vista, incómodo y con las mejillas rojas. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus padres en actitudes tan melosas.

Los dos adultos rieron y lo achucharon un momento entre los dos. Boruto protestó débilmente pero tampoco hizo nada para apartarse. Himawari se unió al emotivo instante familiar aferrándose a una de las piernas de Naruto. Este rio y le acarició la cabeza.

―Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. El vuelo sale en unas horas. ―Agarró la maleta de Boruto a pesar de las protestas de este y tomó la bolsa de Hinata con la otra. Precedidos por los niños se metieron en el ascensor. Abajo ya los esperaban Lee y Konohamaru, con los coches preparados.

Mientras Hinata se aseguraba de que sus hijos se acomodaban correctamente Naruto ayudó a sus subordinados a guardar el poco equipaje en el maletero de uno de los vehículos. Luego él mismo se subió y arrancó el motor.

A pesar de ser un día de semana de mañana no había mucho tráfico por las calles, por lo que tardaron relativamente poco en llegar al aeropuerto de Haneda. Hinata bajó primero junto con Boruto y Himawari. Konohamaru se apresuró a ayudarla con las maletas mientras Naruto discutía algo con Lee a escasos metros de ellos.

A pesar de ser la segunda vez que los vástagos Hyūga estaban en un aeropuerto y a punto de subirse a un avión ello no disminuyó ni un ápice la emoción. En ese momento ambos estaban deleitándose con todos los detalles que las primeras veces allí les habían sido imposibles de retener, como los enormes carteles en varios idiomas además de japonés, los pulcros guardias de seguridad uniformados, el trasiego incesante de viajeros que iban corriendo, arrastrando sus maletas y consultando sus relojes con sus ceños fruncidos. Había desde hombres y mujeres de negocios, hasta turistas y despreocupados jóvenes cuyos cuerpos parecían desaparecer bajo las enormes mochilas que cargaban.

―No os separéis, niños―les advirtió Hinata. Echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro y sintió alivio al ver acercarse a Naruto. Temía que si tardaban más de lo necesario toda la determinación que estaba sintiendo al haber tomado la decisión de seguirlo a Osaka se esfumara.

―Vamos. ―Al notar como la mano masculina envolvía la suya y daba un breve tirón las mariposas le bailaron en el estómago. Echaron a andar por el aeropuerto cogidos de la mano, con Boruto y Himawari caminando delante de ellos. Llegaron a la zona de facturación y se pusieron a la cola. Tuvieron que pasar cincuenta minutos hasta que llegó su turno. Tan solo metieron la maleta de Boruto, el resto lo pusieron como equipaje de mano.

―Por aquí. ―Naruto tomó nuevamente su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

―¿Cuándo llegaremos, papi?―Naruto sonrió a su hija.

―En menos de dos horas… Boruto, por ahí no. ―El aludido se giró.

―¿Cómo que no? En el cartel pone que nuestro vuelo sale de la puerta B5, y es por aquí. ―Naruto negó.

―Sí, pero nosotros debemos ir por allí. ―Naruto señaló con la cabeza hacia unas cintas mecánicas. No solo Boruto lo miró confuso, sino que también Hinata lo hizo. Sin embargo, ambos obedecieron y lo siguieron durante varios minutos hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas acristaladas.

Tanto Boruto como Hinata quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo que anunciaban las letras sobre las mismas.

―Naruto… esto…

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó, no entendiendo a qué venía su desconcierto.

―¡Esta es la sala de espera para los de primera clase!―Naruto parpadeó, miró para el cristal frente a ellos y luego a su familia.

―Sí, ahí vamos. ―Hinata y Boruto abrieron sus bocas.

―¿Q-quieres decir… que vamos a viajar… en primera clase?―Naruto asintió. Para él, era de lo más normal, pero cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez para Hinata y los niños era algo nada habitual. Hasta hacía unos días ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de subirse a un avión.

―Yo… suelo viajar en primera, pero si os sentís más cómodos en turista…

―¡¿Pero qué dices, viejo?! ¡Esto va a ser genial! ¡Vamos, Hima!

―¡Sí!―Tomando a su hermanita de la mano, ambos echaron a correr hacia el interior de la enorme y elegante sala de espera. Naruto miró algo culpable para Hinata.

―Lo siento, realmente no pensé-

―Está bien, no pasa nada―dijo ella esbozando una dulce sonrisa―. Vamos antes de que destrocen algo. ―Soltando una carcajada Naruto le pasó el brazo por la cintura y siguieron a sus hijos.

Boruto y Himawari disfrutaron como niños con zapatos nuevos. Cuando llegó la hora de ir al avión y se encontraron con los amplios y confortables sillones les faltó tiempo para lanzarse sobre ellos y tumbarse sobre el mullidito acolchado. Una azafata se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y les dejó un par de cascos a cada uno, para que engancharan al asiento y pudieran así ver la tele o escuchar música.

Aquello era fantástico. No solo podían volver a viajar en avión en un periodo corto de tiempo sino que además ¡en primera clase! Allí no había pasajeros tocando las narices a los demás ni niños chillones cuyos padres no hacían nada por callarlos. Además, la comida estaba deliciosa, incluso Naruto les dejó repetir y ellos se lo agradecieron con sonrisas y algún que otro abrazo, Boruto algo más reticente que Himawari. Pero estaba tan contento que no le importó nada que su madre lo obligase a ser educado con su progenitor cuando no era su costumbre. Claro que Naruto recibió encantado tales muestras de afecto de sus retoños.

Tal y como el rubio mayor había predicho, tardaron menos de dos horas en llegar al aeropuerto de Osaka. Se bajaron de los primeros y tuvieron que esperar al lado de las cintas transportadoras a que saliera la maleta de Boruto. Una vez la tuvieron se encaminaron a las puertas que daban entrada a la zona común del aeropuerto.

Con cada paso Hinata sentía crecer la ansiedad y la emoción a partes iguales. Estaba en casa, después de largos años, había vuelto al fin a Osaka, y acompañada del hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón. Naruto sintió su nerviosismo y no dudó en tomarla de la mano, acercándola a él y volviendo a pasar el brazo por su cintura.

―Tranquila―murmuró contra su pelo―. Todo saldrá bien. ―Hinata tragó saliva y asintió.

Salieron al fin al lugar donde se suponía que la gente recibía a los viajeros. No se sorprendió nada cuando, tras las cintas que impedían el paso, vislumbró a una alta y elegante figura femenina cuya cabellera pelirroja era inconfundible.

Lo sabía, sabía que lo más seguro era que Karin fuera a buscar a su primo. También se percató del hombre y de la mujer tras ella. Omoi y Karui. La emoción la embargó y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle. Quiso echar a correr para abrazar a su antigua amiga, pero logró contenerse. No era el momento, y dudaba que Karui la fuera a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Era un presentimiento.

Notó que a su lado Naruto se tensaba. Miró para su hermoso rostro y descubrió el ceño fruncido y la seriedad en el mismo. Supo entonces que él no le había pedido a Karin que fuera a buscarlos, sino que ella había ido allí por iniciativa propia. Se preguntó el por qué, pero enseguida su pregunta fue contestada.

De entre la multitud, Karin fue la primera en distinguirlos. Con gesto adusto y recta como una tabla avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia ellos. Naruto detuvo sus pasos y por inercia ella también tuvo que hacerlo. Boruto y Himawari también pararon y miraron para su padre, algo confusos. ¿Por qué se detenían?

Karin no podía creerlo. Naruto se lo había dicho, le había contado sus planes y, aún así, ella no había querido creerlo. Que esa Hyūga tuviera el santo descaro de plantarse en Osaka y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado era el colmo de los colmos. Por eso no pudo detenerse cuando la rabia la invadió al verla tan tranquila y feliz caminando al lado de su primo.

Sus pies cobraron vida propia llevándola ante la peliazul y, sin mediar palabra, le largó una sonora y fuerte bofetada que hizo a más de uno quedarse mirando para las dos mujeres boquiabierto, incapaz de procesar la escena.

Tras unos segundos de incredulidad y desconcierto, el primero en reaccionar fue Boruto:

―¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces, vieja loca?!―Al escuchar el grito de su hermano, Himawari se sujetó a las ropas de su padre, mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos para la pelirroja.

Por su parte, Hinata no reaccionó. Simplemente quedó cabizbaja, con la cabeza ladeada a causa del fuerte golpe que Karin le había propinado. La mejilla le latía de dolor y la sentía arder, probablemente la tenía roja y notó que se le empezaba a hinchar. No se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera a defenderse. Tampoco levantó la vista para ver lo que aquello había provocado en las personas que la rodeaban. Se hacía una idea bastante aproximada.

Cuando Karin ya se preparaba para asestarle un segundo bofetón, fue que Naruto reaccionó. Haciendo gala de unos estupendos reflejos detuvo la mano de su prima en el aire cogiéndola de la muñeca. Clavó sus ojos azules en ella, lanzándole una dura mirada.

―Ya es suficiente―dijo, en un tono de fría calma que hizo estremecer tanto a Karin como a Omi y Karui. Se produjo un breve duelo de miradas entre ambos Uzumaki―. Es suficiente―repitió Naruto. Y bajó la voz para que solo Hinata y ella pudieran oírlo―. Hablaremos luego. ―Roja de enfado y haciendo una mueca de fastidio, Karin se deshizo bruscamente del agarre que el hombre mantenía en su muñeca y se dio la vuelta, airada, comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban Omoi y Karui, murmurando de manera incomprensible. Naruto apostó el ramen de todo un año a que su prima no estaba diciendo cosas bonitas, precisamente.

Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de miedo de Himawari y de la enfadada de Boruto, los obligó a echar a andar, prosiguiendo así su camino. El silencio los acompañó todo el camino, incluso cuando ya estaban acomodados dentro de los coches y en marcha hacia la ciudad de Osaka, ninguno osó abrir la boca para intentar disipar la pesada atmósfera que se había cernido sobre ellos como los nubarrones de lluvia cubren el cielo en un día en teoría soleado.

Se lo esperaba. Hinata se había esperado aquella reacción por parte de Karin. Era lógico pensar que la mujer de pelo rojo actuaría de esa manera al volver a verla después de catorce años. La amenaza que había proferido en su contra cuando Naruto y ella empezaron a salir juntos la había acompañado siempre, como una sombra silenciosa que te sigue a todas partes:

 _Si hieres, lastimas o haces sufrir a mi primo de cualquier modo, físico o emocional, te doy mi palabra de que lo lamentarás más tú que él, te haré la condena el doble y, si es necesario, te haré un daño irremediable._

Un escalofrío la recorrió al rememorar tan duras palabras; no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia los asientos traseros, donde Boruto y Himawari, ahora apagados debido al incidente con Karin, iban sentados, quietos pero nerviosos.

No creía que Karin fuera capaz de dañar a sus hijos, no cuando llevaban la sangre de Naruto corriendo por sus venas. Si había algo que la pelirroja Uzumaki valoraba por encima de cualquier otra cosa era a la familia.

Aguantaría el chaparrón lo mejor que pudiera porque, en parte, tal vez se lo merecía. Pero si había algo que no toleraría sería el más mínimo intento de dañar a sus niños. Si Karin tenía intención de dirigir contra ellos su ira en pago a los errores cometidos, sus errores al fin y al cabo, ya podía irse preparando.

* * *

―Llegamos. ―Naruto frenó el coche poco a poco hasta detenerlo totalmente. Boruto y Himawari se miraron. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que acababan de atravesar un gran portón de madera. Intrigados, se bajaron del coche y quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos por lo que ante ellos tenían: una casa, si es que se le podía llamar así, de estilo tradicional, enorme, gigantesca. Constaba de dos plantas y estaba rodeada de árboles, los cuales seguramente dotarían de fresca sombra en verano el interior de sus habitaciones.

Boruto se volvió a mirar a su padre, ceñudo.

―¿Vives aquí?―Sin dejar la tarea que tenía entre manos de sacar las bolsas del maletero del coche, Naruto respondió.

―Sí. ―Un segundo vehículo se estacionó tras ellos y de él bajaron la mujer pelirroja de antes y otras dos personas en las que Boruto apenas y había reparado antes: un hombre y una mujer, ambos de piel oscura y mirada seria.

Antes de que el adolescente pudiera decir nada más Naruto se acercó a ellos y los empujó hacia la casa. Luego instó a Hinata a ir tras los niños.

―Os acompañaré a vuestras habitaciones. ―Echó una mirada a Karin y a sus subordinados antes de perderse dentro de la villa. Sabía que tendría mucho que hablar con todos, especialmente con su prima, pero por el momento tan solo quería tranquilizar a Hinata, a Boruto y a Himawari y asegurarles que todo estaría bien. Le había costado demasiado convencer a la Hyūga de que ir con él era lo mejor, lo correcto en esos momentos, que ahora no pensaba permitir que nada, ni nadie, se lo echara a perder.

―¡Guao! ¡Esto es enorme, papi!―Naruto sonrió ante la exclamación de asombro de su princesa mientras se descalzaban en el amplio _genkan_ y dejaban los zapatos a en uno de los lados del _tataki_ ―. ¡Es la primera vez que veo una casa tan grande! Mio-chan vive en una como esta, pero es más pequeña… ―Mientras veía a padre e hija tener una de sus conversaciones al tiempo que Naruto los guiaba por la casa, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella escena la hizo recordar el por qué había decidido finalmente ir con Naruto hasta Osaka. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó que la determinación naciera en ella de nuevo.

Sí, Karin tenía sus buenas razones para odiarla y para estar más que furiosa con ella. Pero eso no empañaría la felicidad que ya estaba empezando a sentir ante la perspectiva de poder pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera en compañía de su amado y de los hijos de ambos.

Después de un rato de andar y de subir las escaleras al segundo piso, Naruto se detuvo ante una puerta corredera. Levantó la mano y arrastró el _shōji_ hasta abrirlo totalmente, permitiendo el paso al interior.

―Esta es la habitación de Boruto. ―Se dirigió entonces al cuarto de al lado, abriéndolo también―. Y esta es la tuya, Hima. ―Ambos se asomaron a las respectivas estancias.

Quedaron sin palabras. A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no pudo evitarlo.

Aquellas habitaciones eran exactamente iguales a las que los niños tenían en su casa, en Esashi.

―Naruto… ―Se volvió hacia él y le enterneció comprobar que se estaba rascando la nuca, un tanto azorado.

―Pensé que… bueno… que sería más fácil si… que les gustaría más… no sé… ―Himawari se lanzó a abrazarlo, tan fuerte que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayeron los dos al suelo. Hinata rio, secándose las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en las mejillas.

―¡Eres el mejor, papi! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!―Con cada "gracias" le besó la mejilla, haciendo reír al hombre, que la estrechó con fuerza contra él.

―Me alegro de que te guste, princesa, de veras. ―Hinata se volvió entonces a su hijo mayor.

―Boruto ¿no le dices nada a papá?―El chico salió de su ensimismamiento. Miró para su madre, luego a su hermana y por último a su padre, que parecía esperar su reacción. Se aclaró la garganta y, desviando la vista con un ligero sonrojo, farfulló:

―Gracias, papá. ―Una luminosa sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de Naruto. Se puso en pie y a Himawari le faltó tiempo para entrar de nuevo en su habitación, comenzando a abrir cajones y armarios, maquinando todo lo que podría guardar en ellos.

―Son vuestros cuartos, así que podéis hacer con ellos lo que queráis. Si preferís pintarlo de otro color o cambiar algo, solo tenéis que decírmelo ¿de acuerdo? Yo mismo me encargaré de que se haga. ―Boruto lo miró, ahora serio. Aquel gesto lo había conmovido y emocionado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dejar traslucir. Pero debía admitir, aunque fuera de mala gana, que su progenitor había tenido un precioso gesto hacia ellos.

Puede que, después de todo, no fuera tan inútil como padre.

―Está bien así. Gracias, en serio. ―Naruto sonrió y le revolvió el pelo. Boruto no protestó esta vez, dejándose hacer. Ambos sabían que esas palabras encerraban más sentimientos que un simple agradecimiento.

―Instalaros a gusto. Hay dos cuartos de baño, uno ahí―señaló una puerta cerrada al lado del cuarto de Boruto―y otro ahí. En ese es donde podéis bañaros, si queréis―señaló ahora otra que estaba a unos pasos de distancia de la de Himawari, en la pared de enfrente―. Alguien vendrá a avisaros cuando sea hora de cenar. ―Entonces se giró hacia Hinata―. ¿Vamos?―Esta le sonrió y asintió. Se despidió de Boruto y Himawari y acompañó a Naruto hasta la habitación que estaba en el extremo del largo pasillo. Cuando la abrió y la dejó pasar Hinata pudo darse cuenta fácilmente de que esa era la estancia más grande de toda la segunda planta.

Las ventanas _shōji_ se encontraban medio abiertas, dejando así que el sol penetrara y calentara la estancia sin necesidad de usar la calefacción. Había un gran armario empotrado en una de las paredes, así como una cómoda, un espejo de cuerpo entero y una mesita baja junto a las ventanas que daban al exterior, en cuya superficie había papeles desperdigados y una lamparita tipo flexo.

Adivinó también que tras el _fusuma_ que dividía la habitación parecía haber como un anexo.

―Ahí hay una especie de saloncito, es donde suelo leer o echarme la siesta. ―La voz de Naruto sonó justo tras ella. Sintió sus fuertes brazos rodearla y apretarla contra él, sintiendo al tiempo como los labios masculinos depositaban un dulce beso en su oreja. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra su cuerpo, apoyando así la espalda en el amplio pecho del hombre. Naruto la abrazó más fuerte―. Gracias, Hinata, de veras. Gracias por venir conmigo, por confiar en mí. ―Se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Giró en medio de su agarre y lo besó, no pudiendo soportarlo más. Naruto le correspondió, devorando su boca como si quisiera comérsela allí mismo. Fue él el que rompió el beso. Jadeante, apoyó su frente contra la de ella y sonrió, mirándola con sus ojos azules cargados de amor, pasión y deseo―. Si seguimos no creo ser capaz de detenerme. ―Hinata rio, abrazándose a su torso y pegando la mejilla justo sobre el latido de su corazón. Lo oyó retumbar fuerte, seguro. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Naruto empezó a propinarle dulces caricias en la espalda, la nuca y el pelo, mimándola.

Pero por mucho que lo deseara no podía quedarse allí con ella. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer ahora que al fin había vuelto a casa. Empezando por una desagradable, aunque necesaria, conversación con Karin.

Así que con gran dolor de su corazón se separó de Hinata y la soltó, no sin antes besarla una última vez.

―Me tengo que ir, pero vendré a cenar contigo y con los niños. Lo prometo. ―Hinata le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

―Te esperaremos. ―El corazón del rubio palpitó con fuerza y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse definitivamente de ella.

―Tienes ahí el baño. ―Hinata miró en dirección a la que él le señalaba, percatándose de una puerta que aún no había visto debido a que conjuntaba perfectamente con la pared en la que se encontraba―. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. Cualquier cosa―reiteró. Hinata asintió.

―Lo haré. ―Lo vio darse la vuelta e irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con un suspiro, se volvió, analizando por segunda vez la enorme habitación. Una habitación que a partir de ese día podría compartir todas las noches con Naruto.

La sola idea la hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago a la par que un nudo en la garganta. Sus noches solitarias en una cama demasiado grande para ella sola se habían acabado. Y Hinata se dijo, una vez más, que había tomado la decisión correcta. Su corazón así se lo aseguraba.

Decidió hacer caso a la sugerencia del Uzumaki y se preparó para darse un buen y merecido baño caliente. Los niños estarían bien y ella necesitaba desesperadamente relajarse tras los últimos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en su vida.

Fue hacia la bolsa con sus cosas que Naruto había dejado al lado del armario y la abrió, sacando ropa limpia y su pequeño neceser. Se metió en el baño, comprobando con placer que era sumamente parecido al que ella tenía en Esashi. Llenó la bañera con abundante agua bien caliente y se despojó de sus ropas. Suspiró de placer en cuanto el líquido abrazó su cuerpo, relajándolo al instante.

Se permitió estar un buen rato allí dentro, disfrutando del vapor y de la tranquilidad tan solo rota por el sonido que hacían sus extremidades al moverse en el interior de la bañera.

Se lavó bien el pelo y se lo aclaró, decidiendo salir al fin. Se envolvió la cabeza en una toalla pequeña y agarró una grande que había encontrado ya preparada en el baño, anudándola a un costado de su cuerpo. Se peinó, se secó, se echó crema y se vistió con ropa limpia.

Fresca, relajada y algo más descansada salió a la habitación, con la ropa sucia hecha bola en sus manos. Salió al pasillo y echó a andar por él. No vio a los niños en sus habitaciones, pero tampoco se preocupó. Conociéndolos, seguramente habrían ido a explorar la casa, y allí dentro no les pasaría nada. Estaba segura de que, a pesar de la pinta de casa normal y corriente, lo más probable es que fuera más una fortaleza que un hogar y, además, nadie del clan Uzumaki permitiría que les ocurriera nada, no si valoraban en algo sus dedos meñiques.

Bajó la escalera y buscó el cuarto de la colada hasta que dio con él en uno de los extremos de la planta inferior, justo al lado de la cocina. Descorrió la puerta y nada más entrar se dio de bruces contra una espalda. Soltó un quejido de dolor y se llevó la mano a la nariz, frotándola.

―L-lo siento, no sabía que había al- ―Se interrumpió al levantar la vista y ver la persona con la que había chocado.

Unos ojos negros como el carbón la observaban, como analizándola. Retrocedió un paso, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho.

―¿S-Sai?―El aludido esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

―Hinata. Vaya, estás… cambiada. ―La manera en la que el moreno la miraba la incomodó. Sai era uno de los hombres de más confianza de Naruto y uno de los pocos que quedaban que la conocían y se acordaban de ella―. Supongo que tengo que darte la bienvenida. ―Tragó saliva al verlo encoger los hombros. Su voz no había traslucido ni la más mínima emoción.

Ni alegría, ni odio, ni entusiasmo, ni rencor, ni enfado. Nada. Sai la miraba, impasible, como si ella realmente no estuviera allí. Le puso los pelos de punta y sin saber por qué empezó a temblar. Sai debió notarlo porque esbozó una de sus enigmáticas y falsas sonrisas, y luego habló:

―Tranquila, no tienes nada que temer. El jefe ha dejado bien claro que hacerte algo a ti sería como atacarlo directamente a él. ―Sin decir nada más dio unos pasos para salir del cuarto de la colada, llevando un par de camisetas en la mano, seguramente las prendas que había ido a buscar cuando Hinata había irrumpido―. Pero―Hinata respingó al oírlo hablar de nuevo―, tampoco esperes abrazos y besos. ―No dijo nada más, simplemente se fue, dejándola sola y alterada de nuevo, toda la relajación se había esfumado al encontrarse con el moreno.

Con manos temblorosas, dejó caer su ropa en uno de los cestos de la ropa sucia y salió al pasillo, deseosa de huir al piso de arriba y encerrarse en la que ahora era también su habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

Estaba por empezar a subir los escalones de madera cuando sintió un agarre fuerte y brusco en su brazo. Tiraron de ella hacia atrás, haciéndola caer al suelo. El susto le impidió gritar, pero sí dejó escapar un quejido de dolor al darse de culo contra el duro suelo de madera.

Cuando levantó la vista para averiguar a su agresor, volvió a quedar muda. Esta vez tenía frente a sí a Karui, y la mujer no parecía nada contenta de verla.

―Karui… ―Se incorporó, lentamente, estudiando a la pelirroja, a la defensiva. Por lo que recordaba, Karui tenía un genio de mil demonios tan solo comparable al de la mismísima Karin, y no parecía nada contenta de verla.

―Así que has vuelto―siseó. Hinata respiró hondo. Su encontronazo con Sai ya le había dejado claro que su vuelta a Osaka no iba a ser un camino de rosas. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a rendirse a la primera oportunidad. Era una mujer fuerte, una madre, y Naruto confiaba en ella.

―Así es. ―Se alisó la camiseta de manga corta que se había puesto tras el baño―. Te veo bien―dijo, sin saber muy qué decir. Karui la miró de arriba abajo.

―Para mi desgracia, tú también. ―Hinata no supo como interpretar sus palabras. Le pareció distinguir un atisbo de broma en su tono, pero tal vez se estaba equivocando―. ¿Sabes? Tengo unas ganas locas de partirte la cara. ―Hinata sonrió de forma triste.

―Me lo imagino.

―Pero el jefe nos ha prohibido tocarte un solo pelo de tu cabecita. Solo Dios sabe por qué. ―Se dejó caer contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para Hinata de reojo―. Los mocosos… son clavaditos al jefe. ―Hinata pudo ver como la expresión en el rostro de Karui se suavizaba un tanto. La oyó murmurar algo que no llegó a entender al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza―. Ándate con ojo, Hinata. No a todos les gustará tenerte por aquí. ―Suspiró.

―Karui…

―Yo que tú empezaría a conocer la casa si no quieres perderte muchas veces en los próximos días, y comenzaría por el extremo norte. Puede que te guste lo que hay ahí. ―Se encogió de hombros una vez más y desapareció, dejando a una confusa Hinata delante de las escaleras.

Intrigada ante las palabras de su antigua amiga, Hinata decidió hacerle caso y echó a andar hacia el lado norte de la casa. Por el camino se topó con varias personas que la contemplaban con recelo pero también con curiosidad. Sin embargo, no reparó en ellas. Karui había querido decirle algo, mostrarle algo, y quería averiguar lo que era antes de nada.

Llegó al fin al extremo norte y empezó a recorrerlo. Había varios cuartos y algún saloncito pequeño. En el exterior se veía el jardín, que rodeaba la casa y estaba dotado de árboles y caminitos de piedras. Incluso vio un estanque con peces nadando en él. Aquello encantaría a Himawari, y se prometió recordarlo para decírselo luego.

Recorrió la _rōka_ , buscando con la mirada, segura de que encontraría lo que había ido a buscar en cuanto lo viera. Le llamó la atención un cuarto cerrado. Todas las habitaciones, por lo que había podido comprobar hasta ahora, estaban abiertas y se podía entrar en ellas sin problema. Es más, en la mayoría había gente, pasando el rato u ocupada en diversos quehaceres. Pero esta parecía estar cerrada y, por lo que podía atisbar a través del papel que cubría el _shōji_ , estaba a oscuras.

Tuvo un presentimiento y, con mano temblorosa, descorrió la puerta, deslizándola tan solo lo justo para poder colarse dentro.

Quedó paralizada, para empezar a temblar casi al instante. Se llevó las manos a la boca y gimió. Las lágrimas empaparon sus pálidas mejillas.

Estaba ante varios altares. En algunos aún había encendida una barrita de incienso, pero había uno que no lo tenía prendido, y delante de ese se dejó caer Hinata. Alargó una mano temblorosa y acarició con la yema de los dedos el marco de la fotografía que presidía el centro del altar.

―Tenten… ―Sollozó sin poder evitarlo. Por eso Karui la había mandado a esa zona de la casa. No pudo menos que agradecérselo en su mente. Había añorado durante todos esos años un lugar en el que poder llorar a la que había sido su mejor amiga, a la persona que había creído en ella desde el principio y que la había apoyado incondicionalmente, sin importarle su origen ni su manera tan tímida e insegura de ser. La persona que la había animado a mejorar, a superarse a sí misma.

Sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba o no se echó a llorar, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos, dejando salir toda la pena que llevaba guardada en su interior, acumulada a lo largo del tiempo.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su dolor que no notó como alguien abría sigilosamente la puerta y se dejaba caer a su lado. Una mano amable se posó en su hombro y se la apretó, en un gesto que denotaba apoyo y comprensión.

Omoi la había visto entrar en la sala de los altares, como era llamada aquella estancia normalmente entre los moradores de la casa. Su jefe la había destinado específicamente para ese fin cuando compraron la villa, alegando que ya era hora de tener un lugar digno en el que recordar y llorar no solo a Tenten, sino también a Killer Bee.

Miró para el perfil de la Hyūga, sintiendo compasión por ella. A pesar de que la mayoría la veía como una intrusa, incluyendo a Karui y a Sai, él no la veía como tal, ni tampoco Lee y Konohamaru. Ellos tres, quizás porque eran los que más habían acompañado a Naruto en todos aquellos años, habían llegado a entender los motivos de ella para irse y, si bien no lo aprobaban, tampoco eran nadie para juzgar.

―No llores―le dijo en un inútil intento de consuelo―. Al jefe no le gustará verte así. ―Hinata se volvió hacia él e intentó sonreír.

―Omoi…

―Bienvenida, Hinata. Ups, creo que ahora debería llamarte "señora Hinata" ¿O tal vez "señora Uzumaki"? No, espera ¿Y si el jefe se molesta porque no estoy siendo lo suficientemente respetuoso? ¿Y si se enfada conmigo y hace que me corten un meñique?―Hinata se secó los ojos, ahora sí, sonriendo. Omoi pasó el chupa-chups que tenía en la boca de un lado a otro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Hinata está bien.

―Hum… ―Hinata soltó una risita al verlo tan pensativo de repente―. Así, Tenten decía que te veías mejor cuando sonreías.

―Omoi, esto…

―Fue cosa del jefe―aclaró antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar―. Dijo que necesitábamos un sitito en el que poder llorarlos a gusto. Él mismo se ocupa de limpiarla, de cambiar las ofrendas y de encender el incienso. ―Pensar en su Naruto haciendo todo eso la conmovió.

Sí, estar allí, en Osaka, en esa casa donde todo el mundo la miraba y la juzgaba no sería fácil. Pero ahora más que nunca tenía que sobreponerse y hacer frente a todo lo que le viniera.

Haría honor a la mujer en la que Tenten, Bee y los demás la habían ayudado a convertirse.

Una mujer fuerte que no se rendía ni se doblegaba ante las adversidades.

* * *

―¡Mira, hermano! ¡Hay peces de colores!―Boruto se acercó adonde su hermana pequeña estaba agachada y se acuclilló a su lado, inclinándose sobre la límpida superficie del estanque para ver a los invertebrados que nadaban tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones en el agua.

―Son carpas, Hima―le aclaró él. Himawari le sonrió y metió una mano en el estanque, agitando un poco el agua para crear así ondas. Los peces huyeron despavoridos ante la vibración desconocida, haciendo entristecer un poco a la niña―. ¡No te preocupes, Hima! No son más que unos peces tontos, en serio. ―Himawari soltó una risita y Boruto se sintió aliviado. Si había algo que odiaba en el mundo era ver a su madre o a su hermana tristes.

Sonrió al ver como Himawari andaba alrededor de la pequeña laguna hasta ponerse al otro lado, adonde los peces habían escapado cuando minutos antes había movido el agua en un intento porque ellos fueran hacia su mano.

Aquella casa era impresionante. No solo era enorme, sino que además estaba limpia, ordenada (algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que su padre solía dejar las cosas por ahí tiradas de cualquier manera), olía bien y parecía decorada por una mano experta con un gusto exquisito.

De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y se volvió, como alertado por una presencia desconocida. Aunque estaban a varios pasos de la casa, en medio del enorme jardín que la resguardaba de miradas indiscretas, adivinó aun en la distancia los varios pares de ojos que los observaban con atención. En cuanto él y Himawari habían empezado su recorrido de exploración se habían topado con diversas personas que se paraban a mirarlos. En algunos Boruto había percibido mera curiosidad, pero la gran mayoría los miraba también con recelo y cierto aire amenazante. Por eso le había dicho a Himawari que salieran al exterior, en in intento vano por librarse de esas miradas incómodas.

Apretó el brazo escayolado contra su pecho, haciendo como que no veía a los mirones. Aquello era cada vez más extraño. En apenas unos días su vida y la de su pequeña familia se había visto trastocada por algo que era incapaz de comprender. De repente, no solo su padre pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día con ellos, sino que su madre, de golpe y porrazo, decidía que tenían que irse a vivir los cuatro juntos, como la familia unida y feliz que nunca habían sido.

Aparte, claro, de todos esos desconocidos que trataban a su progenitor con excesivo respeto y, según había creído ver, también algo de temor. Naruto les daba órdenes como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo, como si hubiera nacido para mandar, y todos en esa casa, hasta el tipo más aterrador, le obedecían sin rechistar y sin atreverse a contradecirlo.

Boruto estaba empezando a sentir que había demasiadas cosas sobre su padre que él y Himawari no conocían, que por alguna razón sus padres habían mantenido secretos en torno a ellos a lo largo de todos aquellos años, secretos que ninguno había querido confesarles.

Estaba empezando sospechar que el mutismo que su madre había mantenido a lo largo de los años tenía que ver con algo grande, algo gordo, que involucraba no solo a su padre sino también a ella de alguna manera. Y aunque él estaba más que dispuesto a averiguar de qué se trataba, también lo asustaba. Su madre había sido el pilar fundamental de su vida, una amorosa mujer que los esperaba todos los días en casa al volver del colegio con un abrazo, un beso y la merienda preparada. Que les hacía la cena mientras ellos ponían la mesa y le relataban su día. Que los dejaba quedarse levantados hasta tarde los fines de semana y que los viernes les dejaba ver películas en la televisión con boles de palomitas y chuches.

Y el tan solo pensar en que esa imagen que él tenía de su progenitora podría no corresponderse con la realidad lo aterraba.

Pero tampoco iba a echarse atrás en su propósito. Tenía derecho a saber, a enterarse de por qué aquellos hombres que se lo habían llevado junto con la niña esa tan rara, la Uchiha, habían actuado tan extraños en cuanto lo vieron, como si hubiera algo mal con él.

Apretó los dientes e, ignorando las miles de miradas que había tras ellos, se agachó una vez más junto a su hermana y la salpicó en la cara, haciendo que esta se quejara. Sonrió al ver el adorable puchero que hacía Himawari. Dispuesto a olvidarse durante un rato del caos que tenía ahora mismo en su mente, se concentró en las risas de su hermanita.

Pero en cuanto pillara a su padre en un momento a solas lo abordaría. Y pobre de él como no respondiera a sus preguntas.

Ya no era un niño, les gustara o no a sus padres.

* * *

Con un tremendo suspiro, Naruto se recostó en la elegante silla de cuero del despacho de su casa. Frente a él, una furibunda Karin no paraba de maldecir y de dar vueltas por la habitación, como un león enjaulado. Naruto se arremangó la camiseta y se pasó la mano por la frente, frotándosela. Le latían las sienes y solo era cuestión de que empezara a dolerle la cabeza.

Lidiar con Karin nunca era tarea fácil, pero mucho menos lo era lidiar con una Karin furiosa.

―Vas a destrozar el suelo como sigas así, de veras. ―Karin detuvo sus impetuosos andares y lo miró. Las aletas de la nariz se le dilataron cuando respiró hondo, fuerte. Aquel gesto no asustó a Naruto. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus arranques.

―¡Eres un jodido estúpido!―exclamó la mujer al fin. Naruto alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, se limitó a dejarla despotricar a gusto―. ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a traer a esa… esa… ―Naruto clavó sus ojos en ella con una clara advertencia en ellos. Karin bufó―… _mujer_ a nuestro hogar?!―Naruto suspiró, volviéndose a frotar la frente. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

―Karin, esa mujer es Hinata, la madre de mis hijos y la persona que amo. ―Karin resopló y, acercándose a la mesa tras la que su primo estaba sentado, se inclinó sobre la misma. Naruto juraría que de no ser humana le estaría saliendo espuma por la boca.

―¡Solo es alguien a quien te has follado un par de veces! Admito que los críos son monos y que sin lugar a duda son tuyos- ―Naruto se puso en pie, obligándola a interrumpirse. Ahora fue él el que se inclinó sobre el escritorio, con las palmas apoyadas en la madera de la superficie.

―Karin, te diré una cosa y te la diré solo una vez: bajo este techo y entre estas paredes, Hinata es mi mujer, y será tratada como tal, con todo y el respeto que ese título se merece―Karin abrió la boca para protestar pero Naruto no la dejó, siguiendo con su discurso―. Ni pienses por un segundo que voy a tolerar más comportamientos como el de antes. Vuelve a ponerle la mano encima o a despreciarla de cualquier otra forma y olvidaré que eres mi prima, sangre de mi sangre. ―Sorprendida y enfadada por esa declaración y por la vehemencia de sus palabras, Karin dio un puñetazo en la mesa con toda la rabia que bullía en su interior.

―¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!―chilló―. ¡Esa Hyūga te destrozó el corazón! ¡Te abandonó con el niño aún en su vientre! ¡Le importaron una mierda tus sentimientos!―Naruto cerró los ojos, armándose de una paciencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir en esos momentos.

―Estás advertida, Karin. Y lo mismo va para Boruto y Himawari. No quiero ni oír hablar de que no se les trata como se debe. ―Karin le lanzó una mirada desafiante a su primo. Durante varios minutos, ninguno se movió, con los ojos clavados en el otro. Finalmente, y dando un tremendo bufido, Karin se apartó de la mesa, dándole la espalda al único familiar que le quedaba en ese mundo.

―Como quieras―soltó al fin, con un tono de gélida frialdad―. La soportaré. ―Lo miró por encima del hombro―. Pero no me pidas más, Naruto. ―El rubio se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, profundamente aliviado al oírla. No le gustaba tener que hacer uso de la evidente autoridad que le otorgaba su cargo, pero a veces no le quedaba más remedio. Y, como había dicho, no pensaba permitir que nadie, ni siquiera su prima, le pasara por encima a Hinata o a los niños.

Ellos eran su familia, los había llevado con él porque así llevaba deseándolo desde hacía catorce años. Y no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le estropeara aquel momento de dicha.

―Te lo agradezco―le dijo al fin, sonriendo, relajando su gesto considerablemente. Karin también cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente y destensando los hombros―. De verdad. ―Karin se sentó en uno de los sofás que decoraban el elegante despacho.

―Ya… ―El silencio los envolvió durante unos segundos―. Pasando a otros asuntos… ―Naruto cerró los ojos.

―¿No puede esperar?―preguntó. Ahora que ya había terminado la conversación que tenía pendiente con su prima no veía el momento de regresar a su habitación, junto a Hinata, de abrazarla y besarla, tal vez hasta podrían…

―No. ―Se apoyó en la mesa y miró para Karin. Si había adoptado ese tono serio es que la cosa era grave, o al menos ella lo consideraba así.

―Tú dirás, entonces. ―Karin acercó su bolso y revolvió en él durante unos segundos hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Naruto la vio sacar un sobre y, levantándose del sofá, fue hacia él y se lo tendió. Intrigado, Naruto lo tomó, viendo que ya había sido abierto. Karin volvió a sentarse en el sofá, cruzó las piernas y encendió un cigarrillo, esperando la reacción de su primo.

Cuando Naruto sacó los papeles que había guardados dentro del sobre y los desdobló para echarles un vistazo, fue como si de un puñetazo le hubieran cortado la respiración.

Miró para su prima y, con voz gélida, preguntó:

―¿Quién lo ha enviado?

―Nadie―contestó la Uzumaki―, lo trajeron en persona, hace dos días, más o menos. ―Naruto la miró.

―¿Un Ōtsutsuki? ¿Me estás diciendo que un Ōtsutsuki ha tenido la osadía de plantarse aquí y darte esta carta?―Karin asintió y Naruto maldijo. Aquellas sabandijas estaban creyéndose demasiado.

―Están empezando a dar demasiado por culo. ―Naruto asintió, examinando la foto de Boruto que le habían mandado.

Apretó los dientes, con la sospecha dando vueltas en su mente.

Solo podía haber una manera en la que el clan Ōtsutsuki hubiera obtenido aquella fotografía. No se le ocurría otra. Hinata y los niños habían sido siempre un secreto muy, pero que muy bien guardado. Tan solo los más allegados a él sabían de su existencia. Por lo que solo quedaba una posibilidad.

―¿Accederás?―preguntó Karin. Naruto dejó de mirar la foto para mirar a la pelirroja que estaba frente a él.

Debía pensarlo detenidamente, pero que muy detenidamente. Aquella misiva no solo era una simple petición, sino que encerraba una clara amenaza: di que no e iremos a por el niño.

Tan solo pensar en que aquellos desgraciados podían poner sus garras sobre Boruto le hacía hervir la sangre.

Dejó cuidadosamente el sobre con la foto y la carta sobre la mesa. Enlazó las manos sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos.

Debía investigar esto, y pondría a sus hombres en ello de inmediato. Pero de confirmarse sus sospechas… entonces no tendría piedad hacia ese amago de clan que se creían los dueños del mundo.

Lo sentía por Sasuke, pero si él llegaba primero no dejaría nada para su amigo. No pensaba jugar con la seguridad de su familia.

Pero antes de nada, tenía que cerciorarse de que estaba en lo cierto. No podía lanzar acusaciones sin fundamento y mucho menos sin pruebas. Y solo había una forma de obtener esas pruebas.

―Manda una respuesta―dijo al fin―. Diles que hablaré con ellos, pero será aquí, y el que venga debe venir solo, sin acompañantes. No pienso arriesgarme. ―Karin sonrió, satisfecha por su resolución.

Sí, los Ōtsutsuki lo llevaban claro si pensaban que podrían chantajearlos para quedarse con su territorio. No se jugaba con los Uzumaki.

Mucho menos con su jefe.

 **Fin V. Vuelta a casa**

* * *

 **¡Ay, que empieza lo buenoooooooooo! ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Os confesaré algo: cuando ya lo tenía prácticamente terminado, va mi portátil y decide hacer de las suyas con el pen drive en el que tengo guardadas todas mis historias. Tuve que hacer las de Cristo para poder recuperar TODA la carpeta de _Hijos de la Yakuza_ , porque se me corrompió y tuve que borrarla. Afortunadamente, pude encontrar de nuevo todos los archivos.**

 **Con esto quiero que sepáis que la suerte me ha sonreído y que, como es algo que no suele ocurrir, pienso ir mañana a echarle unos eurillos a San Antonio, el patrón de las causas perdidas. A ver si también, con la coyuntura, me cae del cielo un buen curro con un buen sueldo. Ya no digo un buen horario, que eso es como pedirle peras al olmo. Esto es España, señores. No se puede pedir imposibles.**

 **Ay, qué alegría. Estoy que no quepo en mí de felicidad. Adoro escribir esta historia y os adoro a vosotros, los lectores, porque sin vosotros este fanfic no existiría. Así que gracias, gracias de todo corazón por leer.**

 **Dejadme vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo en un precioso review. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a** Acosadora sexy **! Se agradece la intención y me sacaste una sonrisa xD.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lecotres sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y llegamos al sexto capítulo, señoras y señores! No sabéis como me llena de alegría e ilusión que os esté gustando esta historia. Me encanta. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad, de verdad, gracias.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Yakuza_ , cuya autora original es Ivorosy, muchísimas gracias (otra vez xD) por dejarme hacer esto.

* * *

 **VI. Nueva vida**

* * *

Una semana, siete días con sus correspondientes noches era lo que llevaban viviendo en Osaka. Al principio a los niños les había resultado muy extraño: Osaka era una ciudad, totalmente distinta a Esashi, el pequeño pueblo en el que habían nacido y crecido. Allí todo era nuevo, más ruidoso, más gente, muchas más cosas para ver y conocer.

Incluso la casa les parecía algo ajeno a ellos de momento, Naruto les había asegurado que ya se irían acostumbrando poco a poco. Hinata sabía que a ella no le costaría mucho. Su mente recordaba perfectamente cada rincón que había podido recorrer de Osaka durante su juventud, así como la manera de comportarse dentro de un clan yakuza. Sabía que lo primero era conducirse con seguridad y sin miedo, algo que también debía hacer para que sus hijos no se vieran nerviosos y asustados por el giro tan brusco que había dado su vida en tan poco tiempo.

Claro que eso lo compensaba el hecho de poder estar con su padre todos los días. Naruto desayunaba con ella y con los niños y volvía a casa lo más temprano que podía para poder cenar también con ellos. Escuchaba atentamente y con una sonrisa todo lo que Himawari le contaba acerca de las cosas nuevas que descubría cada día, así como aguantaba las burlas y los piques de su primogénito, devolviéndole alguna que otra pulla y desatando así una divertida discusión que los hacía reír a todos.

Por la noche era ella la que podía disfrutar entera y exclusivamente de su compañía, la que podía abrazarlo bajo las cálidas mantas del futón que compartían, la que podía besarlo hasta que se le acabara el aliento y la que podía mimarlo y dejarse mimar como no habían podido hace durante aquellos largos y tortuosos catorce años.

Amaba a sus hijos, por supuesto que sí, pero siempre le había faltado Naruto, y ahora que podía tenerlo sin reservas no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Aquella mañana en particular se había despertado con las suaves caricias de sus manos grandes, ásperas y cálidas, con sus labios besando delicadamente la piel de su cuello y con su agradable peso sobre ella.

―Mmmm… ―Naruto rio al oírla desperezarse bajo él. La besó en cuanto abrió los ojos y se la quedó mirando.

―Debería irme. ―Hinata sonrió, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo ella esta vez.

―Deberías―dijo, en tono divertido, sintiendo las pocas ganas de él de levantarse directamente sobre su estómago. Acarició con mimo su nuca y Naruto gimió, enterrando el rostro en la curva donde se unían su cuello y su hombro, depositando allí un beso suave.

Tenerla ahí con él, a su lado, poder despertar y que fuera su ovalado y níveo rostro lo primero que viera por las mañanas era el más maravilloso de los sueños, uno que no quería que terminase nunca.

Estuvieron varios minutos más así, disfrutando el uno de la calidez y la compañía del otro, hasta que el móvil de Naruto sonó, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido de fastidio. Hinata soltó una risita y, tras besarlo en la mejilla, finalmente lo soltó, dejando que fuera a contestar mientras ella se levantaba para ir al baño.

Mascullando maldiciones, Naruto agarró su teléfono y contestó de mala manera al que quiera que hubiese interrumpido su momento con su mujer.

―¿Qué? Ya lo sé. Ya iba. Sí, ya, ya. ¡Que sí, leches! ¡Que ya voy!―Bufó, colgando y pasándose la mano por el pelo. Sintió los delgados brazos de Hinata rodearlo desde atrás al tiempo que ella apoyaba el rostro en su ancha espalda, depositando un pequeño beso en su columna cuya placentera sensación fue dar directamente a su entrepierna. Tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse.

Ahora no podían, pero en cuanto la tuviera para él solo de nuevo por la noche…

Se giró y la abrazó, besando su cabeza.

―¿Todo bien?―le preguntó. Naruto asintió.

―Sí, sí. Cosas del… trabajo, nada importante, de veras. ―Hinata hizo una mueca que él no vio porque le dio la espalda para ir al armario nada más separarse de ella.

Naruto nunca le contaba nada de sus negocios, de sus conversaciones con Karin o con los demás miembros del clan. Sabía que lo hacía por consideración, porque creía que tal vez ella no estaba todavía preparada para escucharlo, para saber todo lo que en teoría la pareja oficial de un jefe yakuza debería saber.

No iba desencaminado, porque todavía la acuciaba el miedo.

Pensativa, se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros cómodos y una blusa sencilla. Naruto se puso unos pantalones marrones de vestir y una camisa azul.

Le sonrió cuando ambos estuvieron listos y la tomó de la mano, para bajar juntos a desayunar, como cada mañana.

Los niños ya los esperaban en la mesita baja del salón principal. Como siempre, Hinata notó que había un servicio de más en la mesa.

No era tonta. Sabía, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que seguramente ese sitio sería para Karin, pero la pelirroja nunca había acudido a desayunar con ellos, ni tampoco cenaba con ellos. Oyó un suspiro a su lado y supo que, aun a pesar de todo, Naruto lamentaba la ausencia de su prima. Le dolía ver que ella no parecía aceptarlos.

Aquello la hizo regresar a sus pensamientos de antes.

―¡Mami, papi, buenos días!―Himawari se les echó encima, abrazándolos con una enorme sonrisa, como todos los días.

―Buenos días, princesa.

―Buenos días. Buenos días, Boruto. ―El adolescente sonrió a su madre y luego miró a su padre antes de desviar la vista.

―Buenos días―dijo. Hinata también apuntó mentalmente que tenía que trabajar en la actitud de su hijo. A su pequeño tornillo todavía le costaba mantener una conversación normal con su padre sin que ambos acabaran discutiendo, aunque fuera medio en broma.

Desayunaron entre risas y pequeñas bromas hasta que Naruto se despidió de ellos para irse a trabajar.

―¿Vendrás a comer, papi?―Himawari le hacía esa pregunta todos los días. Naruto sonrió, acuclillándose a la altura de su pequeña para acariciarle sus cortos cabellos negros.

―Hoy no, princesa, tengo mucho trabajo. ―Himawari hizo una mueca de disgusto pero enseguida se recompuso, sonriendo alegre.

―Da igual, vendrás a cenar―afirmó. Naruto rio y la abrazó.

―Claro que sí, de veras. ―Himawari se dio por satisfecha y tras darle un beso en la mejilla corrió a lavarse los dientes. Naruto sintió la mirada fija de su primogénito sobre él y se giró a mirarlo, interrogante. Boruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró casi al instante. Naruto y Hinata lo vieron fruncir el ceño y sacudir la cabeza, para luego seguir a su hermana.

Ambos adultos se miraron, extrañados.

―No te preocupes―se apresuró a decir Hinata―, no será nada. ―Naruto asintió, no muy convencido. Hinata lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal, donde lo despidió con un fuerte abrazo y un largo beso―. Que tengas un buen día.

―Gracias, Hinata. ―Naruto se demoró unos segundos en acariciarle la cara y el pelo. Todas las mañanas hacía lo mismo antes de irse a atender sus obligaciones, como si se asegurara de que ella estaba allí realmente y no fuera un producto salido de su imaginación.

Hinata le sonrió y le apretó la mano, como diciéndole que sí, que era real y que nunca más volvería a irse, a dejarlo.

El claxon de un coche los sacó del maravilloso e íntimo momento que compartían. Naruto lanzó una mirada hosca hacia el vehículo en el que su prima lo esperaba, dando toquecitos impacientes sobre el volante con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida.

Murmurando cosas nada agradables, Naruto al fin la soltó y se metió en el coche con Karin.

―¿No podías esperar cinco minutos?

―No. ―Fue su seca respuesta. Naruto suspiró y Karin puso al fin el coche en marcha.

Desde el caminito de piedra de la entrada, Hinata los vio partir. Uno de los hombres de Naruto cerró el portón en cuanto el vehículo lo atravesó y luego se la quedó mirando, esperando. Hinata se sintió ligeramente incómoda.

―No voy a necesitar nada, gracias―dijo, en el tono más firme que pudo encontrar. El hombre se encogió de hombros y se perdió por detrás de la casa. Hinata respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta, entrando de nuevo en el que ahora era su hogar.

Tras comprobar que sus niños estaban bien y entretenidos (Himawari con sus muñecas y Boruto con su nuevo ordenador portátil), se recorrió la casa, en busca de la única persona disponible que sabía estaría dispuesta a ayudarla.

Tenía que empezar a comportarse como la persona de alto rango que era dentro del clan. Solo así conseguiría que los demás miembros de los Uzumaki le tomaran el respeto que creía se merecían ella y sus hijos. A pesar de que no eran más que unos niños Hinata era consciente de las miradas recelosas que estos recibían, y también se había percatado de que Boruto se había dado cuenta de ello, lo que le estaba despertando cada vez más curiosidad y recelo. Tendrían que contarle la verdad pronto, algo en lo que Hinata de momento no quería pensar, no podía pensar en ello. No todavía.

Detuvo a una de las chicas que se dedicaban a hacer el aseo diario de la casa.

―¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Omoi?―La chica la miró de arriba abajo, como examinándola, para luego hacer un mohín. Hinata no se ofendió, aunque sí tuvo ganas de decirle un par de cosas. Ese era otro de los problemas con los que se había topado: las chicas y las mujeres pertenecientes al clan Uzumaki no la creían digna de estar con su jefe.

Aunque eso no era algo que le preocupara especialmente. Naruto la amaba y nunca jamás la echaría de su lado. De eso no tenía dudas.

―Está en una de las salas traseras. ―Hinata cabeceó.

―Gracias. ―La chica siguió su camino sin siquiera corresponder su amabilidad.

Obviando la falta de respeto continuó su camino. Efectivamente, encontró a Omoi en uno de los salones de la parte trasera, pasando el rato con otros hombres. Se aclaró la garganta para anunciar su presencia y automáticamente varias cabezas se giraron a mirarla. Omoi fue el único que le sonrió.

―Hinata ¿necesitas algo?―Cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

―Yo… ¿tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo. ―Omoi se pasó el chupa-chups que tenía en la boca de una mejilla a otra para luego asentir.

―Claro. ―Se incorporó, dejando un montoncito de cartas sobre la mesa―. Que alguien tome mi lugar.

―¿Nos abandonas por una mujer?―se burló uno―. No te sabía yo tan calzonazos.

―Déjalo, hombre. La piba está buena, tiene su buen par de razones para dejarnos. ―Las carcajadas invadieron la habitación mientras que Hinata había enrojecido, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por la ira que la asaltaron a la vez.

Omoi apretó con los dientes su chupa-chups, provocando un chasquido de advertencia que los hizo a todos callar en el acto.

―Cuidado con lo que decís―dijo, en tono tranquilo pero firme―. Al jefe no le gustaría saber que no se le guarda a su mujer el respeto que merece. ―Los demás bajaron la cabeza, algunos sonrojados y otros ligeramente pálidos.

―Vamos, hombre, nosotros…

―Que no se repita―cortó, tomando con delicadeza a Hinata del brazo para sacarla de allí. Hinata se dejó guiar.

Cuando estuvieron alejados de aquel cuarto, Omoi se detuvo y finalmente la soltó. Hinata se frotó los brazos y le sonrió.

―Gra-gracias, por defenderme. ―Omoi se encogió de hombros.

―No he dicho más que la verdad: el jefe les mandaría cortar un meñique sin vacilar si llega a enterarse. ―Hinata lo miró, aprehensiva.

―Por favor, no le digas nada―rogó, sabiendo que lo que él decía era totalmente cierto: Naruto los castigaría sin dudar si se enteraba de lo mal que la habían tratado, pero eso tampoco la beneficiaría a ella en nada. Solo haría que la odiasen todavía más y la miraran todavía con más mala cara.

Omoi suspiró.

―No le diré nada, tranquila. ―Hinata le sonrió de nuevo, agradecida―. ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me buscabas?―Hinata se puso seria de repente, adoptando una actitud grave.

―Omoi, yo… sé que necesito mejorar, que necesito hacer más para que todos en el clan dejen, al menos, de mirarme con aversión. Para ellos soy una intrusa y eso creo que es en parte porque no me involucro todo lo que debería y, créeme, aun estoy trabajando en eso… ―Paró para coger aire―. Pero también necesito conocimientos, al menos básicos, sobre cómo están las cosas. Tú… ¿estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?―Omoi se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mirándola pensativo.

―¿Quieres que te ayude a aprender sobre el funcionamiento interno del clan?

―No solo del clan… también de Osaka, de cómo son las cosas ahora… No creo que los conocimientos que poseo sean muy veraces. Imagino que habría muchos cambios en estos catorce años, cambios que yo desconozco y… ―Omoi levantó una mano, deteniéndola de seguir hablando.

―¿Por qué me lo pides a mí y no al jefe?―Hinata se retorció las manos, ruborizándose un tanto.

―No quiero molestarlo con minucias, ya tiene bastante con apaciguar los ánimos debido a mi presencia y a la de los niños. Sé que también ha tenido que lidiar con Karin y, además, tiene sus obligaciones, sus negocios que atender y tampoco quiero quitarle del poco tiempo libre del que dispone para estar con Boruto y Himawari… ―Omoi sonrió, agarrando el chupa-chups con una mano para sacárselo de la boca.

―No tengo inconveniente―dijo al fin. Hinata lo miró, parpadeando.

―¿L-lo dices de verdad?

―Sip. Pero tendrá que ser por las mañanas, y no muy temprano. Me gusta dormir. ―Ahora fue el turno de Hinata de sonreír.

―¡Oh, Omoi! ¡Muchísimas gracias!―Se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia, agradecida hasta el infinito.

―Bueno. ―Omoi se dejó caer en el borde de la _rōka_ ―. ¿Empezamos?―Hinata pestañeó.

―¿A-ahora?

―¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

―N-no, pero… no he traído nada para apuntar y…

―Eso tiene fácil solución. ―Omoi vio pasar a una de las chicas que hacía la limpieza general de la casa. Hinata se fijó en que era la misma de antes―. ¡Amaru! ¡Tráenos papel y algo para escribir!―La aludida se paró y miró para ambos. Le lanzó una mirada algo desdeñosa a Hinata antes de proseguir su camino, sin siquiera contestarles―. No te preocupes, volverá con lo que le pedimos. No se atreverá a desobedecer. ―Algo incómoda, Hinata se sentó a su lado, juntando los pies y las piernas y apoyando las manos en el borde de la plataforma de madera que rodeaba la casa.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en la cómoda silla de cuero tras el elegante escritorio en el enorme despacho de uno de sus salones de pachinko. Las gafas le resbalaron un poco por el puente de la nariz mientras revisaba las facturas y el balance del último mes, con la frente arrugada.

―Ha aumentado el gasto de luz―comentó en voz alta. Frente a él, Karin terminó de leer unos contratos y suspiró.

―No es de extrañar. Ha pegado un subidón del copón. Podemos afrontarlo.

―Lo sé. Solo lo comentaba. ―Apuntó algo en la libreta que siempre lo acompañaba y guardó las facturas y demás papeles en una carpeta, para repasarlas en casa, y luego archivarlas debidamente para posteriormente mandarlas a su contable.

―¿Cómo vamos con el número de clientes?―Karin sonrió, cruzando las piernas.

―Por eso no te inquietes, seguimos siendo los líderes de la zona. Ningún otro local de pachinko se nos acerca. ―Naruto asintió.

―¿Qué nos queda?―preguntó, quitándose las gafas y frotándose la frente. Llevaba toda la mañana de un lado a otro, de salón en salón. Era algo que solo tenía que hacer una vez al mes, pero era agotador. Podría espaciarlo en varios días, pero él siempre había preferido darse el atracón en un único día para así quedar más libre de responsabilidades. Sobre todo ahora, con Hinata y con los niños en casa. Pensar en ellos trajo una sonrisa a su rostro al mismo tiempo que la calidez invadía su corazón.

Enfrente de él, Karin gruñó, adivinando la causa de la expresión tan estúpida que su primo había puesto.

Tenía sus opiniones al respecto y, aunque se había aguantado todos aquellos días, tal vez ya era hora de desahogarse. Esperaría a la hora de la comida, puesto que estarían los dos solos y sería más fácil abordar el tema si su primo tenía el estómago lleno.

―Tan solo el prostíbulo. ―Naruto se masajeó la nuca, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados tras las largas horas inclinado sobre papeles infinitos.

―Pues dile al encargado que está todo en orden. Que si eso revise las máquinas trucadas, por si acaso. Nunca se es demasiado cauteloso. ―Karin asintió con aprobación mientras lo vio irse. Ella terminó el trabajo y luego se reunió con él en el coche.

Puso en marcha el vehículo y pronto llegaron a su último destino: el prostíbulo que les pertenecía.

Este había cambiado. Ya no era el pequeño edificio de una planta que habían poseído en su día y con el que habían podido mantenerse a flote a duras penas después de que Hiashi Hyūga los echara sin miramientos de su territorio. Seguramente el viejo Hyūga lo había considerado tan insignificante, creyendo que con el tiempo acabarían por desmoronarse, que ni se había molestado en echarlo abajo como sí había hecho con la antigua casa en la que Naruto se había criado.

Salió de sus recuerdos al vislumbrar el magnífico local en el que las chicas vivían ahora. Tenía un aire a discoteca y en la sala principal se podía bailar, charlar o pasar un rato agradable antes de que prostitutas y clientes entraran en materia, si es que llegaban a eso. Las chicas también estaban allí para hacer que los hombres (y mujeres, que también las había, aunque eran las menos) bebieran y gastaran su dinero. Especialmente los hombres de negocios extranjeros que llegaban en busca de algo exótico y distinto a lo que podían encontrar en sus países de origen.

Un cartel luminoso, ahora apagado, anunciaba la entrada por la que Karin y Naruto se adentraron. Lee y Karui los esperaban, sentados a la barra y haciendo números con la encargada, una mujer algo mayor, pelirroja y con carácter llamada Fūka Fujimori.

―¿Cómo ha ido todo?―preguntó Karin mientras su primo iba hacia una de las mesas y se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

―Nada que no pudiéramos manejar―contestó Karui.

―Un par de tipos intentaron propasarse con las chicas, pero enseguida les paramos los pies―dijo ahora Lee, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Y las ganancias?―Por el rabillo del ojo, Karin vio como una de las chicas se acercaba a Naruto para dejarle una taza de algo que supuso sería té o café. No pudo evitar bufar al reconocer los signos más que claros de coqueteo: un dedo enredándose en un mechón de forma coqueta, una caída de pestañas, una sonrisa seductora.

―Shion. ―Fūka se incorporó, tamborileando con sus uñas perfectamente arregladas sobre la barra―. Vuelve a dormir. No se requiere tu presencia. ―La aludida hizo una mueca de disgusto pero acabó obedeciendo, marchándose con un contoneo de caderas―. No sé qué voy a hacer con esa niña―suspiró la encargada. Karin le dio unos papeles a Lee para que se los llevara a su primo, mientras que Karui y ella ayudaban a hacer inventario a la mujer.

―¿Da problemas?―Fūka y Karui negaron con la cabeza.

―No, pero siempre anda preguntando aquí y allá por el señor Uzumaki y, cuando él viene, bueno, ya lo has visto. A pesar de que le hemos advertido cientos de veces que no lo haga.

―Bueno, no hay nada de malo―dijo Karin, quitándole importancia―. No sería la primera vez que mi primo se mete con alguna de las chicas. ―Fūka la miró, desconcertada. Karin sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dándole una calada―. Aunque, claro, eso fue mucho antes de que te contratáramos. ―Karui le lanzó una mirada a Karin, pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

―Es curioso―comentó Fūka―, porque el señor Uzumaki me dijo en su día que hablara con las chicas para que dejaran de rondarlo, ya que parecía que sus negativas no surtían efecto alguno. ―Karin rodó los ojos. En su fuero interno, siempre había rogado porque su primo cediera a alguna de las insinuaciones descaradas de las muchas mujeres que lo acosaban, ya fuera con alguna de las chicas del prostíbulo o de fuera. Estaba firmemente convencida de que si caía en la tentación se daría cuenta de que lo de la Hyūga no había sido más que un capricho.

―Él sabrá―dijo Karui, encogiéndose de hombros―. El jefe tiene unos gustos bien definidos, eso sí te lo puedo asegurar. ―Karin torció la boca.

―Sí, por desgracia―murmuró―. Bien ¿qué hace falta?―Dándose cuenta de que la Uzumaki no quería seguir hablando del tema las tres mujeres se centraron en el asunto que les ocupaba.

Tardaron dos horas en revisar todo y en que Naruto diera las órdenes pertinentes para que todo siguiera funcionando tan bien como hasta ahora. Les dio permiso a Lee y a Karui para volver a la residencia Uzumaki a dormir y a Fūka para que cerrara y se fuera también a descansar.

Luego Karin y él se dirigieron directamente a comer. Como ambos eran amantes de la buena comida, escogieron un buen restaurante.

―Estoy que me muero―dijo Naruto, agarrando la carta. Karin dejó el bolso a su lado, agarrando también uno de los menús. Revisaron los platos en silencio, algo que a Naruto estaba comenzando a ponerlo de los nervios―. Vale―bajó la carta y la encaró―. ¿Qué pasa? Casi no has dicho nada en toda la mañana. ―Karin lo miró por encima de su menú. Suspiró.

―No creo que quieras saberlo―dijo, con toda sinceridad. Naruto sintió un pinchazo, adivinando parte de sus pensamientos.

―Karin…

―Ya, lo sé: la amas, es tu familia, bla bla bla… Me sé el discursito de memoria―gruñó, apretando con fuerza uno de los cubiertos que estaban puestos en la impecable mesa―. Dime una cosa ¿De verdad ha merecido tanto la pena?

―Karin…

―Todos estos años de sufrimiento… ―Sacudió la cabeza―. Tú podrás ignorarlos, pero yo no. Me fue suficiente cuando pasó lo de Sakura y juré que no te volvería a ver sufrir por una mujer. Luego llega la Hyūga, con su aire inocentón y su aura de niña buena y, vete tú a saber cómo, se te mete entre ceja y ceja. Te hice caso cuando me pediste que no me involucrara y que te dejara seguir adelante con esa aventura pero ¿sabes? ¡No hay día en que no me arrepienta de haberte hecho caso!

―¡Karin!―La pelirroja al fin calló, pero no apartó la mirada de la de su primo―. Sé que me quieres, y es por eso que puedo comprender cómo te sientes, en parte, pero… ¿por qué no entiendes que Hinata y los niños me hacen feliz? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que anhelé durante años el poder formar una familia propia?

―El clan es tu familia… ―murmuró. Naruto asintió.

―No digo lo contrario, pero con Hinata y con los niños es distinto, y lo sabes, porque aunque aprecias a todos los miembros de nuestro clan sé que por mí harías cosas imposibles que no harías por ninguna otra persona, al igual que yo por ti. ―Karin desvió la mirada, reconociendo con dolor que él tenía razón en eso―. No quiero perderte, eres la única de la familia de mamá que me queda, eres una hermana para mí, más que mi prima, pero si sigues así no sé cuánto más podré aguantar. ―La miró fijamente durante varios segundos, para luego respirar hondo―. A ti te quiero, sí, pero a Hinata y a mis hijos los amo, no puedo concebir una vida sin ellos, ya no. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?

―No puedo perdonarla―musitó, mirándolo, recordando todos esos años en los que lo veía sumido en la tristeza―. Fueron demasiadas veces las que te vi a punto de desmoronarte. Cuando ella desapareció te volviste completamente loco, nunca te había visto así, tan destrozado ¡y no soportaría volverte a ver pasar por eso! ¡¿Qué te garantiza que ella no cogerá y se largará?! ¡Ya lo hizo una vez y podría volver a hacerlo!

―No lo hará―sentenció el rubio, firme.

―¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!

―Porque confío en ella.

―¿Cómo confiabas cuando la muy… ―se mordió la lengua al ver la mirada de advertencia que Naruto le lanzó―…. Cuando se largó llevando a tu hijo aún en el vientre? ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te molestaste en ir a buscarla!

―Porque sé que, a pesar de todo, me amaba, me ama. Y pude comprender el por qué, a pesar de ello, había decidido escoger a nuestro bebé en vez de a mí. Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie lo que implica crecer en un clan yakuza. Hinata no quería eso para Boruto porque ella también conoce esta vida. ―Karin se mordió el labio inferior―. No pretendo que te hagas amiga de Hinata de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos que acabes siéndolo, no. Tan solo te pido que me apoyes y que, si no es mucha molestia, intentes acercarte a los niños. Estoy seguro de que, en cuanto los conozcas, te encantarán. ―Karin levantó la vista, suspirando al ver la súplica en los ojos azules de su primo.

Si él quisiera, podría ordenarle directamente que tratara bien a esa Hyūga y a los mocosos, que los adulara y que pasara tiempo con ellos. Pero Naruto no era de los que obligaban a la gente a hacer algo que no quisieran, sino que siempre trataba de convencerlos, de tirar por la vía pacífica.

―Si eso te hace feliz… ¡pero solo a los críos! ¡No pienso cruzar palabra con esa mujer!―Naruto sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que había obtenido una pequeña victoria.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en una cómoda conversación. Por la tarde tendría que reunirse con el jefe del clan Nara. Era una tarea de la que podía ocuparse él solo perfectamente, así que Karin resolvió que volvería a casa para comprobar que todo estuviera marchando como debería.

Naruto dejó que Karin se llevara el coche y él tomó un taxi. Muchos lo tratarían de imprudente por ir sin protección él solo por ahí, pero a veces era mejor no dar tres cuartos al pregonero e intentar pasar desapercibido. Ahora mismo tan solo era un hombre normal y corriente que iba a visitar a un amigo. Y aunque dicho amigo era el jefe de otro clan yakuza, Naruto sabía que podía confiar en Shikamaru. Había sido el primero en darle su apoyo cuando por fin los Uzumaki habían empezado a levantar cabeza tras la caída de Hiashi Hyūga.

El clan Nara no era un clan muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, precisamente. Muchos se preguntaban por qué, a lo largo de los años, sus jefes no habían hecho amago de querer prosperar, de convertirse en un clan poderoso como los Uzumaki o como los Uchiha. Tenían los medios para ello y también la inteligencia. Shikamaru Nara era, posiblemente, el hombre más astuto, listo e inteligente que Naruto había conocido jamás. Pero al parecer no estaban interesados en estar en la primera línea de poder.

Llegó a la residencia de los Nara y llamó a la puerta. Enseguida le abrieron y lo hicieron pasar a uno de los salones privados. A pesar de estar rodeado de hombres armados hasta los dientes que no eran los suyos y de recibir miradas amenazantes Naruto no sentía miedo. Su amistad con Shikamaru era lo suficientemente sólida como para que ambos confiaran hasta ese punto en el otro.

Estaba esperando a que su amigo entrara cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a un muchacho de mirada aburrida y reluciente pelo negro. Naruto sonrió, reconociéndolo.

―Hola, Shikadai. ―El chico quedó un momento helado para inmediatamente saludarlo con una torpe reverencia.

―Tío Naruto… perdona, no sabía que…

―Shikadai. ―El chico se giró ante la nueva voz, descubriendo a su padre―. Tu madre te está buscando. ―El chico murmuró algo ininteligible para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo. Shikamaru Nara entró en el salón, dando un gran suspiro―. Perdona. Aún le faltan modales. ―Naruto le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

―No pasa nada, de veras. Mi chico es mil veces peor. ―Shikamaru se dejó caer frente al rubio, penetrándolo con la mirada durante varios segundos, antes de hacerse con un cigarrillo y prenderlo, dejándolo colgado entre sus dedos.

―Algo había oído, sí.

―No te hagas el idiota conmigo. Sé que ya habrás recabado la información pertinente al respecto. ―Shikamaru sonrió, llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca para exhalar el humo momentos después.

―No se te escapa una.

―Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti. ―Ambos hombres se sonrieron.

―Así que… ¿los rumores son ciertos?

―Depende de lo que hayas oído.

―He oído que lo secuestraron en Tokio, y también he oído de cierta visita a tu casa. No tuve más que sumar dos y dos. ―Naruto asintió, nada sorprendido por sus palabras.

―Pues entonces ya sabes casi toda la historia… ―Se interrumpió al ver entrar a una joven. La muchacha les sirvió té junto con unos dulces, también dejó un cenicero para Shikamaru y les hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse―. Eso, que ya estás al tanto de todo, más o menos.

―Entonces… ¿los rumores son veraces? ¿Fueron los Ōtsutsuki?

―Por su atrevida y descarada petición me supongo que sí―gruñó Naruto―. Aunque sin pruebas…

―No hay delito. Qué problemático.

―Por eso he venido aquí, en parte. Tengo una ligera idea de lo que podrán querer pedirme, pero yo no tengo la suficiente autoridad para decidir. Tampoco puedo ir presentándome en las casas de todas las familias de Osaka…

―Y vienes a pedirme que interceda por ti. ¿Sabes que si hago estaré poniendo mi culo también en riesgo?

―Shikamaru, no te lo pediría si tuviera otra alternativa, de veras. Me he roto las neuronas buscando la manera de salir de esta, pero todas las opciones pasan por poner a mi hijo en peligro, y Dios sabe que me arrancaría un brazo antes de volver a poner en riesgo su vida. Además… ―calló unos segundos para luego suspirar―. Su madre no me lo perdonaría nunca―murmuró. Shikamaru agarró su taza de té, le dio un par de vueltas sobre la mesa antes de llevársela a los labios y beber.

―Así que te la has traído. A la Hyūga.

―Hinata, su nombre es Hinata. ―Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado―. Y es mi mujer. Harías bien en recordarlo. ―El Nara soltó una carcajada.

―De acuerdo―dijo al fin. Naruto suspiró, aliviado.

―Gracias, Shikamaru, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Te lo compensaré. ―El Nara se encogió de hombros.

―Eres mi amigo, además de un poderoso aliado. Si no fuera por ti, seguiríamos teniendo que someternos de Hiashi Hyūga y a sus abusivos tributos. Casi acabamos en la ruina por tener que pagarle para poder llevar a cabo nuestros negocios.

―Hablando del tema… ―Shikamaru tomó una galleta de arroz y le dio un mordisco antes de contestar.

―Nos ha ido bien. Mañana mismo haré que te transfieran tu quince por ciento. ―Naruto asintió. Los Nara se dedicaban mayoritariamente al tráfico de medicinas así como al de órganos, ya fuera en la calle o en los círculos más selectos. Aparte, Shikamaru tenía un negocio legal, por decirlo de alguna manera: una asesoría a través de la cual, aparte de trabajar más o menos honradamente, blanqueaban el dinero ganado con sus actividades más ilícitas.

Y todo ello en el territorio de los Uzumaki y con el permiso de Naruto. Cada mes Shikamaru tenía que darle una pequeña comisión de todo lo ganado por hacer trapicheos en sus dominios.

―Ahora, dime ¿qué tal os va?―Más relajados ahora que habían tocado los temas más espinosos, la visita podía derivar en una más amistosa y distendida. Shikamaru dejó caer la ceniza del cigarrillo sobre el cenicero antes de responder.

―Bien. Aunque las notas de Shikadai no están siendo todo lo buenas que deberían y eso trae de cabeza a Temari. Según ella, acabará en el peor instituto de la ciudad codeándose con lo peor de lo peor. La pena es que el chaval podría sacar todo sobresalientes si quisiera…

―Me recuerda a alguien. ―Shikamaru sonrió y Naruto lo imitó, dando un sorbo a su té.

―Y el tuyo ¿qué? ¿Es problemático?―Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo.

―No en ese sentido, Boruto siempre ha sido bastante responsable con los estudios, Hinata se encargó de ello. Pero sí que es un culo inquieto―gruñó―, no tienes ni idea de las veces que lo han mandado castigar por sus salidas de tono y sus travesuras.

―Me recuerda a alguien―devolvió Shikamaru la pulla. Naruto soltó una carcajada.

―Supongo que nuestros hijos se parecen a nosotros más de lo que deberían.

―Por desgracia… oye, también tienes una hija ¿no?―Naruto sonrió cálidamente al pensar en Himawari.

―Sí, Himawari, es la niña más dulce y tierna que te puedes encontrar ¡de veras! Es mi pequeña princesa. Es clavadita a su madre. ―Shikamaru rodó los ojos ante la expresión estúpida que su amigo había puesto.

Definitivamente, el amor y la familia volvían idiotas a los hombres. Lástima que ya era demasiado tarde para ellos dos.

* * *

Hinata repasó por última vez esa noche los apuntes que había tomado con Omoi esa misma mañana. Llevaban dos días con esas lecciones improvisadas y apenas había alcanzado a actualizar la información relativa a las familias.

Pero no solo se dedicaba a estudiar sobre la situación de Osaka y particularmente de los Uzumaki, sino que también había retomado la costumbre de entrenar. Habían sido escasas, por no decir inexistentes, las oportunidades para hacerlo durante su vida en Esashi y, aunque su cuerpo recordaba las posiciones de las manos y de los pies así como de los movimientos, se sentía oxidada y lenta, como una puerta que llevaba demasiado tiempo encallada sin abrirse.

―Deberías tomar clases―le había sugerido Omoi tras ella pedirle que la viera para evaluarla―. Te falta fluidez y flexibilidad. ―Ella había asentido, con pesar―. ¿Te has replanteado también volver a entrenar con la pistola?―Aquella pregunta, hecha como por casualidad y sin malicia ninguna, le había provocado prácticamente un ataque de pánico.

Se suponía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Por seguridad y protección, más que nada, pero también porque todas las mujeres del clan Uzumaki, independientemente del cargo o la responsabilidad que tuvieran, sabían manejar armas de fuego. Incluso Karui, a pesar de que su favorita era la espada que siempre llevaba con ella a todas partes.

Además ¿qué les diría a sus hijos? Ya sería suficientemente malo que la pillaran entrenando en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si la veían con una pistola en las manos… les daría un patatús. Especialmente a Boruto, quien, a lo largo de todos sus catorce años de vida, había sido testigo presencial de la fuerte aversión que sentía hacia ellas. En su casa ni siquiera había entrado una inofensiva pistola de agua. Y estaba segura de que todavía recordaba una discusión al respecto que había tenido con Naruto cuando este llegó de improviso un verano en una de sus visitas con una para él y otra para Himawari.

Ni las súplicas ni los ojos brillantes de sus retoños al ver los juguetes consiguieron persuadirla y ablandarla de que les dejara quedarse con el regalo.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Ahora no era momento de pensar en eso. Iría paso a paso. Antes de nada también debería hablarlo con Naruto. No quería que nadie le fuera con el cuento, debía ser ella la que se lo dijera directamente.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y se apresuró a guardar la libreta en el cajón de la ropa interior. Sí, no era lo más original, pero se le ocurrió que sería el único que Naruto nunca abriría ni por error. Seguro que hasta se sabía de memoria cuál era.

Tomó una revista y volvió a meterse bajo las mantas del futón, haciendo como que leía un artículo la mar de interesante. Naruto entró en ese momento y sonrió cálidamente al verla. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se puso en pie para recibirlo, abriendo los brazos para él y dejando que la besara dulcemente en los labios.

―¿Cómo ha ido el día?―le preguntó, mientras lo veía despojarse de la chaqueta y la camisa. Tragó saliva al vislumbrar su piel tatuada, sintiendo un cosquilleo de anticipación. Ajeno a ello, distraído, Naruto le contestó mientras se deshacía de los pantalones y cogía su pijama.

―Bien. No debes preocuparte, de veras. ―Hinata quiso seguir preguntando pero se aguantó. Naruto se tendió a su lado en el futón y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besándole la frente y encerrándola entre sus brazos―. ¿Y tú y los niños? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

―Oh, bueno, ya sabes, nada importante. Hoy los he puesto a estudiar en serio. Han protestado un poco, sobre todo Boruto, pero ya es hora de que retomen sus estudios. ―Naruto le acarició la espalda por encima de la camiseta del pijama.

―Lo he arreglado para que entren en buenos colegios.

―Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco.

―Empezarán a ir el lunes que viene. Podemos ir a ver los centros, si quieres. Sé que su educación es importante para ti. ―Hinata lo miró, conmovida. Le acarició la mejilla, repasando con el pulgar las marcas que tenía en las mejillas.

―Me encantaría ir contigo. ―Su afirmación hizo que Naruto la estrechara con más fuerza contra su duro pecho, hasta el punto de cortarle la respiración, pero ella no se quejó ni intentó apartarse, porque sabía lo mucho que habían afectado sus palabras a su amado.

Naruto podía por fin compartir tiempo con ellos, como si fueran una familia de las de verdad, tradicional. Podían salir los cuatro al cien, a pasear, al parque, a comer por ahí… incluso les había prometido a los niños que un fin de semana que tuviera libre los llevaría al _Universal Studios Japan_ , situado en la misma bahía de Osaka. Cabe decir que a sus hijos les había entusiasmado la idea, y desde esa no paraban de buscar la mejor fecha para ir.

―Hinata―Levantó un poco la vista del refugio de su pecho― ¿te gustaría… es decir… querrías… bueno… tampoco es necesario que digas que sí, sé que han sido muchos cambios pero… me preguntaba… ―Naruto bufó y desvió la mirada, con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz. Hinata se derritió de ternura pero esperó pacientemente a que él hablara antes de hacer o decir nada―. ¿Saldrías en una cita conmigo?―preguntó tímidamente―. Solos tú y yo, esta vez. Hace mucho que no salimos los dos solos y pensé… ―Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y lo besó. La emoción del momento hizo el beso algo torpe, pero enseguida Naruto tomó el control, echándola sobre el futón y poniéndose sobre ella para poder saborearla con mayor comodidad.

Interrumpieron el beso por falta de aire y se miraron un momento, antes de lanzarse de nuevo a besarse el uno al otro.

Al rubio no le hacía falta más confirmación. A Hinata le había encantado su idea. Así que se esforzaría por darle la mejor cita de todas las citas.

* * *

―¡Estás muy guapa, mami! ¿A que sí, hermano?―Boruto echó un vistazo desinteresado a su madre y a su hermana y luego se encogió de hombros, devolviendo la vista a la televisión.

―Supongo que sí.

―¡Eres un soso!―Himawari se volvió a su madre y le sonrió―. No te preocupes, mami, seguro que a papi le gustarás mucho ¡porque ya le gustas mucho!―Hinata se inclinó para acariciarle el liso cabello negro.

―Muchas gracias, Hima. ―Se miró una última vez en el espejo de su polvera y la guardó en el bolso.

Era absurdo que se sintiera tan nerviosa. Tan solo irían al cine y luego a cenar. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba a solas con Naruto, _verdaderamente_ a solas, que no podía evitar que los nervios la asaltaran.

Como no iban a ir, en teoría, a ningún sitio elegante, había optado por un sencillo conjunto de falda larga marrón, blusa sencilla de mangas largas y sueltas, abombadas, una cazadora vaquera y una bolsa normalita de tela que hacía de bolso. Esperaba haber acertado.

Se oyeron voces al otro lado de la puerta del salón y Hinata respiró hondo, poniéndose muy recta. Naruto entró seguido de Karin y de Karui. La visión de ambas mujeres la hizo tragar saliva y tensarse todavía más. A petición de Naruto ellas dos se quedarían al cuidado de los niños mientras ellos salían. Al parecer Karin había decidido dejar sus rencillas con ella de lado, al menos en lo que a Boruto y Himawari se refería. Incluso parecía que les había cogido cierto cariño, especialmente a Himawari. Cosa comprensible, por otro lado. Himawari era todo ternura y sonrisas, era imposible no quererla.

Naruto sonrió de forma brillante nada más verla, con sus orbes azules igual de brillantes. Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios haciéndola sonrojarse. Himawari dio una palmadita y un chillido de felicidad mientras que Boruto soltó un bufido, desviando la vista a un lado, aunque en su fuero interno estuviera feliz de ver a sus padres así de juntos y cariñosos.

―¿Vamos?―Naruto la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Hinata asintió, deteniéndose un momento para hablar con las dos mujeres pelirrojas.

―Que no se acuesten muy tarde―pidió, en tono firme, adoptando su papel de madre―y vigilad que se laven los dientes antes de acostarse, sobre todo a Boruto.

―¡Mamá!―Hinata ignoró la protesta de su hijo y prosiguió:

―Nada de películas de terror o Himawari tendrá pesadillas por la noche. ―Tanto Karin como Karui la miraron con una ceja alzada pero acabaron asintiendo en silencio. Algo más tranquila, Hinata dejó al fin que Naruto tirara de ella para llevársela.

―Estarán bien―le dijo el rubio cuando ya iban en el coche de camino al centro―. De veras. ―Hinata respiró hondo, asintiendo y restregando sin querer el pequeño muñón donde era más que evidente la falta de un meñique. Como siempre que la veía hacer ese gesto, Naurto le agarró la mano mutilada y se la llevó a los labios, depositando un beso más que sentido.

Hinata sintió los ojos acuosos y le sonrió, permitiendo que le sostuviera la mano todo el camino mientras que él conducía con una mano nada más.

Tal como habían planeado, Naruto la invitó al cine a ver una película. Por deferencia a ella escogió una romántica que a los dos les acabó gustando mucho. Luego la llevó a cenar a uno de esos sitios de sushi que estaban tan de moda entre los extranjeros. El ambiente que reinaba en el local fascinó a Hinata: la mezcla de personas, de acentos y de lenguas, lejos de intimidarla, le gustó muchísimo.

Rieron, se mimaron e hicieron tonterías como los enamorados que eran. Hinata lo pasó tan bien que apenas se acordó de nada que no fuera Naruto y lo bien que él la hacía sentir: segura, amada, protegida, sexy. Rio cuando, ya en la caja para pagar, un hombre que claramente no era japonés le lanzó un piropo en un japonés bastante mediocre que la hizo sonreír. Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto la había atraído de la cintura para pegarla a él al tiempo que fulminaba al otro tipo con la mirada.

―Está casada―cortó, en un perfecto inglés que la dejó algo descolocada. Pero que la hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando al fin comprendió el significado de la frase. No pudo evitar colocar la cabeza en su brazo cuando salieron, más que feliz.

Se metieron en el coche para volver a casa, algo desanimados porque la noche ya hubiese llegado a su fin. Hinata lo había pasado como nunca y sabía que Naruto también, porque, aunque lo ocultara, él era el que más ganas tenía de que salieran los dos solos.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron la casa a oscuras y en completo silencio. Hinata fue a comprobar que los niños durmieran y sonrió con ternura al comprobar que así era. Entró sigilosamente en ambas habitaciones para darles un ligero beso de buenas noches, mientras Naruto la observaba desde el pasillo, apoyado en la pared de enfrente. Luego fue su turno de desearles dulces sueños a sus pequeños, con el corazón latiéndole aprisa. Aun le resultaba un sueño el que su familia estuviera allí, con él, en Osaka.

Ya en la habitación ninguno quiso detener lo que sabía que vendría.

Se besaron, se abrazaron y se desnudaron con caricias a veces lentas y a veces bruscas, impulsados por la urgencia de sentirse el uno al otro y de dar un digno final a esa maravillosa noche que había afianzado todavía más los fuertes vínculos que los unían.

Hicieron el amor hasta caer agotados sobre el futón, acunados por el latido frenético de sus corazones y el eco de todos los te amo del que las paredes de su habitación habían sido testigos.

* * *

Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki se recostó en el elegante sillón de cuero, nada cómodo pero sí la muestra perfecta del poderío que estaba alcanzando su familia. Sentado cómodamente, con una copa de buen vino en la mano, releyó con deleite la misiva que había llegado del clan Uzumaki, firmada personalmente por su jefe, Naruto Uzumaki.

En ella el poderoso yakuza les decía que accedía a una reunión con ellos, pero en su terreno y bajo la supervisión de sus hombres. Tendrían que enviar a un representante o ir el propio jefe en persona. Momoshiki sabía que tendría que ir él mismo a esa reunión, o sino perdería toda oportunidad de relacionarse con los altos mandos de los clanes yakuza de Osaka, si es que no de todo el país.

Si había algo que un jefe yakuza no toleraba, especialmente aquellos que lideraban clanes cuya historia se remontaba a años y años atrás, era un líder cobarde que no sabía dar la cara en las situaciones espinosas, sobre todo si él era el causante de dichas situaciones.

Así que, por mucho que le disgustara, Momoshiki tendría que hacer acto de presencia ante Naruto Uzumaki. El tan solo pensar que debería ser disciplente y considerado con ese rubio de sangre extranjera hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Pero Naruto también era el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, y pocos eran los que no respetaban su linaje materno.

Volvió a leer la carta, sintiendo molestia al percatarse de la sutil amenaza que las palabras escritas encerraban.

Los Ōtsutuski tenían más derecho que nadie a estar entre la élite de la yakuza, si es que no en la cima. Los Uchiha, los Hyūga, los Nara, los Akimichi, los Uzumaki… no eran más que advenedizos que habían visto su oportunidad tras la caída de la última líder antes que él.

―¿Buenas noticias?―La voz de su hermano más joven, Toneri, lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa algo cruel.

―Las mejores, por el momento. ―Dejó la carta en una mesita que tenía al lado y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino―. ¿Cómo va lo demás?―Toneri suspiró, dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor para observar la iluminada noche de Osaka.

―No hay avances. Uzumaki no se ha dejado engatusar y, puesto que ahora se ha traído a su mujer…

―No me puedo creer que no cayera―gruñó―. Es imposible para un hombre de su posición ser célibe hasta ese punto. Seguro que ha tenido amantes y solo le ha tomado el pelo a esa estúpida Hyūga. ―Toneri no dijo nada durante un buen rato.

―Shion dice que incluso le pidió a la madam que hablara con ella para que lo dejara tranquilo. Al parecer le incomoda que otras mujeres lo ronden.

―Sigo diciendo que es imposible. ―Ahora sí, Toneri se volvió a mirarlo.

―¿Tan raro te parece? La gente se enamora, hermano. Incluso aquellos en las posiciones de poder pueden ser víctimas de los sentimientos.

―Hablas como un débil. ―Toneri hizo una mueca.

―Estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir. ―Y salió antes de que Momoshiki pudiera decirle nada más. A medio camino de su habitación se detuvo para frotarse las sienes.

No entendía la ansia de su hermano mayor por querer hacerse con el poder absoluto. Ya eran lo suficientemente ricos y también tenían acceso a información privilegiada.

Suspiró. Él solo quería una vida más o menos normal, con una mujer normal, que lo quisiera y se preocupara por él.

Desgraciadamente, no entraba en sus planes someter a ninguna buena chica al desprecio y a las burlas de su familia. Y tampoco había encontrado a la correcta.

Sacudió la cabeza, reanudando los pasos hacia su cuarto.

Ahora mismo solo quería dormir y descansar. Mañana sería otro día.

 **Fin VI. Nueva vida**

* * *

 **¡Dios, creo que es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora! Creo xD.**

 **Bueno, vamos avanzando, a pasitos lentos pero seguros. A Hinata aún le quedan un montón de cosas con las que lidiar, pero pronto empezará a hacerlo, no le queda de otra, a la pobre xD.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. ¿Me dejáis un review contándomelo? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a:** Niorima **y a** cvidl **!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡YAHOI! Pues aquí os traigo el capítulo siete.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Gracias, de nuevo, por apoyar esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo va para _Yakuza_ , cuya autora original es Ivorosy, gracias, de nuevo, por permitirme hacer esta continuación.

* * *

 **VII. Secretos y novedades**

* * *

Boruto se miró en el espejo del baño con el ceño fruncido, pasando la vista por todo su cuerpo, repasando por enésima vez el que era su nuevo uniforme: pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca de manga corta con el escudo del centro grabado en el bolsillo y zapatos también oscuros. Agradeció que fuera la época del uniforme de verano, porque así no tenía que llevar la asfixiante chaqueta oscura abrochada hasta el cuello.

―¡Boruto! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!―La voz de su madre lo hizo parpadear.

―¡Voy!―Se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio alborotado por última vez antes de salir del cuarto de baño y agarrar su bolsa, esa vieja bandolera llena de chapas y algo deshilachada que se había negado en redondo a tirar a pesar de que sus padres habían insistido en comprarle una nueva.

Llegó al vestíbulo, donde su madre, su padre y su hermana ya lo esperaban, la última visiblemente emocionada.

―¿Lo llevas todo?―le preguntó Hinata, arreglándole los mechones del flequillo. Boruto asintió.

―Sí, mamá, en serio.

―Entonces vamos. No querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día. ―Boruto hizo una mueca de ensayado fastidio al escuchar la voz de su padre. Aún le costaba perdonarlo, a pesar de que su progenitor estaba haciendo un considerable esfuerzo hacia ellos. Después de tantos y tantos años, al fin Boruto podía decir con orgullo que pertenecía a una familia.

Se montaron en el coche y fueron a dejar primero a Himawari. Cuando vio el enorme edificio, la niña se aferró a la mano de su padre, pegándose a él, con los ojos abiertos como platos, de pronto asustada. Naruto le devolvió el apretón y le sonrió, de forma tranquilizadora.

―Hima―llamó Hinata, agachando la cabeza a su altura―. No pasa nada. Estarás bien. ―Miró para su madre y luego de nuevo a su padre.

―Todo irá bien, princesa, de veras.

―¡Y si pasa algo, si algún idiota se mete contigo se lo dices a tu hermano mayor y yo arreglaré cuentas con quien sea!―Himawari esbozó una sonrisa al ver la pose de suficiencia de Boruto. Rio y ambos padres se miraron, con una sonrisa.

―Gracias, hermano. ―Boruto le acarició el pelo y, respirando hondo, Himawari dio un paso, para mezclarse con el resto de niños que esperaban para entrar en la entrada para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Una chica joven de aspecto amable se acercó a ellos al verlos algo perdidos, sobre todo al percatarse del gesto algo aprensivo de la pequeña.

―Buenos días. A ver si adivino―se agachó hacia la niña de pelo negro azulado y curiosas marcas en las mejillas―tú debes de ser Himawari. ―La niña abrió los ojos como platos―. Yo soy la señorita Hayashi, y voy a ser una de tus profesoras nuevas. ―Le extendió la mano con gesto amable―. ¿Vienes conmigo?―Himawari miró un momento para sus padres y luego a la mano de la maestra.

Dando un paso vacilante, se desprendió lentamente de la mano de Naruto y avanzó hasta la joven mujer que seguía sonriéndole, comprensiva y cariñosa. Le cogió la mano algo vacilante y, cuando empezó a andar, lanzó una mirada a sus progenitores. Naruto vio tanto miedo a lo desconocido en los orbes azulados de su pequeña que tuvo el impulso de ir corriendo tras ella para llevársela de vuelta a casa. Es decir, tan solo quedaban unos pocos meses de curso, tal vez podría terminar primaria en casa y luego…

―Naruto. ―La dulce voz de Hinata al igual que su leve toque en su brazo lo hizo mirarla, dándose cuenta de que tenía los ojos velados por un par de lágrimas traicioneras. Hinata sonrió suavemente y se puso de puntillas, limpiándole las gotas de agua con los pulgares―. Estará bien. ―El Uzumaki tuvo que respirar hondo, recordándose que el colegio era una experiencia por la que pasaban todos los niños, que no había nada de malo ni raro en ello…

Cogió las manos de Hinata y le sonrió, pasándole luego un brazo por los hombros mientras miraban a su pequeña hija atravesar las puertas del colegio.

―Tienes razón―murmuró―. Es nuestra pequeña, al fin y al cabo. ―Hinata asintió, sintiendo ella también la preocupación por Himawari. Era la primera vez que su niña iba a ir a un colegio tan grande. En Esashi había sido distinto, porque al ser un pueblo todos se conocían más o menos, de una manera o de otra, y Himawari había ido al colegio con los mismos niños con los que se relacionaba diariamente antes de que empezara su vida escolar. Y lo mismo había sido para Boruto.

Pero Osaka era distinta, era una ciudad grande, llena de vida, de gente nueva y de cosas desconocidas. Aunque se tuvo que recordar que seguramente Himawari no tendría ningún problema para integrarse y hacer amigos, tenía un don para hacer que la gente la quisiera casi al instante.

No, se dijo, mirando de reojo para su primogénito, el problema lo iba a tener Boruto, que era más bien de naturaleza arisca y desconfiada, sobre todo al principio. Suspiró, dándose la vuelta para seguir a sus dos rubios de vuelta al coche.

―Bueno, ahora te toca a ti, Boruto―le dijo Naruto mientras arrancaba el motor. Boruto resopló.

―Espero que no hagas una escena conmigo, viejo, no soy un niño. Sé defenderme solito. ―Naruto soltó una carcajada que hizo a Hinata sonreír.

El colegio nuevo de Boruto quedaba a unas cuantas calles del de Himawari. Naruto había buscado que ambos centros no estuvieran muy lejos uno del otro, en caso de que algo pasara, algo que, interiormente, Hinata agradecía. Tener a sus retoños separados durante mucho tiempo y distancia le causaba ansiedad, por eso se alegró cuando Naruto le dijo que estaban a poca distancia, a unos veinte minutos en coche, más o menos.

Boruto bajó del coche cuando este paró frente a un enorme complejo de edificios. Se fijó en que todos los alumnos eran dejados en la puerta, bajándose todos de coches más o menos caros. Apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de que seguramente sería un centro privado, de esos caros donde estudiaban los hijos de la gente pudiente. Miró de reojo para su padre mientras bajaba del coche.

―Boruto. ―El llamado de su madre lo hizo mirarla. Hinata le sonrió y se le acercó, acariciándole el pelo―. Pórtate bien ¿vale? Intenta no hacer un desastre en tu primer día. ―Boruto se sintió algo ofendido por esa advertencia.

―¡Pues claro que no!―Hinata soltó una risita y lo abrazó, besando su cabeza. Boruto se sonrojó ligeramente pero no protestó ni tampoco hizo amago de apartarse, sabiendo que si lo hacía su madre se lo tomaría a mal. Así que dejó que lo achuchara a gusto unos minutos más antes de empezar a protestar débilmente, diciendo que ya no era un niño como Himawari.

En cuanto Hinata lo soltó fue el turno de Naruto de acercarse a su hijo. Le puso una mano en el hombro, apretándoselo, y le sonrió.

―Que te vaya bien en tu primer día, hijo. ―Boruto sintió una emoción cosquillearle por todo el cuerpo. Tragó saliva y luchó contra el impulso de abrazarse al torso de su padre. Los hombres no se ponían sentimentales.

―Gracias… papá. ―Naruto amplió su sonrisa, notando la vacilación del rubio menor al decir la última palabra. Pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

Boruto dio vuelta y se encaminó hacia las enormes puertas de entrada del que iba a ser su nuevo colegio. Deambuló entre los estudiantes que se apelotonaban en las esquinas, buscando la secretaría y el despacho del director o directora.

―Perdona―llamó a un chico de aspecto aburrido que estaba sentado en las escaleras, con una consola portátil en las manos, a su rollo. Apenas y miró a Boruto por encima de la pantalla, volviendo su atención a esta casi al instante―. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar el despacho de la-

―Por ahí. ―Sin dejarlo terminar, el chico señaló con un dedo las escaleras de bajada―. Cuando llegues abajo gira a la derecha y sigue recto hasta el fondo―dijo, en tono monocorde. Boruto pestañeó.

―Ah, eh… gracias. ―Siguió las instrucciones del extraño muchacho, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos verdes del chico lo siguieron hasta que se perdió de su vista.

Por fin llegó a su destino y suspiró. Abrió las puertas y se dirigió a la mesa de la secretaria, una señora de unos cuarenta años de aspecto severo.

―Buenos días… esto… soy Boruto Hyūga, el nuevo estudiante… ―La mujer dejó de teclear en su ordenador para mirarlo por encima de sus gafas de montura metálica. Pareció satisfecha con su escrutinio, porque le acabó sonriendo y sacó unos papeles de una carpeta.

―Bienvenido, te estábamos esperando. Ten, ahí tienes el horario y la lista de actividades extra escolares, por si estás interesado en apuntarte a alguna. Ahora mismo aviso al director para que te acompañe a tu clase. ―Boruto le dio las gracias y tomó el horario y el papel con los nombres de los clubes y actividades que ofertaba el centro, echándoles una rápida ojeada. La secretaria se levantó y llamó a la puerta que estaba tras ella, asomándose un momento e intercambiando unas palabras con la persona que estaba dentro. Acto seguido volvió a su mesa, dedicándole una última sonrisa amable antes de sentarse, de nuevo a teclear en su ordenador.

Un hombre de aspecto serio, ataviado con un traje oscuro y de pelo ya entrecano, fue hacia él.

―Así que usted es el nuevo alumno, señor…

―Hyūga, Boruto Hyūga, señor director. ―Hizo una reverencia apresurada y el hombre arqueó las cejas. Lo miró durante unos segundos, como evaluándolo. Boruto se sintió repentinamente incómodo, porque le daba la sensación de que el director lo estaba estudiando minuciosamente.

―Bien, señor Hyūga, acompáñeme. Lo llevaré a su clase. ―Boruto lo siguió por los pasillos y las escaleras del colegio hasta la tercera planta del edificio en el que estaban―. Este es el edificio de los de tercero, el que queda a mano derecha nada más entrar en los terrenos de la escuela es el de primero, y el que queda es el de segundo. Cada uno de ellos cuenta con su propio laboratorio y sala de profesores. Los edificios que hay detrás son el gimnasio y el polideportivo, así como el pabellón de la piscina cubierta. Hay otra piscina, que seguramente la que se use mientras usted esté con nosotros, ya que está al aire libre y se abre tan solo en los meses más cálidos. ―Boruto asintió, tratando de asimilar toda la información―. Tenemos también canchas de tenis para uso de dicho club, un campo de fútbol y más pabellones anexos, con diversas pistas de deporte. Damos mucha importancia a la disciplina deportiva, así que le recomiendo que se apunte a algún club. Salvo que le gusten más las artes, en cuyo caso tendrá que dirigirse al edificio correspondiente y hablar con la señorita Jūjō, la encargada de la mayoría de las disciplinas artísticas. ―Boruto volvió a asentir, sintiéndose mareado por tantos datos nuevos―. Aquí es. ―El director se detuvo de golpe frente a un aula cuyo cartel al lado de la puerta rezaba 3-B. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que el profesor que había dentro abriera.

―¿Se le ofrece algo, señor director?

―Profesor Izumi, le dejo al nuevo alumno, el señor Hyūga. ―Boruto hizo una apresurada reverencia. El docente lo miró con curiosidad para luego sonreírle con amabilidad. Boruto se sintió aliviado por esa sonrisa; estaba empezando a ser presa de los nervios―. Una última cosa, señor Hyūga. ―Boruto se giró al director cuando este ya estaba por irse―. Sepa que los tatuajes están total y absolutamente prohibidos. ¿He sido claro?―Boruto parpadeó, preguntándose el porqué de tan extraña advertencia. Como un flash, le vino a la mente su madre, con su piel desnuda, una de las tantas escenas de su infancia en que los bañaba a él y a Himawari, en el ofurō de su casa de Esashi. En sus recuerdos se dibujaron los tatuajes que ella misma llevaba en su espalda: los extraños símbolos que en su día le había dicho que eran el emblema de su familia uno y el de la familia de su padre el otro y aquellos caracteres que rezaban un nombre, adornados con una pequeña abeja.

Sacudió la cabeza. Era imposible que el director supiera ese detalle, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había acordado ahora de eso. Hacía años que su madre había dejado de bañarlo y no es que fueran mucho a la playa, que digamos.

―Sí… ―contestó al fin, tras un rato de silencio. El director se fue, pareciendo satisfecho consigo mismo por alguna razón incomprensible para el adolescente; el maestro suspiró y le sonrió de nuevo.

―Bueno, Hyūga. Espera un momento mientras aviso a tus compañeros de tu llegada. Luego entras tú y te presentas ¿de acuerdo?―Boruto asintió, sintiéndose nervioso nuevamente.

Iba a ser la primera vez que se presentaría a sí mismo delante de tanta gente nueva. En Esashi nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, puesto que todos se conocían, quien más quien menos, pero todas eran caras conocidas o que te sonaban de verlas por el pueblo.

El profesor entró en el aula y anunció la nueva incorporación a la clase, entonces le hizo señas para que entrara y, tragando saliva, dio varios pasos dentro de la clase, sintiendo la mirada de los estudiantes clavada en él.

Se situó en el centro, de espaldas al encerado, y sonrió, esforzándose porque no se lo tragaran los nervios.

―¡Buenos días!―exclamó, asustando a algunos. Se aclaró la garganta―. Mi nombre es Boruto Hyūga y acabo de mudarme a Osaka desde Esashi, un pueblo de Hokkaidō… ―Calló unos segundos, ordenando sus ideas, mientras algunos alumnos comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos, estirando el cuello lo más posible para verlo. Boruto sonrió, ignorando de buenas a primeras aquella reacción algo exagerada, a su parecer―. Tengo catorce años y… eh… me gustan las hamburguesas y odio el ramen. Espero que nos llevemos bien. ―Hizo una reverencia a sus compañeros, notando como lo seguían mirando cada vez con más intriga y curiosidad. Empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera de vuelta en el hospital, donde casi todo el mundo no había parado tampoco de observarlo y susurrar.

―Bienvenido, Hyūga. Mira, tienes un asiento libre al lado de Nara, en la última fila. ―Boruto se alegró internamente de que dicho pupitre estuviera atrás del todo.

Anduvo hasta su nuevo sitio con la mirada fija en la mesa que le tocaba, tratando de no sentirse molesto ni contrariado con las miradas que le lanzaban los demás chicos y chicas de su clase, como si él fuera una especie de producto nuevo e irresistible a la vista.

Se dejó caer en la silla y miró a su lado, sorprendiéndose al descubrir al mismo chico de cara aburrida que le había indicado el camino al despacho del director.

―Hola―lo saludó, con una sonrisa―. Antes no me presenté, soy-

―Boruto Hyūga. Acabas de decirlo―señaló el otro, rodando los ojos como si le exasperara tener que andar dando explicaciones tan básicas. Boruto frunció el ceño.

―¿Y tú eres… ―Su nuevo compañero lo miró, no contestando inmediatamente.

―Shikadai Nara.

―Vale. ―Y ninguno dijo nada más, teniendo que prestar atención al profesor, que acababa de empezar a dar los avisos del día.

Para cuando las primeras horas de clase ya habían pasado y el timbre sonó anunciando el primer recreo del día, la noticia de que había un alumno nuevo que se apellidaba Hyūga había corrido como la pólvora por todo el colegio. Allá adonde fuera, Boruto no dejaba de notar que lo seguían con la mirada y murmuraban, incluso algunos se apartaban de su camino, como si temieran que fuera a lanzarse sobre ellos o algo así.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, sacó el bentō que le había preparado su madre esa mañana, saliendo de clase para buscar un sitio tranquilo para comer, lejos de miradas que lo perseguían a todas partes.

Decidió probar en la azotea y allá se dirigió, abriendo la puerta que daba al tejado y encontrando alivio al verse libre de susurros y vistazos incómodos. Buscó refugio junto al pequeño acceso por el que acababa de entrar, donde un tejadillo daba sombra, y allí se sentó, dispuesto a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida casera de su madre.

Desenvolvió la caja del almuerzo y lo destapó, agarró los palillos y estaba por empezar a comer cuando, al levantar la vista, vio a Shikadai Nara apoyado en la barandilla de la azotea, con sus inquietantes ojos verdes fijos en su persona.

―Oh. ―Se rascó la cabeza, con una sonrisa nerviosa―. No sabía que hubiera alguien… ―Se levantó, haciendo amago de irse, pero Shikadai lo sorprendió con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Hay suficiente espacio para los dos. ―Boruto parpadeó.

―Ya… ―Se volvió a sentar, muy despacio, sin apartar los ojos de aquel chico que parecía ser todo un misterio―. Nara ¿no?―El otro asintió, sin quitar esa expresión de perpetuo hastío que no lo había abandonado en toda la mañana. Boruto empezó a dar pequeños bocados a su comida, sintiendo el pesado silencio a su alrededor―. ¿Quieres un poco?―Ofreció, en un intento por ser amable. Shikadai se lo quedó mirando para luego encogerse nuevamente de hombros, echando a andar hacia el rubio.

Boruto vio cómo se dejaba caer a su lado, despacio, sin dejar de estudiarlo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

―Gracias―agradeció, tomando una croqueta en su mano. Se la metió entera en la boca y la saboreó―. Está muy buena. ―Boruto sonrió.

―Lo ha hecho mi madre ¡es la mejor cocinera del mundo, en serio!―Shikadai cogió una segunda croqueta, mirándolo fijamente.

―Es curioso ¿no? Mi madre también me suele prepararme el almuerzo. ―Boruto pestañeó.

―¿Curioso?

―Ya sabes, que se comporten como madres normales y corrientes. ―Boruto volvió a pestañear.

―Bueno, no sé la tuya, pero la mía es una madre normal y corriente―dijo, con el ceño fruncido. Shikadai sonrió ligeramente.

―Si te hace feliz creerlo… ―Boruto arrugó aún más su ceño.

―Oye, tío, no sé de qué vas, pero con mi madre no-

―Tranqui. ―Shikadai se apropió ahora de una salchicha en forma de pulpo, metiéndosela de nuevo entera en la boca, masticándola con toda la tranquilidad del mundo―. Solo era una observación. ―Boruto lo miró, ahora confuso.

―¿A qué te…

―Los Hyūga son bastante conocidos por aquí―dijo Shikadai antes de que Boruto terminara su pregunta―. Yo que tú, me andaría con ojo. No llames la atención. ―Boruto abrió la boca, dispuesto a bombardearlo a preguntas.

Pero entonces el timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo sonó. Shikadai se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo sus pantalones.

―Gracias por la comida. ―Inclinó la cabeza hacia Boruto a modo de agradecimiento y sin más se fue de la azotea, dejando a un perplejo Boruto con miles de preguntas bullendo en su mente.

Al final meneó la cabeza y miró para su almuerzo.

―Qué tío más raro… en serio… Osaka está lleno de raritos. ―Tapó el bentō, lamentando el no haber podido terminárselo y diciéndose que tendría que buscar alguna excusa lo suficientemente buena para que su madre no se sintiera triste al ver que apenas había comido.

* * *

―¿No me llevas a casa?―Hinata miró para Naruto. Habían dejado a los niños en sus respectivos colegios y luego habían ido a desayunar, los dos juntos, en plan parejita. Había sido un rato de lo más agradable, porque eran escasas las ocasiones en las que podían estar juntos sin que nadie los estuviera observando. La casa Uzumaki estaba llena de gente cada minuto del día y las escasas horas que podían compartir en la oscuridad de su dormitorio por las noches habían dejado de parecerle suficientes para demostrarse mutuamente lo mucho que se amaban.

No obstante, ahora tocaba volver a la realidad, esa en la que su pareja se iba a ocuparse de sus… "negocios" y ella se quedaba en casa, poniéndose al día y tratando de mantenerse firme ante los miembros del clan que en teoría debían obedecerla, poniendo todo su empeño, por el momento, en conservar la casa limpia, ordenada y siempre a punto.

Hasta ese momento aquella tarea había recaído en Karin, pero la pelirroja tampoco es que hubiera puesto mucho entusiasmo en las tareas del hogar, así que había muchas cosas por hacer para dejar la casa presentable, limpia y ordenada. No es que los yakuza fueran el colmo de la limpieza y el orden, precisamente.

―Nop. ―Naruto le sonrió, contestando a su pregunta con una negativa. Hinata frunció el ceño, intrigada.

―¿Y adónde…

―Es una sorpresa.

―¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?―Por toda respuesta Naruto le sonrió, radiante, con sus ojos azules brillando.

―Si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa. Pero te aseguro que te gustará, de veras. ―Hinata apretó las manos sobre su regazo, nerviosa de repente. No creía poder con tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo…

El vehículo serpenteó por las calles de Osaka, llena de gente a esas horas de la mañana, en medio de su trabajo o simplemente paseando o pasando el rato. Era increíble ver lo distinto que era el campo de la ciudad: en Esashi todo tomaba un ritmo más tranquilo, menos frenético y, por supuesto, no había ni tanto tráfico ni tanta gente.

Suspiró, apoyándose contra la puerta del coche para mirar por la ventana hacia fuera, viendo que tomaban un camino a una zona residencial, llena de casas tradicionales mezcladas con chalés y fincas modernos.

Naruto paró el coche delante de una de las casas tradicionales. Hinata se bajó, ceñuda. Aquella construcción no era tan impresionante como la casa Uzumaki, pero tampoco era nada pequeña. No había ningún tipo de cartel que anunciara el nombre de sus inquilinos o propietarios, y tampoco había ningún emblema distintivo que le diera una pista de quien allí habitaba.

―¿Qué…

―Espera. ―Naruto se adelantó unos pasos y timbró. Inmediatamente el portón de madera se abrió con un chasquido, empezando a deslizarse lentamente para abrirse con un zumbido ensordecedor. Naruto la dejó pasar primero. Anduvo por un caminito de piedra hasta detenerse en el medio.

―Naruto…

―Tranquila… ―Hinata oyó voces dentro de la casa, acercándose, al igual que pasos apresurados, casi diría que las personas de dentro corrían más que andaban por el sonido fuerte y continuo.

La puerta se deslizó y, antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, una melena castaña la cubrió entera, al tiempo que un cuerpo delgado se estrellaba contra el suyo.

―¡Hermana!―Hinata se quedó sin respiración. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un temblor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, desde el labio inferior hasta sus manos.

―Ha-Hanabi… ―La estrechó contra ella, empezando a llorar. Sus sollozos y sus balbuceos de emoción se entremezclaron con los de Hanabi, ambas abrazándose, acariciándose, riéndose y secándose sus lágrimas, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Se volvió hacia Naruto, quien las observaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de la cazadora, con una sonrisa. Corrió hacia él y se lanzó a abrazarlo, fuerte. Naruto correspondió de buen grado.

―Gracias―le susurró ella, con la voz ronca―. Gracias por esto… te amo. ―Naruto le sonrió, posando las manos en sus pálidas mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas que las empañaban.

―Y yo a ti, de veras. ―Hinata fue de nuevo hacia Hanabi y ambas se metieron en la casa. En el saloncito las esperaba Neji, y a Hinata le faltó tiempo para lanzarse a abrazarlo también, llorando como magdalena.

―Neji…

―Bienvenida a casa, Hinata. ―Hinata lloró más fuerte, temblando de emoción.

Hanabi se volvió a mirar a su cuñado, frotándose los ojos para retirar los restos de lágrimas que tenía colgadas de los párpados.

―Gracias, Naruto. ―Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

―Vendré a recogerte más tarde ¿de acuerdo?―le dijo a Hinata, acercándose a ella para despedirse con un pequeño beso en sus labios. Hinata se puso de puntillas, aferrándolo por los bordes de su cazadora y correspondiendo al beso de buena gana.

―Gracias… ―La besó de nuevo antes de girarse para marcharse definitivamente, con el corazón rebosante de felicidad, sabiendo que había hecho bien al llevar a Hinata a la casa Hyūga. Todo en esta vida valdría la pena si podía poner esa sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que pudiera.

Se montó en el coche una vez en el exterior y lo puso en marcha. Sabía que dejaba a Hinata en buenas manos y, aunque dudaba de que algo pudiera pasar, sabía también que Hanabi y Neji la protegerían con sus propias vidas de ser necesario.

Condujo hacia la residencia de los Nara. Había recibido un mensaje de Shikamaru, diciéndole que ya tenía respuesta para su nada usual petición. Sabiendo que no era un tema que se debiera de hablar por teléfono o por e-mail le había dicho que se pasaría esa mañana. Shikamaru rara vez salía de su casa, salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario, por lo que le había dicho que no había problema en verse esa mañana.

Lo hicieron pasar al mismo salón de la otra vez nada más llegar. Su amigo no tardó nada en aparecer, con su aspecto desgarbado y despreocupado de siempre. Aunque Naruto sabía que esa actitud era pura fachada, porque no había nada que escapara a sus inquisitivos ojos oscuros y a su enorme inteligencia.

―¿Te apetece algo de beber?―le preguntó, dejándose caer frente a su amigo. Naruto cabeceó en señal de afirmación.

―Un té estaría bien. ―Shikamaru dio instrucciones a una chica que pasaba por allí, quien enseguida desapareció, volviendo minutos después con una bandeja con dos tazas, una tetera con té bien caliente y un plato con dulces varios.

―¿Qué tal todo?

―No me quejo―dijo Naruto, sonriendo.

―Hoy era el primer día de tus críos ¿no?

―Sí. Solo espero que Boruto no haga una estupidez. ―Shikamaru sonrió, encendiendo un cigarrillo y dándole una calada.

―Eso sería mucho pedir. ―Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada para luego menear la cabeza. Shikamaru tenía razón: tal vez era mucho pedir. Boruto se parecía demasiado a él en actitud y carácter, lo único que lo salvaba era que había sacado la inteligencia de su madre―. Bueno, respecto al asunto de la otra vez… ―Naruto crispó los dedos en torno a su taza de té, mirando para Shikamaru, expectante.

―Dime―apremió. El Nara lo miró fijamente antes de contestar, dejando caer la ceniza de su cigarro en un cenicero.

―Han aceptado. ―Naruto cerró los ojos, el alivio recorriéndolo―. Les he explicado la situación, más o menos, y todos han comprendido. El que seas tan popular entre los nuestros también ha ayudado. Pero entienden que es una situación excepcional que no se hará costumbre. Evaluarán lo que ocurra en esa reunión y de ahí tomarán una decisión, aunque ya te aviso que los hace mucha ilusión, que digamos. Especialmente a los Shimura. ―Naruto frunció el ceño. No podía culparlos. Los Shimura eran un clan antiguo y poderoso, sobre todo lo primero. Sus orígenes se remontaban siglos atrás, rivalizando en estirpe con los Uchiha, incluso. Dominaban el área de Kioto, siendo los principales abastecedores del distrito rojo, así como los dueños de numerosas _okiyas_.

Y su actual jefe daba mucho miedo, tuvo que recordarse Naruto. Danzō Shimura no es que fuera precisamente un alma caritativa y comprensiva. Tenía un carácter más bien frío y parecía no albergar sentimiento alguno en su interior.

―Te lo agradezco en el alma, Shikamaru. De veras. ―El Nara cogió su taza de té y dio un sorbo, mirando fijamente para su amigo.

―Sabes que te apoyaré siempre, Naruto. ―Le sonrió, agradecido por la enorme confianza que Shikamaru le otorgaba―. ¿Crees que nuestros críos se llevarán bien?―Cambió a un tema más inocuo Shikamaru. Naruto sonrió, ahora más alegre.

―Si Shikadai tiene tu actitud lo dudo, sobre todo porque Boruto es como yo, y te recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos la primera vez no me caíste muy bien, que digamos. ―Shikamaru soltó una carcajada, recordando aquel primer encuentro, muchos años atrás, cuando Kushina Uzumaki todavía vivía y ellos no eran más que unos adolescentes atolondrados.

―Puede que nos sorprendan. ―Naruto volvió a sonreír, bebiendo de su taza de té.

―Ojalá sea así. Boruto va a necesitar amigos, amigos de verdad.

―¿Aún no le habéis dicho nada?―Naruto dejó su taza sobre la mesita, quedándose mirando para el líquido caliente que aún le quedaba en el fondo de la misma.

―Todavía no―admitió―. Sinceramente, no sé cómo abordarlo. No quiero que me acabe odiando y tampoco quiero hacer sentir incómoda a Hinata. Que haya decidido venir conmigo es más de lo que había soñado hasta ahora. ―Shikamaru suspiró, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

―¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo se enteró Temari?―Naruto miró para el moreno.

―Creo que te golpeó cuando se lo contaste.

―Sí, se enfadó como no tienes idea conmigo, pero no porque yo fuera un futuro jefe de la yakuza, sino por no haber confiado en ella lo suficiente como para contárselo antes. Temari es fuerte e independiente, tendría que haber sabido que me amaba lo suficiente como para soportarlo.

―Es distinto―lo interrumpió Naruto―. Temari no se crio como una yakuza-

―No―lo cortó ahora Shikamaru―. Pero había vivido el horror que supone estar dentro de nuestro mundo. Ella y sus hermanos tuvieron que sobrevivir como pudieron en esas calles de Dios, así que no era una ignorante de lo que ocurre dentro de la mafia japonesa. ―Shikamaru se llevó de nuevo el cigarrillo a los labios―. Lo que te digo es: las personas a menudo sorprenden porque solemos ser más fuertes de lo que creemos. Puede que al principio Boruto se lleve el susto de su vida y que incluso se enfade contigo o te odie durante un tiempo, pero acabará por aceptarlo porque eres su padre y porque, quieras que no, la sangre llama. Los Uzumaki sois un clan antiguo y poderoso, y tarde o temprano él tendrá que tomar una decisión, como hiciste tú en su día. ―Naruto se mordió el labio inferior.

Shikamaru tenía razón, pero aun así era muy difícil. Sabía que Boruto no se lo tomaría nada bien al principio, pero su amigo estaba en lo cierto al decir que no le quedaría más remedio que aceptarlo.

Era hijo de uno de los grandes jefes de la yakuza, y le gustara o no eso era motivo de orgullo para Naruto, así que Boruto tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, porque los Uzumaki eran su familia.

―No sé qué haría sin tus sabios consejos, de veras. ―Shikamaru sonrió―. Ya que estamos… ¿te puedo pedir un último favor? Bueno, más bien sería para Temari.

―Tú dirás.

―¿Crees que podría ayudar a Hinata? Vendrá conmigo a la reunión, como es lógico, pero creo que necesitará ayuda femenina… no tengo a nadie más a quién pedírselo. ―Shikamaru sonrió.

―Estoy seguro de que no pondrá objeciones. Estará encantada de poder contar con la compañía de una mujer ajena al clan, siempre se queja de que no tiene amigas. Como si la culpa fuese mía… ―Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza y Naruto sonrió.

―Gracias, otra vez.

―No hay de qué. ―Y con eso dieron fin a la conversación. Naruto tenía que volver a casa para revisar unos papeles con Karin y Shikamaru también tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones. Así que ambos se despidieron y Naruto puso rumbo de nuevo a su hogar, pasando antes a recoger a Hinata a la residencia Hyūga.

Así podría pasar un rato con ella antes de sumirse de nuevo en sus deberes como jefe de un gran clan yakuza.

* * *

―¡Ya estamos en casa! ¡Papi! ¡Mami!―Himawari entró como una tromba, excitada y feliz, deseosa de contar a sus padres todo sobre su primer día en el colegio nuevo. Hinata salió a su encuentro, recibiendo a una sonriente Himawari entre sus brazos.

―Bienvenidos, Hima, Boruto. ―El rubio tan solo se encogió de hombros, yendo a sentarse a la mesita del salón principal, donde había dispuesta lo que parecía una deliciosa merienda. Hinata acompañó a sus hijos, mientras estos empezaban a merendar.

―¿Sabes qué, mami? ¡Todos se han portado muy bien conmigo! Bueno, ha habido dos niños que no, pero… ¡no ha pasado nada porque los demás me han defendido! ¡Y todos me han pedido que les hablara de Esashi porque casi ninguno lo conoce y… ―Hinata escuchó con una sonrisa en los labios la alegre cháchara de su pequeña. Cuando Himawari paró para tomar aire y de paso dar un sorbo a su refresco de melón ella posó su mirada en Boruto, quien no había dicho palabra desde que había entrado por la puerta.

―¿Y tú, Boruto? ¿Qué tal tu día?―Boruto se encogió de hombros nuevamente, sin mirar para su madre. Hinata respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia―. ¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

―No, nada. ―Hinata obvió el tono monótono, centrándose en su expresión de fastidio, como si estuviera contrariado o enfadado.

―Boruto… ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?―insistió ella. Boruto la miró de reojo.

―Nada, ya te lo he dicho, en serio. ―Hinata contó hasta diez. Entendía que tantos cambios en pocas semanas podían haber sido abrumadores, pero si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para tratar de hacer más llevadero el cambio, lo haría, como que se llamaba Hinata Hyūga.

―Boruto… ―El adolescente gruñó pero al fin se dignó a mirar a su madre.

―Solo… ha sido algo raro. ―Hinata parpadeó.

―¿Raro?

―Todos… bueno… empezaron a mirarme y a murmurar sobre mí cuando me presenté… y luego las extrañas palabras del director…

―¿Extrañas palabras?

―Sí… no sé por qué, me advirtió de que los tatuajes estaban estrictamente prohibidos, fue muy raro porque luego recordé que tú tienes algunos… ―Se rascó la cabeza, suspirando―. Y luego está ese chico tan raro… Nara… ―Hinata sintió que el pánico la dominaba. Trató de serenarse, aferrándose con tanta fuerza al borde de la mesa que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, haciendo juego con su semblante descompuesto.

No sabía dónde meterse o como salir del paso. No estaba preparada para contarle todo, no así, por causa de murmuraciones y rumores malintencionados. No así, sin haberse preparado previamente para ello…

―¡Hola! ¿Acaso ya han vuelto mis niños?―Himawari dio un salto en su sitio, lanzándose sobre su padre en cuanto entró.

―¡Papi! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Les he caído muy bien a todos y la profe es muy buena y muy simpática y Misa-chan ya me ha dicho que estoy invitada a su cumple que es el próximo mes y… ―Hinata se sintió tremendamente aliviada ante la entrada de Naruto, porque había distraído a sus dos retoños de la conversación tan incómoda con Boruto.

Miró para el rubio menor, ahora sonriendo mientras bromeaba con su padre y ambos se reían, Boruto tratando de disimular todo lo que podía el que estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su progenitor.

Naruto notó que algo no andaba bien con Hinata pero optó por callar. Más tarde en la intimidad de su dormitorio tendría tiempo para abrazarla y preguntarle qué es lo que iba mal.

Y así lo hizo. Cuando ya los niños estaban en sus camas durmiendo como los angelitos que eran, él la abrazó, con su pijama a medio poner, pegando su pequeño y liviano cuerpo a su torso desnudo, dejándole así sentir su calidez y el latido de su corazón bajo sus manos y su mejilla.

―¿Qué ocurre?―Tragó saliva, con el labio inferior temblándole levemente. Naruto le tomó la cara entre las manos y la acunó entre sus grandes palmas, observando sus preciosos ojos perlados teñidos de angustia.

―Boruto… ―consiguió pronunciar ella―. M-me ha dicho que algunos de sus compañeros hablaron a sus espaldas… ―Hinata lo sintió tensarse y eso no hizo más que acrecentar su angustia. Sin embargo, cuando lo miró ya volvía a sonreír.

Le acarició el pelo y los laterales del cuello, haciendo lentos círculos, masajeando sus músculos para intentar relajarla.

―Sabíamos que esto podría pasar. ―Hinata volvió a tragar saliva.

―Me preocupa… me preocupa que pueda sentirse… como nos sentimos nosotros… Fue horrible―murmuró finalmente, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar los oscuros días de su propia adolescencia.

Naruto suspiró y la encerró entre sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra sí y rozando cariñosamente sus cabellos con sus labios.

―No debes hacerlo, no debes preocuparte. Boruto es un niño fuerte e inteligente, y nos tiene a nosotros, más específicamente: a ti, como su madre. Sabrá manejarlo… cuando llegue el momento. ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, dejando que él la abrazara con más fuerza, necesitando sentir su contacto más que nunca.

―Naruto… ―empezó, con voz trémula. Pero Naruto puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola.

―Solo son habladurías, Boruto sabrá distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que no, y lo real es que tiene una familia en casa que le quiere, y eso es lo único importante. ―Hinata quiso creer fervientemente en sus palabras, en que todo iría bien y en que Boruto estaría bien.

―No es tonto―dijo Hinata al fin, tragando saliva―. Más pronto que tarde él… él tendrá que saber… ―No fue capaz de terminar la frase porque un sollozo quedó atrapado en su garganta, haciéndole soltar un suspiro ahogado. Naruto la besó con suavidad, limpiándole las lágrimas no derramadas con suaves roces de su boca.

―No hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas―le dijo, abrazándola una vez más, intentando tranquilizarla―. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, yo mismo le contaré todo, de veras. Así que no te preocupes. ―La separó de él para sonreírle, con esa sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de Hinata se acelerara a mil por hora―. Todo saldrá bien. ―Dejó que la besara y ella correspondió, aferrándose a sus hombros, casi desesperada, queriendo tener tanta fe en que todo iría bien como él, queriendo confiar con toda su alma en el hombre al que amaba.

Pero sabiendo que, cuanto más tardaran en contarle la verdad a su primogénito peor sería. Boruto se sentiría herido, y con razón.

Y eso era lo que más temía ella: que su pequeño tornillo llegara a odiarla por haberle ocultado la verdad de sus orígenes durante tantos y tantos años.

* * *

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla en la que estaba sentada, empezando a impacientarse porque el tarado de su primo estaba tardando de más. Tenían mucho que hablar y que hacer en esos días como para que el muy haragán anduviera haciendo el tonto, jugando a las casitas con la Hyūga.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Por fin! Esperó al momento exacto en que la alta figura morena y rubia cruzó el umbral de la habitación para girar en su silla y clavar sus ojos en él, dándole el susto de su vida.

―¡Joder, Karin! ¡Casi se me sale el corazón!―La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción pura y dura, cruzando una de sus largas piernas sobre la otra y entrelazando los dedos sobre su rodilla.

―Qué pena, porque creo que así te haría un favor. ―Naruto respiró hondo, exhalando luego el aire poco a poco mientras cerraba la puerta corredera tras él, buscando toda la paciencia que tenía para enfrentar a su prima.

Caminó hasta sentarse tras el elegante escritorio, encendiendo el ordenador y mirando para la mujer. Adoptó un semblante serio que hizo a Karin alzar las cejas, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a ponerse ella también seria, sabiendo que tenían asuntos importantes que tratar.

―¿Y bien?―preguntó ella, sabiendo que ayer su jefe y único pariente vivo había ido a ver a Shikamaru Nara por culpa de la absurda petición de los Ōtsutsuki.

―Han aceptado, pero solo como algo excepcional. ―Karin asintió.

―Lógico. Era de esperar. ―Naruto asintió, masajeándose las sienes, como si estuviera cansado―. ¿Una mala noche? ¿O es que la Hyūga no te ha dejado dormir?―añadió, burlona. Naruto la fulminó con la mirada, aunque Karin no se sintió afectada.

―Karin… ―suspiró―. Sí, no he podido dormir muy p'allá. ―Karin alzó las cejas, de pronto interesada.

―¿Habéis discutido?―preguntó, esperanzada. Naruto entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

―Me alegra ver que quieres mi felicidad―masculló. Karin se desilusionó al ver que no había peleado con esa… mujer―. No, no es eso… En fin, es igual. ―La miró, de nuevo serio―. Como los demás han aceptado… ―volvió él al tema que los ocupaba―, tenemos vía libre para empezar nuestro contraataque, a ver si vemos de qué pie cojean. Encárgate de prepararlo todo, tu mente es infinitamente más perversa y maquiavélica que la mía. ―Karin sonrió, sacando pecho ante su afirmación.

―Me alegra ver que reconoces mis talentos… ―Naruto sonrió ante el tono meloso de su prima. Karin siempre conseguía hacerlo reír―. Por cierto… ―Levantó la cabeza, viendo como arrugaba la nariz―. Ya que parece que la Hyūga…

―Hinata―aclaró Naruto.

―… va a estar un tiempo por aquí… ―siguió ella, ignorando a su primo. Naruto rodó los ojos pero la dejó continuar―… sería bueno que empezaras a llevarla contigo, a dejarla al mando de la casa y a presentarla a socios y amigos, formalmente, digo. Por ahora todos la toleran porque tú así lo has ordenado, pero si quieres que realmente la acepten y la vean como alguien más del clan y, más aún, como tu mujer… ―Naruto suspiró, frotándose las sienes de nuevo.

―Lo sé. Sé que debería implicar más a Hinata en la vida del clan y en la mía propia, sacarla de casa y llevarla ante las demás personas de nuestro círculo para que la conozcan y ella misma se familiarice de nuevo con nuestro mundo… ―Karin asintió―… pero no sé si está preparada para eso. Aún no. ―Ahora fue el turno de Karin de rodar los ojos, bufando en el proceso.

―¡No jodas!―Dio una palmada sobre la mesa, tan fuerte que hizo saltar el ratón del ordenador y las demás cosas que había encima―. Si realmente ella ha venido contigo, aceptado por fin quién eres tú y el linaje que precede a los mocosos, tendrá que hacer de tripas corazón y hacer alguna concesión. ¡No vale que se esconda entre estas paredes como una ratoncita asustada! ¡Tiene que poner de su parte!

―Karin―llamó él, con voz suave―. Todo eso lo sé pero, dime ¿cómo crees que quedaré si ella decide irse de nuevo, si decide abandonarme como hace catorce años por mi culpa? Porque yo la presioné y la empujé al límite… ―Negó con la cabeza―. Sé que lo está intentando, poco a poco, se está esforzando por volver a encajar. Sé que ha empezado a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la casa y, aunque sé que eso no gusta a la mayoría, también sé que eso está sirviendo para que poco a poco la vayan viendo con otros ojos. Necesita tiempo, Karin, para volver a adaptarse, aclimatarse a nuestra forma de vida…

―Tuvo catorce años para eso―murmuró Karin. Naruto cerró los ojos, pidiendo a Dios paciencia y serenidad.

―Karin, no pienso presionarla, Hinata irá a su ritmo, poco a poco… Por lo pronto, pienso llevarla a la reunión con los clanes, ese ya será un gran paso y sé que no se negará. Le he pedido ayuda a la mujer de Shikamaru, Temari, así que no debes preocuparte por tener que instruirla tú, sé que sería demasiado para ti. ―Karin hizo una mueca.

―Lo habría hecho de buen grado, por ti. ―Naruto sonrió.

―Lo sé, pero tampoco quería poneros a ninguna de las dos en una posición incómoda. Sé que tal vez con Temari pueda llevarse bien, y eso será algo bueno, muy bueno, el que consiga hacer una amiga. ―Karin suspiró, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla en la que había estado sentada hasta hacía unos minutos.

―Si así lo crees… pero recuerda que el tiempo corre y no perdona. ―Naruto se volvió a masajear las sienes, intuyendo a lo que su prima se refería.

―Ya lo sé―susurró―. Pero aún no. ―Y con eso zanjó la conversación. Karin tampoco insistió más. Ya le había dado a su primo mucho en lo que pensar para un día.

* * *

―Hinata irá a su ritmo, poco a poco… ―Se detuvo abruptamente delante de la puerta que al parecer era el despacho de su padre. Ya pasaban unos minutos de la hora acordada para salir al colegio, por lo que su madre le había pedido que fuera a buscarlo. Él había protestado diciendo que podían irse sin él, que sería su culpa, pero su progenitora le había lanzado una de esas miradas que lanzaban las madres, esas que indicaban que como se te ocurriera replicar estabas muerto. Así que no le quedó más remedio que obedecer e ir a por el idiota de su padre― …Por lo pronto, pienso llevarla a la reunión con los clanes, ese ya será un gran paso y sé que no se negará. Le he pedido ayuda a la mujer de Shikamaru, Temari, así que no debes preocuparte por tener que instruirla tú, sé que sería demasiado para ti… ―Intrigado, bajó la mano y pegó la oreja. Aquella conversación parecía tener algo que ver con su madre…

―Lo habría hecho de buen grado, por ti. ―Era una voz femenina que Boruto no supo identificar. Había bastantes chicas y mujeres viviendo en esa gran casa como para aprenderse el nombre de todas. Algo que le había llamado la atención. Solo se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguna estaba allí por tener algo con su padre, sino porque eran empleadas, bien de su progenitor bien contratadas para hacer el aseo de la casa.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Instruirla? ¿A su madre? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué demonios tenían que instruirla? ¡Ni que su madre fuera estúpida! Le hirvió la sangre en las venas, su mente ya maquinando cómo encarar a su padre para obligarlo a retirar tan ofensivas palabras.

―Lo sé, pero tampoco quería poneros a ninguna de las dos en una posición incómoda. Sé que tal vez con Temari pueda llevarse bien, y eso será algo bueno, muy bueno, el que consiga hacer una amiga. ―Boruto quedó descolocado. ¿Una amiga? ¿Acaso su padre le había buscado una amiga a su madre? Bueno, eso no sería nada malo, tal vez era que la había inscrito en algún curso de esos de cocina que ella siempre decía que quería hacer y esa desconocida quizás era alguien que podría ayudarla a integrarse en la clase o… ¿Estaba pensando demasiado?

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a prestar atención a lo que se decía en el interior del despacho, cada vez más intrigado.

―Si así lo crees… pero recuerda que el tiempo corre y no perdona. ―Boruto frunció el ceño nuevamente. ¿Que el tiempo corría? ¿Para qué? ¿Para quién? ¿Por qué? Aquello cada vez era más misterioso y Boruto estaba harto de que nadie le contara nunca nada. ¿Su madre estaría al tanto de todo esto? Y si así era… ¿por qué no les habían dicho a él y a Himawari que podía haber algún problema? Bueno, Himawari aún era pequeña y lo entendía pero… ¿y él? Ya no era un niño. Pronto cumpliría los quince y el año que viene ya iría al instituto por estas mismas fechas, o casi. Tan solo le quedaba un año de secundaria. No era un mocoso.

―Ya lo sé. ―Tuvo que forzar el oído para escuchar el susurro quedo de su padre. ¿Que sabía el qué? Aquello era cada vez más raro…―. Pero aún no. ―Arrugó todavía más el ceño, elucubrando, pensativo, tratando de encontrar las razones y las causas de tan críptica conversación.

Rememoró las palabras de ese chico de su clase nueva, tan extrañas e incomprensibles como el fragmento de conversación que acababa de escuchar, respecto a lo de que su madre se comportara como una madre normal y corriente…

La sensación que lo rondaba desde la dichosa excursión a Tokio, desde su intento de secuestro junto con la rara Uchiha, de que algo pasaba a su alrededor de lo que no era consciente volvió a él con fuerza, sacudiendo sus pensamientos.

Se esforzó por tratar de darle sentido a los últimos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en su vida, dándose cuenta de que habían sido algo extraños. Trató de hallar una explicación plausible, pero se dio cuenta, de pronto, de que le faltaban muchas piezas del puzle. Y de que solo sus padres serían capaces de proporcionárselas para completar el dibujo.

Torció la boca, en una clara mueca de molestia, mirando fijamente para la puerta tras la que se escondía su padre.

―Juro, viejo, que más pronto que tarde averiguaré qué estáis tramando, en serio. Ya no soy un niño―susurró sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Y tan sigilosamente como llegó se fue, pensando en una excusa que darles a su madre y a su hermana para la tardanza de su padre.

* * *

―Jefe. ―Momoshiki dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se limpió delicadamente con la punta de su servilleta, antes de tomar de manos de uno de sus subordinados el sobre que le tendía. No llevaba remite ni nota adjunta, pero creyendo saber lo que albergaba en su interior lo abrió enseguida, leyendo el contenido de la nota que había resguardada dentro.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y agitó el papel ante sus hermanos, satisfecho.

―Lo hemos conseguido, hermanos. ―Toneri permaneció impasible, Urashiki se apoyó en una de sus manos, con las cejas alzadas, mientras que Kinshiki apenas y pestañeó―. Naruto Uzumaki ha accedido a recibirnos, mañana por la mañana, a primera hora.

―¿Irás tú?―Momoshiki dejó el sobre y la nota al lado de su plato antes de contestar.

―Si no fuera yo, esto no tendría sentido ¿no crees? Tengo que dar la cara o podemos darnos por muertos socialmente hablando. Esta gente valora mucho la cualidad de la valentía. Pero no pienso ir solo, no soy imbécil. Toneri. ―El aludido miró en dirección a su hermano mayor, con el entrecejo fruncido―. Tú me acompañarás. Eres el más inocuo de todos los que estamos aquí, y también inteligente, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Tu tranquilidad nos vendrá bien para apaciguar a la fiera. ―Toneri no contestó, limitándose a jugar con la comida de su plato con la cabeza gacha.

Tendría que haber nacido en otra familia, se dijo, en una familia normal, con hermanos normales y padres normales, con una vida normal.

Él no estaba hecho para ser cruel y despiadado.

Tan solo anhelaba encontrar a una buena mujer con la que formar su propia familia y así escapar de las garras de la suya.

Tan sencillo como encontrar a la correcta.

 **Fin VII. Secretos y novedades**

* * *

 **¡Wiiiiiiiii! Ya falta un pelín de nada para que Boruto se entere de la verdad que ha rodeado su familia desde siempre, el por qué de todo. ¿Estáis emocionados? Porque yo sí, no veáis lo contenta que ando xDD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review contándome vuestras impresiones? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a:** Tsukimi **! ¡Gracias mil, de verdad!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡YAHOI! Bueno, bueno, bueno... pues un capítulo más. Este es un poquito más largo, quizás, que los anteriores. Así que espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, muchísimo xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Yakuza_ , cuya autora original es Ivorosy. Gracias por dejarme hacer esto.

* * *

 **VIII. Acercándose a la verdad**

* * *

Terminó de lavarse la cara y se miró al espejo que había sobre el lavabo, con todos los músculos en tensión, marcando los tatuajes que le adornaban todo lo largo y ancho de su torso desnudo.

Hoy era el día, se dijo. Hoy, con algo de paciencia, astucia y algo de suerte, tal vez sus sospechas acerca de los malnacidos Ōtsutsuki se confirmarían y, de ser así, por fin podría actuar, tomar directamente cartas en el asunto. Sabía que no iba a obtener una respuesta clara, no al cien por cien, al menos. Pero si conseguía disipar las dudas que tenía al respecto, todo acabaría, porque tendría la obligación de informar a Sasuke y su mejor amigo no demoraría ni vacilaría en actuar.

Nadie se metía con los Uchiha y salía impune de semejante osadía. Y lo mismo si estornudabas en la cara de un Uzumaki.

Hizo crujir los músculos de su cuello, frotándoselo luego, con los ojos cerrados, tratando inútilmente de relajarse. Si se presentaba así de tenso ante el cabrón de Momoshiki podía darse por muerto. Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki era como una serpiente: buscaba tu punto más débil y atacaba por ahí, mordiendo ese resquicio de debilidad y agrandando la herida a medida que avanzaba, clavando cada vez más hondo sus colmillos hasta envenenarte por completo y así poder terminar contigo cuando menos te lo esperabas.

Sintió unas manos pequeñas y cálidas masajear su nuca y no pudo evitar que un gemido de placer se escapara de sus labios. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las suaves caricias. Consiguió relajarse al fin y entonces se volvió, abrazando contra sí el liviano y curvilíneo cuerpo de Hinata. Sonrió contra sus negros cabellos cuando la sintió corresponderle, pasándole los delgados brazos por la cintura y aplastando la mejilla contra su pecho, justo en el lugar exacto en el que le latía el corazón.

―¿No has dormido bien?―Naruto negó, sintiendo el roce de los mechones de su cabello hacerle cosquillas en la nariz a causa del movimiento.

―No es eso… ―suspiró y luego tomó aire―. Hoy tengo el encuentro con los Ōtsutsuki. ―Notó como los músculos de ella se tensaban durante unos segundos, para luego relajarse. Sus brazos lo apretaron con más fuerza y él correspondió de la misma manera, acariciando ahora su fina espalda, sintiendo la calidez de su piel bajo la fina tela del pijama. Dios, si tuviera el tiempo necesario… Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos perniciosos pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento.

La separó un poco de él y la escrutó con sus ojos azules, adivinando la preocupación y la angustia en lo más hondo de sus preciosos ojos perla. Suspiró y encerró su ovalado y pálido rostro entre sus manos, acunándolo con cariño.

―Naruto… ―empezó ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo actuar. Sentía un doloroso nudo apretarle la garganta. De lo que ocurriera hoy dependía el futuro y la seguridad de Boruto, de su pequeño tornillo. Si algo les ocurriera a él o a Himawari ella enloquecería, estaba segura de ello. Sus hijos habían sido su único punto de apoyo, su sostén durante catorce largos y dolorosos años. Sin ellos, ni siquiera sabía como habría sido capaz de seguir adelante.

―No dejaré que nada malo les pase, de veras. ―Lo sabía. Naruto defendería a sus niños con uñas y dientes, los protegería con todo lo que tenía en incluso con lo que no tenía, pero aun así… ―. ¿Y si vienes conmigo?―Hinata parpadeó, estupefacta.

―¿Yo?―preguntó, como una tonta. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Lo había dicho en un impulso, aunque no era raro en su mundo que las mujeres de los jefes los acompañaran y estuvieran con ellos en los encuentros más relevantes, como compañía silenciosa pero también en calidad de observadoras. Naruto sabía que una mujer podía captar matices y las palabras no dichas mucho mejor que un hombre, tenían un don para ello.

―Podrías observar, tomar nota… eres mucho más observadora y paciente que yo, captas mejor las cosas… ―Eso eran excusas para tratar de convencerla. Hinata bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose ahora ella los labios. Naruto no le estaba pidiendo nada extraño, realmente. De hacerlo le estaría lanzando un mensaje al mundo: que ella era la pareja oficial de Naruto Uzumaki, jefe del clan Uzumaki, y la madre de sus dos hijos. Estaba segura de que el rumor de que Naruto tenía dos niños, sangre de su sangre, se había propagado rápido entre las demás familias cuyo rango e importancia dentro de los yakuza eran equiparables a los de los Uzumaki.

Además, también estaba la cuestión del secuestro de Boruto. Nadie le había dicho nada directamente, ni siquiera Omoi en sus entrenamientos o en sus lecciones para ponerse al día de todo lo que se había perdido los últimos catorce años le había insinuado nada. Pero no era tonta, ni mucho menos sorda.

Había escuchado murmullos, algunas frases sueltas entre los miembros del clan. Todos sospechando la posibilidad de que los probables instigadores del secuestro de su hijo eran los Ōtsutsuki, un clan antaño poderoso y que gozaba de prestigio pero hoy día caído en desgracia. Se contaba que la culpable de eso había sido Kaguya, la última matriarca. Al parecer había ambicionado demasiado y, como en el cuento de la lechera, el cántaro acabó por romperse y hacer añicos todos los sueños y deseos de aquella familia.

Nunca nadie más volvió a tenderles una mano. Como los Uzumaki, habían sufrido un infierno para tratar de levantarse de nuevo, juntándose para ello con lo peor de lo peor del mundo criminal: traficantes de mujeres, proxenetas de lujo, narcotraficantes… personajes al lado de los cuales hasta el mismísimo Satanás parecería un angelito de Dios.

Lo meditó durante varios minutos, seriamente, mientras Naruto la observaba, con el corazón en un puño y conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo sus esperanzas desvanecerse con cada movimiento de la aguja del reloj. Aflojó el agarre que aún mantenía sobre ella y preparó su mejor y más falsa sonrisa, intentando arreglar su metedura de pata. Le diría que todo estaba bien, que no tenía por qué tener prisa, que iría a su ritmo, poco a poco…

―De acuerdo. ―Pestañeó, creyendo haber oído mal.

―¿Ah?―Hinata se ruborizó al ver su expresión de desconcierto absoluto. Se sintió ligeramente ofendida. A estas alturas, debería haberle dado algo más de crédito.

―Dije que de acuerdo. ―Su voz sonó firme y segura esta vez, sin atisbos de duda. Naruto volvió a apretar sus hombros, la ansiedad y la emoción recorriéndolo.

―Tú… ¿E-estás segura? ¿De verdad?―Hinata asintió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dejándose envolver por el azul brillante de sus pupilas. Esbozó una sonrisa relajada y se puso de puntillas, acariciándole el rostro y pasándole los brazos por el cuello, depositando un pequeño y tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios.

―Por algo se empieza ¿no?―Naruto esbozó otra sonrisa, una enorme y verdadera esta vez. No pudo contener el impulso y la besó, arrasó su boca, dejándola indefensa ante las incesantes acometidas de su lengua. Intentó responderle con la misma pasión, clavándole las uñas en la espalda para intentar sujetarse a él y seguirle el ritmo a sus labios. Gimió cuando sintió sus fuertes y cálidas manos en sus nalgas, haciendo presión para impulsarla hacia él y poder así levantarla, sentándola sobre el lavabo.

―Naruto… ―Él sonrió contra la piel de su cuello, dejando una pequeña mordida en la misma.

Regresó a sus labios su pecho vibró con una risa ahogada en la calidez de su boca cuando sintió las ansiosas manos femeninas colarse bajo la goma de su pantalón de pijama, bajándolo para dejar a la vista su dura erección.

Sin dejar de besarla ni de acariciarla por todas partes la desnudó, impaciente por sentirla, deslizándose en su interior en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, gimiendo al notar su calor rodearlo.

Con un gruñido empezó a moverse contra ella, y no se detuvo hasta que el placer los hizo sucumbir a ambos, esparciendo agradables temblores por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

―Te amo―le dijo, con la respiración entrecortada y el sudor perlando su piel, haciendo brillar sus tatuajes. Hinata sonrió, dejándose caer lánguida contra su pecho, dejándose acunar por sus brazos, dibujando con sus dedos el contorno de uno de los dragones que le adornaban los brazos.

Había añorado tanto aquel grado de intimidad en sus pasados ratos de soledad que su corazón palpitó, diciéndole que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Todavía sentía miedo, sí, no iba a negarlo. Pero con Naruto a su lado sentía que podra vencer hasta el más duro de los obstáculos.

Porque él era sus alas y, al mismo tiempo, el viento que las impulsaba.

Porque si no hubiera sido por él, no habría sabido cómo salir adelante en la época más dolorosa de su vida.

* * *

Boruto rechinó los dientes, cada vez más molesto. Estaban en la clase de educación física. El profesor los había puesto a jugar un partido de baloncesto y, como eran unos 15 chicos, les daba para hacer tres equipos de cinco cada uno, pudiendo utilizar así también las tres canchas que tenía uno de los pabellones, donde dicho club solía entrenar.

Estaban en fila, sus compañeros haciendo el bobo. Los tres capitanes habían sido elegidos al azar, menos uno de ellos, que formaba parte del club de baloncesto. Por supuesto, también era el que había elegido a aquellos que sabía que eran medianamente buenos en dicho deporte. Boruto lo entendía y no era eso lo que lo molestaba. No.

Lo que le jodía era que lo habían puesto en un extremo de la fila, al lado de Shikadai y que, además, el chico que tenía al otro lado dejaba un hueco considerable entre ambos, como si le diera miedo tocarlo a él o a su compañero Nara. Todavía llevaba pocas semanas en aquel colegio nuevo, pero la reticencia que sentían los demás estudiantes, ya fueran masculinos o femeninos, a acercársele, lo cabreaba mucho, muchísimo.

Había intentando acercarse de mil maneras: invitándolos a los recreativos, a tomar algo por ahí, tratando de inmiscuirse en conversaciones sobre deportes, música, manga… ¡hasta les había dejado leer su _Shōnen Jump_! ¡Si eso no era ser amable y tener buenas intenciones entonces no sabía lo que era!

Resopló, viendo como, por enésima vez, los dejaban a él y a Shikadai de últimos. Ninguno de los dos capitanes que quedaban por escoger un miembro más para su equipo parecía estar alegre por poderse quedar con alguno de ellos. Boruto volvió a rechinar los dientes, con los puños apretados.

―Relájate―le dijo Shikadai a su lado, sin quitar la vista del profesor y del resto de sus compañeros, el maestro apremiándolos a que se dieran prisa en terminar de hacer los equipos, más nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba―. Con esa cara que te cargas los ahuyentarás aún más.

―¿Ah, sí? Yo pensé que eso ya lo hacían solitos, lo de ahuyentarse. ―Shikadai estiró las comisuras de su boca en una leve sonrisa ante el notorio sarcasmo.

―No debería molestarte―musitó el Nara―, acabarás por acostumbrarte. ―Se encogió de hombros, como si no le diera importancia. Boruto lo miró, desconcertado, como cada vez que le hacía uno de esos comentarios extraños.

―No sé por qué tendría que acostumbrarme―masculló Boruto, mirando con el ceño fruncido para sus compañeros de clase―. ¡¿Habéis oído, eh?! ¡No tengo porqué acostumbrarme a vuestros desaires! ¡No os he hecho nada, en serio!―El grito hizo que la sorpresa, la incomodidad y la incredulidad recorriera los cuerpos de los demás alumnos allí presentes, reflejándose todo ello en sus rostros, los cuales evitaban mirarlo―. ¡Idiotas!

―¡Hyūga! ¡Al despacho del director!―Boruto fulminó con la mirada al maestro de educación física, para luego dirigirse con grandes zancadas y mascullando cosas nada bonitas hacia la salida del pabellón.

Shikadai lo vio irse con un suspiro, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme deportivo.

―Tú eres el idiota. ―Dejó escapar un bostezo y luego dirigió sus ojos aburridos al resto de la clase―. Dado que somos impares… ¿no podría irme yo también?

―¡Nara, diez vueltas al polideportivo! ¡YA!―Shikadai bufó pero obedeció la orden, yendo a cumplir su castigo.

―Yo solo quería terminar la secundaria en paz y tranquilidad―murmuró mientras empezaba a correr con su habitual desgano.

* * *

Hinata comprobó por última vez lo que una de las chicas de la casa había dispuesto sobre la mesa baja del salón privado en el que iba a llevarse a cabo aquel encuentro. Karin la había mirado con marcada incredulidad cuando la vio aparecer, perfectamente vestida, discretamente maquillada y al lado de un radiante y sonriente Naruto. Tras ella, Karui había alzado las cejas, igualmente sorprendida. Omoi se había limitado a sonreírle ligeramente, en una muestra de ánimo. Konohamaru y Lee fueron más efusivos, abrazándola y dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Sai fue el único que quedó inexpresivo, con su habitual sonrisa falsa y que a todos provocaba escalofríos.

Pero todos se habían abstenido de hacer comentarios. Solo Karin se atrevió a hablar y a romper el tenso silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos:

―¿Estás seguro?―preguntó, dirigiéndose a su primo.

―Al cien por cien. ―Y no había nada más que decir, eso era todo. No se podía contradecir al jefe.

Naruto estaba arrodillado ante la mesita, revisando unos papeles, con unas gafas de montura metálica sobre el puente de la nariz.

―Llévate el jarrón grande, por favor―pidió Hinata a la chica que acababa de entrar con un plato de pastelitos, que depositó a un lado de la mesa―, y pon el pequeño al lado de la tetera. ―La muchacha obedeció, con algo de reticencia. Aunque estaban empezando a hacerse a la idea de que aquella extraña les diera órdenes, todavía le tenían cierto recelo. Claro que al ser la mujer de su jefe no les quedaba de otra que tragar y aguantar.

Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron a la pareja de su supervisión. Naruto hizo un gesto y la chica que había estado arreglando la mesa con Hinata descorrió la puerta. Omoi estaba al otro lado, con expresión seria.

―Ya están aquí. ―Naruto adoptó gesto serio y asintió. Se volvió hacia Hinata y la vio con los ojos cerrados, haciendo ejercicios de respiración para tratar de rebajar la tensión de sus músculos. Sonriendo cálidamente, le cogió las manos entre las suyas y les dio un apretón cariñoso. Hinata lo miró, devolviéndole una sonrisa algo temblorosa.

―Todo estará bien.

―Tengo miedo… n-no a lo que pueda pasar, sino a hacer algo mal, a decepcionarte… ―Naruto quiso reír pero se contuvo, sabiendo que no era el momento. Subió una mano hasta acariciarle una de sus pálidas mejillas, todavía sonriéndole con ternura.

―Nunca podrías decepcionarme, de veras. ―Hinata sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos y tuvo que parpadear para disiparlas. Lo último que le faltaba era que se le corriera el maquillaje y parecer un espantapájaros ante los Ōtsutsuki.

Escucharon pasos en el pasillo y ambos se separaron, poniéndose rígidos en sus sitios. Naruto a un lado de la mesita y Hinata algo más rezagada, a su vera pero a la vez tras él, en un discreto segundo plano. De nuevo llamaron a la puerta y la chica que todavía quedaba en el salón se arrodilló al lado de la puerta y, a una orden de su jefe, deslizó la puerta corredera, revelando a dos hombres altos y delgados, precedidos por un serio Konohamaru.

Naruto los observó durante unos segundos, absorbiendo todo lo que podía de su apariencia, haciéndose una primera impresión. No se molestó en levantarse para saludarlos, y aquella falta de cortesía hizo a Momoshiki tensar la mandíbula. Al no darles ni siquiera un atisbo de ser bienvenidos les estaba mandando el mensaje claro de que no los consideraba sus iguales.

―Señores. ―Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el otro lado de la mesita en la que él estaba sentado. Ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia allí. Hinata notó que uno de ellos no dejaba de observarlo todo, como si estuviera reteniendo en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle. Enseguida supo que el acompañante de Momoshiki estaba allí desempeñando el mismo papel que ella: el de un observador silencioso, un acompañante y un consejero.

―Me alegra que haya accedido a esta reunión, Uzumaki. ―Naruto clavó la vista en el líder del clan Ōtsutsuki. Al igual que él había hecho, Momoshiki le estaba negando el debido trato de respeto que el jefe de un gran clan yakuza como él tenía que tener. Se dijo que aquello no era más que una minucia y que tampoco iba a hacer que la sangre llegara al río solo por eso. Él tampoco era el colmo de la educación.

―Les presento a mi mujer, Hinata Hyūga. ―Hinata hizo una leve inclinación respetuosa hacia los dos Ōtsutsuki, pero no habló, simplemente los saludó con un gesto. Momoshiki la miró, interesado. Así que de ahí habían salido los mocosos, de la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyūga que todo el mundo creía muerta o desaparecida en la masacre que había tenido lugar en los antiguos terrenos Hyūga, catorce años atrás.

―Y yo les presento a mi hermano pequeño, Toneri. ―El aludido pestañeó e hizo una reverencia torpe y apresurada. Sus ojos azules, tan diferentes a los de su anfitrión, no habían podido apartarse de la hermosa mujer que estaba al lado de Naruto Uzumaki.

Era bajita, curvilínea, rellena en los lugares justos, con un cabello corto aunque de apariencia sedosa, piel de porcelana y grandes y preciosos ojos perlas.

Su corazón latió, con fuerza.

― _Es preciosa_ ―le dijo su cerebro. Tuvo que tragar saliva y humedecerse los labios. Era una hermosura. Pero más que su físico, fueron sus orbes perla, su expresión dulce y tranquila, lo que terminó por atraparlo. Aquella preciosidad de piel pálida y cabello negro con reflejos azulados prometía amor y felicidad en lo más hondo de sus orbes blanquecinos, casi plateados.

Pero había llegado tarde, se lamentó. Naruto Uzumaki había presentado a Hinata Hyūga como _su mujer_ y, aunque claramente no estaban casados porque ella no llevaba su apellido, ello no significaba que no fuera algo serio. Muchos hombres poderosos presentaban a sus novias e incluso amantes de la misma manera contundente, como si estuvieran marcando territorio, diciéndole al mundo que si alguien se atrevía a meterse con lo suyo lo pagarían caro.

Y Toneri supo, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que si se atrevía siquiera a mirar de dos segundos con intenciones ocultas hacia esa fémina el jefe del clan Uzumaki no dudaría en tomar represalias, aunque fuera solo por precaución. Su hermano Momoshiki lo subestimaba, pero él había sido testigo, en varias ocasiones, de cómo Naruto Uzumaki protegía a los suyos y también lo que era suyo, con uñas y dientes.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, decidió redirigir su atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar entre los dos líderes yakuza allí presentes.

―… espero que nuestra visita no le haya causado ningún inconveniente. ―Estaba diciendo Momoshiki.

―En absoluto. Era necesario que nos viéramos, sin demora. ―Toneri captó al vuelo el significado que había detrás de esas palabras: Naruto Uzumaki no iba a dejar que se fueran de rositas. Algo le decía que estaba buscando la manera de poder probar que habían sido ellos los que, indirectamente, habían secuestrado a su hijo. Disimuló como pudo el escalofrío que le bajó por la columna vertebral.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ―Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como, con gestos delicados y pausados, la Hyūga servía el té en las tres tazas que había ante ella, dejando luego sin apenas ruido y sin movimientos innecesarios cada uno de los recipientes ante cada uno de ellos. Momoshiki ni siquiera le dirigió un mínimo gesto de agradecimiento; por el contrario, Naruto le sonrió de forma cálida aunque fugaz. Él también le dedicó un leve cabeceo, en señal de agradecimiento.

―Supongo que debería agradecerle el que nos reciba en su… hogar. ―Si el tono burlón con el que Momoshiki había dicho la última palabra molestó a Naruto este no dio atisbo ninguno de ello.

―Está en lo cierto: debería. ―El ceño de Momoshiki se frunció y Toneri supo que su hermano mayor se estaba enfadando. Tenían entendido que Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre de nobles sentimientos, con una personalidad peculiar, que era más bien impulsivo y que se dejaba guiar por el corazón y no por la razón.

Claramente sus fuentes parecían haberse equivocado. O estaban desactualizadas. El hombre maduro y seguro de sí mismo, inmutable ante la presencia de dos extraños a los que en esos momentos no quería ver ni en pintura dentro de sus dominios, no tenía nada que ver con el retrato que se habían hecho de él. Estaba claro que Naruto Uzumaki era el digno líder del clan que portaba su apellido materno. Todavía se hablaba en las calles de la anterior matriarca, Kushina Uzumaki, amable pero implacable con sus enemigos, amiga de sus amigos pero carente de perdón si estos la traicionaban. Ella no era de las que perdonaba fácilmente, y Toneri empezó a sospechar que Naruto no distaba mucho de su madre en ese aspecto. Las apariencias engañaban, y no por nada era uno de los jefes más temidos y conocidos de la mafia japonesa.

―Escuché del incidente de su hijo en Tokio. Espero que se encuentre bien. ―Toneri trató de disimular la sorpresa y el miedo que le provocaron las palabras de su osado hermano a partes iguales. Intentando no dejarse dominar por el pánico y el nerviosismo, miró de nuevo en dirección a su anfitrión. Apreció la tensión de sus músculos, marcados bajo una camisa azul claro de un caro diseñador de alta costura. La tela de sus vaqueros parecía haberse vuelto aún más rígida sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

También se percató del leve temblor que asaltó las pequeñas manos femeninas de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Claro que en un segundo ella se recompuso, y en un movimiento sutil posó la mano sobre uno de los fuertes muslos de Naruto, como intentando calmarlo y dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Funcionó porque Toneri vio cómo, a medida que pasaban los segundos, el cuerpo del rubio fue relajándose gradualmente.

Toneri aprovechó esos segundos para lanzarle una clara advertencia a su hermano mayor.

― _No lo provoques, no seas estúpido, menos en su casa, donde estamos rodeados de sus hombres_. ―Momoshiki captó el mensaje y suspiró, con la frente arrugada. Admitía que tal vez había sido un movimiento algo precipitado, el mencionar el secuestro del mocoso, pero no había podido evitarlo. Necesitaba esa pequeña victoria o sino le iba a dar algo. Naruto Uzumaki actuaba como si todo lo que tenía le perteneciera por derecho, como si fuera el mismísimo emperador, con derecho a hacer y a decir lo que le viniera en gana.

―Está bien―habló esta vez la mujer, Hinata, viendo que el ambiente se estaba volviendo insoportablemente tenso. Toneri sintió un halo de calidez rodearlo. Su voz era suave, melodiosa, dotada de cierta inflexión que denotaba cierto agradecimiento por su preocupación hacia lo ocurrido con el primogénito del clan Uzumaki―. Agradecemos su interés ¿no es así, Naruto?―Se dirigió al Uzumaki en un tono amable, cariñoso pero también firme. Naruto tardó unos segundos en contestar, con voz plana y carente de emoción.

―Sí, claro, agradecemos su interés. ―Casi parecía que hubiese tenido que escupir esas palabras. Toneri no se lo pudo reprochar. Momoshiki había ido demasiado lejos con su atrevimiento.

―Y nosotros agradecemos esta excepcional oportunidad de ser recibidos por alguien de su calibre y reputación―se apresuró a decir Toneri, antes de que su hermano fastidiara más las cosas. No estaba el horno para bollos.

Naruto clavó entonces sus ojos azules como el cielo en él. Aunque Toneri los tenía del mismo color había algo en la mirada del rubio que lo incomodó y lo estremeció. Pudo ver la rabia y la ira hervir en lo más hondo de sus pupilas y supo que, sino fuera porque el bienestar de su retoño corría peligro, haría tiempo que los habría hecho desaparecer.

―Como bien ha dicho―empezó Naruto, con voz extrañamente calmada―, esta es una oportunidad excepcional. No esperen más de mí que la mera cortesía de una invitación. ―Momoshiki tuvo que apretar los dientes para no abalanzarse enfurecido sobre aquel indigno líder de la yakuza. Un jefe debía ser temido, respetado por su autoridad y, por sobre todo, haber llegado a lo más alto tras años y años de sufrimiento, auspiciado por una larga estirpe de generaciones que, antes que él, habían hecho honor al apellido de sus ancestros.

No era que los Uzumaki no fueran un clan antiguo ni prestigioso, pero, a los ojos de los Ōtsutsuki, este ya había caído en desgracia con la muerte de Kushina Uzumaki. La cosa no hizo más que empeorar cuando Naruto retomó los pasos de su madre, convirtiéndose en el siguiente jefe, sino que dejó que un advenedizo como Hiashi Hyūga, un mero fantoche, se hiciera con el área que originalmente les perteneciera.

En su opinión, Naruto Uzumaki no tenía derecho a hacerse cargo de algo que él mismo había dejado que le quitaran. Un líder no podía ser débil.

―Espero que eso no signifique que no podamos mantener una conversación civilizada―se obligó a decir Momoshiki, ahora siendo él el que escupía las palabras.

―Como he dicho―repitió Naruto, ahora calmado y hasta casi relajado. Haber tenido un golpe de efecto sobre los condenados Ōtsutsuki le había devuelto parte de su serenidad y firmeza. Ahora era él el que llevaba la batuta de aquella improvisada reunión―, es una oportunidad excepcional. Es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi hospitalidad. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo trabajo. ―Aquella forma de despedirlos con cajas destempladas avivó el fuego de la ira de Momoshiki. Se puso en pie bruscamente, haciendo saltar a la mesita. Hinata se sobresaltó ante el ruido que las tazas y los platos hicieron como consecuencia de la fuerte sacudida.

Por el contrario, Naruto bebió tranquilamente de su taza de té, retomando la lectura que había dejado de los papeles que había estado revisando antes de que ellos entraran, como si ellos ya no estuvieran allí. Aquello era una clara muestra del poder que Naruto Uzumaki ostentaba, de que podía hacerlos desaparecer si se le antojaba, con solo chasquear los dedos.

Toneri se puso en pie, con los nervios a flor de piel. Se acercó con cautela a Momoshiki y le tocó el hombro.

―Hermano… deberíamos irnos―le susurró. Involuntariamente, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mujer que ahora estaba concentrada en servirle más té a su… ¿novio? ¿Marido? ¿Amante? La curiosidad amenazó con soltarle la lengua pero consiguió mordérsela a duras penas. No era un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Tenía que controlarse.

Respiró hondo, viendo la tensión acumularse en la espalda de su hermano. Finalmente, Momoshiki se dio la vuelta y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, sin despedirse, sin dar las gracias y sin mostrar el respeto requerido. Fue Toneri el que hizo una educada y pronunciada reverencia, así como el artífice de las disculpas por la salida tan intempestiva de su pariente consanguíneo.

―Ruego lo disculpe…

―No se preocupe. Está olvidado. ―Toneri sintió como una sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios al oír a Hinata contestar a su disculpa. Hizo una última reverencia y salió tras Momoshiki, diciéndose que había sido un total fiasco el haber ido allí aquella mañana. Había tratado de advertírselo a su hermano, pero este había reído y desdeñado su aviso, diciendo que Naruto Uzumaki estaría lo suficientemente asustado como para que lo tuvieran comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Lo habían subestimado, lo cual había sido un craso error por su parte. Tendría que revisar y redirigir su estrategia si es que querían que sus planes llegaran a buen puerto. Los planes de su hermano, se corrigió Toneri, con un suspiro.

Luego, su mente le llevó el recuerdo de la delicada mujer que había estado presente en la reunión, acompañando silenciosamente a Naruto Uzumaki. No pudo evitar sonreír, soñador.

Tenía que averiguar más cosas de ella, se dijo.

Hinata lo había flechado con tan solo una mirada de sus preciosos y cálidos ojos perlados.

* * *

Naruto sintió cómo un horrendo cansancio le caía encima de golpe, a pesar de haber recargado las pilas aquella misma mañana gracias a Hinata. La sintió acercarse a él y acurrucarse contra su costado, pasándole los brazos por la cintura. Él no dudó en estrecharla contra él y en besar sus cabellos negro azulados.

―¿Estás bien?―le preguntó tras unos minutos de absoluto silencio. Hinata asintió, levantando la vista hacia su rostro―. ¿Qué te ha parecido?―Hinata pestañeó para acto seguido sentir una abrumadora calidez expandirse desde su pecho por todo su cuerpo, llenándola.

¿Acaso Naruto le estaba pidiendo su opinión sobre la reunión que había tenido lugar hacía unos escasos cinco minutos? Nunca pensó que lo haría, realmente, que tan solo lo había hecho como algún paso previo a su total integración, para que los demás yakuza la fueran conociendo y asimilando su presencia. No se podía introducir a una persona ajena así como así dentro de su mundo, llevaba un proceso, en muchas ocasiones largo y tedioso, si la persona en cuestión no conseguía granjearse las suficientes simpatías. Claro que se hacían notables excepciones con aquellas que pudieran ser… especiales, por así decirlo, o importantes, para los grandes jefes. Como líder de uno de los clanes yakuza más importantes, Naruto tenía ese privilegio, pero también sabía que, seguramente, él querría hacer las cosas bien. Los yakuza eran como una gran empresa: si los trabajadores estaban contentos, todo marchaba como la seda, si no… bueno, te arriesgabas a huelgas, desplomes de beneficios y demás. Pues esto era igual.

Tomó aire y rellenó su taza de té y se sirvió ella otra. Acercó uno de los platos con pastelitos y tomó uno. Naruto hizo lo propio, cogiendo dos y metiéndoselos en la boca casi a la vez. La ansiedad podía notársele a kilómetros. Y no era para menos. Los Ōtsutsuki no tenían pinta de ser gente de fiar. Y así mismo se lo dijo:

―No me gustan―concluyó, tras repasar en su mente todo lo que se había dicho, lo que no, los gestos y las miradas―. Al menos, no el más alto. El otro parecía ser más razonable, pero no te lo puedo decir seguro. ―Naruto asintió, relajándose un poco más al comprobar que las conclusiones de Hinata no distaban mucho de las suyas.

―Toneri no es mal tipo, de veras―dijo él―. Me consta que seguramente sea el más razonable de toda esa panda de cabrones, el único con un poco de sentido común, o eso he oído. ―Hinata asintió, dando un segundo sorbo a su té.

―El otro, en cambio…

―Momoshiki es gilipollas―gruñó Naruto. Hinata agradeció mentalmente que ninguno de los niños estuviera allí presente para presenciar semejante lenguaje tan vulgar. Aunque no pudo menos que suscribir las palabras de Naruto―. Se cree por encima de todo el mundo solo porque una vez, hace muchísimos años, fueron uno de los clanes más poderosos de Japón, si no el que más. Pero cayeron en desgracia, y al parecer todavía no se han recuperado del golpe. ―Hinata no pudo menos que acariciarle el brazo, en señal de apoyo. Naruto había hablado con tanta melancolía que hasta a ella le dolió, porque había sido testigo de primera mano de todo por lo que el hombre al que amaba tuvo que sufrir catorce años atrás para recuperar el legado que su madre le había dejado. Todo por lo que su propio progenitor, Hiashi Hyūga, lo hizo pasar, todo por lo que pasó para poder proveer de un buen futuro a todas las personas que confiaban en él y que dependían de él.

Naruto era, quizás, la persona que mejor comprendía lo que significaba pertenecer a una familia yakuza, ser su líder. Como tantas otras veces, lamentó no haber podido conocer a Kushina Uzumaki. Su difunta suegra debía de haber sido una mujer realmente excepcional, y presentía que se habrían llevado bien entre ellas.

―No pienses en ello―le susurró con suavidad, subiendo ahora la mano hasta posarla en su mejilla. Sus dedos acariciaron el rostro recién afeitado y volvió a acurrucarse contra él, buscando calmarlo pero también calmarse ella, sentir su calidez―. Estoy segura de que en la reunión de los clanes lo pondréis en su sitio. ―Naruto sonrió al oír su respuesta.

―Tienes razón, como siempre. No sé qué haría sin ti, de veras. ―Hinata sintió su estómago contraerse pero luchó porque el desasosiego y la culpabilidad no se reflejaran en su rostro―. Hablando de la cena… ―la miró directamente a los ojos, poniendo una mano tras su nuca, acariciándosela lentamente―. Vendrás conmigo ¿verdad?―Los orbes femeninos se abrieron como platos ante semejante petición. Durante un segundo, Hinata sintió el pánico creciendo, las ganas de salir corriendo casi incontenibles. Pero entonces se topó con sus ansiosos y suplicantes ojos azules y todo se esfumó.

Ir a aquella cena, aquella reunión, donde se reunía lo mejorcito de la mafia japonesa, sería el equivalente a presentarse en sociedad. Los demás jefes la conocerían, le pondrían nombre y cara, sabrían quién era ella y, por ende, se enterarían de la existencia de Boruto y Himawari. Ir sería hacer una declaración de intenciones en toda regla, salir al fin de la oscuridad en la que había estado sumida y en la que había sumido a sus hijos de rebote, con el afán de proporcionarles una vida normal, lejos de intrigas y de peligros.

Pero también les había negado el conocer su herencia, su legado. Les había negado tiempo con su padre y a él tiempo con los niños. Les había privado de un modelo paternal estable y, aunque lo había hecho porque creía que sus niños se merecían tener una infancia como la de cualquier otra persona, también admitía que había tenido sus desventajas.

Naruto había sido quién había cargado con la parte más dolorosa de la relación, con el lado oscuro, por así decirlo, de la situación en la que ella misma los había sumido, imponiendo sus condiciones. Nunca le había dado a Naruto la oportunidad de conocer realmente a sus hijos, ni a ellos de conocer a su padre.

Pero ya era hora de que eso cambiara. El secuestro de Boruto había sido una señal del destino, estaba segura, un aviso para que empezara a enfrentar las cosas en vez de eludirlas. Así que respiró hondo y habló, con el tono de voz más firme que pudo:

―Sí, iré contigo. ―Naruto parpadeó, creyendo haber oído mal. Pero cuando sus palabras penetraron en sus oídos y llegaron hasta su cerebro para que este las procesara, no pudo menos que echarse a reír, al tiempo que la envolvía en un abrazo de oso. Hinata rio con él, extrañamente feliz, como si dar ese paso les hubiese sacado un peso enorme de encima a los dos.

―Necesitarás ayuda con algunas cosas… ―dijo él tras la euforia inicial―. Tal vez Karin pueda…

―No es necesario―le dijo ella―. Yo… ―Titubeó pero finalmente confesó su pequeño secreto―. Llevo varias semanas estudiando… incluso he vuelto a entrenar… bueno… no yo sola… le pedí ayuda a Omoi… ―Miró con algo de miedo para Naruto. Este frunció el ceño.

―¿Le pediste ayuda a Omoi?―Hinata tragó saliva y asintió.

―¿Estás molesto?―Naruto se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

―¡Por supuesto que no! Me has sorprendido, nada más, de veras. ―La abrazó una vez más contra su pecho, besando esta vez sus labios de forma dulce y tranquila, sin prisas, tomándose su tiempo para saborear su boca―. Pero aún así necesitarás… ehm… algo de ayuda femenina. ―Hinata lo meditó unos segundos, todavía encerrada entre sus brazos. Naruto tenía razón: necesitaría consejo femenino. Necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara no solo con la vestimenta, sino también con los cambios que hubiese podido haber en el protocolo social en su larga ausencia.

―Tienes razón. ―Se mordió el labio inferior―. ¿C-crees que Karin-

―Nunca te haría eso. Sé lo mal que os lleváis, jamás os obligaría a hacer algo juntas. No soy un suicida. ―Hinata soltó una risita―. Le he pedido ayuda a la esposa de un amigo mío, Temari Nara. ¿Estás bien con eso?―Una vez más, Hinata sintió como su corazón se derretía de amor hacia ese hombre.

Se lanzó a besarlo, haciendo que por lo sorpresivo del movimiento ambos cayeran al suelo, ella encima de él. Naruto rio en medio del beso, abrazándola contra sí y respondiendo de la misma manera apasionada, el calor y el deseo apropiándose de sus sentidos.

Así los encontró una de las chicas de la casa, cuando fue a recoger el salón donde la reunión ya había terminado, dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa al encontrarse a su jefe y a la mujer Hyūga en actitudes nada decorosas.

―Oh, jefe, yo… l-lo siento mucho, yo… n-no sabía… me dijeron que ya habían terminado y… ―Naruto y Hinata se miraron y estallaron en una carcajada que hizo a la pobre muchacha enrojecer todavía más si cabía.

* * *

Sentado sobre la _rōka_ que daba al jardín, Sai dibujaba el pequeño paisaje que había ante él. No se podía negar que el jardín de la casa Uzumaki era hermoso, con el pequeño estanque en el medio y las flores bien cuidadas. Suspiró, dejando el pincel a un lado. Hacía días que no podía concentrarse bien en su hobby favorito. Pintar siempre había sido su vía de escape. Ya desde muy pequeño se había dado cuenta de que tenía talento para el dibujo, y este solo había mejorado bajo la tutela de Kushina Uzumaki. La conoció durante muy poco tiempo, puesto que apenas un año después de haber ingresado al clan la enérgica mujer pelirroja falleció. Recordó esos días como un auténtico caos. Con el hijo de la jefa (todavía por aquel entonces) aún en la cárcel nadie sabía el rumbo que le depararía al clan. La mayoría habían decidido irse y, para cuando Naruto volvió a aparecer en escena la familia Uzumaki apenas era un vestigio de lo que habían sido. Los pocos miembros que quedaban apenas y habían conseguido eludir a Hiashi Hyūga. Sai se había quedado porque no quería volver a estar solo, a experimentar esa horrorosa sensación de que nadie lo quería, se preocupaba por él, de no sentirse necesitado.

Ahora, el clan estaba totalmente recuperado. Naruto había demostrado ser un líder capaz, inteligente y justo. Sai no podía estar más contento de haber escogido quedarse. Aunque para ello hubiera tenido que…

El ruido de un motor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Intrigado, recogió sus enseres de dibujo y se asomó a la entrada principal. Lee ya estaba allí, ante el caminito de piedra que llevaba a la casa, serio aunque notablemente nervioso, sudando a mares.

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó Sai acercándose a su amigo. Lee suspiró, dándole un vistazo. En ese momento un Honda atravesó el portón de la entrada. Aquel coche le sonaba, pero no podía recordar de qué, o dónde lo había visto.

―Tenemos una visita… inesperada. ―Sai alzó las cejas.

―¿Inesperada? ¿Cómo de inesperada?―Sai pronto vio disipada su duda, puesto que de la parte frontal del vehículo se bajó una mujer alta, rubia, con el cabello recogido en cuatro graciosas coletas, vestida de forma impecable y exquisita, aunque su bonita apariencia estaba siendo estropeada por su gesto adusto y su ceño fruncido.

Ahora Sai comprendió la aprensión de su Lee. Tragó saliva.

Si había alguien que intimidara con su sola presencia esa era Temari Nara.

―Señora Nara… ―comenzó a saludar Lee, adelantándose un paso y haciendo una reverencia brusca y apresurada―. No sabíamos que iba usted a-

―Ni yo tampoco. Pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo. ¿Está una tal Hinata Hyūga?―Ambos morenos se miraron, desconcertados.

―Disculpe, pero… ¿es usted amiga de Hinata…?―Temari sonrió ampliamente, deshaciendo su expresión amenazante y permitiendo que los dos hombres se relajaran un tanto.

―Espero serlo pronto. Bien, si está, decidle que la estoy esperando. ―No esperó a que la invitaran a entrar, ni siquiera a que alguien de la familia bajara a recibirla. Ella solita anduvo hasta el salón principal y allí se sentó, dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciera falta. Una de las chicas prácticamente voló hasta ella para preguntarle si deseaba que le trajera alguna cosa. Temari le pidió un té y unos dango y la muchacha corrió fuera de la habitación, yendo a por el pedido de la rubia.

Por otra parte, Lee y Sai corrían hacia el despacho de su jefe. Por el camino se toparon con Boruto y Himawari, quienes estaban desayunando sentados en la _rōka_ , disfrutando del sol matutino antes de tener que encerrarse en el colegio. Se quedaron mirando extrañados por las prisas que aquellos dos empleados de su padre llevaban.

―¿Habrá pasado algo?―preguntó la niña. Boruto frunció el ceño pero se encogió de hombros, algo mosca.

―No lo creo. Tú desayuna, Hima, ya nos enteraremos. ―La pequeña se encogió de hombros y regresó a su cuenco de arroz, mientras su hermano mayor observaba de reojo el lugar por el que Sai y Lee habían desaparecido.

En el interior de su despacho, Naruto revisaba unas cifras con Karin. Estaban reuniendo facturas y algunos papeles más.

―Entonces, metemos esto como gastos… aquí―le tendió un antiguo recibo a Karin, para que supiera el número de cuenta correspondiente―, acuérdate de pedir el justificante cuando vayas a ingresar el dinero- ―Se vio interrumpido cuando dos de sus hombres de más confianza entraron en el cuarto, sin llamar y sin esperar a que les diera permiso. Frunció el ceño, molesto ante aquella falta de respeto y educación. Era su jefe, por el amor de Dios, un mínimo de comportamiento era lo esperable.

―¿Se puede saber qué-

―Tenemos un problema, jefe.

―Un problema no, un problemón―añadió Lee, sudando copiosamente. Karin resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

―A ver si os explicáis, idiotas. ―Ambos se miraron, pero fue Lee el que decidió hablar, tomando aire para ello.

―Temari Nara está en el salón principal… quiere ver a la señora Hinata. ―Karin giró la cabeza de golpe, con tanta brusquedad que el cuello se le resintió. Miró a su primo, interrogante y preguntándose por qué demonios iba Temari Nara a querer ver a la Hyūga.

―Oh. ―Naruto se recostó sobre su silla, sonriendo, como si el hecho de que la mujer de uno de los jefes yakuza que se debía a Naruto no estuviera en esos momentos bajo su mismo techo―. Siempre tan impulsiva. ―Suspiró―. Yo le pedí a Shikamaru que la enviara, no os preocupéis, está todo bien. ―Lee y Sai sintieron la tensión disiparse ante las palabras de su jefe. Se despidieron alegremente, sin disculparse siquiera por haberlos interrumpido. Naruto se dijo que más tarde los reprendería por su actitud. Sí, eran sus amigos, sus hermanos, pero también sus empleados , leñe. Exigía un mínimo de respeto.

Por el contrario, Karin no deshizo su expresión adusta. Seguía mirando a su primo como si quisiera matarlo.

―Dime que no lo has hecho―dijo, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, dilucidando poco a poco el porqué de la presencia de la Nara en su casa, en su hogar―. Naruto, por todos los dioses ¡dime que no lo has hecho!

―¿El qué? ―preguntó él, visiblemente confundido por el arrebato de ira de su prima. ¿A qué venía su enfado?

―¡Dime que no has decidido llevar a esa mujer a la reunión de los clanes! ¡Dime que no has sido tan estúpido! ¡Estúpido!―Naruto clavó sus ojos azules en Karin.

―Karin, ya lo hemos hablado: Hinata está aquí, te guste o no; es mi mujer, te guste o no. Y va a ocupar el puesto que le corresponde por derecho… te guste o no. ―Karin tuvo ganas de abalanzarse sobre el rubio para estrangularlo. Tuvo que clavar las uñas sobre las mangas de su vestido, sintiendo las costuras de la tela resentirse ante el tirón.

―¡Pero no está preparada! ¡No tiene ni puta idea de nada y-

―Ha estado estudiando, con Omoi. Y entrenando, también. ―La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos ante su revelación.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no ha dicho nada, la muy estúpida?! ¡Tendría que haberse dirigido a mí…

―Me lo ha dicho a mí, que es lo importante. ―Naruto le lanzó una dura mirada a la pelirroja. Karin tuvo que respirar hondo, intentando calmarse―. Estás siendo exagerada, Karin.

―¡¿Exagerada?! ¡Esa reunión bien puede costarnos la vida y lo sabes! ¡Cómo meta la pata o algo salga mal por su culpa…

―¿Para qué crees que está aquí Temari? Instruirá a Hinata en las cosas básicas que tiene que tener en cuenta, la ropa y demás, creí que te lo había dicho. ―Sí, lo había hecho, Karin recordaba bien aquella conversación―. No te preocupes por nada, todo saldrá bien, de veras. ―Karin apretó los dientes pero se limitó a asentir.

Si su jefe había tomado una decisión no podía hacer nada. Él era el que tenía la última palabra, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

―¿C-cómo?―Karui resopló, visiblemente molesta de tener que repetirse.

―Que alguien en el salón principal que te está esperando. Y será mejor que bajes, porque no es una persona lo que se dice paciente. ―Hinata sintió un ligero escalofrío bajarle por la espalda. La tristeza la invadió cuando se percató de que Karui, quien miraba para todas partes menos a ella, parecía querer en cualquier otro sitio menos allí, con ella. Suspiró. Había pasado poco tiempo desde su regreso, no podía pedirles más.

Siguió a la pelirroja escaleras abajo, hacia el salón. Por el camino preguntándose quién demonios sería la persona que quería verla con tanto apremio. Pensó en su hermana o en su primo pero enseguida lo descartó. Hanabi y Neji habrían avisado antes de venir y solo lo habrían hecho si Naruto les hubiese dado su aprobación antes. Y de eso ella se hubiese enterado, porque era casi imposible mantener un secreto dentro de una casa tan grande y tan llena de gente.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino Hinata fue escuchando unas voces que provenían del otro lado de las puertas correderas. Distinguió la alegre y profunda voz de Naruto, pero la otra era una voz femenina, de una mujer desconocida. Intrigada, se adentró en el salón, topándose con un sonriente Naruto que charlaba animadamente con una mujer alta y rubia, elegantemente vestida aunque con un peinado un tanto extravagante. Los ojos verde oscuro de la misma se clavaron en ella y Hinata presintió que algo importante estaba a punto de ocurrir.

―¡Hinata!―Naruto fue hacia ella, poniéndose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, siempre sonriendo―. Temari, te presento a mi mujer, Hinata. Hinata, ella es Temari Nara, de quien te hablé el otro día. ―Hinata pestañeó e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

―Es un honor conocerla, señora Nara. ―Temari entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y fue hacia Hinata. Se paró frente a la peliazul y dio una vuelta a su alrededor, examinando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo. Cuando concluyó tan exhaustivo escrutinio se apartó, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Me gusta lo que veo―dijo, dirigiéndose a Naruto. El rubio amplió su sonrisa, apretando a Hinata contra su cuerpo.

―Tengo buen gusto, de veras. ―Temari soltó una sonora carcajada y anduvo con paso seguro hasta una silla, sentándose sobre la misma y cruzando las piernas con descaro, sin bebiendo de un vaso que contenía una coca-cola con varios cubitos de hielo.

―Por una vez has hecho algo bien. Oh, y puedes llamarme Temari―le dijo ahora a Hinata―, si vamos a ser amigas, no hacen falta los formalismos. Yo también te llamaré Hinata ¿de acuerdo?―Hinata asintió, sin poder disimular la cautela que expresaba su rostro. Temari volvió a reír―. Oh, vamos, no soy tan mala como seguramente habrás oído por ahí. En fin, tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo así que, Naruto―se hizo con su bolso colgándoselo del hombro y tomó a Hinata de la mano―me la llevo. Te la devolveré en unas horas. ―Sin poder protestar, Hinata se vio arrastrada hacia la salida de la casa. Alguien ya había dejado dispuestos un par de zapatos para ella y también los preciosos zapatos de tacón de Temari.

Resignada, se dijo que no pasaría nada por salir de aquella casa, por conocer a alguien nuevo, alguien que, tal vez, podría convertirse en una amiga, pensó con esperanza.

Dicha idea fue tomando forma en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el Honda que parecía pertenecer a Temari. Se metió dentro y, cuando ya estaba por abrocharse el cinturón, se acordó de Boruto y Himawari. ¡Sus hijos! Alarmada, pensando en que se preocuparían hasta el infinito si de pronto no la encontraban por ninguna parte en caso de que la necesitaran, quiso salir del coche, pero Temari ya lo había puesto en marcha y estaba maniobrando para abandonar la propiedad de los Uzumaki.

―¡E-espera! ¡Tengo que avisar a mis hijos…

―Su padre se encargará, que para algo es su padre. Dios, nosotras no somos las únicas que colaboramos en traer niños al mundo, ya es hora de que los hombres hagan su parte proporcional del trabajo. ―Hinata se la quedó mirando, anonadada, con la mano en el aire, congelada a un centímetro de la manilla de la puerta del coche―. Además, son mayorcitos, por lo que tengo entendido. Necesitan aprender que su madre también es una persona con la misma necesidad que ellos de salir y desconectar. ―Hinata desvió la vista hacia la ventanilla, viendo como el paisaje urbano de Osaka comenzaba a deslizarse cada vez a más velocidad ante sus ojos.

―Nunca han pasado más de las horas que van al colegio sin mí―musitó en voz baja, como se estuviera confesando algún tipo de pecado imperdonable. Temari alzó las cejas ante su comentario pero no dijo nada, dejando que el silencio hiciera acto de presencia durante un buen rato.

―Pues ahora hay un montón de gente dispuesta a jugarse el cuello por ellos de ser necesario. Ya no tienes que preocuparte tanto. ―Hinata no contestó esta vez. Sabía que aquello era verdad, pero, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de preocuparse.

El trabajo de una madre nunca terminaba ¿no era así?

Hinata se dio cuenta de que se estaban adentrando en el barrio de Kita, y pronto Temari enfiló el vehículo hacia el distrito de Umeda, localizado dentro de ese mismo barrio. Para su sorpresa y gran consternación, Temari guio el coche hacia la entrada de parking de un enorme centro comercial, el cual Hinata conocía, pues no en vano había nacido y crecido en aquella ciudad. Era imposible para cualquier nativo de Osaka no haber entrado alguna vez, aunque fuera por el mero placer de observar, en aquel enorme edificio.

Tragando saliva, Hinata se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y bajó del vehículo. Temari presionó el botón de la llave que tenía en la mano y un ruidito se escuchó, indicando que las puertas habían sido totalmente bloqueadas. Ignorando al resto de personas que pululaban por el aparcamiento subterráneo, la rubia se acercó a su nueva pronta mejor amiga y enganchó su brazo con el suyo.

―¿Vamos?―No esperó respuesta y la arrastró hacia una de las entradas que daban al centro comercial. Volvió a tragar saliva cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando que la luz cegadora que iluminaba todo a su alrededor la cegara.

Salió del ascensor, viendo como Temari se quedaba a su lado, pensativa. Tragó saliva de nuevo, sintiéndose abrumada por la visión que las tiendas de carísimos diseñadores que tenía ante ella. Maniquíes con ropa de Gucci, Valentino, Brancucci, Chanel, incluso las relucientes y exquisitas joyas de Tiffany o Harry Winston. Fue demasiado. Sintió un mareo y tuvo que aferrarse inconscientemente al brazo de su acompañante.

―Te-Temari… ―La Nara la miró, visiblemente confundida ante el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo―. ¿Qué hacemos a-

―¡Venir de compras, por supuesto! ¿Qué pensabas? ¡Tenemos que ponerte lo suficientemente arrebatadora como para que a nadie se le dé por pensar de ti lo que no es!―Hinata se puso rígida, su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad tratando de entender el significado tras las palabras de Temari.

Y, para su desgracia, lo entendió: no podía ir vestida de cualquier manera a la cena de los clanes, no si iba a ser presentada como la compañera sentimental de Naruto Uzumaki, actual jefe del clan Uzumaki, uno de los clanes más grandes y poderosos del país. Los demás líderes podían reprobar a Naruto por su mala elección de compañía femenina y, por mucho que le espantara tener que gastar cantidades ingentes de dinero, sabía que no tenía más remedio.

Armándose de valor, se apartó de Temari, respiró hondo y se puso recta, adoptando la digna pose de alguien que está acostumbrada a caminar por esos ambientes de lujo y exclusividad. Temari sonrió a su lado, satisfecha por su cambio de actitud.

―Vamos, entonces. Te dejaré tan guapa que a Naruto le será imposible quitarte los ojos y las manos de encima. ―Hinata iba a asentir cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo importante.

―Temari, yo… no tengo manera de… ―Por toda respuesta, la rubia metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un tarjetero, del que extrajo una tarjeta donde, para sorpresa de Hinata, figuraba su nombre.

―Seguramente Naruto la pidió para ti, por lo que me dijo, tienes aquí dentro―dio unos golpecitos en el fino dorso del rectángulo de plástico―suficiente dinero como para comprar todo el centro comercial, si quieres. Así que ¡no te cortes! Yo pienso hacer lo mismo con el dinero de Shikamaru. Será su castigo por haber tardado tanto en encontrarme una amiga. ―Hinata sintió que algo le atenazaba el estómago al escuchar esa palabra: amiga.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por Temari una vez más. Amiga… hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una amiga, una de verdad… El rostro sonriente de Tenten se dibujó en su mente y quiso echarse a llorar, pero supo al instante que eso no sería lo que la fallecida querría. Tenten querría que sonriera, que siguiera para delante y que viviera su vida. Así que hizo de tripas corazón y se esforzó por intentar pasarlo bien, por disfrutar de un placer tan sencillo como era el ir de compras, algo que, si recordaba bien, nunca había resultado divertido para ella antes.

Lo consiguió. Por primera vez en días, pudo reír y sonreír sin pensar en que el mundo se le iba a caer encima de un momento a otro. Casi se desmaya un par de veces más, a la hora de pagar las carísimas, delicadas y exclusivas prendas de ropa que Temari iba escogiendo y que ella se probaba.

―¡Tienes una figura envidiable, de verdad! Yo no tengo culo para llevar unos tejanos como Dios manda, pero a ti te quedan de muerte. ―Hinata rio, bebiendo de su copa de vino. Habían parado a comer en la zona de ocio y restauración.

―Pero no puedo ponerme vestidos palabra de honor o de corte sirena, ni esos monos enteros que me encantan. Tengo demasiado pecho y soy demasiado bajita.

―Bueno, eso es lo justo. No se puede tener todo, nena. ―La rubia le guiñó un ojo y Hinata volvió a reír. Temari había resultado ser una compañía más que agradable: tenía el genio muy vivo y le daban arranques que enseguida se aplacaban. También era divertida, no tenía pelos en la lengua y le encantaba quejarse de su marido y de su hijo.

―Son unos vagos sin remedio―se lamentó―. ¿Puedes creerte que Shikadai saca notazas en el colegio sin pegar un palo al agua? ¡Podrían haberlo ya adelantado de curso, pero no! ¡El niño no quiere porque dice que sería "problemático" y hace lo justo y necesario para sacar buenas notas y que el igualmente vago de su padre lo deje en paz! ¡Ah, pero luego yo tengo que tener la casa y a los chicos siempre a punto y de punta en blanco! ¿No te parece injusto?―Hinata sonrió.

―Bueno, no puedo decir mucho por mi parte: Boruto tampoco es que se esfuerce mucho. Es inteligente por naturaleza y lo sabe, enseguida se queda con las cosas y nunca me ha suspendido nada, pero también podría hacerlo mucho mejor, si quisiera. ―Ambas mujeres suspiraron, diciéndose que sus hijos no tenían remedio―. Me gustaría que en ese aspecto se pareciera más a su padre: Naruto no es que destaque en el campo de los estudios, precisamente, pero siempre se esfuerza hasta el final, dándolo todo.

―Qué envidia. ¿Dónde encuentro uno así?―Hinata soltó una carcajada que pronto fue secundada por la Nara.

Así, entre risas y anécdotas divertidas, Hinata pasó un día más que agradable. Y cuando volvió a casa, su rostro resplandecía de felicidad.

―Espero que volvamos a quedar pronto―le dijo Temari al despedirse, dándole un gran abrazo en vez de la acostumbrada y formal reverencia. Algunos de los hombres de Naruto se acercaron para vaciar el maletero y la parte trasera del coche, lleno de bolsas y cajas.

―Yo también―dijo Hinata, y lo dijo con sinceridad. Su nueva amiga se metió de nuevo en su vehículo y abandonó la casa Uzumaki. Suspiró entrando en la casa, pensando en que había pasado un día divertido, de distracción, que era lo que necesitaba.

―¿Te lo has pasado bien?―La voz de Naruto la hizo dar un respingo en la puerta de la habitación. Él soltó una risita y se acercó para abrazarla―. Me dijeron que habías vuelto. No quise asustarte, de veras. ―Hinata sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, dejándose envolver por sus brazos.

―Ha sido maravilloso. ―Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Se puso de puntillas y le pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo corto y rubio, maravillándose de su suavidad, deleitándose con el olor de su loción para el afeitado―. Tú eres maravilloso―susurró, besándolo suavemente en los labios―. Gracias. Por todo. ―Naruto sonrió de nuevo. La tomó sorpresivamente en brazos haciendo que soltara un gritito de sorpresa, para luego convertirse en alegres risas, en cuanto entró en la habitación con ella, cerrando la puerta tras los dos.

Y Hinata no podía haber sido más feliz en ese momento de lo que lo había sido desde que decidió regresar a Osaka.

Por primera vez desde que había vuelto, se sintió verdaderamente en casa.

* * *

Apretó los dientes, tumbado en la cama de su habitación, observando con el ceño fruncido el maldito papel con la advertencia del director que le habían dado ese día en el colegio, por su salida de tono en la clase de educación física. Él había sostenido que no había sido enteramente culpa suya, pero no habían querido escucharlo.

Aunque lo que más lo cabreaba era el hecho de haber perdido el control de la manera en que lo hizo. Siempre se había creído una persona optimista, alegre y con facilidad para socializar y hacer amigos. Había sido el centro de su grupo de amigos en Esashi, el que siempre tenía una idea o un plan para salir o pasar el rato. Pero aquí, en Osaka, nadie lo dejaba acercarse lo suficiente.

Y aquello lo mosqueaba como no se había mosqueado en su vida. No obstante, también era un chico responsable y que aceptaba las consecuencias de sus actos, fueras cuales fueran, así que ahora le tocaba apechugar con la bronca que seguramente le caería en cuanto enseñara aquella maldita nota a sus padres. Sabía cuál sería la reacción de su madre, pero su padre… el no saber cómo se lo tomaría lo aterraba. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero así era: lo asustaba. Una parte de él tenía miedo porque no quería decepcionarlo, no quería perder su cariño y, aunque sabía que sonaba absurdo, no podía dejar de sentirse así.

Suspiró y se levantó de un salto, resuelto a pasar cuanto antes por el mal trago. Pronto lo llamarían para cenar, así que decidió bajar unos minutos antes. Himawari y Hinata se encontraban en el salón privado que solían utilizar ellos como familia. Allí no entraba nadie más porque su padre así lo había dispuesto, y al parecer no había nadie en esa casa que se atreviera a contradecirlo o a desobedecer sus órdenes, máxime si estas venían directamente de él. Aquel era otro de los misterios que se había propuesto desentrañar, pero no hoy. Hoy tenía otro tipo de batalla por delante.

Se paró frente a su progenitor, quien parecía estar revisando algún documento en su tableta. Naruto amaba ese chisme, le permitía leer correos cómodamente, así como llevar documentos más o menos importantes en su interior sin necesidad de dejarse los ojos en la pequeña pantalla del teléfono móvil o de ir cargando con carpetas y carpetas llenas de papeles.

Respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta. Naruto levantó la vista por encima del borde de la _tablet_ y alzó las cejas al verlo ahí, parado delante suya, entre nervioso y avergonzado. Suspirando, se quitó las gafas y dejó la tableta sobre la mesa. Hinata y Himawari habían dejado de poner la mesa un instante para ver qué era lo que Boruto parecía querer decirle a su padre.

―Papá… verás, hoy… ha pasado algo en el colegio… ―Hinata enseguida notó el tono vacilante de su hijo y, sabiendo lo que se venía, mandó a su hija pequeña a lavarse las manos antes de la cena, colocándose luego al lado de Naruto para escuchar ella también atentamente lo que su primogénito tenía que contarles.

―Boruto… ―Empezó Naruto, en tono cansado. Hinata le puso una mano en el hombro, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo dejara hablar antes de decirle nada. Naruto suspiró y lo miró fijamente, como diciéndole que continuara. Boruto tragó saliva.

―¡Juro que no ha sido solo culpa mía!―Les tendió el papel. Naruto lo tomó y lo leyó, dejándolo luego sobre la mesa, con otro sonoro suspiro. Hinata tampoco pudo reprimir uno.

―Boruto… ―llamó esta vez ella.

―¡Son ellos, mamá! ¡No soy yo! ¡No sé por qué les caigo mal y-

―¿Todo un curso contra ti? ¿En serio, Boruto?―El adolescente fulminó a su padre con la mirada, tan azul como la del rubio mayor.

―¡Sí, en serio! ¡No sé qué les pasa, pero algo tienen contra mí, lo juro! ¡Me evitan, no parecen quererme cerca, no me hablan y apartan la mirada cuando yo quiero dirigirme a ellos, como si fuera a hacerles daño o algo así! ¡Y estoy diciendo la verdad!―Tanto Naruto como Hinata se miraron, compartiendo una significativa mirada que denotaba que ellos poseían algún tipo de información que Boruto desconocía. Su ira se disparó―. ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!

―Boruto… ―dijo Hinata de nuevo.

―¡No, no digas nada si solo me vas a volver a mentir! ¡¿Os creéis que soy tonto?! ¡¿Que no sé que algo ocurre?! ¡¿Que me estáis ocultando algo?! ¡Pues no, en serio!―Miró para su padre, fervientemente convencido de que, como siempre, aquello era culpa suya―. ¡Quiero saber lo que está pasando y por qué! ¡¿Por qué de repente Hima, mamá y yo hemos venido a esta estúpida ciudad contigo?! ¡¿Por qué de pronto quieres hacerte el padre modélico?! ¡¿Por qué ahora, eh, y no antes, cuando todavía te necesitábamos?! ¡¿Por qué cuando ya estábamos bien sin ti?!

―¡BORUTO, BASTA!―El rubio menor enmudeció al instante, mirando desconcertado para su madre. Su rostro perdió color al ver las incipientes lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos perlados, aunque nada se comparaba con el enfado que reflejaba el resto de su faz, con las pálidas mejillas encendidas.

―Mamá…

―¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con tu padre!―Boruto hizo una mueca pero, no queriendo empeorar las cosas, decidió obedecer.

―Lo siento―musitó, en un tono que dejaba traslucir claramente lo contrario. Hinata miró con cierta ansiedad para Naruto, pero este se limitó a asentir con seriedad.

―Está bien. Cenemos, se está enfriando. ―Himawari escogió precisamente ese momento para regresar, dando saltitos y con una enorme sonrisa en su carita redonda. Sin embargo, ninguno fue capaz de disipar el pesado silencio; comieron en absoluta tensión, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, incluida Himawari, quien se dio cuenta al momento de que algo no andaba bien y prefirió callar y portarse bien antes que desatar una tormenta.

Los niños terminaron y se retiraron a dormir con el permiso de los dos adultos. Estos también subieron pronto a acostarse, dejando que alguien de la casa recogiera y fregara los cacharros sucios. Normalmente lo hacía Hinata, pero aquella noche no tenía ánimos para comportarse como un ama de casa normal y corriente.

―Lo siento―dijo una vez estuvieron a salvo de miradas y oídos indiscretos, al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de su cuarto―. De verdad, lo siento mucho. ―Naruto se encogió de hombros, como no dándole importancia.

―Sabía que no iba a ser fácil para él, sabía que tarde o temprano algo así podría suceder. Es un adolescente que está pasando por muchos cambios, añadir uno gordo como este no ha debido de sentarle nada bien, así que no te preocupes: lo superará. ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo reprimir el impulso de tirarse al pecho de Naruto, rodeándolo con sus brazos tan fuerte que este creyó que lo dejaría sin respiración.

―Lo siento―murmuró, con la voz entrecortada. Naruto la apretó contra él dando un prolongado suspiro.

―No ha sido culpa tuya, de veras.

―Sabes que en parte sí lo ha sido. ―Naruto negó.

―No. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto, lo que pensabas que era mejor y, en cierta forma, te lo agradezco: te agradezco que cuidaras de nuestros hijos como lo hiciste, que fueras capaz de proveerlos de algo de lo que ni tú ni yo pudimos disfrutar mientras crecíamos. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, Hinata, nunca: eres una gran madre, de veras. ―Hinata sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a fluir libremente por sus mejillas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que consiguió calmarse, entre caricias en su espalda y susurros de palabras cariñosas en su oído.

―Gracias por decirlo―dijo, limpiándose las gotas saldas con la mano, sonriendo en dirección al hombre que la sostenía y al que amaba con toda su alma. Naruto le sonrió de vuelta.

―Gracias a ti por ser como eres. ―Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, con sus narices rozándose, sonriéndose y acariciándose, comunicándose sin palabras.

―No podemos seguir así―susurró ella al fin, tocando el tema tan espinoso que a ambos les rondaba la cabeza―. Boruto tiene que saber… ―Naruto hizo una mueca, alejándose de ella y comenzando a desnudarse y a ponerse el pijama―. Naruto…

―Sé que algún día tendrmos de que decírselo pero… ¿crees que está preparado? ¿Que lo tomará bien?―Hinata vaciló.

―No, dudo mucho que lo tome bien. ―Naruto hizo otra mueca―. Pero es nuestro hijo, tu hijo. Por sus venas corre la sangre de dos clanes yakuza, ambos antiguos y con prestigio, fuertes y valientes. Independientemente de lo que mi padre hizo… los Hyūga siempre han tenido honor, uno que tú has conseguido restablecer, devolviéndolos al lugar que les pertenece. Eso, aunque no lo parezca a ojos de otros, es un orgullo.

―Hinata…

―Es mejor que se lo digamos, Boruto no puede enterarse por otros que no seamos nosotros, tiene que saberlo de nuestros propios labios. Al principio seguramente hará un escándalo tremendo pero luego… ―Suspiró, desviando la vista―. Tendrá que aceptarlo, no le quedará otro remedio, de la misma manera en que tú y yo lo aceptamos en su día.

―No quiero que se convierta en una sentencia―dijo Naruto, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre las mantas del futon―, no quiero que escoja ser algo que no desea solo por querer satisfacerme o por no llevarme la contraria. Quiero que escoja libremente, como yo escogí en su día… y como escogiste tú. ―La atrajo suavemente de nuevo hacia él, atrapando su cintura y sentándola sobre su regazo, acomodándola en el hueco que formaban sus piernas cruzadas. Hinata le pasó lo abrazó contra ella, permitiendo que él apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y la acomodara en el hueco entre este y el cuello, sonriendo cuando su cálida respiración le hizo cosquillas en la piel.

―Créeme: Boruto es más terco que tú y que yo; si no quiere seguir tus pasos no los seguirá. Aunque también puede que lo haga, solo para intentar demostrar algo. ―Naruto hizo otra mueca que ella no vio debido a la posición en la que estaban.

―Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa―murmuró―. ¿Te he contado alguna vez por qué decidí seguir los pasos de mi madre cuando en teoría había decidido que haría totalmente distinto?―Hinata asintió. Solo habían hablado una vez del tema, cuando Boruto era todavía demasiado pequeño como para entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

―Fue por tu rivalidad con Sasuke… y también por Sakura, creo. Querías impresionarla. ―Naruto asintió.

―Fue una razón estúpida que hizo que tomara un montón de decisiones estúpidas. No pude estar ahí cuando mi madre murió, acompañándola como debería haber hecho un buen hijo. Tampoco conseguí lo que quería y, mucho menos, pude hacer que mis hombres se sintieran seguros. No me malentiendas: hoy por hoy no me arrepiento, soy feliz y creo que tengo más de lo que merezco pero… todo empezó por una ridícula rivalidad por una chica. No quiero que a Boruto le ocurra algo parecido, no quiero que, en su afán por demostrar algo, acabe cometiendo el peor error de su vida. ―Hinata lo abrazó más fuerte.

―Eso solo lo hará si no le explicamos. Y lo haremos, le haremos entender el por qué de las cosas, el porqué de todo. Juntos. ―Naruto se estremeció ante su leve susurro.

―Juntos―repitió. Se separó de su cuello y la besó, sosteniéndola de la nuca para poder acceder más cómodamente a la calidez de su boca―. Lo haré―dijo tras varios segundos de silencio. Posó una mano en una de sus mejillas y la acunó, mirándola con tanto amor que Hinata creyó que se derretiría cual helado al sol―. Tras la reunión de los clanes. Le… contaré todo. Lo prometo, de veras. ―Hinata puso las manos en su cara, repasando con los pulgares las marcas en sus mejillas.

―Se lo contaremos todo. ―Naruto sonrió ampliamente enseñando todos sus dientes y Hinata dejó que la volviera a besar.

Pronto el calor y la ansiedad hicieron mella, instando a sus manos a moverse con más ímpetu, provocando la desaparición de las ropas tanto masculinas como femeninas, dejando así que los dos cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo.

Ahora mismo, necesitaban sentirse unidos, más unidos que nunca.

 **Fin VIII. Acercándose a la verdad**

* * *

 **Pues... ya casi, casi, _casi_ está Boruto sabiendo lo que ocurre. Dentro de nada ya se va a enterar de la verdad. De momento no intuye nada, pero solo es cuestón de tiempo xD.**

 **Oh, y si me dejáis un review puede que eso le dé pistas para descubrir la verdad (?). Así que ¿me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:** NHNHNHN **y a** Lilipili **! ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡YAHOI! ¡Feliz añooooooo! ¡Espero de corazón que hayáis empezado el 2019 con buen pie! ¡Buena suerte a todos los que estéis empezando una nueva etapa de vuestras vidas!**

 **¡Y también espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asimismo, la historia original de _Yakuza_ no me pertenece, sino que es de Ivorosy. Gracias por permitirme hacer esto.

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **IX. ¿La verdad?**

* * *

Terminó de maquillarse y comprobó el resultado de sus esfuerzos en el espejo. Había ido a la peluquería esa misma tarde y había optado por un peinado clásico y sencillo, al igual que su maquillaje, a base de tonos claros que fueran con su color de piel, ojos y cabello. Se giró sobre la silla, viendo el fabuloso vestido de alta costura que allí había extendido antes de meterse a darse una ducha. Se fijó también en las joyas que había dispuesto sobre la cómoda, regalo de Naruto unos días antes, cuando la descubrió por casualidad examinando su escasa reserva de collares, pendientes y anillos.

Suspiró, mirándose una vez más en el espejo y preguntándose, por milésima vez, si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si, por el contario, estaba a punto de cometer un error garrafal.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesta consigo misma por causa de aquellos confusos sentimientos y pensamientos. Era normal, se dijo, que todavía albergara dudas al respecto. Había dado un vuelco total a su vida, había tenido que integrarse de nuevo a un mundo al que había dado la espalda hacía muchos años ya, y no era fácil volver a caminar por él, sobre todo sabiendo que la estaban mirando con lupa las veinticuatro horas del día.

Sintió unos brazos rodearla desde atrás y unos labios calientes presionar un beso en la base de su cuello, en la pequeña porción de piel que el cuello del albornoz que se había puesto tras la ducha dejaba al descubierto.

―¿En qué piensas? ¿Estás bien?―No pudo evitar sonreír ante la ansiedad en la voz masculina. Acarició uno de los brazos que la rodeaban y asintió.

―Sí, es solo que… aún no termino de acostumbrarme. ―Naruto apretó el abrazo en torno a sus hombros.

―Lo harás genial, de veras. Serás la más guapa de la fiesta, los dejarás a todos boquiabiertos y yo me sentiré orgulloso de que vayas de mi brazo. ―Tuvo que parpadear para que unas traviesas lágrimas no se desprendieran de sus ojos, arruinando así horas de arduo trabajo arreglándose.

―Tengo que terminar… ―Se volvió, haciendo que los brazos de Naruto se aflojaran―. Y tú también…. ―El pequeño rubor que tiñó sus pálidas mejillas hizo a Naruto reír. Reprimió las ganas que tenía de besarla hasta la extenuación porque sabía que, sino, se le correría el maquillaje y tendría que empezar de cero, seguramente enfadándose por ello.

Sin poder ocultar su felicidad, la cual se manifestaba en forma de una enorme y radiante sonrisa que dejaba ver toda su blanca y perfecta dentadura, se dirigió hacia donde Hinata había dejado su traje colgado horas antes. Se desanudó la toalla que llevaba prendida en sus caderas sin preocuparse por su estado de desnudez y comenzó a vestirse, notando tras él la mirada interesada de Hinata. Amplió su sonrisa y, haciendo como que no se daba cuenta, se deslizó dentro de los calzoncillos, teniendo que agacharse para ello y provocando que los músculos de su espalda se contrajeran con cada movimiento, dando la ilusión de que el enorme zorro que la recubría se movía al compás de sus movimientos.

Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por apartar la mirada de aquel delgado y esbelto cuerpo que le encantaba, Hinata se levantó del tocador que era para su uso exclusivo y fue hacia donde tenía el vestido, deshaciendo el nudo del albornoz y dejándolo caer al suelo, quedando así en ropa interior.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de observarla con descarado interés, mientras él mismo terminaba de abrocharse la camisa. Y pensar que se había perdido de aquel ritual privado durante tanto tiempo… A partir de ahora entraría en la habitación siempre que ella se estuviera cambiando. Por nada del mundo se volvería a perder algo tan íntimo y fantástico como eso.

Estaba tratando de anudarse una incómoda corbata de seda del mismo color azul que sus ojos cuando las pequeñas manos de Hinata aparecieron en su campo de visión. Se quedó embobado, observándola, allí parado mientras ella manipulaba la tela con maestría hasta hacerle un perfecto nudo oriental.

―Ya está… ―Hinata dejó al fin la corbata descansar sobre la camisa pulcramente blanca―. Estás muy guapo… ―Naruto sonrió ampliamente de nuevo.

―Y tú preciosa. ―Hinata enrojeció por el cumplido, ladeando la cabeza con vergüenza y haciendo que los pendientes que le colgaban de las orejas se balancearan. Volvió sobre sus pasos para coger su bolso y, una vez ambos listos, Naruto se abrochó la chaqueta y, cogiéndola de la mano, salieron de su habitación, atravesaron el pasillo hasta las escaleras, las bajaron y se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo, donde una exclamación de alegría de Himawari y una mirada algo tensa de Boruto los recibió.

―¡Mami, estás guapísima! ¡Papá parece un príncipe y tú una princesa!―Los aludidos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido de su hija.

En la entrada ya los esperaban Lee y Konohamaru, perfectamente ataviados.

―Todo está preparado, jefe.

―Cuando usted diga.

―Gracias. ―Se giró, cogiendo el abrigo de Hinata y ayudándola a ponérselo, como todo un caballero. Estaba a punto de calzarse cuando apareció Sai, con expresión más seria de lo normal.

―¿Podemos hablar un momento, jefe?―Sorprendido porque su subordinado escogiera precisamente aquel momento para abordarlo, Naruto asintió.

―Ahora vuelvo. No tardo.

―No te preocupes. ―Guio a Sai hasta uno de los salones pequeños que había en esa parte de la casa, vacío a esas horas. Se giró cuando la puerta corredera se deslizó hasta cerrarse tras ellos.

―Tú dirás―lo instó Naruto a hablar. Sai se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, meditando bien las palabras que iba a decir.

―No sé si lo recuerda, pero… estamos en el último fin de semana del mes… ―Naruto parpadeó, mirando para Sai. Los minutos pasaban hasta que, por fin, el rubio cayó en la cuenta de lo que Sai le quería decir.

―¡Ah!―Calló, sin entender el por qué Sai seguía mirando, expectante, como esperando a que él le dijera o hiciera algo―. ¿Qué es lo que…

―Me preguntaba si… bueno… si puedo… estando aquí Boruto y Himawari… ya sabe… no sé si sea lo más conveniente… ―Era todo un logro escuchar hablar tanto a Sai. Naruto respiró hondo y clavó la vista en su amigo y empleado.

―Sai, nunca he puesto objeciones, ¿verdad?

―No, claro, pero…

―Y no voy a empezar ahora. Tienes mi permiso. Ya lo sabes, de veras. ―Sai no pudo evitar que las comisuras de su boca se elevaran en una especie de sonrisa, una sincera, diferente de su acostumbrada mueca falsa.

―Se lo agradezco. ―Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó, a modo de apoyo.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos, hacia una ansiosa Hinata esperaba a Naruto, ya calzada. Naruto se apresuró a hacer lo mismo, no queriendo demorarse más de lo necesario.

―Portaos bien―les dijo la Hyūga a sus retoños, abrazándolos y dándoles un beso de buenas noches a cada uno.

―Sí, mami.

―Sí… ―Boruto miró una última vez para su padre. Naruto le sonrió y el adolescente desvió la vista. Todavía estaba molesto por la discusión de hacía unos días. El ambiente aún se notaba algo tenso entre sus padres y él.

―Boruto… ―Haciendo un esfuerzo, el rubio menor miró a su progenitor―. He… he pedido que venga el hijo de un amigo mío muy querido… tiene tu misma edad y… creo que lo conoces… pensé que… bueno… que así no os aburriríais. Se trata de Shikadai Nara. ―Himawari dio un par de palmas, entusiasmada. Le encantaba conocer gente nueva.

Boruto, en cambio, torció el gesto. Sabía que aquello era una especie de oferta de paz de su padre, para intentar limar asperezas, aunque nunca necesitó de la ayuda de sus progenitores para socializar. Al menos, se consoló, a Shikadai lo conocía y tampoco le caía mal, solo que… tenían caracteres muy distintos.

―También… ―Naruto siguió hablando, ignorante de los pensamientos de su primogénito―… vendrá otro chico, es el hijo de uno de mis empleados… Sai, creo que también tiene tu edad… Se llama Inojin Yamanaka… ―Hinata frunció el ceño. Aquel apellido le decía algo, le sonaba, pero no conseguía ubicar de dónde o de qué. No era solo que los Yamanaka fueran una familia yakuza importante, sino que había algo más, pero no conseguía recordar por qué le resultaba tan importante.

Decidió aparcar sus dudas, al menos por esa noche. A la mañana siguiente ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse de todo lo demás. Esa noche necesitaba tener los cinco sentidos puestos en la cena que los esperaba.

Terminaron al fin de despedirse de Boruto y de Himawari y se dirigieron a los dos coches que los esperaban. Naruto detestaba tener que depender tanto de la seguridad que sus hombres le proporcionaban, pero sabía que era algo de lo que no podía prescindir, menos ahora, que tenía a Hinata y a los niños con él. Por nada del mundo los pondría en peligro.

Se montó en uno de los coches, no sin antes abrir la puerta y esperar a que Hinata se montara, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras ella, como todo un caballero. En teoría eso podría haberlo hecho cualquiera de sus hombres, pero el cuidar y mimar a Hinata era algo que no dejaría en manos de ninguna otra persona.

Rodeó el vehículo hasta subirse por el otro lado. Solo entonces Lee y Konohamaru hicieron lo propio en los asientos delanteros, colocándose el segundo en el asiento del conductor y Lee en el del copiloto. Su subordinado arrancó haciendo rugir el motor y, tras unos segundos haciendo una última comprobación, este echó a andar, con el segundo coche siguiéndolos. Hinata tuvo que respirar hondo; a su vera, Naruto le tomó la mano y se la apretó, sonriéndole cálidamente. Hinata correspondió el gesto, devolviendo el apretón y sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. Con él apoyándola, sosteniéndola, nada podía ir mal, ¿verdad?

El coche se deslizó por las bulliciosas calles de Osaka, confundiéndose entre el tráfico como si fuera un vehículo cualquiera más. Nadie hubiera adivinado que tras los cristales de aquel automóvil iba uno de los jefes de la mafia japonesa más importante del momento, junto a la que él consideraba su mujer.

Al fin el coche se detuvo y Hinata se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad. Esperó a que Lee y Konohamaru abrieran las puertas y entonces se bajó, observando a su alrededor los coches, la gente y las luces que provenían de la villa tradicional que tenía delante. No sabía si era alquilada o si esta pertenecía a algún otro jefe yakuza y este la habría cedido para la ocasión, pero al menos agradeció que decidieran preservar la intimidad de aquel encuentro. No sabía si hubiera tenido el mismo valor de encontrarse en medio de un lugar público como un restaurante.

Empezó a fijarse en la gente que se bajaba de los coches, en la seguridad desplegada, en los coches y en el brillo de las ropas y las joyas. Se preguntó, con repentino pánico, qué hacía ella allí, en medio de toda aquella algarabía, cuando hacía apenas unas semanas estaba viviendo en un pequeño pueblo del interior, donde el tiempo y las modernidades no parecían llegar.

Las manos empezaron a temblarle y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo porque las piernas no siguieran el mismo camino, provocando un desplome que seguramente sería el hazmerreír de la velada. Menudo inicio tendría, pensó.

Sintió la presión y el calor de una mano grande y firme en su espalda e instantáneamente la tensión que le crispaba el cuerpo se rebajó.

―¿Estás bien?―El susurro en su oído hizo que girara la cabeza, topándose con los orbes azules del hombre al que amaba.

Tragó saliva, concentrándose esa mirada azulada, en la preocupación que teñía en sus rasgos, en la decisión y la firmeza que siempre habían caracterizado a Naruto.

―No tienes por qué hacer esto―le dijo, en un nuevo susurro―, de veras. Puedes meterte ahora mismo en el coche y Lee te llevará de vuelta a casa. Puedo ocuparme solo y disculparme por ti, lo entenderán. ―Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas.

No, no lo harían, se dijo. Los demás líderes y sus mujeres no comprenderían. Tacharían a Naruto de débil por permitirle escabullirse, por cumplirle el capricho a una simple mujer. Perdería parte del respeto de muchos y aquello, se dijo, no podía consentirlo, no podría vivir consigo misma sabiendo que había contribuido a que la imagen que tenían de él, la de un jefe yakuza fuerte, poderoso y decidido, se deteriorara por su causa.

Así que respiró hondo, se puso recta como una tabla y le sonrió.

―Estoy bien―aseguró, con firmeza―. Son los nervios, nada más, no tienes de qué preocuparte. ―Naruto la escrutó con sus orbes azules como el cielo.

―¿Estás segura? De verdad que-

―Sí. Vamos. ―Lo obligó a levantar el brazo y enganchó el suyo con el de él, dejando descansar su mano casi sobre su codo. Sintiendo el orgullo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza Naruto infló el pecho y echó a andar hacia la casa, con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad tirando de sus labios.

Tuvieron que pasar un exhaustivo control de seguridad antes de que los dejaran adentrarse finalmente en la casa. Entre el gentío, Hinata vislumbró el reluciente cabello rubio de Temari, yendo hacia ellos. Iba del brazo de un hombre alto y delgado que tenía una pequeña perilla adornando una barbilla algo cuadrada para el rostro ovalado de su dueño.

―¡Hinata, Naruto!―Temari se soltó de su acompañante y abrazó a la peliazul, para después darle dos sonoros besos en sendas mejillas. Luego hizo lo propio con Naruto―. Me preguntaba cuándo apareceríais… todos estaban impacientes.

―Naruto.

―Shikamaru. ―Ambos hombres se saludaron con un simple apretón de manos y fueron menos efusivos que Temari, la cual ya había enganchado su brazo con el de Hinata y parloteaba alegremente con ella como si fueran amigas que se conociesen de toda la vida―. Te presento a Hinata Hyūga, mi mujer. ―Hinata hizo una reverencia hacia el cabeza del clan Nara, algo rígida debido a que Temari no parecía querer soltarla. Shikamaru correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Acompañados del matrimonio Nara, Naruto y Hinata se movieron por todo el salón, presentando a esta última a todos aquellos que no podían apartar la vista de ella con manifiesta curiosidad, la cual se acrecentaba cada vez que Naruto aclaraba quién era y la posición que ocupaba en su vida.

Tras una ronda de extenuantes presentaciones, necesitaba un descanso de tanta formalidad, por lo que Temari decidió apartarla muy educadamente de los hombres sin ofender a nadie y se la llevó al rincón donde las mujeres estaban empezando a apelotonarse, conversando entre ellas con una copa en la mano o picoteando de los deliciosos canapés que había dispuestos en las mesas de estilo occidental que al parecer habían hecho disponer expresamente para la ocasión.

―Es más cómodo que un decorado tradicional para una reunión como esta―apuntó Temari, cuando ella preguntó―. Oh, señora Akimichi…

―Temari, querida, cuánto tiempo. ―Una voluminosa mujer ataviada con un kimono tradicional aplastó las mejillas de Temari entre sus regordetes dedos―. Estás algo flacucha, ¿estás comiendo todo lo bien que deberías? Espero que no estés haciendo ninguna de esas dietas que tanto gustan a las chicas de hoy en día. No son saludables. ―Temari sonrió.

―Aunque quisiera no tendría tiempo, se lo aseguro.

―Es horrible cuando el peso de la casa recae toda sobre una, ¿no es cierto?―suspiró la señora Akimichi. Los redondos ojos castaños de la mujer repararon entonces en Hinata―. Oh, disculpe mi falta de modales, ¿usted es…

―Hinata Hyūga… ―Hinata hizo una exquisita y elegante reverencia que hizo a la señora Akimichi sonreír ampliamente.

―Ah, querida, tenía una tremenda curiosidad por conocerte. Mi hijo Chōji es un buen amigo de Naruto… espero que disculpes la familiaridad, pero lo conozco desde que era un niño, aunque desgraciadamente no tuve muchas ocasiones de tratar con él directamente.

―No se preocupe, está disculpada.

―Veo que tú sí estás bien rellenita en los lugares justos. ¿Lo ves, Temari? Este sí el aspecto de una mujer saludable y en la flor de la vida. ―La rubia no pudo menos que sonreír, conteniendo una carcajada al ver el sonrojado rostro de su nueva mejor amiga siendo aplastado por las manos de la señora Akimichi―. Vamos, hijas, venid. No os quedéis ahí. ―No pudiendo resistirse a la aplastante fuerza de aquella mujer madura, Hinata se dejó arrastrar hacia donde un grupo de mujeres más numeroso conversaba animadamente. A su lado, Temari le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo brillar sus ojos verdes.

Hinata devolvió aquella sonrisa, consciente de que había tenido mucha suerte de encontrar a alguien tan abierto y franco como la Nara en medio de aquel mundo. De momento, las cosas no parecían ir tan mal como había supuesto en un principio.

Pasó una hora y el salón se fue llenando cada vez de más y más gente. Por momentos Hinata tuvo la oportunidad de volver al lado de Naruto, pero siempre acababan separándose en hombres y mujeres irremediablemente. Había muchas cosas que habían evolucionado en un país oriental como Japón, pero la igualdad de sexos no era una de ellas.

En un determinado momento en que Hinata se había acercado a un camarero para pedirle por favor si le podía servir un refresco dada su falta de costumbre para beber alcohol, sus ojos se desviaron a la puerta principal, quedando momentáneamente anonadada por las dos personas que justo entraron en ese preciso instante.

Hanabi, ataviada con un precioso vestido rojo que contrastaba con su piel pálida y sus ojos blancos, entraba del brazo de Neji. Su primo iba guapísimo, no pudo dejar de notar, con un traje oscuro y una corbata del mismo tono rojo que el vestido de Hanabi.

El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle y tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas. El corazón se le subió a la garganta y comenzó a latir apresurado. No pudiendo detener sus pies, estos se encaminaron hacia lo que quedaba de su antigua familia.

Su hermana se percató poco antes de que llegara a su altura de su presencia. Hanabi soltó un chillido de felicidad y, soltándose de Neji, acortó la distancia que las separaba y terminó por envolverla entre sus delgados brazos, mientras los de Hinata hacían lo mismo sobre los estrechos hombros de su hermanita.

―Hanabi…

―¡Hermana! ¡Has venido! ¡Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Estás guapísima! ¡Me muero de envidia!―Hinata rio por el desparpajo de Hanabi, separándose un poco de ella. Algunos curiosos se habían quedado mirando para la escena desarrollada entre las dos hermanas, pero a ellas poco les importaba.

―Tú sí que estás preciosa, Hanabi. ―La aludida sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que los mechones que escapaban a su recogido se balancearan acariciando así sus orejas, adornadas con un par de pendientes de enormes y auténticas perlas que hacían juego con sus ojos.

―¿Lo dices por este trapo? Lo compré hace unos meses por capricho y aún no había tenido ocasión de ponérmelo. Fue un impulso por el que Neji me estuvo regañando un mes entero, pero al final mira, pude estrenarlo. Lo que demuestra que al final yo tuve razón al decirle que había sido una buena inversión…. y él no. ―Hanabi sonrió encantadoramente a su primo, quien le sostuvo la mirada, impertérrito.

―Nunca dije que no fuera una buena inversión, solo le recordé que gastar tanto por simple capricho no siempre es lo más inteligente. ―Hinata rio, siendo coreada enseguida por Hanabi.

―Neji…

―Me alegro de verte, Hinata. ―Su primo se inclinó respetuosamente para saludarla y ella correspondió, con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Si al final todo resultaba en desastre, al menos tendría la dicha de haber podido estar de nuevo en compañía de su añorada familia.

* * *

―¡Tres! ¡Un, dos, tres! ¡El palacio de hielo de Elsa! ¡Guay!―Boruto y Shikadai miraron para el rostro entusiasmado de Himawari con una ceja arqueada. El Nara había llegado hacía unos minutos y, puesto que ninguno había sabido muy qué decir o cómo actuar había sido la pequeña Hyūga la que enseguida se había hecho cargo de la diversión, sacando uno de sus juegos favoritos (un monopoly de la película de Disney _Frozen_ ) y prácticamente obligándolos a jugar con ella―. ¡Te toca, hermano!―Con total desgana, el rubio cogió el dado y tiró―. ¡Cinco! ¡Un, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco! ¡Tienes que coger una carta!

―Ya, ya… "Cómprale un trineo nuevo a Kristoff"―Con un suspiro, cogió dos de los billetes falsos del juego y los puso en la pila que Himawari tenía a su lado, devolviendo luego la carta a su lugar.

―¡Shikadai-kun, es tu turno!―El aludido suspiró y tiró. Le tocó un dos y fue a parar a una de las propiedades de Himawari, por lo que tuvo que pagarle a la niña tres billetes de pega―. ¡Ahora tiro yo otra vez…

―¿Siempre es así?―preguntó Shkadai, admirando en parte lo ajena que parecía la pequeña niña al ambiente que la rodeaba. Dando un largo suspiro, Boruto asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en dirección a su hermana.

―Hima es… Hima. Mamá dice que se parece a papá de joven en ese aspecto. Al parecer era muy distraído con lo que ocurría a su alrededor… ―El Nara alzó una ceja.

―¿Distraído? ¿El tío Naruto?―Boruto frunció los labios ante la familiaridad con la que su compañero de clase había nombrado a su progenitor.

―Sí―contestó, cortante. Shikadai se rascó la nuca, consciente de que seguramente había metido la pata.

―Oye… ―Shikadai calló, porque no sabía muy bien qué decir o cómo actuar. Escoger las palabras correctas con Boruto era difícil, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que el rubio sabía o dejaba de saber. Su padre le había advertido que fuera extremadamente cuidadoso cuando hablara delante del adolescente rubio―. _Qué problemático_ …

―¿Has vivido siempre en Osaka?―preguntó de pronto Boruto, mientras tiraba de nuevo los dados para no decepcionar a su hermanita. Shikadai durante unos segundos y luego asintió.

―Sí. Siempre. ―Boruto quedó pensativo mientras Himawari contaba unos billetes de pega que tenía que darle. Se los entregó, sonriente, y empujó el dado hacia Shikadai, quien lo cogió y lo tiró con expresión distraída.

―Y… ¿conoces a mi padre… bien?―se atrevió a preguntar. Shikadai clavó sus ojos verdes en el rostro de Boruto, notando su nerviosismo y su ansiedad teñir su expresión. Se rascó la cabeza y se removió, incómodo.

―Sí… desde que era pequeño… ―Boruto asintió, como si ya supusiera aquella respuesta. Respiró hondo. Realmente no quería hacer aquello, no quería tener que preguntarle a terceros sobre los secretos que parecían rodear a su de repente enorme familia. Pero dudaba muy mucho que su madre o su padre le respondieran sinceramente si los cuestionaba acerca de lo que ocurría, planteándoles sus dudas.

Su madre siempre se había cerrado en banda cada vez que se les había dado, a él o a Himawari, por preguntar sobre su padre, sus orígenes o sobre si alguno de los dos tenía más parientes. Con el tiempo, ambos hermanos habían aprendido a callar y a aguantar, pero el repentino vuelco que había dado su vida, a raíz de su extraño secuestro accidental, lo hacía tener millones y millones de preguntas que, por el momento, no habían obtenido una respuesta clara.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que Shikadai podría ayudarlo a despejar la mayoría de esas dudas, pero… ¿podría confiar en el Nara? Algo le decía que sí, no obstante… tampoco lo conocía tanto, ¿y si le mentía? ¿Y si intentaba esquivar sus preguntas?

Suspiró, volviendo a tirar el dado. A veces le gustaría tener el carácter simplón y optimista de Himawari.

Sentados en el sofá, Omoi y Karui se entretenían con una tablet. Tras mucho discutir habían encontrado una serie en Netflix que podría gustarles a ambos, y la habían puesto mientras de vez en cuando vigilaban a los mocosos. Lo cierto es que no tenían ni idea de cuando habían pasado de ser guardaespaldas de alto nivel y de hacer trabajos importantes para el clan a ser niñeras a tiempo casi completo.

―Deberían pagarnos un extra por esto―refunfuñó Karui, observando la sonrisa de la hija de su jefe y diciéndose que no era sano que una persona estirara tanto y tan constantemente los músculos de la cara.

―Vamos, no está tan mal―dijo Omoi, atento a lo que pasaba en la pantalla de la tableta.

―Ni siquiera puedo tener mi espada conmigo… ¿y si de pronto nos atacan…

―¿En la residencia principal? ¿Lo dices en serio?―Karui bufó.

―¡Es antinatural para nosotros ir desarmados! ¡No me siento segura sin-

―Aguántate. Son órdenes del jefe. Nada de armas con los niños delante.

―¡No me digas que a ti te parece lógico y normal!

―No, pero tampoco soy quién para cuestionar las órdenes de arriba. Además, los niños no son tan malos. ―Karui bufó, sabiendo que con Omoi ya tenía la batalla perdida. El muy imbécil se había encariñado con los críos.

―Solo digo que todo esto es estúpido… ―La conversación se interrumpió cuando la puerta corredera del salón se abrió, haciendo que todos los presentes se volvieran en dirección a la entrada del cuarto.

Había un chico de más o menos la edad de Boruto y Shikadai de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. Tenía el cabello rubio, unos ojos azules enormes y redondos tremendamente perturbadores que contrastaban sobremanera con la extrema palidez de su piel, al igual que una extraña y escalofriante sonrisa que, nada más verla, Boruto supo que era más falsa que cualquier cosa que hubiera nunca antes.

―¡Inojin! ¡Cuánto tiempo, chaval!―Karui se levantó de un salto y fue a saludar al recién llegado con una palmada en el hombro. Desde el sofá, Omoi lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, pasando el chupa chups de un lado a otro con la lengua.

Desde su sitio en la mesa, Shikadai hizo una mueca al reconocer al nuevo invitado inesperado.

―¿Quién es?―preguntó Boruto, dándose cuenta de que Shikadai había reconocido a ese extraño chico. A su lado, Himawari miraba con curiosidad para su nuevo y potencial amigo.

―Un… conocido. ―Se rascó la nuca, incómodo de pronto―. Dios, esto no puede ir a peor… ―Boruto frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, para preguntar a qué se refería, cuando el tal Inojin al fin entró en el cuarto y se dirigió directamente hacia ellos.

―Vaya, así que tú eres Boruto… ―empezó, no dando siquiera una muestra de respeto que ante un completo desconocido se debería de tener―. Te imaginaba más… no sé… ¿como tu padre?―Boruto acentuó su ceño fruncido.

―¿A qué te-

―Hola, Inojin―saludó Shikadia, apresurándose a cortar de raíz la conversación. Inojin se volvió y sonrió a Shikadai, de nuevo con esa extraña sonrisa.

―Shikadai, no sabía que tú también ibas a estar.

―Yo tampoco sabía que tú ibas a venir. ―La tensión comenzaba a ser palpable, hasta que Himawari decidió romperla haciendo gala de su habilidad natural para socializar.

―¡Hola! ¡Soy Himawari pero puedes llamarme Hima! ¡Bienvenido, Inojin-kun!―El chico pareció desconcertado durante un minuto por el desbordante entusiasmo de la niña.

―Eh… Hola, Hima. Encantado de conocerte. ―Himawari sonrió ampliamente y se levantó, empezando a recoger.

―¡Ahora que somos más el monopoly de _Frozen_ ya no sirve! ¡Iré a por otra cosa!―La pequeña salió disparada hacia su habitación, mientras, con un suspiro, Boruto comenzaba a recoger el juego al que habían estado jugando antes de que llegara Inojin.

―Vaya, tu hermanita es muy… ―Boruto se tensó, clavando la mirada en Inojin, como advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que quiera que fuera a decir―… alegre―terminó, esbozando una vez más esa escalofriante y falsa sonrisa.

En su mente, Boruto maldijo a su padre, creyendo firmemente que la aparición de Inojin había sido obra suya. ¿Es que de verdad lo creía tan incapaz de relacionarse por su cuenta? ¡Nunca había tenido problemas para hacer amigos, por Dios!

―Soy Inojin Yamanaka, por cierto―dijo el chico, presentándose al fin formalmente. Boruto lo miró un segundo antes de responder.

―Boruto Hyūga. ―Inojin alzó las cejas al escuchar el apellido pero se abstuvo de comentar nada, cosa que Shikadai agradeció muy en el fondo de su mente.

Al mismo tiempo que Himawari regresaba con otro juego, entró Sai en la estancia, sonriendo.

―Veo que ya os conocéis… Omoi, Karui―se dirigió a sus amigos y compañeros de armas―. Iré a encargar la cena. ¿Qué os apetece? Hoy corre de mi cuenta. ―Omoi y Karui sonrieron ampliamente.

―¡Al fin una buena noticia hoy, hombre! ¡Me muero de hambre!―exclamó la pelirroja.

―Boruto, Shikadai, ¿podéis cuidar mientras de Inojin?―Boruto miró de hito en hito al hombre y al adolescente, dándose cuenta del parecido entre ambos. Aunque con diferente color de pelo y ojos, se notaba que Inojin tenía alguna clase de parentesco cercano con Sai y, a juzgar por la familiaridad con la que este trataba al menor, seguramente eran padre e hijo.

―¡Claro que sí, Sai! ¡Vamos, ven! ¡Siéntate a mi lado!―Himawari no tardó en levantarse y en tirar de la manga de la chaqueta de Inojin, obligándolo a seguirla y a sentarse al lado de ella en la mesa. Inojin se dejó hacer, algo asombrado por la confianza con la que Himawari lo trataba, como si fuera uno más de su círculo de personas favoritas.

Al cabo de una hora, Boruto ya había llegado a la conclusión de que aquel chico no le gustaba, no le caía bien y dudaba que en algún futuro no muy lejano llegara a hacerlo. El tío era de lo más pedante, irritante y brutalmente sincero con sus comentarios. Había llegado incluso a decirle a burlarse de Himawari por lo mal que se le daban los juegos de cartas, pero la pequeña se había limitado a sonreír y a decirle que para la próxima ya habría practicado más.

Boruto agradecía en su mente el buen carácter de su hermanita. Claro que él no era igual de positivo y confianzudo. Estaba seguro de que tan solo era cuestión de tiempo que acabaran llegando a las manos. Él no tenía paciencia e Inojin ya hacía rato que había sobrepasado sus límites. Si se contenía era porque no quería montar una escena delante de Himawari que, muy probablemente, le acarrearía posteriormente un castigo gigantesco.

―¿Sabes? He oído decir que tu madre es una auténtica Hyūga… ―Boruto frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Shikadai fulminó a Inojin con la mirada, diciéndole con los ojos que no siguiera por ahí, que estaba pisando terreno resbaladizo.

―Ese es su apellido―hizo notar Boruto, en tono irritado.

―Ya… me pregunto… ¿por qué tú y tu hermana no tenéis el apellido de vuestro padre? Sería lo lógico, ¿no?―Boruto fue a replicar pero Shikadai se adelantó.

―Tú también llevas el apellido de tu madre, Inojin. No seas problemático. ―Inojin esbozó una sonrisa, mirando para Shikadai.

―Pero mi caso es especial, Shikadai: mi padre no tiene un apellido que darme, así que… ―Se encogió de hombros, sin borrar su sonrisa―. Pero ellos sí tienen un apellido paterno… ¿será porque acaso el señor Uzumaki no quiere que-

―Inojin―interrumpió Shikadai.

―¿Qué estás tratando de decir?―saltó Boruto. Inojin amplió su sonrisa.

―Bueno, tú y tu hermana os habéis pasado la vida fuera de la vida de vuestro padre, solo me pregunto… ¿por qué ahora es que ha decidido sacaros a la luzs? ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de vosotros?

―¡Mi padre nunca se avergonzaría de nosotros! ¡Jamás!―exclamó Boruto, iracundo―. ¡Retira eso!

―Inojin…

―¿Estás seguro? ¿Será entonces que se avergonzaba de tu madre? ¿De haber mantenido una relación con una Hyūga como ella?

―¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No vuelvas a-

―O quizás es que… mmm… tal vez… ¿no quiere que os enteréis de a qué se dedica en realidad?―Boruto pestañeó, de pronto confuso.

―¡Inojin!

―¿Qué quieres-

―Ya sabes, esta casa, vuestros caros colegios, la ropa nueva… ¿acaso no sabes a qué se dedica el señor Uzumaki?―Ante la clara insinuación de que su padre podía no ser todo lo honrado que cabría esperar, Boruto no aguantó más.

―¡Hijo de puta!―Cayó sobre Inojin con toda su fuerza, tirándolo al suelo e inmovilizándolo sobre el tatami. Le dio un puñetazo en una mejilla, sonriendo de satisfacción al ver como se le borraba aquella sonrisa de suficiencia de la cara―. ¡No vuelvas a insinuar nada como eso, cabrón! ¡No vuelvas a decir que mi padre no es trigo limpio!

A un lado, Himawari no paraba de chillar, conmocionada. Nunca había visto a su hermano actuar de aquella manera tan violenta. Omoi y Karui, tras unos segundos de completo estupor, consiguieron reaccionar.

Omoi tomó en brazos a Himawari sacándola rápidamente de la sala, mientras Karui se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia donde los adolescentes se revolcaban por el suelo, forcejeando y tratando de golpear al otro con toda su fuerza. De nada servían los pobres esfuerzos de Shikadai por separarlos. Aquella situación requería la mano dura de un adulto.

―¡Estaos quietos, mocosos del demonio! ¡U os juro que os mando de una patada al hospital! ¡He dicho quietos, mierda! ¡Boruto, NO!―La mujer pelirroja trató de interponerse entre ambos cuando los dos chicos se incorporaron, solo para lanzarse nuevamente el uno contra el otro. Karui chillaba y los agarraba de las ropas para intentar retenerlos, pero por mucha fuerza que tuviera de nada servía contra un par de adolescentes rebotados con la adrenalina a tope―. _Definitivamente le voy a pedir un aumento, jefe_.

Alertados por el alboroto, Karin y varios hombres del clan Uzumaki se estaban dirigiendo por los largos pasillos hacia el salón de donde provenía el barullo. La Uzumaki iba de muy mal humor. Habían interrumpido su bien merecido descanso nocturno, pero ni por asomo podía permitir semejante algarabía en la casa Uzumaki. Si alguien se desmandaba había que cortarlo de raíz.

Para su sorpresa y disgusto, no era ninguno de los hombres el que estaba armando semejante lío, sino el hijo de su primo y el hijo de Sai. Bufando y mascullando maldiciones entre dientes, se dirigió hacia los revolucionados adolescentes y, apartando a Karui, los cogió a cada uno de la nuca, clavándoles con tal fuerza sus largas y perfectas uñas limadas que ambos pegaron un chillido de dolor, parando al fin de pegarse.

―¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!―rugió, acallando a todo el mundo al momento.

―Al menos, pegas bien. Supongo que es lo que se esperaría del hijo de uno de los grandes jefes yakuza del país―soltó Inojin, sonriendo nuevamente.

Boruto se quedó helado al oír aquella acusación. Los ojos y la boca abiertos a más no poder, mirando para Inojin.

A su lado, Karin y Karui se habían puesto rígidas, lo que hizo que el agarre que Karin mantenía sobre los chicos se aflojara, permitiendo a Boruto liberarse.

La ira lo consumía. Una ira cegadora que nunca antes había sentido.

―¡CABRÓN!―Volvió a lanzarse sobre Inojin, reanudando así la pelea.

Esta vez fueron los hombres del clan Uzumaki los que tuvieron que intervenir, separando a los dos chicos y alejándolos lo más posible, poniendo a cada uno en un extremo de la habitación.

―¡Malditos mocosos busca problemas! ¡Inojin, te advertí antes de entrar que tuvieras la boca cerrada! ¡Y tú, espero que descanses porque me encargaré personalmente de que mi primo te ponga el castigo de tu vida! ¡AHORA FUERA!―Cuatro de los hombres que habían acudido junto con Karin se hicieron cargo de los muchachos, escoltándolos de a dos a sus respectivos cuartos.

Al menos, se dijo Karin, sus habitaciones estaban en lados opuestos de la casa. Se giró entonces hacia Sai, cuya palidez natural parecía haberse acentuado.

―Te dije un millón de veces que controlaras la manía de tu crío de decir siempre lo que pensaba antes de que le tocara venir estando Boruto y Himawari por aquí. A ver cómo lo arreglas, porque te aseguro que Naruto no estará nada contento cuando se entere. ―Sai tragó saliva pero asintió.

―Yo… hablaré con Inojin. Me… aseguraré de que se disculpe y…

―Bien. Por algo se empieza. ―Y dicho esto Karin desapareció, haciéndole un gesto a Karui para que entendiera que ella también podía retirarse a dormir.

Aquella noche había acabado siendo un fiasco total. Al menos esperaba que las cosas en la reunión de los clanes estuviesen yendo bien.

* * *

En su habitación, tendido sobre la cama, en su cuarto y con una bolsa de hielo que alguien le había puesto en las manos antes de dejarlo solo, Boruto pensaba.

Las palabras de Inojin no paraban de dar vueltas en su mente.

… _es lo que se esperaría del hijo de uno de los grandes jefes yakuza del país_.

Apretó los dientes, negándose a creer en ellas. Dicha afirmación tenía que ser falsa, un intento de aquel estúpido rubio por sacarlo aún más de sus casillas.

Pero, ¿y si…

Negó con la cabeza, cortando esos dañinos pensamientos. No podía ser, se dijo, simplemente no podía ser. Su madre era el ser más dulce, tierno y amable que conocía, jamás se habría involucrado con nadie que fuera un criminal o estuviera metido siquiera en algo ilegal. Su progenitora siempre había sido muy recta en su moral. Siempre que alguien pagaba de más en la cafetería y ella se percataba volvía enseguida a devolver el dinero sobrante. Incluso aunque tuviera que esperar varios días para volver a ver al cliente en cuestión.

No, era imposible que se hubiera enamorado y mantenido una relación con un hombre que no era trigo limpio, menos aún tenido dos hijos con él. Su padre tenía sus defectos, pero no podía verlo como alguien malvado. Simplemente, no.

Aunque… tenía que admitir que…

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo, con su padre, con su madre, con el tal Inojin y con el mundo en general.

Mañana, se dijo, tras cavilar durante un rato más. Mañana obtendría respuestas.

Como que se llamaba Boruto Uzumaki.

* * *

―Buenos días. ―Shikadai se puso recto en su sitio al oír la voz de Boruto. Inojin se limitó a sonreír con esa rara sonrisa suya.

―¡Buenos días, hermano!―Sonrió sinceramente a su hermanita y se dirigió a sentarse para desayunar. De reojo vio que Inojin tenía el labio partido y un enorme moratón en uno de sus pálidos pómulos. Se felicitó interiormente por ello, aun sabiendo que estaba mal. No pudo evitarlo.

Sin embargo, tenía que hacer la pregunta que llevaba carcomiéndolo desde la noche anterior. Visto lo visto, Inojin parecía ser el único dispuesto a hablar y sabía que Shikadai, a pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que lo conocía, no le mentiría. El Nara solía decir siempre la verdad cuando alguien preguntaba, pero callaba si no se le hacían las preguntas adecuadas. Siempre decía que la vida de los demás no era de su incumbencia, y por eso Borutuo lo respetaba.

Se giró hacia su hermanita. Tenía que distraerla. No quería que fuese testigo de la conversación que estaba a punto de tener.

―Hima, ¿por qué no vas a ver la tele? Van a poner tu programa favorito. ―Abriendo los ojos como platos, la niña se fijó en el reloj y, dando un chillido, cogió su cuenco de cereales y se plantó frente a la televisión, no sin antes encenderla y acomodarse en el sofá.

Cuando volvió la vista, vio a Shikadai mirándolo y a Inojin sonriendo, aparentemente distraído con su desayuno. Boruto respiró hondo, poniéndose recto como una tabla.

―Tengo algo que preguntaros, y os agradecería que fuerais sinceros, en serio. ―Shkadai suspiró.

―¿Estás seguro?―preguntó, aludiendo a si Boruto estaba seguro de realmente querer saber las respuestas que buscaba. El rubio lo miró, serio.

―Sí. ―Se giró entonces hacia Inojin―. Lo siento―soltó, a regañadientes. Inojin amplió su extraña sonrisa.

―Vale.

―Bien. ―Boruto volvió a respirar hondo, tomando valor. Las manos le temblaban y tuvo que apretarlas en puños sobre sus muslos―. Ayer… ayer dijiste… que mi padre era un… jefe yakuza…

―Uno de los más importantes del país―matizó Inojin, dando un sorbo a su zumo de naranja como si nada. Shikadai estudiaba atento las reacciones y las expresiones de Boruto.

―¿Lo… lo decías en serio?―Miró para Shikadai, suplicante, rogándole que le dijera que tan solo había sido una treta, in intento de Inojin por molestarlo porque, por alguna razón, al rubio parecía divertirle hacer sufrir a los demás con sus hirientes comentarios.

Sin embargo, Shikadai e Inojin se miraron, el segundo repentinamente sorprendido porque Boruto los estuviera encarando directamente en vez la reacción que él había previsto, infinitamente más infantil y explosiva.

Parecía que se había equivocado con aquel chico, y sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma sincera.

―Sí.

―Sabes que no tengo por costumbre mentir. ―Y con las palabras de Shikadai todo su mundo se vino abajo.

 **Fin IX. ¿La verdad?**

* * *

 **¡Os lo he dejado a puntito de caramelo, lo sé! Pero no quise alargarlo más, creo que así queda perfecto y da pie para lo que se viene. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un bonito y sincero review. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a:** Lilipili **y a** NHNHNHNHNH **! ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad! ¡Se agradece!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os traigo el capi nuevo. Sé que muchos estabais deseando leerlo, y aquí va. Espero de corazón que os guste mucho, mucho, mucho.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Yakuza_ , cuya autora orginal es Ivorosy, gracias, de nuevo, por dejarme hacer esto.

* * *

 **X. La verdad, al fin**

* * *

La reunión iba más que bien. Lejos del escenario aterrador que Hinata había dibujado en su mente las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había pensado en un principio. Nadie la había tratado mal o de forma grosera, nadie la miraba raro y, lo que era más importante, todos parecían haber aceptado con naturalidad que ella hubiese sido presentada como la _mujer_ de Naruto.

―Se ve realmente feliz. ―La voz de Hanabi la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su hermana pequeña se encontraba a su lado, en actitud relajada, sosteniendo una copa de vino. Le sonrió cuando Hinata la miró―. A Naruto, digo, se le ve feliz. ―Hinata miró en la dirección en la que el rubio estaba, conversando con su primo Neji. Ambos hombres parecían estar muy enfrascados en su charla, aunque reían y sonreían casi continuamente.

Hinata no pudo más que sonreír ella también. Se notaba que Naruto parecía estar en su elemento, pero hasta ella podía notar que su vitalidad y alegría naturales parecían haberse incrementado, y algo le decía que la artífice de semejante aumento de optimismo era gracias a ella, a su decisión de permanecer a su lado.

―¿Cómo… cómo van las cosas?―preguntó, dando un sorbo a su propia copa de vino. Hanabi ocultó una amplia sonrisa. Por mucho que su hermana quisiera esconderlo, a ella también se le notaba tremendamente feliz.

―¡Esupendas!―contestó Hanabi―. Gracias a Naruto conseguimos recuperarnos. Claro que no fue de la noche a la mañana. Fue un proceso largo y cansado, más de una vez creímos que no lo conseguiríamos pero, ya ves, al final salimos para delante. ―Hinata sintió la culpa aguijonearla. Miró para su hermana menor y, sin que ella dijera nada, Hanabi se apresuró a tranquilizarla―. ¡Eh, no, quieta ahí! ¡O arruinarás tu precioso maquillaje!―Hinata pestañeó y se llevó la punta de un pañuelo de papel a los parpados, para borrar las lágrimas que quisieron salir de sus ojos.

―Perdón… yo… de verdad lo siento, Hanabi… por no… por no estar ahí… ―Hanabi resopló.

―Ya te he dicho que está bien, que no pasa nada. Tú tenías tus propios problemas y, además, no es como si pudiera reprochártelo. No fuimos precisamente buenos contigo. Así que estamos en paz. ―Hinata intentó sonreír. A pesar de las palabras de su hermana, todavía seguía pensando que debería haber hecho algo más. Tal vez enviar dinero o quedarse un tiempo más, hasta asegurarse de que todo marchara bien.

Pero sabía que, de haberlo hecho, jamás habría tenido el valor después para irse. Y lo necesitaba, había necesitado en su momento marcharse, por el bien del hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Miró para el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del salón. La cena no tardaría en servirse y, contrario a lo que creyó en un principio, se moría de hambre. Estaba segura de que la comida la haría sentir mejor. No había nada como un buen atracón para disipar las penas.

De pronto, un murmullo empezó a recorrer el amplio salón. Hinata y Hanabi se miraron, confusas, tras comprobar que tanto Naruto como Neji habían dirigido sus miradas hacia la entrada, donde al parecer se hallaba la causa de semejante sorpresa generalizada. Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta la altura de los dos hombres, intentando ver por encima de sus hombros.

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó Hinata en un susurro, tomando del brazo a Naruto. El aludido contuvo un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, deshaciendo su agarre para deslizar el brazo por su cintura y acercarla así a él.

―Nada que deba preocuparte, de veras. Es solo que no creí que se atreverían, a pesar de todo…

―Ni tú ni nadie―lo interrumpió Neji, acercando también a su prima menor hacia él, como si quisiera protegerla de algún peligro inminente. Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco y Hinata sonrió ante ese hecho. Neji siempre sería Neji, por muchos años que pasaran o por muy mayores que ellas se hicieran.

Posó entonces su mirada en las puertas del salón, encontrando y comprendiendo así la razón de los susurros y la sorpresa que había sacudido a todos los presentes.

Los Ōtsutsuki. Al menos dos de ellos, los mismos que habían acudido a reunirse con ella y con Naruto en la casa Uzumaki. Toneri y Momoshiki, si no recordaba mal. El primero parecía notablemente nervioso, y no era para menos. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos, y todo el mundo murmuraba, como dejando patente de esa forma que no eran bienvenidos bajo ninguna circunstancia a una reunión tan sagrada como aquella.

Por su parte, el hermano mayor, Momoshiki, sonreía, de manera arrogante. Como si se sintiera superior a los demás presentes y con total derecho a aparecer y conducirse en aquella pequeña fiesta hasta ahora tan solo apta para unos pocos privilegiados. Parecía no importarle lo más mínimo las miradas de aversión y enfado que ambos hermanos Ōtsutsuki estaban recibiendo. Como si tan solo haber logrado estar ahí ya les diera el derecho a creerse parte de la élite de los yakuza.

Toneri, aunque por fuera estaba intentando por todos los medios no mostrar nerviosismo alguno, por dentro temblaba como un flan. Aquella gente no solo era la _crème de la crème_ de la yakuza, sino que, además, era gente peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Un paso en falso y él y sus hermanos podían darse por muertos. Momoshiki estaba pisando terreno pedregoso y él lo sabía, lo había sabido desde que a su hermano mayor se le ocurrió aquel descabellado plan para recuperar, según él, el lugar que les correspondía dentro de la mafia japonesa.

Respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros, buscando un valor que estaba muy, pero que muy lejos de sentir. Inconscientemente, sus ojos azul claro recorrieron a la multitud, escudriñando cada uno de los rostros, esperando verla. Albergaba la secreta esperanza de no encontrarla allí. Tal vez se había equivocado en sus suposiciones y Hinata Hyūga no era la mujer de Naruto Uzuamki, aunque este así se la hubiese presentado. Tal vez y se trataba tan solo de una diversión, de una simple amante, y los niños eran hijos de otra mujer, incluso era posible que tuvieran distintas madres y que tan solo compartieran el padre. No sería nada raro en el mundo en el que vivían…

Se llevó una tremenda decepción al encontrársela al lado del jefe del clan Uzumaki. No contento con tenerla a su vera, el rubio yakuza la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura, como si temiera que ella fuera a arrancar de su lado en cualquier momento. Y Hinata no se quedaba atrás: tenía, a su vez, su mano descansando sobre la morena de su acompañante masculino, acariciándola. Había tanta intimidad y tanto cariño en ese simple gesto que se le revolvió el estómago.

Sin embargo, sería una tremenda descortesía de su parte, y un total desacierto, el no ir a saludar como correspondía. Así que respiró hondo una vez más y echó a andar hacia la bien avenida pareja. Los ojos brillantes como zafiros de Naruto no se apartaron en ningún momento de la delgada figura del hombre e, inconscientemente, apretó un poco más el agarre que mantenía en torno a Hinata. Había notado el brillo de interés en la mirada azul de Toneri, y eso no le gustó nada, pero nada de nada.

―Señor Uzumaki, señorita Hyūga… ―Toneri se inclinó a modo de saludo. Naruto le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras que Hinata correspondió la reverencia. Ante todo, había que ser educados―. Gracias, por permitirnos esta aquí esta noche. ―Un gruñido masculino fue la respuesta. Hinata miró para Naruto con algo de reproche, para luego girarse nuevamente hacia su interlocutor.

―No hay de qué. Espero que disfruten.

―Le aseguro, señorita, que ya lo estoy haciendo. ―Naruto resopló y tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no largarle un puñetazo a ese idiota con cara de muñeco.

No había estado errado en sus suposiciones. A Toneri parecía gustarle Hinata. Estaba interesado en ella. ¡Pues que Dios lo ayudara, porque no pensaba permitir que nada ni nadie se la arrebatara! Le había costado mucho conseguirla, tenerla consigo, como para que ahora cualquier idiota viniera a quitársela.

Además, Hinata lo amaba a él. Si había sido capaz de soportarlo durante quince largos años, con ausencias y todo, estaba seguro de que ahora no lo dejaría. Pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse a que siquiera lo pensara. Esbozando una sonrisa algo tensa, se inclinó hacia ella y susurró en su oído, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento para Toneri:

―Cariño, ¿has probado ya los canapés? Están deliciosos, de veras. ―Hinata sintió un escalofrío al notar el cálido aliento de Naruto hacerle cosquillas en la piel, junto con el sutil roce de sus labios en su oído y el sonido ronco de su voz. Tembló sin poder evitarlo y un sonrojo tiñó sus pálidas mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada para reprimirlo.

Era increíble que ese hombre todavía causara reacciones típicas de una colegiala inexperta en su persona.

―P-pues… l-lo cierto es que no muchos, no… ―carraspeó disimuladamente para aclararse la garganta mientras, a su lado, Hanabi se estaba aguantando las terribles ganas que sentía de reírse a mandíbula batiente.

―Pues vamos. ―Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, la hizo girarse muy suavemente y la guio hacia una de las mesas, echando un breve vistazo por encima del hombro cuando ya se alejaban hacia Toneri. Sonrió victorioso y el Ōtsutsuki tuvo al menos la decencia de sonrojarse de vergüenza, sabedor de que, seguramente, había hecho un ridículo tremendo al intentar flirtear con la mujer de un gran jefe yakuza. Tendría que haber supuesto que no sería tan fácil acercarse a ella. Naruto Uzumaki la tenía bien vigilada.

Tras él, ajeno a las divagaciones de su hermano pequeño, Momoshik paseaba la vista por todos los presentes, sintiendo la clara hostilidad que reinaba en el ambiente desde que él y Toneri habían entrado en la casa. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y fue hacia donde un grupo pequeño parecía estar discutiendo de política. Intentó por todos los medios integrarse en la amena conversación, pero lo cortaban o cambiaban de tema en cuanto él intentaba hablar.

Se dijo que era de esperarse, que el primero intento no tenía por qué tener éxito. Así que no dejándose avasallar por ese primer fracaso, buscó la manera de meterse en algún otro grupo o de pillar a algún solitario desprevenido y, aunque algunos eran más educados y más sutiles que otros, pronto se dio cuenta de que nadie quería darle ni la más mínima oportunidad.

Para cuando los hicieron pasar al salón para degustar lo que seguramente sería una deliciosa cena preparada expresamente para la ocasión, su frustración y su ira ya alcanzaban niveles estratosféricos. Lo sentaron en un extremo, y a Toneri en el otro, sin darle así ocasión de enterarse de nada de lo que allí ese estaba hablando. Los hombres reían y charlaban, mientras las mujeres, en una mesa un poco más allá, también parecían estar disfrutando de una amena velada.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo para calmarse y decirse una y otra vez que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien. Que ya haber conseguido un pase para la reunión anual de los clanes era algo digno de tener en cuenta. No podía esperar tampoco que de la noche a la mañana los demás jefes y sus clanes lo aceptaran a él y a sus hermanos como parte de aquel reducido y selecto grupo de la élite de la yakuza.

― _Tengo que ser paciente_ ―se dijo―. _No te alteres. Ya llegará tu momento_. ―Más tranquilo, consiguió incluso disfrutar de la buena comida y el buen _sake_.

A pesar de la presencia de los Ōtsutsuki, la reunión iba viento en popa. Naruto consiguió abrir vías para posibles negocios y alianzas futuros con algunos de los clanes más importantes, tales como el clan Kaminarimon y el clan Shimura.

Tuvo que admitir que, a pesar de que el líder de los Shimura parecía especialmente descontento por la presencia de los Ōtsutsuki, el viejo Danzō no daba muestras de alteración o contrariedad alguna. El anciano era uno de los líderes más antiguos de la yakuza, su familia se remontaba siglos y siglos atrás, tal como la de Naruto. Habían sido los principales instigadores en el pasado de la caída de los Ōtsutsuki, y habían logrado hacerse así con todo el territorio del área de Kioto.

Pero, a pesar de dichas circunstancias, Danzō permanecía inmutable. Aquella debería de asustarlo, pero por alguna razón esa noche no podía preocuparse. No cuando oía la risa y la suave voz de Hinata un poco más allá, divirtiéndose con el resto de las mujeres. Sonrió casi sin proponérselo, recibiendo una mirada burlona de Shikamaru, quién se encontraba sentado enfrente de él.

―Tu mujer es encantadora, Naruto. Toda una dama. Te felicito. ―El rubio sonrió ampliamente hacia el que había hablado, Chōji Akimichi, el próximo líder del clan Akimichi. Era un buen amigo tanto suyo como de Shikamaru, y tenían una alianza sólida con él, así como una buena amistad.

―Gracias. Te agradezco tus palabras.

―Desde luego, te has sacado la lotería, chico. ―Ahora fue el líder del clan Kaminarimon el que habló, sentado al lado de Naruto y con el rostro algo colorado por causa del alcohol ingerido. Naruto sonrió nuevamente, sintiendo el orgullo y la felicidad desbordarlo.

―No lo sabe usted bien―contestó, llevándose un bocado de sushi a los labios.

La cena transcurrió y finalizó entre un ambiente cordial y distendido, relajado. Los hombres se fueron despidiendo gradualmente. Naruto fue uno de los últimos en levantarse de la mesa. Hinata ya se estaba también despidiendo, habiendo captado su señal para marcharse. Antes de poder reunirse con Naruto para poder al fin irse, fue interceptada por Toneri Ōtsutsuki.

―Señorita Hyūga, permítame reiterar una vez más lo hermosa que se ve usted esta noche. ―Las pálidas mejillas de la mujer enrojecieron. No estaba acostumbrada a que la halagaran de forma tan directa y vehemente.

―Gracias… ―musitó. Toneri se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó la mano, llevándosela a los labios en la forma de despedida occidental que era considerada educada y caballerosa. Hinata se puso nerviosa, sobre todo porque notaba la azul mirada de Naruto sobre ellos. Casi podía ver como ardía de furia y, aunque era un pensamiento algo perturbador porque nunca antes había tenido ocasión de verlo, seguramente también ardía de celos.

Retiró la mano enseguida y dio dos pasos atrás, alejándose de Toneri.

―Le agradezco sus palabras. Espero que haya disfrutado. Ya… ya nos veremos. ―Estaba ansiosa por librarse de él y no hizo ningún amago por disimularlo, rodeándolo para llegar por fin junto a Naruto, quién la estrechó por los hombros en el acto mientras lanzaba rayos con los ojos hacia Toneri.

― _Maldito baboso descarado_ ―pensó mientras salían de la casa e iban hacia el coche. Se metió en el mismo y cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza. A su lado, Hinata suspiró, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

―Naruto…

―La próxima vez me lo cargo―murmuró mientras encendía el vehículo y lo ponía en marcha. Hinata suspiró, mirando para las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Buscó en su mente algo qué decir para mejorar su humor. No podía ser que una noche tan especial se viese empañada por el mal hacer de una sola persona.

―¿Sabes…? Me… me lo he pasado bien. En realidad… muy bien. ―Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto devastador en Naruto, porque giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella y todo el malestar que había sentido hasta ese momento se disipó como por arte de magia.

Clavó sus orbes azules como el cielo en ella.

―Tú… ¿lo dices de verdad?―Hinata asintió.

―Extrañamente… así es. No… no me he sentido incómoda en ningún momento, ni con ganas de salir corriendo―bromeó, esperando poder sacarle una sonrisa. Funcionó, porque el rubio esbozó de pronto una enorme y más que radiante sonrisa en su dirección.

―¡Eso es genial, Hinata, de veras! ¡Y si hubieras visto a todos los demás! ¡Estaban muertos de envidia porque iba conmigo la mujer más guapa e increíble del mundo! ¡De veras!―Hinata rio y se permitió relajarse, apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento.

A su lado, Naruto enfocó de nuevo la mirada en la carretera, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo para el delicado perfil de la mujer a la que amaba, si cabe aún más que hacía unas horas.

Sus palabras lo habían hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, del universo entero. No podía estar más contento en esos momentos. Hinata lo había pasado bien, se había desenvuelto con soltura, había sido elegante, sofisticada, amable, educada… Todo lo que un gran jefe de la yakuza como él podía esperar de la compañera que había elegido.

La miró de reojo una vez más, sintiendo todo su ser burbujear de amor y dulzura por Hinata, por la mujer que le robaba el aliento y el corazón con tan solo una mirada de sus preciosos ojos perlados.

Había salido mejor que bien. No había esperado que Hinata se sintiera tan cómoda y tan bien durante la cena, conociendo a tanta gente y teniendo que conducirse como la gran dama que supuestamente era. Aunque había recibido la aprobación y los halagos de la mayoría de los líderes de la élite yakuza, no había sido así con todos, tuvo que reconocer. El líder de los Yamanaka, Inoichi, tenía sus reservas, y había notado también que Danzō Shimura no había estado lo que se dice simpático con ella.

Aquello tenía fácil solución, algo a lo que llevaba dándole vueltas desde que Hinata había vuelto a su vida y había ocupado el lugar que le correspondía como su mujer, como debiera haber sido desde un principio.

Tal vez… ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso, se dijo.

Tal vez, ya era hora de que las cosas encajaran definitivamente en su lugar.

El resto del camino transcurrió en un cómodo silencio. Para cuando avistaron las puertas de la casa principal de los Uzumaki, el hogar que ahora era de ambos, ya era bien entrada la noche. El portón de madera se abrió, y entraron en el caminito de piedra, precedidos por su escolta. Cuando estacionaron ambos vehículos, Naruto informó a sus hombres que podían irse a descansar si lo deseaban, y que estaban disculpados a la mañana siguiente.

Les extrañó sobremanera encontrar luces encendidas cuando ingresaron en la casa. Se miraron y, sintiendo ya un mal presentimiento, Naruto anduvo hasta el salón, con Hinata pegada a sus talones, sintiendo la aprensión invadirla al pensar en que algo malo hubiese podido sucederles a sus hijos.

Cuando entraron en el salón principal para las visitas, se sorprendieron sobremanera al ver a Karin ponerse en pie. La pelirroja tenía unas pronunciadas ojeas bajo sus hermosos ojos escarlatas, y el pelirrojo cabello enmarañado. Se cruzó de brazos nada más verlos y no pudo evitar fulminar a Hinata con la mirada. Todo era culpa de esa estúpida mujer. Si tan solo el imbécil de su primo no estuviera tan embobado con ella…

―Karin… ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde? ¿Ha pasado algo?―preguntó Naruto, intentando ser muy suave. Lo que menos quería era desatar toda la furia que su prima parecía estar conteniendo de mostrar. Una escena con Karin era lo que menos deseaba después de que todo hubiese salido tan bien en la cena.

Karin apretó los dientes y clavó ahora los ojos en Naruto, con chispas saliendo de sus pupilas.

―Sí, ha pasado algo―bufó. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se pusieron rígidos, con los cuerpos totalmente tensos, como cuerdas de guitarra. Hinata volvió a pensar en Boruto y en Himawari. Si algo les hubiese pasado… ―. Tenemos que hablar. ―Naruto asintió, percibiendo que el asunto parecía grave. Karin no estaría perdiendo horas de sueño si la cosa no fuera seria. Se giró a Hinata, para decirle que se adelantara ella al dormitorio, cuando Karin habló de nuevo―. No, la Hyūga también viene. Os incumbe a los dos. ―Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Naruto pero también aumentó el pánico de Hinata. Ahora sí estaba convencida de que algo muy malo debía de haberles pasado a los niños. Tuvo que apretar fuertemente el bolso de fiesta que llevaba todavía en la mano, reprimiendo las ganas de echar a correr hacia las habitaciones de sus hijos.

Siguió a ambos primos Uzumaki hacia el que era el despacho de Naruto, donde Karin cerró la puerta tras comprobar que no hubiera moros en la costa. Los problemas familiares, internos, mejor mantenerlos en privado.

Se volvió entonces a mirar a la pareja. Respiró hondo, intentando suavizar su expresión. Lo que iba a decirles caería sobre una bomba sobre su primo y, aunque odiaba a esa mujer Hyūga con toda su alma, por nada del mundo quería provocar disgusto en Naruto. Era como un hermano para ella, más que un primo.

―A ver, no hay forma bonita ni delicada de decir esto… ―Se masajeó las sienes, con un gruñido―. Empezaré aclarando que los mocosos están bien. Duermen como angelitos en sus camas… _al menos uno de ellos_ ―pensó para sí. Aquello relajó considerablemente a Hinata.

―¿Entonces… ―apremió Naruto, consciente de que su prima parecía querer decirles algo más. Karin volvió a clavar la mirada en el rubio.

―El crío se ha enterado. ―Naruto parpadeó mientras que Hinata procesaba sus palabras.

―¿Se ha enterado… de qué?―se arriesgó a preguntar Naruto, con el miedo creciente acechando sus venas.

―¡De que Papá Noel no existe, no te jode! ¡¿De qué va a ser, cenutrio?! ¡De ti, de nosotros, de lo que somos, de lo que hacemos!―gritó la pelirroja, exasperada ante lo lento que podía ser su primo para según qué cosas. Tuvo que respirar hondo nuevamente, para calmarse.

Hinata sintió un mareo invadirla. Palideció, casi tanto como Naruto, al oír la revelación de Karin. Tanteó tras ella hasta dar con un sillón y se desplomó sobre el mismo, temblando como una hoja.

Se había enterado… Boruto se había enterado… Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no hizo nada para intentar disiparlas, dejó que cayeran libres por sus mejillas. El pánico y la ansiedad le apretaron el estómago en nudo, impidiéndole casi el respirar. Tuvo que contener las horribles ganas que le entraron de echar a correr hacia la habitación de su pequeño tornillo, para encerrarlo entre sus brazos y acunarlo contra ella, como cuando era pequeño y tenía una pesadilla o algo lo disgustaba. Pero con eso no arreglaría nada, lo sabía. Se hundió en el sillón, sintiendo todo el peso de la culpa aplastarla. Había perdido su oportunidad de explicarle, de aclararle… y ahora la odiaría. Estaba segura de ello.

La mente de Naruto , por otro lado, trabajaba a toda velocidad. No se estaba dejando arrastrar por el pánico, aunque sería la mar de fácil dejarse llevar por el miedo y colgarle el marrón a otro. Pero no, no podía hacerlo. Boruto era su hijo, su responsabilidad. Era cosa suya el explicarle y el tratar de hacerle entender. A la mañana siguiente tendría una conversación seria con él, una conversación como no había tenido nunca con su hijo. Karin hablaba, contando a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado. Inojin… tenía que haberlo supuesto, ese crío tenía la misma manía de Sai de decir siempre la verdad, todo lo que pensaba, sin filtro y sin importarle a quién podía hacer daño con sus comentarios hirientes.

Suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que prohibirle a Sai traerlo. Su subordinado tendría que encontrar otro sitio para verse con su hijo si quería seguir viéndolo. No le gustaba tener que tomar esa decisión, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Inojin no podía salir indemne de esta.

―Todo esto es culpa tuya. ―La afirmación de Karin hizo a ambos padres levantar la vista y mirarla.

―¿Pe… Perdón?―dijo Hinata, en un hilo de voz. Karin bufó.

―¡Que todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Si no hubieses sido tan estúpida, si no hubieses tomado la horrenda decisión que tomaste años atrás nada de esto habría ocurrido! ¡El crío se habría criado aquí, dentro del seno del clan, sabría sobre sus raíces, su familia, nuestras costumbres! ¡Y ahora, de repente, te entran las ganas de venirte y traerlo de vuelta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves, eh?! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que Naruto tuvo que padecer, de todo por lo que pasó cuando te fuiste?! ¡No, claro que no, solo te preocupaste de ti misma y del niño que se gestaba en tu vientre! ¡Un niño por cuyas venas corría también la sangre de mi primo! ¡¿Te molestaste acaso en preguntarle, eh, en tener en cuenta su opinión, sus sentimientos?!―Hinata sintió que toda la tensión acumulada se transformaba de pronto en una virulenta ira.

Se levantó del sillón y se irguió en toda su pequeña altura, clavando sus ojos perlas en los rojos de Karin.

―No te atrevas―siseó―. ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar mis decisiones! ¡Tú no eres madre, no has llevado a un niño en el vientre, así que no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente! ¡No tienes ni idea tampoco de todo por lo que yo tuve que pasar! ¡¿Te crees que fue fácil?! ¡No, no fue nada fácil! ¡A cada día que pasaba me cuestionaba si lo que hacía estaba bien, pero jamás podría haberme arrepentido, porque eso me permitió darle a mi hijo una vida normal!

―¡Una mentira, eso es lo que le diste! ¡Una burda y asquerosa mentira! ¡Provocaste que odiara a su padre todo este tiempo, cuando aquí la única culpable eres tú!

―¡Soy su madre y sabía lo que era mejor para él, y crecer en un ambiente yakuza no es fácil, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Naruto lo sabe!―Karin resopló.

―¡Por favor, eso no son más que excusas! ¡Yo sobreviví, Naruto sobrevivió, tú sobreviviste, así que no veo el punto!

―¡¿A costa de qué, eh?! ¡Del dolor, de la humillación, de la soledad-

―¡BASTA YA! ¡SILENCIO!―Ambas mujeres enmudecieron en el acto ante el rugido procedente de la garganta de Naruto. El rubio había sido mudo testigo de la acalorada discusión. Había intentado pararlas, pero viendo que por las buenas no iba a conseguir nada tuvo que recurrir a su tono de autoridad para callarlas.

Suspiró, observando el rostro avergonzado y cabizbajo de Hinata y el iracundo de su prima. Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, pellizcándolo. Dios, qué difícil era lidiar con mujeres testarudas y con carácter… ahora entendía a Sasuke cuando le advirtió de que la convivencia con una mujer no era nada sencilla…

―Ya está bien―demandó, ahora en un tono más suave, aunque sin perder la autoridad que le confería su rango de jefe―. Karin, ya nos has informado y has dejado claro tu punto de vista. Hinata y yo estamos cansados y nos retiraremos por ahora. Vamos. ―La tomó suavemente del brazo y la empujó hacia la salida. Tras ellos, Karin murmuró una maldición y los siguió, perdiéndose por el largo pasillo en dirección a su cuarto.

Naruto anduvo lenta y pesadamente hacia su propia habitación, todavía con su mano agarrando el brazo de Hinata. Una vez llegaron abrió la puerta corredera y la metió dentro, entrando él seguidamente y cerrando despacio tras él, como no queriendo aún más la quietud de la noche.

Pero cuando se volvió a mirar a Hinata, se le rompió el alma al verla llorar. Silenciosas, gruesas y amargas lágrimas se deslizaban impunemente por sus mejillas. Se apresuró a llegar junto a ella y encerrarla en un abrazo desesperado, haciendo chocar la cabeza femenina contra su pecho.

―Ya está, mi amor, ya pasó. ―Hinata se aferró a la chaqueta de su traje, que aún llevaba puesto. No, nada estaba bien, se dijo Hinata. Todo se había estropeado, todo se había ido al garete. Por un estúpido error.

Dejó que Naruto la acunara, que le susurrara palabras tranquilizadoras y cariñosas al oído, que la abrazara y la llevara hacia el futon, que alguien había dejado extendido para ellos. Dejó que la desvistiera y que le pusiera el pijama lenta y dulcemente, sin dejar de acariciarla ni de consolarla en ningún momento.

Se dejó mimar, se dejó querer y se dejó consolar, aferrada al fuerte cuerpo del hombre al que amaba. Ahora, más que nunca, él era su roca, su tabla de salvación. Lo necesitaba, y él estuvo ahí para ella, dejándola llorar y desahogarse hasta que, cansados por tantas emociones, ambos cayeron contra las almohadas.

Aunque dormir fue lo único que no pudieron hacer esa noche, a pesar del cansancio. Era tanta su desesperación y su necesidad por consolarse , por sentirse, que esa noche su unión fue salvaje, llena de necesidad incontrolada. La ternura quedó atrás para dar paso a la desesperación.

No obstante, aquello no hizo sino hacerla sentir peor y, cuando a la mañana siguiente, el sol se coló en el cuarto, no tuvo valor para mirar a Naruto a la cara. Él no le reprochó ni tampoco le dijo nada, dándole el espacio que necesitaba para calmarse. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Naruto ya estaba vestido. Ese día, contrario a los anteriores, no se había vestido para salir, sino que se había puesto un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta, algo cómodo para estar en casa. El alivio que sintió al verlo, hizo que parte del nudo en su estómago se aflojara.

Decidió seguir su ejemplo y se puso un sencillo vestido para andar por casa que solía ponerse mucho en Esashi, los días que no les apetecía o que no podían salir de casa y que ella y los niños se quedaban a ver películas o jugar a juegos de mesa o a las cartas.

Intentando hacer acopio de un valor que en absoluto sentía, se abrazó a Naruto , que no dudó en estrecharla entre sus brazos. Había llegado la hora, se dijo, por fin su pequeño sabría la cruda verdad, el porqué de todo, las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que lo habían asaltado desde que empezó a darse cuenta de que su familia no era como las demás.

―Todo irá bien, de veras―le dijo Naruto, separándola de sí y posando una mano en su mejilla, levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara. Hinata intentó sonreír, fracasando estrepitosamente en ello.

―Solo… no me dejes… ―Naruto adoptó una expresión dura.

―Nunca. Estamos juntos en esto―le dijo, con la voz ronca. Hinata asintió, respirando hondo. Ya no podían postergarlo más. Era ahora o nunca.

Salieron de la habitación y recorrieron todo el pasillo y las escaleras en completo silencio, hasta llegar al salón donde los niños desayunaban.

―Buenos días―dijo Naruto, procurando usar su tono despreocupado de costumbre. Los tres adolescentes que estaban sentados a la mesa se pusieron rígidos como tablas.

―Bu-buenos días, tío Naruto… ―consiguió articular Shikadai, mirando de reojo para Inojin, quien parecía igual de nervioso.

―Buenos días―dijo el pálido rubio, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Boruto se limitó a clavar sus ojos azules, algo más claros que los de su padre, en sus progenitores.

―Nosotros… ya terminamos. Vámonos, Inojin―murmuró Shikadai, tirando de su amigo y haciendo ambos una apresurada y nada elegante reverencia de despedida a los dos adultos allí presentes.

Temblando, temerosa de que su pequeño la rechazara si hacía algún movimiento demasiado brusco, Hinata se acercó unos pasos hacia él. Himawari estaba bien lejos, al lado de la puerta abierta que daba a los preciosos jardines de la casa, tan entretenida con sus muñecas que ni se había percatado de la presencia de sus padres. Aquello la alivió.

―Boruto… ―llamó. El adolescente desvió su mirada hacia ella. A Hinata se le encogió el corazón al distinguir numerosas emociones en ellos: ira, resentimiento, miedo, reproche… todas negativas. Tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse―. Boruto… ―llamó otra vez, en tono suave.

―¿Qué?―contestó al fin el rubio menor, en tono hosco. Naruto se puso a la altura de Hinata y le pasó el brazo por la cintura, mirando fijamente para su hijo, tan parecido pero a la vez tan distinto a él.

―Tu madre y yo… tenemos que hablar contigo―lo dijo en tono calmado, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Boruto clavó ahora la vista en su progenitor.

―¿De qué? ¿Del hecho de que me habéis mentido vil, cruel y descaradamente toda mi vida, a mí y a Hima, y de que no sois los padres modelo que yo creía? ¿De que tú―señaló con un rígido dedo índice para Naruto―eres un maldito criminal, un yakuza?―Las palabras de Boruto horrorizaron a Hinata e hizo que a Naruto se le revolviera el estómago, aunque no dio muestra alguna de ello.

―¡Boruto!―exclamó Hinata―. ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Tu padre no-

―¡¿Acaso es mentira, eh?! ¡Y lo peor es que me he tenido que enterar por terceras personas! ¡Hubiera apreciado que me lo hubiese dicho él!―Fulminó a su padre con la mirada. Hinata sintió las lágrimas queriendo volver a aflorar a sus ojos.

―Boruto, no es así…

―¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿Y cómo coño es, entonces?!

―Siéntate―ordenó su padre, en tono calmado. Boruto bufó pero obedeció, cruzándose de brazos.

―Exijo una explicación―soltó, entre dientes―. Ya es hora de que me digáis la verdad. ¡Ya no soy un niño, en serio!―Hinata se dejó caer en una silla frente a su retoño y cogió la mano de Naruto bajo la mesa, apretándosela fuertemente.

―Te… te lo contaremos…

―¿El qué?―preguntó él, desconfiado.

―Todo―dijo su padre, sin atisbos de duda en su voz. Ante aquello, Boruto descruzó los brazos y se echó hacia adelante, prestando suma atención a lo que sus progenitores empezaron a narrarle.

Hinata dejó que Naruto iniciase la conversación, contándole a su pequeño la historia del clan Uzumaki, sobre sus propios padres, sobre lo buena líder que fue Kushina Uzumaki en su época. Se descubrió los brazos, dejando boquiabierto a Boruto en cuanto vio los bronceados brazos del rubio mayor llenos de la tinta de los tatuajes de un par de dragones escupiendo un par de soles con un remolino en el centro. Le contó de Bee, de los Uchiha.

Luego entró Hinata, narrándole la forma tan extraña en la que se habían conocido y en la que se habían enamorado, escapándoseles un par de risitas tontas sin que pudieran evitarlo, recordando con nostalgia un pasado en el que ambos, a pesar de las dificultades, habían sido felices.

Omitieron deliberadamente las partes más escabrosas, como el hecho de que Naruto había estado en la cárcel o la razón por la que Hinata no vivía con su abuelo cuando sus padres se conocieron, así como tampoco le contaron nada de la masacre del clan Hyūga. Pero sí le dijeron la razón del porqué él y Himawari habían sido privados de la presencia paterna durante tanto tiempo.

―Yo… no quería que tú… vivieses lo mismo que yo―terminó Hinata, en un apenas un susurro. Boruto apretó los dientes.

Era demasiado… increíble. No era capaz de asimilarlo, no todo. Era increíble. Toda su vida… todo lo que había creído… el odio hacia su padre, las sonrisas maternales de su madre… todo… todo mentira…

―Sois… ¡sois unos mentirosos! ¡Me habéis engañado, durante toda mi vida!

―Boruto, por favor, escú-

―¡No, no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡¿Cómo has podido?!―Le dio tal mirada herida que Hinata agachó la cabeza, con las lágrimas luchando por derramarse de sus ojos.

La ira había ganado al fin el terreno al resto de emociones. Boruto todavía no podía creerse todo lo que le habían contado sus padres. Era demasiado inverosímil, demasiado… demasiado imposible.

―No puedo creer que me hicierais esto… ¡sois los peores padres del mundo! ¡Os odio! ¡Ahora ni sé si de verdad me queréis y confiáis en mí!―Y dicho esto salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la enorme casa.

Naruto se puso en pie de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo por el brusco movimiento, mientras, a su lado, aún sentada, Hinata daba rienda suelta a su dolor y a su angustia.

―¡Boruto, espera! ¡Vuelve aquí!―Naruto corrió hacia la puerta por la que su hijo había desaparecido. La preocupación bullía dentro de su ser. Boruto era demasiado joven aún, demasiado impulsivo… seguramente haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría…

Tras él, Hinata se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, incapaz de dejar de llorar.

Había tenido razón. Su pequeño la odiaba. No quería saber nada de ella.

Y no podía culparlo por eso.

 **Fin X. La verdad, al fin**

* * *

 **Pues nada, Boruto ya sabe CASI toda la verdad. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado y que no se haya visto algo forzado o extraño. Lo cierto es que me di una caña loca con este capítulo para poder traerlo cuanto antes. Lo escribí en apenas unas horas, de lo emocionada que me tenía. Lo que pasa que luego tocó editar y revisar y demás xDDD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a:** Lilipili **y a** NHNHNHNHNH **! ¡Lo aprecio de verdad! ¡Gracias!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡YAHOI! Bueno, qué de tiempo sin pasarme por _Hijos de la yakuza_. ¿Qué? ¿Habéis sido niños buenos en mi ausencia? ¿O voy a tener que sacar la zapatilla por si alguno se me ha desmandao? (?).**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo mismo para _Yakuza_ , cuya autora principal es Ivorosy. Gracias infinitas por dejarme hacer esto.

 **(Por cierto, tenéis plena libertad para ignorarme. A estas horas ya no soy persona).**

* * *

 **XI. Aclarando las cosas**

―¡Quiero que busquéis en todas partes, en todos los rincones, hasta en los vertederos, si hace falta! ¡No quiero que dejéis piedra sin levantar! ¡Echad mano de vuestros conocidos y amigos, familiares y todo aquel que sepáis que os va a ayudar o que os deba un favor! ¡Amenazad, incluso, si es necesario! ¡Pero quiero que traigáis a mi hijo sano y salvo, ¿entendido?! ¡Cómo me entere de que sufre algún daño estando con alguno de vosotros o que no os tomáis en serio esta tarea, ateneos a las consecuencias!―Naruto levantó uno de sus meñiques, dando a entender lo que les ocurriría como se les pasara por la cabeza ignorar sus órdenes.

Algunos de los hombres del clan Uzumaki tragaron saliva y escondieron las manos en los bolsillos.

―¿Alguna idea de dónde puede haber ido, jefe?―preguntó la voz seria de Konohamaru.

Naruto lo pensó unos segundos y luego negó, suspirando.

―Desgraciadamente, no. Por eso quiero que busquéis por todas partes. ¡Vamos, moved esos culos! ¡¿A que estáis esperando?!―Todos empezaron a moverse, saliendo en tropel de la sala y a todo correr. Omoi, Karui y Konohamaru se quedaron un tanto rezagados, fingiendo que comprobaban que llevaban sus armas y sus móviles.

Pero los tres se acercaron a la vez a su jefe, quién ya se encontraba de nuevo al lado de Hinata, abrazándola en un vano intento por consolarla.

―No se preocupe por nada, jefe―dijo Karui. Miró entonces fijamente para Hinata, sintiendo la compasión invadirla al ver el dolor desgarrador en su níveo rostro. Aquel debía de ser el amor de una madre que amaba con todo su ser a su hijo―. Lo encontraremos―le dijo, mirándola fijamente. Hinata levantó la cabeza y la miró, con los ojos llorosos y los mocos saliendo de su nariz.

―Tiene razón, señora. Lo encontraremos―ratificó Konohamaru.

Hinata tragó saliva y asintió, incapaz de hablar o de decir nada más. Omoi fue algo más atrevido, acercándose a ella y dándole un apretón en el hombro.

―Confía en nosotros, Hinata. Lo encontraremos. ―Los labios femeninos temblaron. Los tres subordinados de Naruto salieron por fin de la sala, dejando a la pareja sola.

Naruto abrazó entonces más fuerte a Hinata, arrastrándola hasta tenerla sentada sobre su regazo. Sollozando de impotencia y de preocupación, Hinata se hizo un ovillo sobre su pecho, aferrándose a su camiseta y hundiendo el rostro en la áspera tela. Naruto le acarició la espalda arriba y abajo, lenta y suavemente, mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.

―Tranquila, Hina, tranquila. No te preocupes, seguro que está bien. Es nuestro hijo, al fin y al cabo. Es listo y fuerte, sabe defenderse, no le pasará nada, de veras. Estará bien y volverá sano y salvo. Te lo prometo… ―Hinata hipó, rodeando el cuerpo masculino con sus brazos.

―L-lo siento… ―Naruto arqueó una ceja sin dejar de abrazarla.

―¿Por qué lo sientes, mi amor?

―To-todo esto es c-culpa mía―farfulló entre sollozos. Naruto la apretó con más fuerza contra él.

―No digas eso, Hina. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera. Nada es culpa tuya. Nada, ¿me oyes? Tú lo has hecho todo bien, he sido yo el que lo ha jodido todo, para variar… ―Hinata se separó de su pecho y se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

―N-no es verdad. No quieras hacerme sentir mejor… E-era mi responsabilidad… Boruto era mi responsabilidad y y-yo… l-lo he estropeado todo… ―Naruto le puso las manos en los hombros, clavando sus intensos ojos azules en ella.

―Hinata, escúchame y escúchame bien, grábate esto en la cabeza: tú-no-tienes-la-culpa-de-nada. Eres una mujer maravillosa y la mejor madre del mundo. No querría a ninguna otra como la madre de mis hijos. No habría escogido a nadie que no fueras tú para compartir mi vida. Te amo. Y sé que amas a nuestros hijos. No necesito más. ―Hinata sollozó nuevamente, hipando.

―Na-Naruto… ―Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y, cuando lo miró de nuevo, ya estaba más calmada. Sus palabras la habían tranquilizado. Elevó las manos hasta posarlas en las bronceadas mejillas y acunó su rostro con cariño. Se acercó para besarlo dulcemente en los labios. Naruto apretó la cintura, correspondiendo la tierna caricia―. Por favor, encuentra a nuestro pequeño. ―Él sonrió.

―No lo dudes, mi amor. Lo encontraré y lo traeré a casa sano y salvo. ―Hinata asintió y se desplazó al otro lado del sofá para dejarlo levantarse. Naruto se inclinó hacia ella para darle un último beso antes de sacar el móvil y empezar a hacer llamadas mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa.

Llamó a todo aquel que se lo ocurrió: amigos, aliados, conocidos, y también a aquellos que le debían favores. Movilizó a todos los que sabía que iban a responder su llamado, sin olvidarse, por supuesto, de sus más cercanos, como Shikamaru y, por supuesto, los Hyūga.

Neji y Hanabi no dudaron ni un momento en levantarse de sus camas y en prestarle su total cooperación y apoyo.

―Enviaremos a todos nuestros hombres. Coordinaremos una búsqueda con la policía de aquí de la zona, tenemos algunos infiltrados y a algunos de los jefes en nómina… Neji saldrá también a buscarlo. Lo encontraremos, Naruto―le dijo su cuñada, mientras por detrás se escuchaba la grave y autoritaria voz de Neji, dando órdenes―. ¿Cómo está mi hermana?―preguntó la joven, tras un segundo de silencio.

―No muy bien, como imaginarás―le dijo él, sin dejar de conducir con la otra mano, escudriñando la oscuridad de las calles en busca de una alborotada cabellera rubia. Algunos vehículos que tenía detrás le pitaron por lo lento que iba, pero los ignoró olímpicamente―. Se culpa, Hanabi. Ya sabes cómo es… ―suspiró él.

―Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Espero que se lo hayas dejado claro. ―A pesar de las circunstancias, Naruto sonrió por la leve nota amenazante en la voz de su cuñada.

―Por supuesto que sí… ―Sus ojos azules toparon con las luces de neón de un salón de videojuegos y una bombillita se le encendió en la cabeza. A Boruto le gustaban los videojuegos, ¿no? Igual que a él a su edad. Y los salones que ofrecían ese tipo de entretenimiento habían sido un refugio para él cuando era adolescente―. Hanabi, tengo que dejarte.

―Sí, claro. No te preocupes por Boruto. Aparecerá. ―Naruto paró el motor y asintió.

―Gracias, Hanabi.

―No hay por qué darlas. Se trata de mi sobrino. Cuida… cuida de Hinata.

―Lo haré. ―Cortó la llamada tras una breve despedida y salió del coche, guardando las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Se dirigió a toda prisa al salón de videojuegos y entró. Las potentes luces del lugar y de las diferentes pantallas lo cegaron momentáneamente, y tuvo que parpadear hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraron. Empezó a caminar entonces entre las distintas máquinas, escrutando a los escasos jóvenes que allí había, buscando el rostro níveo y ovalado de su primogénito.

―Señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo?―Uno de los encargados del establecimiento se acercó a él, haciendo que diera un respingo. Estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que ni lo había sentido acercarse.

El empleado tenía una sonrisa tensa y Naruto comprendió lo que el muchacho debía de estar pensando. Antes de que se hiciera una idea equivocada, sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y extrajo de su interior una foto de Boruto, dónde aparecía mirando sonriente a la cámara.

―Estoy buscando a mi hijo―dijo, enseñándole la fotografía al dependiente. El chico la tomó con algo de reticencia―. Es rubio… de ojos azules, como yo, pero de piel más blanca, eso lo sacó de su madre… también tiene dos marcas muy distintivas en sus mejillas… ―Respiró hondo―. Discutimos y se ha escapado de casa. Estamos muy preocupados… Si lo ha visto… ―El muchacho cambió su expresión recelosa por otra comprensiva. Aquel hombre se notaba preocupado por la desaparición repentina de su hijo. Y él que había pensado que se trataba de un pervertido… ―Tiene catorce años y no es muy alto para su edad, pero es espabilado, mucho y… ―El dependiente miró para la instantánea, intentando recordar si aquella noche había entrado algún adolescente que cuadrara con esa descripción.

―Lo siento―dijo al fin, tras varios minutos de silencio. Le devolvió la instantánea a su dueño, quién suspiró, resignado―. Pero, si me deja su número, le avisaré enseguida si lo veo… ―El rostro de Naruto se iluminó.

―¿De verdad lo haría? ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Tenga!―Escribió en un trozo de papel que encontró en un bolsillo con el boli que el chico le tendió el número de su móvil―. Si lo ve, llámeme enseguida, por favor. No importa la hora que sea, de veras. ―El dependiente tomó el papel y lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, asintiendo.

―Se lo aseguro. Y… no se preocupe, seguro que el chico está bien. Y seguro que ahora mismo ya está volviendo arrepentido a casa―le dijo, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. Se lo digo por experiencia. ―Naruto intentó devolverle la sonrisa.

―Ojalá sea cierto―susurró, antes de despedirse definitivamente del encargado de la sala de videojuegos.

Volvió a salir a la calle y el frío nocturno le impactó en el rostro. Dio una bocanada de aire, dejando que el frescor le aclarase las ideas. Luego se volvió a meter en el coche y siguió con su búsqueda.

Tenía que encontrar a Boruto. Pronto.

No se lo perdonaría jamás si algo le ocurriera.

* * *

En la residencia Uzumaki, Hinata había quedado a solas con Himawari. A pesar de que se habría sentido más cómoda en su habitación o en la de su hija, fuera de la vista de ojos ajenos, los pocos hombres que se habían quedado encargados de su seguridad habían insistido, con mucho tacto, en que se quedara exactamente donde estaba, en el salón.

Observó para Himawari, quién, ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, moldeaba un trozo de goma eva. En un intento por distraerla y por distraerse ella misma, Hinata había ido a buscar algo que haría a Himawari concentrarse y no ponerse a pensar sobre la repentina ausencia de su hermano.

―Mami, ¿me ayudas con el lazo del vestido?―Hinata sonrió algo forzosamente y tomó el trozo de goma que su hija le tendía. Era de color rosa. Lo manipuló hasta conseguir hacer la forma de un lazo, pegado a un vestido del mismo tono rosado―. Va a ser la muñeca más bonita del mundo. ―Hinata le devolvió el lazo a la niña, quién seguía a lo suyo, ahora con el ceño fruncido, mirando con detenimiento para el kit de "Construye tu propia muñeca", cuyo contenido estaba esparcido por todo el suelo.

Era consciente de que aquel tipo de cosas era más bien para niñas más pequeñas que Himawari, quién ya tenía doce años. Pero Hinata había querido explotar el lado infantil de su hija todo lo humanamente posible. La infancia era una época que no duraba mucho y, dada su nefasta experiencia de niña, había luchado contra el hecho de que sus hijos crecían cada vez más rápido para que pudieran disfrutar todo lo más posible de ser, simplemente, niños. Felices, despreocupados…

Un carraspeo llamó su atención y Hinata se giró, levantando al tiempo la cabeza. Se puso inmediatamente al ver a Sai, quién tenía los labios apretados y sujetaba con suavidad pero con firmeza el brazo de Inojin. El adolescente se miraba las puntas de los pies, y un rubor teñía su piel blanca. También distinguió rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y la compasión la invadió.

―Sai…

―Señora, he venido a presentarle mis disculpas personalmente. Lo que ha ocurrido ha sido responsabilidad mía. Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

―No es necesario que- ―empezó ella. Pero Sai tensó aún más la mandíbula.

―Con todo respeto, señora, creo que sí es necesario. ―Hinata pasó la mirada del adulto al chico, y suspiró, intentando que la sonrisa que quería tirar de sus labios no asomara a los mismos.

Sai estaba siendo excesivamente formal, queriendo darle una lección a su hijo. Que todo acto tenía sus consecuencias, y que si estas resultaban ser malas, lo correcto era afrontarlas, como un hombre. Ah, la mente masculina. Suerte que ella sabía cómo funcionaba.

Adoptó ella entonces también un aire regio, irguiéndose todo lo que su altura le dio y echando los hombros hacia atrás.

―Entiendo que lo que ha pasado ha sido un tremendo error, ¿verdad? Inojin no pretendía causar problemas. ―Miró directamente para el chico, penetrándolo unos segundos con la mirada.

Inojin se removió, frotándose un pie contra la pantorrilla del contrario.

―Inojin―llamó su padre, empujándolo ligeramente hacia delante, apremiándolo a que contestara a la señora de la casa.

El adolescente encogió los hombros e hizo una reverencia torpe, evidenciando así la tensión que le atenazaba el cuerpo.

―Lo… lo siento, mucho, señora. De verdad. No sabía… no sabía que Boruto ni siquiera lo sospechaba… yo… no pretendía… ―Hinata asintió, todavía seria.

―Lo sé. Y Naruto también, estoy segura, pero tendrás que volver a disculparte con él en cuanto te sea posible. ―Aquella posibilidad pareció aterrar a Inojin, porque notó como la delgada figura del muchacho temblaba mientras se incorporaba.

―Lo hará, señora, yo mismo me encargaré. Inojin―dijo, dirigiéndose ahora a su hijo―. Termina de recoger tus cosas. Te llevaré a casa de tu madre. ―No hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces: salió prácticamente escopetado hacia los aposentos de su padre, donde normalmente dormía cuando iba a la casa Uzumaki de visita.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, Sai dejó que la tensión se disipara de sus músculos. Volvió nuevamente a mirar a Hinata, con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos negros como el carbón.

―Lo siento, Hinata, de verdad. No pensé…

―Está bien, Sai. Lo hecho, hecho está. ―Luego, clavó la vista en la puerta por la que Inojin había desaparecido momentos antes―. Se parece a ti, menos en el pelo y los ojos. ―Un destello de orgullo asomó a los orbes oscuros de Sai.

―Sí, ¿verdad? Tiene mi tono de piel y sus rasgos son los míos, también ha heredado mi talento para el dibujo, aunque no lo parezca… ―Hinata no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita. Se tapó la boca al ver cómo los pómulos de Sali se teñían de un leve rubor. Caraspeó―. Si no me necesita para nada más…

―Es un buen chico, Sai. Estoy segura. ―Sai suspiró y asintió, hundiendo un tanto los hombros.

―Hago lo que puedo, pero a veces me da la impresión de que no es suficiente. Su madre tan solo me permite tenerlo conmigo un fin de semana al mes, el resto del tiempo tengo que limitarme a visitas esporádicas cuando puedo… ―Hinata sintió empatía; la historia de Sai se parecía mucho a la suya propia con Naruto, con la diferencia de que Sai, por vivir en la misma ciudad, tenía, quizás, más oportunidades de estar con Inojin que el propio Naruto hasta hacía unos meses.

―Seguro que su madre es una mujer comprensiva―dijo, en tono suave, tocando el brazo de Sai en un acto de entendimiento.

Sai sonrió, triste. No una sonrisa falsa ni fingida, sino una sonrisa triste de las de verdad.

―Al menos, tengo la suerte de que me deje verlo siempre que mis obligaciones me dejan tiempo, y que el jefe también es bastante comprensivo a ese respecto. Tal vez… porque él y yo vivíamos una situación parecida. ―Miró para Hinata y esta tragó saliva, sintiendo como la culpa quería volver a invadirla.

―¿Puedo preguntar… quién es su madre? Tal vez, yo podría hacer algo, interceder por ti… Estoy segura de que si le hablo de madre a madre… ―dijo, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a Sai.

Sai la miró fijamente durante varios segundos en silencio, como sopesando sus palabras, intentando averiguar si lo decía en serio o no.

―¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí… por nosotros?―Hinata sonrió.

―Claro. Durante estos últimos días he aprendido… he aprendido que un hijo necesita de una madre, sí, pero también de un padre―contestó, en un tono triste que le llegó al alma a Sai.

El pelinegro se atrevió a poner una mano en su hombro y apretárselo, en un gesto de consuelo.

―Hinata, lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y supiste, dadas las circunstancias. Eras joven, más que le jefe y… con el tiempo, he llegado a entenderlo, aunque no te lo creas. Pero no podía perdonarte, ninguno podíamos. Te entendíamos, pero tú no sabes… no tienes ni idea de lo devastado que se quedó Naruto. Era como si hubiera muerto en vida. Siempre anheló tener una familia y, de pronto, cuando tenía su sueño hecho realidad al alcance de la mano… va y todo se derrumba de un día para otro. Fue demoledor. Para todos. Si no hubiese sido por Karin, tal vez y nos habríamos ido a la mierda otra vez. ―Hinata tragó saliva.

―No sabes… no sabes como lo siento… En aquel momento, solo podía pensar en Boruto… en que no quería que viviera los horrores que su padre y yo habíamos vivido. Le escogí a él en vez de a Naruto, porque-

―Porque es lo que hacen las madres. Lo sé. ―Sai suspiró―. En el fondo, sentía envidia, ¿sabes? Ojalá mi propia madre me hubiese amado la mitad de lo que tú quieres a Boruto y a Himawari, o una pequeña porción de lo que la madre de Inojin lo quiere a él. ―Hinata tragó saliva de nuevo.

―¿Cómo es? La madre de Inojin―aclaró, al ver la mirada curiosa que le lanzaba Sai.

Una leve sonrisa asomó al rostro del pelinegro. Con un gesto de la mano, la invitó a sentarse en uno de los cómodos sofás. Asegurándose de que Himawari seguía entretenida construyendo su muñeca, Hinata aceptó la invitación y ambos adultos se sentaron, ambos agradecidos por la distracción que la conversación les iba a proporcionar.

―La conoces―dijo Sai, tras varios segundos de silencio―. Bueno, la conociste, en un determinado momento de tu vida, hace casi quince años. ―La intriga invadió a Hinata.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

―Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Rubia, alta, ojos azules y curvas impresionantes. ―Hinata hizo memoria. Yamanaka… Yamanaka era uno de los clanes más conocidos, de hecho, había conocido a su líder en la cena a la que había acudido el día anterior con Naruto.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Inojin se parecía mucho a Inoichi Yamanaka: mismo pelo, mismo color de ojos… Y el jefe del clan Yamanaka, según sabía, tenía una hija, su único vástago y, por tanto, la heredera del clan. Pero, según los rumores, la chica no quería saber nada del asunto. Se había forjado un futuro lejos de la influencia de su padre.

Y ese nombre, Ino… ¿de qué le sonaba? Le sonaba mucho… muchísimo. Tuvo que estrujarse el cerebro. Hacía quince años que la había conocido, según Sai. ¿Cuándo estaba embarazada de Boruto…?

La comprensión le llegó de golpe y miró a Sai boquiabierta.

―¿La… la doctora Yamanaka? ¿Ella es la madre de Inojin? ¿La ginecóloga que me trató durante las primeras semanas de mi embarazo?―Sai asintió, sonriendo.

―Si lo recuerdas, yo era quién te acompañaba a las citas la mayoría de las veces. En una de esas, me tropecé con ella sin querer, una vez que te dejó mientras terminabas de cambiarte y ella salía para ir a otro sitio. Creyó que yo era tu pareja y no veas la bronca que me echó. Cuando me dejó hablar y le aclaré que yo no era el padre de la criatura, creo que el rojo debió de llegarle hasta las puntas de su reluciente y bonito cabello rubio. ―La risa escapó de la garganta de Sai, haciendo a Hinata mirarlo con algo de extrañeza.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír con tal sinceridad.

―Después, insistió en invitarme a un café para disculparse. Y, bueno, no pude decirle que no, puede llegar a ser muy insistente. Una cosa llevó a la otra… y, bueno, salimos durante un tiempo. Yo iba en serio con ella, ¿sabes? Pero… al final, tuve que sincerarme con ella y, cuando supo a lo que me dedicaba y para quién trabajaba… ―Sai meneó la cabeza, con un suspiro―. Yo ya sabía quién era ella y quién era su familia. Ino había luchado mucho por desligarse lo más posible de sus raíces, no quería saber nada de ese mundo… pero, para ese entonces, ya estaba embarazada de Inojin. Le propuse que nos casáramos pero se negó en redondo. Me insultó y me gritó, todo lo que quiso y más. Pero… fue entonces cuando lo comprendí. ―Miró fijamente para Hinata―. Entendí el por qué tú habías decidido irte, el por qué querías criar a tu hijo lejos de los yakuza. Porque, en esos momentos, nada me habría gustado más que darle a Inojin todo aquello de lo que yo había carecido de niño: una familia, una vida normal, amigos…

―Sai…

―Así que ya no te culpo por eso, Hinata, no te culpo por desear para tus hijos una vida fácil y sin complicaciones, una vida feliz. Pero… ―Hinata asintió.

―Lo entiendo, Sai. Eres leal a Naruto…

―No es solo lealtad, Hinata: es hermandad. La señora Kushina fue la que me acogió en el seno del clan, sí, pero fue Naruto el que logró hacerme sentir que era parte de la familia, el que logró que, por fin, tuviera un lugar al que volver y al que podía llamar hogar con orgullo. ―Los ojos perlas de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas.

―Sai, yo…

―Mami, necesito ayuda con el pelo. ―Himawari se había acercado y le tiró a Hinata de la ropa, para llamar su atención.

Limpiándose el rastro de las gotas saladas, Hinata se giró a mirar a su hija.

―Ahora voy, cariño. ―Miró para Sai una última vez y este asintió.

―Ve. Yo iré a llevar a Inojin con su madre y luego me uniré a los demás en la búsqueda. Aparecerá, Hinata. Cree en nosotros. Cree en Naruto. ―Hinata tomó la mano de Himawari, apretándosela con fuerza.

―Lo hago, Sai. Siempre he creído en él. ―El de ojos negros asintió, dándose la vuelta para salir por fin del salón, dejando a madre e hija solas―. Bien, Hima, veamos qué pasa con ese pelo…

* * *

En las calles, Boruto no sabía qué hacer o adónde ir. Estaba tan enfadado que simplemente había salido corriendo de la casa Uzumaki sin pensar en nada más. Se sentía dolido, traicionado por sus propios padres. Toda su vida, de pronto, se había convertido en una burda mentira. Él siempre había creído que su madre era la buena y su padre el malo. Así de simple. Pero ahora, tras escuchar la verdad tras la cortina de humo en la que lo habían hecho vivir, ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquello fuera tan sencillo. Todo en lo que creía se había venido abajo como un castillo de naipes, , ahora, no sabía quién era ni en qué debería creer.

¿Debía creer a su madre? ¿Debía creer que lo había hecho por su bien? ¿O tan solo era que estaba tratando de manipularlo para que las cosas no sonasen tan malas como eran en realidad? Su padre… aquel hombre que siempre había creído era un simplón y un malnacido cuyo trabajo era más importante que su propia familia, ahora, de repente, era un ser humano de lo más complejo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas picarle detrás de los párpados. Ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía muchas cosas. Como el hecho de que su padre siempre le permitía tratarlo mal e insultarlo, siempre le había permitido salidas de tono y contestaciones de lo más groseras. Y todo… ¿por proteger a su madre? Boruto sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al pensar en ella, en la mujer que lo había traído al mundo y que, hasta hacía unas horas, había pensado que era la mujer más buena, dulce, amable y sincera del mundo.

Ahora, tan solo le parecía una astuta y hábil mentirosa. Lo, los, había hecho vivir un teatro, una irrealidad, algo que no existía.

Los había alejado deliberadamente de su padre, había sido ella la que se fue, la que los privó de la presencia paterna durante todos aquellos años. Y él… él la había creído como un imbécil, siempre defendiéndola y pensando lo mejor de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho.

Ahora… ¿qué era real y qué no? Ya no lo sabía. Todo se había ido a la mierda de la peor forma posible. Absolutamente todo.

Detuvo su andar errante y suspiró. Levantó la cabeza al cielo y tuvo que parpadear, dándose cuenta de que este brillaba más de lo que sería normal en una noche oscura como aquella. Miró a un lado y a otro, intentando ubicar dónde había ido a parar. Estaba tan sumido en su miseria que ni se había percatado de adónde lo habían llevado sus pies.

Se encontraba en una calle concurrida. Los establecimientos que había a un lado y a otro anunciaban sus productos y servicios con carteles brillantes cuyas luces de neón te cegaban como te los quedaras mirando mucho rato directamente. Había hombres por doquier con trajes elegantes arrugados y mujeres ligeras de ropa que les reían las gracias.

Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en que, sin darse cuenta, había acabado en uno de los barrios cuyos principales negocios vivían de la prostitución, del juego y del alcohol. Había oído hablar de ellos infinidad de veces en las noticias y a algunas de las mujeres más conservadoras de Esashi, madres algunas de sus propios amigos y ex compañeros del colegio.

Un trueno retumbó en la quietud nocturna y Boruto, como el chico de campo que era, se percató de que, por el sonido, no debía de andar lejos, y que la tormenta era inminente.

Buscó con la mirada algún sitio en el que pudiera meterse para refugiarse de la lluvia que no tardaría en caer, pero supo, nada más echar un vistazo, que ninguno de aquellos locales o edificios le valía.

Era menor de edad y, por tanto, no le dejarían siquiera traspasar el umbral de ninguno de ellos.

Enfadado, se internó en un angosto callejón, cuyos edificios estaban lo bastantes pegados como que los tejados de ambos se tocaran e hicieran de parapeto improvisado contra las gotas de agua que ya calaban a los ingenuos transeúntes de la noche de Osaka.

Se dejó caer contra la pared y miró para arriba, como pidiendo que alguien, algún ser invisible e indeterminado, le diera las respuestas que ahora necesitaba.

¿Por qué sus padres le habían hecho aquello? ¿Por qué le habían mentido? ¿Por qué no habían confiado en él? ¿Por qué había dejado su madre que pensara lo peor de su padre? ¿Y por qué este no se había defendido nunca? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Un haz de luz procedente de uno de sus costados lo hizo girarse de un salto, asustado. Vio cómo, de la zona recientemente iluminada, salía alguien. Una chica, se fijó, dado que llevaba el pelo largo hasta la cintura y un vestido corto que lo hizo sonrojarse en cuanto sus traicioneros ojos se percataron de que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus pechos y de la parte superior de sus muslos. Si se agachaba un poco, Boruto estaba seguro de que le vería el trasero y lo que no era el trasero…

Sacudió la cabeza, murmurando una maldición y girándose antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de su presencia y de lo que la de ella había provocado en sus revolucionadas hormonas adolescentes.

No obstante, no fue lo bastante rápido, porque ella volvió la cabeza y lo vio, extrañándose al ver a un crío escondido en aquel oscuro y claustrofóbico callejón.

―Eh, tú. ―Maldiciendo en silencio una vez más, Boruto se giró, sin poder disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

―Y-yo lo siento, de verdad. N-no sabía que esto era privado… y-ya me voy… de verdad lo siento, yo… ―La chica alzó una ceja, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero de su pronunciado escote. Boruto no se atrevió a mirarla en lo que ella sacaba un pitillo y lo encendía, dándole posteriormente una calada.

Ella lo estaba observando fijamente.

―¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?―preguntó, sintiéndose ridícula al momento. Seguramente sería hijo de algún depravado que andaba por ahí dándose una buena juerga. Había hombres que disfrutaban enseñándoles a sus hijos "a ser hombres", o que simplemente les gustaba más cuando alguien miraba, y sus vástagos solían ser los escogidos para el espectáculo; y dado que era algo relativamente normal y aceptado por la mayoría de la sociedad, nadie decía nada mientras las cosas no se salieran de madre.

Boruto vaciló. Podía mentirle y darle un nombre falso, podía decirle que se había perdido o algo así, pero… ¿no había ya suficientes mentiras en su vida como para que fuese él mismo el que añadiera más? Así que suspiró y levantó la vista.

―Hyūga… Boruto Hyūga… ―La chica detuvo el cigarrillo a medio camino de su boca y se volvió a mirarlo, retorciendo la cabeza de golpe.

Se fijó mejor entonces en el crío. Rubio, ojos azules. Con dos marcas distintivas en las mejillas… El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia. ¡Era él! ¡Dios Santo, era él! ¡El hijo de Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Su primogénito! Quiso gritar de pura alegría pero consiguió reprimirse a tiempo, adoptando una pose aburrida e indiferente ensayada a lo largo de los años.

―Encantada. Yo me llamo Shion. ―Boruto se la quedó mirando, como esperando a que dijera su apellido. La chica sonrió―. Solo Shion, ¿vale? Así está bien.

―Supongo… ―Una corriente de aire que se coló en el estrecho callejón lo hizo estremecerse. La chica terminó de fumar y lanzó la colilla al suelo, aplastándola con sus altos tacones de aguja.

―Oye, si no quieres pescar un buen catarro, te aconsejo que entres. ―La chica abrió la puerta y la sostuvo abierta, indicándole con la cabeza que pasara. Boruto la miró con recelo.

―Yo…

―Vamos, no muerdo. Y te garantizo bebida caliente y refugio. No haré nada malo… salvo que tú quieras, claro. Me encantan los chicos inocentes… ―Ante la broma subida de tono Boruto se ruborizó todavía más, lo que hizo a Shion soltar una sonora carcajada―. Estoy de coña. Venga, pasa. ―Tras pensárselo, Boruto asintió, aceptando su ofrecimiento.

Shion esperó a que entrase y cerró la puerta tras ella. Dentro de aquel edificio, Boruto se encontró directamente ante un pasillo algo más ancho que el callejón que acababan de abandonar, tenuemente iluminado por una luz violeta. A los lados había puertas que daban a diversas habitaciones, y encima de cada una de las puertas había un indicador luminoso, algunos estaban encendidos y otros apagados. Boruto se preguntó para qué serían hasta que vio abrirse a una puerta, apagarse dicha luz y ver salir a una chica a medio vestir y a un tipo que estaba arreglándose los puños de la camisa.

Antes de que la pareja pudiera verlos, Shion lo empujó al interior de una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta, dándole al botón que daría a entender que estaba ocupada con un supuesto cliente.

―E-ellos… e-estoy en…

―En un prostíbulo, sí. No te sorprendas tanto, cielo. Seguro que ya lo sospechabas. ―Boruto tragó saliva, viendo el insinuante movimiento de caderas femenino ir hacia una mesa que había en un rincón de la habitación.

La estancia en la que estaban era amplia. Había un cuarto de baño bastante grande y también un tocador. Un armario empotrado en una de las paredes y una ventana enfrente de la cama.

Intentando no pensar en qué lugar se encontraba, Boruto aceptó el vaso de agua que ella le tendía.

―Tienes suerte de que aquí seamos medio civilizados. El jefe de este lugar―miró para Boruto esperando alguna reacción, pero viendo que esta no llegaba, continuó―es bastante majo, ¿sabes? Aparte de guapo. Nos deja vivir aquí sin ningún coste adicional y todas recibimos un sueldo fijo, independientemente de la cantidad de… clientes a los que recibas en el mes. Luego, cada cual recibe sus propinas, y podemos quedárnoslas y hacer lo que queramos con ese dinero. Hay algunas chicas que incluso han retomado los estudios, animadas por él. Yo no me lo planteo. Siempre se me dio fatal estudiar. ―Se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado del adolescente que parecía más perdido que un pez fuera del agua.

Boruto no dijo nada, se limitó a escuchar y asentir de vez en cuando. Cuando al fin se hizo el silencio, miró para la chica, detallando por vez primera sus rasgos físicos. Era alta y esbelta, de cabello rubio platino y exóticos ojos violeta. Tenía la piel blanca y piernas largas, de esas interminables que hacían a todos los hombres babear. Era hermosa, sin duda, y estaba seguro de que triunfaría en la dura profesión que le había tocado desempeñar.

―A ti… ¿a ti te gusta esto?―Se atrevió a preguntar. Cualquier cosa para no volver a sucumbir al caos de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba distraerse.

Shion volvió a levantar los hombros y miró para el techo.

―Bueno, no lo sé, nunca me lo he planteado. Simplemente lo hago y ya. Es lo único que sé hacer para ganarme la vida. ―Boruto miró para el vaso que tenía en la mano, sintiendo que, de pronto, sus problemas familiares eran nimios comparados con la vida de aquella desconocida.

―¿Y… y tus padres?―La expresión de la rubia se volvió ahora dura.

―Mi madre era puta, igual que yo. Era una zorra desalmada, pero me enseñó el oficio desde bien pequeña y al final consiguió que acabara en un buen lugar. No me quería, pero le resultaba útil. Había clientes suyos que les gustaba tener público, por eso del morbo, y más si se trataba de una niña ávida de curiosidad. A otros les gustaba que participase… ―Boruto sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no salir corriendo al baño a vomitar―. A mi padre no llegué a conocerlo. Sé quién era, pero nada más. Él no tenía ningún interés en mí y yo ningún interés en él. Fui un desafortunado accidente. ―Shion calló y Boruto aprovechó para terminarse el agua, esperando calmar así las náuseas que lo asaltaban.

Pensó en sus propios padres. En su madre, siempre amorosa y sonriente, dispuesta a consolarlo y a escucharlo cuando tenía algún problema. Pensó en su padre, que aunque ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, implicado al cien por cien en eso de la paternidad cada vez que los visitaba. Por primera vez, Boruto se dio cuenta de que su padre sí lo quería, los quería, a él y a Himawari.

¿Acaso no había sido él quién le había hecho descubrir lo mucho que le gustaban los deportes cuando de niño jugaba siempre con él a todo lo que le proponía? ¿No había sido él el que una vez llegara corriendo en mitad de la noche al hospital cuando Himawari había enfermado de una gripe muy fuerte cuando apenas había cumplido los cuatro años? Lo había abandonado todo, incluido su importante trabajo, para poder estar allí, con ellos. Recordó las veces en que habían ido de picnic al campo, o de excursión a algún pueblo cercano. Recordó los cuentos y las historias que le solía relatar de niño. Recordó la primera vez que le dejó coger en brazos a su hermanita recién nacida, cuando su madre dormía tras una noche de insomnio a causa de Himawari.

Cuando lo llevaba a caballito… cuando dejaba que Himawari lo peinara y lo maquillara en sus juegos, los abrazos y los dulces besos que le daba a su madre y que siempre la hacían reír y sonrojarse… Cuando se iba a dormir con él alguna noche en que se despertaba gritando por alguna pesadilla, haciéndose sitio en la diminuta cama individual que Boruto tenía en su casa de Esashi… Lo bien que se sentía apoyar la mejilla en su pecho y escuchar el latido fuerte de su corazón, mientras sus grandes brazos lo rodeaban y su profunda voz le susurraba que todo estaba bien, que papá estaba allí y que derrotaría a los monstruos que quisieran venir a perturbar su descanso.

¿Acaso había olvidado todos aquellos buenos momentos? Negó con la cabeza. No, no los había olvidado, simplemente los había bloqueado, no queriendo pensar en ellos. ¿Por qúe?

Porque había sido más fácil odiar que sentir el dolor de no tenerlo allí con él. Porque había sido más fácil dejarse llevar por la ira que por la tristeza y el anhelo de suplicarle, cada vez que iba, que no se fuera, que haría lo que fuera, que sería el mejor alumno en el colegio, el mejor hijo y el mejor hermano, el mejor deportista y el mejor en todo, pero que no volviera a abandonarlos.

Miró para Shion, sintiendo el calor de las lágrimas en su rostro, pero negándose a derrumbarse allí, en un prostíbulo de mala muerte frente a una total y absoluta desconocida.

―Lo siento―le dijo. Y se lo dijo de verdad.

Los grandes ojos azul claro del chico, tan parecidos a los de su padre, hizo que algo se removiera en el interior de Shion. Su conciencia, aquella que creía perdida hacía ya tiempo, intentó colarse en su mente y susurrarle alguna cosa, pero la aplastó antes de entender siquiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

Era una superviviente. Y hacía lo que fuese necesario para sobrevivir.

Unos golpes en la puerta seguidos de una autoritaria voz femenina los hizo a ambos respingar.

―Shion, ¿ya has vuelto de tu descanso? ¿Por qué no has vuelto al trabajo? ¡Y no me vengas conque estás con un cliente, porque ni te has aparecido por la parte de delante!―El rostro blanco de Shion se tornó aún más pálido.

Agarró a Boruto del brazo con brusquedad y lo arrastró hasata el baño, donde lo metió de un empujón.

―¡No hables, no respires, no puede saber que estás aquí, ¿estamos?!―Aturdido, Boruto asintió, dejando que le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

Respirando hondo y maldiciendo a la madame por ser tan inoportuna, fue hacia la puerta y abrió, apagando el indicador luminoso que estaba sobre su puerta.

―Jefa, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo va la noche?―La mujer frunció los labios y la miró, de forma acusatoria.

―Iría mejor si mis chicas dejaran de comportarse como unas vagas. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?―Shion suspiró.

―Necesitaba un pequeño descanso, eso es todo…

―Y te lo concedí. Pero se suponía que era de veinte minutos y llevas una puñetera hora desaparecida. Varios clientes han preguntado por ti y les he tenido que decir que estabas ocupada. ―Shion se mordió el labio inferior. En el fondo, lamentaba la pérdida de aquellas posibles ganancias, pues le habrían venido más que bien.

Pero por otro, tenía en su poder la llave que le abriría las puertas de una vez por todas al clan Uzumaki. Tenía en su poder, por fin, el acceso directo a Naruto Uzumaki.

―Vuelve al tajo… ―La madame estaba por darse la vuelta cuando se fijó en el vaso vacío que Boruto había dejado sobre la mesilla. Alzó una ceja en dirección a su empleada, intrigada―. ¿Desde cuándo tú tomas agua?―Shion sonrió, intentando que no se le notaran los nervios.

―¿Acaso insinúa que soy una borracha?―dijo, en tono distendido y relajado, a modo de broma.

La mujer no se rio. Por el contrario, frunció aún más los labios y la hizo a un lado antes de que Shion pudiera reaccionar.

―Jefa…

―¿Quién más hay aquí?―Shion tragó saliva, pero intentó que la voz no le delatase cuando habló.

―¿Es que acaso se ha olvidado de tomar su medicina? Venga, que solo estamos usted y yo…

―No me mientas, Shion. ―La mujer se inclinó y cogió del suelo una prenda de ropa, una prenda de ropa masculina. Era demasiado pequeña para ser de un adulto, y demasiado grande para ser de algún niño perdido―. Cómo hayas metido aquí a algún menor… ¡¿Sabes la que nos puede caer si el jefe se entera?!

―¡No hay nadie más, lo juro! ¡Esa cazadora la encontré el otro día en el contenedor y pensaba pedirle a Yuriko que me hiciese un bolso… ―Antes de que Shion pudiese terminar su mentira, la puerta del baño se abrió y Boruto hizo su aparición, corriendo hasta ponerse delante de Shion.

―¡No ha sido culpa suya, sino mía! ¡Yo le pedí que no le dijera a nadie que estaba aquí! ¡En serio!―Durante un segundo, la mujer mayor se quedó mirando con atención para el muchacho rubio.

Luego, se giró lentamente hacia su empleada.

―No sabes de la que te acabas de librar… ―le dijo, mientras sacaba el móvil del escote de su camiseta y marcaba un número, sin apartar los ojos ni un segundo del adolescente, quién parecía estar más y más confuso por momentos.

* * *

Salió arrastrando los pies del milésimo salón de videojuegos que visitaba. Estaba seguro de que, si echaba cuentas, había visitado más locales de ese tipo en aquellas horas que en toda su adolescencia y juventud.

El móvil le empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo sacó, contestando sin molestarse siquiera en comprobar la pantalla para ver quién era el emisor.

―¿Sí?

―¡Lo hemos encontrado, jefe!―Las palabras de Omoi hizo que espabilara en el acto.

Con el corazón latiéndole al mismo ritmo acelerado que sus piernas, Naruto corrió como nunca hasta su coche. Maldijo cuando no acertó a hacerse con las llaves a la primera.

―¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Está bien?!

―¡Está bien, sí! ¡Las chicas están ocupándose muy bien de él!―Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Las chicas? Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe mientras metía la llave en el contacto y le daba vuelta, arrancando el motor.

―Omoi, dime que mi hijo no está… donde creo que está. ―Escuchó el carraspeo incómodo de su subordinado al otro lado de la línea.

―Si quiere se lo digo… ―Naruto soltó un improperio y pisó el acelerador a fondo, colándose entre el tráfico y recibiendo varios pitidos de los demás conductores por su maniobra arriesgada y sorpresiva.

―¡Llegaré en cinco minutos! ¡Que ni se les ocurra dejarlo escaparse!―Colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó sobre el asiento libre del copiloto; colocó la otra mano en el volante y usó la derecha para cambiar de marcha, dándole al coche toda la caña que pudo―. _Por favor, por favor, que no haya visto nada. Por favor, Dios, por favor, tan solo me faltaba eso… Cuando Hinata se entere me matará… aunque tampoco tiene por qué enterarse… Digo, no es necesario… Su bebé está a salvo y no creo que quiera preguntar ni saber más…_ ―Espoleado por sus pensamientos, Naruto aceleró todavía más, deseando llegar en menos de los cinco minutos que le había prometido a Omoi.

* * *

Sentado en el sofá de un amplio y confortable despacho, junto a la que parecía la jefa de aquel… lugar (Boruto no quería ni pensar en la función principal de aquel local), se removía nervioso. La mujer se encontraba tras una recia y elegante mesa hecha de alguna madera cara, revisando unos papeles pero mirando de reojo de vez en cuando para él, como asegurándose de que seguía en su sitio. Tenía en las manos una botella de refresco, que la señora prácticamente le había obligado a coger, pero no había hecho amago de abrirla.

Un alboroto procedente del exterior hizo a la mujer dejar los papeles esparcidos de cualquier forma por encima del escritorio y precipitarse hacia la puerta. Justo en el momento en el que los enjoyados dedos de la mujer rozaban la manija esta se abrió de golpe, revelando el rostro de un ansioso y fatigado Naruto.

Boruto sintió que se encogía en su sitio, tal y como aquella vez en el hospital. No se atrevió a mirarlo, consciente del escrutinio de su progenitor.

―Señor… ―Rompió la madame el tenso silencio que se había formado. Naruto se volvió entonces hacia ella.

―¿Podría dejarnos a solas, por favor? Necesito hablar con mi hijo. ―La mujer tragó saliva y asintió.

―Por supuesto, enseguida. ¿Prefiere aquí o en alguna de-

―Aquí está bien―espetó Naruto en tono brusco, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío bajarle por la espalda al pensar en meter a su hijo en una de las habitaciones que estaba a punto de ofrecer su empleada.

Ni de coña.

La mujer apretó los labios pero se limitó a asentir, saliendo y cerrando con suavidad la puerta tras ella. Se oyó su voz amortiguada a través de las paredes, mientras dispersaba al corro de curiosas que se había formado al otro lado de la puerta.

Solo entonces Naruto fue capaz de relajarse y destensar los hombros. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, varias veces, nervioso, mientras se paseaba en círculos por el despacho, rumiando algo ininteligible para Boruto.

Cuando el silencio se le hizo insoportable, Boruto se atrevió entonces a mirarlo y hablar.

―Papá… ―llamó, casi en tono de súplica. Naruto paró su andar y, tras dejar escapar un largo suspiro, se volvió a mirarlo.

―¿Estás bien?―preguntó. Boruto parpadeó y asintió. Naruto suspiró nuevamente, dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá. Boruto se sintió fatal al ver la preocupación en el rostro bronceado del adulto. Su padre parecía haber envejecido veinte años de golpe.

―Papá, yo… lo siento―dijo al fin. Naruto pestañeó, como si no lo hubiera oído bien―. Siento… siento haberme ido así. No pensé, yo… estaba enfadado y… ―Naruto suspiró una tercera vez.

―Boruto, lo entiendo, comprendo que estuvieras enfadado, pero deberías haberte quedado a escucharnos. Tu madre está muy disgustada por cómo… por cómo se dieron las cosas. ―Naruto cayó y tomó aire, irguiéndose en el sofá y encarándolo―. Habíamos… habíamos planeado decírtelo, hoy mismo. Habíamos pensado la forma de explicártelo y de hacerte entender… ―Un suspiro entrecortado salió de los labios de Naruto―. Dios, a Hinata se le dan mejor estas cosas que a mí…

―¿Por qué?―preguntó Boruto―. ¿Por qué no me lo contasteis nunca? ¿Por qué Hima y yo no sabíamos nada?―Naruto se llevó una mano a las sienes, masajeándoselas.

―Sería mejor esperar a llegar a casa para discutir esto. ―Boruto sintió que se enfadaba nuevamente.

―¿Casa? ¿Y eso dónde está, si puede saberse, eh? ¿En Esashi? ¿Acaso Esashi sí era mi hogar o tan solo fue una pantalla de humo? ¿Acaso mi madre es mi madre? ¿Acaso sí me llamo Boruto? ¿Acaso… acaso me queréis?―Eran preguntas que llevaban atormentándolo durante las últimas horas.

―No digas tonterías. Tu casa está dónde estemos tu madre, Hima y yo. Y por supuesto que Hinata es tu madre. Y claro que te llamas Boruto. Yo mismo te puse el nombre―dijo Naruto, con suavidad, recordando el momento exacto en el que lo había tenido en brazos por primera vez y había sentido que Boruto era el nombre perfecto para él, que había escogido bien―. ¡Y ni se te ocurra pensar siquiera en que no te queremos! ¡Claro que te queremos, más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo! ¡¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar lo contrario?!

―¡Porque no lo sé!―Boruto se levantó de golpe y señaló con un dedo acusador para su padre―. ¡Ya no sé quién soy, ni quién sois vosotros! ¡Creía que todo estaba claro: mamá era la buena, tú el malo! ¡Mi casa estaba en Esashi, no en una ciudad grande, desconocida y aterradora! ¡Mi familia se componía de tres personas, esporádicamente cuatro, no de ochocientas mil! ¡Mi madre era legal y un ejemplo a seguir, y ahora me entero de que pertenece a una gran familia yakuza, igual que tú! ¡Sois criminales! ¡Tú estuviste en la cárcel, por el amor de Dios! ¡A saber qué atrocidades…

―Quieto ahí―le dijo Naruto, en tono duro, haciéndolo callar en el acto. Meneó la cabeza en cuanto el ceño de su hijo fruncirse aún más―. No sabes de lo que hablas Boruto, no tienes ni idea… ―Respiró hondo y se acercó a él, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y apretándoselos con fuerza, traspasándolo con una mirada tan azul como el mismísimo cielo―. Tu madre y yo… ya te dijimos que tuvimos unas infancias… atípicas, por no decir horribles. No es que yo no tuviera gente que me quisiera, a diferencia de tu madre, pero fui un niño muy solitario, porque todos sabían a lo que se dedicaba mi familia. Allá adonde fuera, todo el mundo enseguida averiguaba que yo era el hijo de la Habanera Sangrienta Kushina Uzumaki, la líder yakuza del poderoso clan Uzumaki. No fue hasta los dieciséis años que pude hacer amigos, amigos de verdad, y uno de esos amigos resultó ser uno de los hijos del líder, por aquel entonces, del clan Uchiha. ―Boruto parpadeó, dibujando en su mente el rostro serio y pálido del hombre con cuya hija lo habían secuestrado durante su visita a Tokio―. Y sí, tienes razón: fui a la cárcel, durante dos años. Pero no fue por… por las razones horribles que tú crees. Mis intenciones eran nobles, pero es cierto que las consecuencias fueron devastadoras. Alguien tenía que pagar y, si no era yo, era Sasuke. Tomé una decisión: mi libertad a cambio de proteger a mi mejor amigo. Sasuke estaba muy mal en aquella época, necesitaba ayuda, y si acababa en prisión no iba conseguirla. ―Boruto tragó saliva al observar el rostro grave y el tono serio de su padre.

Por primera vez en años, Naruto le estaba hablando de igual a igual, de hombre a hombre. Estaba confiando en él como nunca había confiado antes.

―¿Fue esa la razón por la que mamá y tú os separasteis?―se aventuró a preguntar. Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza, soltándolo y yendo a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá.

―No, mamá y yo nos conocimos unos años después.

―¿Y por qué la dejaste? ¿Por qué permitiste que se fuera? ¿Es que os habíais peleado o algo? ¿Es que aún no te habías dado cuenta de que la amabas?―Naruto amplió su sonrisa.

―Boruto, yo amo a tu madre. Me enamoré de ella poco a poco, no fue algo instantáneo. Nuestros sentimientos evolucionaron lentamente y he de decir que yo me di cuenta más tarde que ella. Además, no es como si nos hubiésemos conocido en circunstancias normales, que digamos… ―Boruto pareció intrigado por sus palabras, sobre todo por el sonrojo que había teñido el rostro de Naruto.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo la conociste?―preguntó, con la curiosidad reemplazando a la ira―. Mamá nunca nos lo ha querido contar… ―Naruto carraspeó y se frotó la nuca. Parecía avergonzado.

―Bueno, es que fue algo… fuera de lo común. Aunque… creo que si no hubiera hecho lo que hice… tal vez, no nos habríamos conocido nunca…

―¿Pero qué hiciste? ¡Habla de una vez, en serio!―Naruto desvió la vista, incómodo de repente, murmurando algo que Boruto no entendió―. ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? No te oigo, padre estúpido. ―Naruto enrojeció aún más, clavando la vista en su hijo, articulando algo en voz tan baja que Boruto apenas lo oyó―. ¡Que no te oigo, leches!

―¡Que la secuestré, joder! ¡¿Contento?!―Boruto abrió mucho los ojos, impactado ante semejante revelación.

―Tú… ¿cómo que la secuestraste? ¡¿Secuestraste a mamá?! ¡¿De verdad la secuestraste?!―Naruto asintió, avergonzado.

―No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero en aquel momento… estaba desesperado. El clan estaba pasando su peor momento, apenas nos manteníamos a flote y Hiashi, tu abuelo, no nos daba tregua. Pensé… pensé que si tenía algo que le importara, algo que él quisiera… tal vez podría negociar y sacar un trato ventajoso para los míos. Desgraciadamente para el clan pero afortunadamente para mí… no funcionó. Y Hinata… tu madre se vio obligada a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros.

―Fue así como… como os enamorasteis… ―Naruto asintió, iluminándose su rostro de pronto con una sonrisa―. Ahora me explico toda esa devoción. Seguramente mamá todavía padezca el síndrome de Estocolmo.

―¡No ensucies el amor que tu madre y yo nos tenemos!

―¡Pero es que es cierto!―Naruto cerró los ojos, pidiendo paciencia―. Tú… ¿la quieres? ¿La quieres de verdad?―preguntó la voz de Boruto de pronto, en un murmullo quedo. Naruto abrió los ojos y los clavó en su primogénito.

―Con todo mi corazón, Boruto. Por y para siempre. ―Boruto tragó saliva, viendo en la profundidad de su mirada que estaba siendo del todo sincero―. Por eso―prosiguió Naruto, viendo que Boruto no lo iba a interrumpir―, no me rendí. La busqué, os busqué. No paré de buscaros, Boruto. Porque no podía ni quería, vivir sin vosotros. Mamá, Himawari y tú sois lo mejor que hay en mi vida, y no os cambiaría por nada.

―¿De verdad… de verdad nos buscaste?―cuestionó, adoptando un aire tímido.

Naruto suavizó su expresión y sonrió. Había llegado la hora, lo sentía.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, mirando por sobre su hombro a Boruto.

―Ven conmigo. Tengo una historia que contarte. Pero primero… ¿qué tal una cena? ¿Hamburguesa y patatas?―El estómago de Boruto rugió en ese momento y el adolescente se sonrojó, saliendo con aire digno delante de su padre.

―Pero quiero el combo gigante, nada de _happy meal_. No soy Himawari. ―Naruto soltó una carcajada y lo siguió hasta el exterior del prostíbulo.

Sí, había llegado el momento. Boruto tenía que saberlo todo. Y tenía que ser él el que se lo contara.

 **Fin XI. Aclarando las cosas**

* * *

 **Pues na, ahora Boruto ya sabe la verdad y su papá guapo y que está como un tren (?) le contará también su historia, la suya y la de Hinata, para que entienda y sepa realmente como fueron las cosas.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por los suyos a:** Nana **y a** Lilipili **!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**

 **P.D.: perdonad mi falta de elocuencia, pero tengo a un pequeño demonio de tasmanina destrozándome la casa. Así que tengo que ir a intentar contener el desastre.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡YAHOI! Dios mío de mi vida... no sabéis lo que m'ha costao escribir y terminar este capítulo... si no es el más largo que he escrito entonces no sé cuál será, porque mira que m'ha llevao su tiempo, el mu jodío...**

 **En fin, no quiero entreteneros más.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **XII. Hace catorce años…**

* * *

La luz del sol de la mañana inundó aquel cuarto donde había sido tan feliz durante las últimas semanas. Se revolvió en el futón, abrazando más fuerte contra él algunas prendas de ropa de las que Hinata solía utilizar. Karin y Karui habían sugerido quemarlas, pero él se había negado en redondo. Todavía olían a ella, a su preciosa chica. La única diferencia era que no notaba sus curvas rellenas contra su cuerpo, ni aquel bultito duro y encantador en su estómago, dónde crecía el fruto del amor de ambos.

Gimió una vez más, mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Sabía que no podía seguir así, su clan, su familia, lo necesitaba. Era el jefe, debía dar un buen ejemplo, o eso se suponía. Pero todo lo que quería hacer ahora mismo era sumergirse todavía más en los recuerdos, recuerdos que lo hacían revolcarse en su propia miseria emocional.

Todavía no se lo explicaba, ¿por qué Hinata había decidido hacerles esto?

Abrió los ojos, se los secó con el antebrazo y fue hacia la mesita baja que tenía en la habitación, agarrando una arrugada hoja de papel: la carta que ella le había dejado el día en que se fue, en que se alejó de él, cargando al hijo de ambos en su vientre.

La releyó por milésima vez, intentando encontrar un sentido a las palabras allí plasmadas. Decía que no podía con ese mundo, que no quería criar a su bebé rodeado de violencia y temor, que había decidido escoger a su hijo en vez de… de a él.

Tragó saliva y dejó caer la mano con la carta, cerrando los ojos y dejando que los dolorosos latidos de su corazón le laceraran el pecho.

Lo entendía, en cierta manera podía comprenderla: ambos habían vivido unas infancias de mierda, ambos habían sufrido una adolescencia aún peor; todavía se estremecía si pensaba sobre el periodo que había pasado en la cárcel.

Pero… ¿acaso no le había demostrado que él era distinto? ¿Que ella era diferente? ¿Que juntos podían encontrar la forma de que lo suyo funcionara?

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, ahora con una fiera determinación en ellos. Dejó con cuidado la carta de nuevo encima de la mesita y se metió en el baño. Se dio una ducha fría y rápida, para aclararse las ideas. Sentía la mente todavía embotada por el alcohol. Definitivamente, no era buen bebedor, pero la bebida era lo único que había logrado hacer que conciliara el sueño ante la ausencia de Hinata.

Se secó y se vistió en tiempo récord y salió de su cuarto. Algunos de sus subordinados se sorprendieron enormemente al verlo fuera de su habitación, dónde se había pasado confinado los últimos días, sin ganas de hablar ni de tratar con nadie. Karin se había hecho cargo de los asuntos más urgentes, pero sin el jefe nada podía ir hacia delante.

Bajó hasta la planta baja y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casona con una expresión resuelta en su bronceado rostro. Ya era hora de que hiciera algo y dejara de compadecerse. Hinata había tomado una decisión que parecía ser firme, sí, pero lo había hecho sin consultarlo antes con él, sin decirle nada.

El hijo que se gestaba en su vientre era tan suyo como de ella, y mal que le pesara a la joven mujer él pensaba ser un padre presente y no uno ausente. Ambos habían padecido de aquella carencia durante toda su vida, por eso aún no acababa de entrarle en la cabeza que Hinata hubiese decidido que su hijo estuviera mejor sin él.

No era como si no tuviera sus motivos, los cuales ya había admitido que entendía y secundaba, en cierta manera, pero ello no quitaba el hecho de que para un niño lo mejor era tener a sus padres cerca.

―¡Karin!―rugió mientras se calzaba y se acomodaba su gabardina negra.

La pelirroja acudió casi corriendo al llamado de su primo, sorprendida pero contenta de que al fin hubiese decidido dejar de pensar en una mujer que no lo merecía ni por la que valía la pena llorar, no cuando al primer obstáculo decidía huir como una vil sabandija cobarde.

―Vaya, por fin te dignas a deleitarnos con tu humilde pre-

―Voy a salir. Tengo que ir a un sitio―la cortó.

Karin frunció el ceño y puso las manos en sus caderas, plantándose frente a él con la frente arrugada y la mandíbula apretada.

―¿Adónde?―preguntó entre dientes, con un muy mal presentimiento.

Naruto alzó las cejas, como diciéndole con ese gesto que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, ni a ella ni a nadie. Era el jefe del clan, al fin y al cabo, el amo absoluto del lugar. Él daba las órdenes, no los demás a él.

―A un sitio. ―Karin acentuó su ceño fruncido.

―Si piensas por un segundo que voy a dejar que-

―Tú no tienes que pensar nada, Karin. Aquí el que manda soy yo. Tengo que ir a un sitio y me es urgente así que… apártate antes de que te aparte yo. ―La pelirroja sacó pecho y lo retó con la mirada a hacerlo.

Naruto suspiró. No quería hacerle daño a su prima, a su casi hermana, pero parecía que esta no le iba a dejar más remedio que utilizar la fuerza.

En un movimiento sorpresivo que nadie vio venir, Agarró a Karin de las caderas y la puso sobre su hombro, moviéndola hasta más allá de la entrada.

―¡Naruto, maldita sea, bájame! ¡Estás cometiendo un error! ¡¿Crees que no sé adónde mierda quieres ir?! ¡No lo merece, me cago en todo! ¡Vas a echar a perder… ―Karin siguió despotricando mientras su primo la metía en el salón, dónde varios de los miembros del clan, entre los que se incluían Konohamaru y Omoi, estaban pasando el rato.

―¿Jefe?

―No la dejéis salir. Y tampoco me sigáis ninguno. Es una orden. ―Ante su tono firme y su determinada mirada, los allí presentes asintieron.

Naruto dejó al fin a Karin en el suelo y fueron Omoi y Konohamaru los que se apresuraron a levantarse para contener a la delgada pelirroja de gafas.

―¡Soltadme, jodidos imbéciles! ¡Está trastornado, el muy idiota! ¡Vas a perder el tiempo, Naruto! ¡No te dirán nada! ¡Escúchame por una vez en tu vida, mierda! ¡Te lo advertí y tú no quisiste escucharme! ¡No es más que una- ―Karin calló abruptamente al ver como el cuerpo de su primo se detenía y este se giraba, con toda la espalda tensa.

―No vuelvas a habar de ella así, ¡jamás! ¡No en mi presencia, al menos! ¡Y tampoco vuelvas a cuestionarme, Karin, o te juro por Dios que te echaré tu culo de aquí en menos que canta un gallo! ¡¿He sido claro?! ¡Y lo mismo va para todos!―Los allí presentes tragaron saliva y asintieron rápidamente con sus cabezas.

Finalmente, Naruto pudo salir al fin de la casa, hacia una de las camionetas aparcadas en el patio. Se metió dentro viendo con alivio que tenía las llaves puestas, lista por si alguien necesitaba usarla. Arrancó y se puso en marcha, en dirección a la casa Hyūga.

Si alguien sabía o tenía alguna idea de adónde leches podría haber ido Hinata esos serían sin duda Neji o Hanabi. Aparcó frente a la entrada antaño elegante y rodeada de seguridad, ahora destrozada y custodiada por un par de hombres armados, de los pocos que habían sobrevivido y que no se habían largado con el rabo entre las piernas.

Uno de ellos le impidió el paso al ver que su total intención era franquear la puerta de la residencia Hyūga.

―Soy Naruto Uzumaki―dijo, en voz alta y clara―, y he venido a ver a Neji y a Hanabi Hyūga, o quienquiera que esté ahora al mando. ―Los dos guardias de seguridad se miraron, con algo de nerviosismo.

Uno de ellos sacó un móvil e hizo una llamada.

―¿Señor? El jefe del clan Uzumaki… oh, sí, claro, señor. Enseguida. ―Guardó nuevamente el teléfono mientras Naruto movía el pie impacientemente, no pudiendo soportar ni un minuto más el engorroso protocolo―. Le está esperando en el salón-

―Gracias. ―Se adentró en la casa, descalzándose en la entrada más por costumbre que otra cosa.

Una criada lo guio hasta el salón y le dio paso. Neji y Hanabi se encontraban de pie, al parecer discutiendo algo en susurros acaloradamente. Se volvieron al escucharlo entrar y él frunció el ceño.

Algo sabían. Estaba seguro de ello. Y no se iría de aquella casa sin saberlo.

―Naruto… vaya, qué sorpresa… no te esperábamos… tan pronto―dijo Hanabi, retorciéndose las manos.

Neji le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se adelantó un paso para saludarlo.

―Ponte cómodo, por favor. Lamento que no estemos muy presentables. Todavía estamos con las labores de limpieza…

―Lo entiendo. ―Se dejó caer en un bonito y caro sofá del blanco más puro.

Una ojeada a la estancia bastó para recordarle el por qué Hinata estaba como estaba la primera vez que la vio: sola, desamparada, siendo invisible al mundo. Pero con él no había sido: había reído, había llorado y se habían mimado y consolado mutuamente. Le había prometido amarla y protegerla y, ¡maldición! ¡Estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa, a llevarla hasta sus últimas consecuencias!

―¿Quieres algo de pi-

―No he venido por cortesía, Neji. Hanabi. ―Los miró a ambos fijamente, inclinándose hacia delante, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas, sopesando muy bien las palabras que diría a continuación―. Quiero saber… no, necesito saber adónde ha ido Hinata. ―Ambos primos pestañearon, desconcertados por lo directo de la afirmación.

―Naruto, no sé de qué-

―Por favor, ahorrémonos las estupideces. Hinata se ha ido, me ha abandonado, llevando a mi hijo en su vientre. Y quiero saber adónde coño ha ido. Sé que vosotros lo sabéis, tenéis que saberlo. Ella no se habría ido sin despedirse de vosotros. Lo sé. ―Hanabi se mordió el labio inferior mientras que Neji endurecía su blanquecina mirada.

―¿Es por eso que quieres saberlo? ¿Por un sentimiento de posesión?―Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de pestañear, mientras la dura mirada de Neji lo traspasaba.

Se enderezó todo lo que su altura le dio, clavando sus azules ojos como el cielo en el Hyūga de cabello negro.

―No, es porque no quiero ser un hijo de puta y dejarla a ella sola cargando con tamaña responsabilidad. Es mi bebé también, habíamos planeado un montón de cosas juntos: escogerle el nombre, comprarle ropa y cosas de bebé, incluso estuve pensando mucho en cómo sería su cuarto. Quiero estar ahí, Neji, no solo cuando nazca, sino en su vida. No es justo que un niño crezca sin padre, sobre todo si el padre está más que dispuesto a hacerse cargo de la situación. No soy tan gilipollas, de veras. ―Neji sopesó sus palabras, observándolo con detenimiento.

Naruto no vaciló en ningún momento, sabiendo que si lo hacía sería su perdición.

―Primo… ―Neji suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Y Hanabi entendió.

Ellos habían hecho una promesa. Sí, era cierto: Hinata había pasado a verlos antes de desaparecer para siempre de Osaka, para despedirse. Había llegado hecha un mar de lágrimas, y se había ido en un suspiro, temiendo cambiar de opinión si pasaba mucho más tiempo en la ciudad, con Naruto tan cerca, al alcance de su mano…

Ellos entendieron, entendían, sus razones. Hanabi tan solo podía dar gracias a Dios de que su futuro sobrino o sobrina no estuviese todavía en este mundo de mierda. La masacre no solo los había dejado tocados económica y socialmente, sino también emocionalmente. Ahora Hanabi entendía mucho mejor a su hermana, el por qué de su resentimiento hacia su padre, el porqué tanto desear ser una chica normal. Nadie sobrevivía a una situación tan violenta sin secuelas.

―Naruto… ¿te conformarías con saber que… que ellos están bien?―dijo Hanabi, en un susurro apenas audible. Naruto negó.

―No me basta. La amo, Hanabi, los quiero a mi lado. Y sé que ella también me quiere. Haré que funcione, pero la necesito de vuelta conmigo. ―Neji y Hanabi pudieron notar la nota de desesperación en su voz.

Sin embargo, no traicionarían a Hinata. Ella era su familia, sangre de su sangre, y no había nada más importante para ellos.

―Lo siento, Naruto. Pero no sabemos adónde ha podido ir. ―Naruto frunció el ceño.

―No me mientas, Neji.

―No miento―dijo él, sin duda en su voz―. Es cierto, sí: Hinata vino por aquí antes de irse, pero no nos dijo adónde iría ni qué rumbo tomaría.

―Solo pasó a despedirse, Naruto, nada más. Y apenas fueron cinco minutos―añadió Hanabi.

Naruto se pasó las manos por el pelo, frustrado. Neji y Hanabi le ocultaban algo, lo notaba, lo intuía. Ambos parecían la mar de tranquilos. Sabían más de lo que decían. Estaba seguro.

―Tengo que saber adónde se ha marchado. ¡No puedo simplemente olvidarme de ella y de nuestro hijo como si nada! ¡Ella me necesita! ¡Nuestro bebé me necesita!―Los dos Hyūga intercambiaron una mirada.

Hanabi se acercó a él y con cautela la puso una mano sobre las suyas, apretándoselas con fuerza.

―Si… si de verdad amas a mi hermana y a ese bebé… por favor, Naruto, no los busques. Déjalos irse. Dale… dale tiempo y puede que Hinata…

―¡NO!―Se incorporó de golpe y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación―. ¡No voy a dejarlo estar, maldita sea! ¡Se trata de mi familia, joder!―Hanabi suspiró, volviendo a ponerse en pie al lado de Neji.

Ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado su hermana mayor, pero la respetaba y respetaría la promesa que le había hecho. Era lo menos que le debía después de todo lo que la habían hecho pasar.

Naruto se detuvo bruscamente, respirando fuerte un par de veces, buscando tranquilizarse y drenar la ira que le recorría las venas. Se giró de nuevo hacia el hombre y la joven mujer de ojos blancos.

―No me vais a decir nada, ¿verdad?―Los dos negaron. Naruto maldijo una vez más y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la puerta―. ¡Muy bien! ¡Pues si a vosotros no os da la santa gana de ayudarme ya me buscaré yo la vida, como he hecho siempre! ¡Encontraré a Hinata y la traeré de vuelta conmigo! ¡DE VERAS! ¡O que al menos tenga la decencia de decirme ella misma a la cara que ya no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo!

Ambos saltaron en el sitio al escuchar el sonoro portazo que el rubio dio al salir.

―¿Crees… crees que hemos hecho bien, Neji?―El aludido gruñó, masajeándose las sienes. De repente parecía agotado.

―No lo sé, Hanabi. Pero no podíamos romper nuestra promesa. Hinata no nos lo hubiera perdonado nunca. ―Ahí, Hanabi tuvo que darle la razón.

No obstante, rezó en su mente para que Naruto encontrara la forma de dar con su hermana. Ella estaba de acuerdo con él: aun si Hinata no lo sabía, ese bebé y ella misma lo necesitaban.

* * *

―Se ha ido hace una media hora y no sabemos cuando volverá―le dijo Lee al alto y delgado hombre rubio de ojos azules.

Minato suspiró. Había salido de su hotel nada más despertarse, para ir a ver a su hijo, como cada mañana desde que Hinata se había ido. Esa mañana, no obstante, había tenido un presentimiento, e incluso se había detenido a comprar un sustancioso desayuno.

―¿Puedo pasar a esperarlo, si no es mucha molestia?―preguntó, dejando escapar un leve atisbo de su acento italiano a causa de la ansiedad.

Lee asintió, llevándolo hasta un saloncito pequeño cuyas puertas daban al jardín. Este se vació enseguida a un gesto de Lee a sus compañeros, para dejar privacidad a Minato y a su jefe en cuanto este último regresara de dónde quiera que estuviera.

Minato le dio las gracias y se acomodó frente a la mesita baja, pidiendo si podían preparar un té para compartirlo con su hijo. Lee asintió y fue a trasladar su petición a alguna de las chicas. Karin fue la que corrió a atenderlo, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Dejó la bandeja con la tetera y dos tazas encima de la mesa con fuerza, haciendo tintinear los utensilios.

Abrió la boca, para pedirle a ese casi desconocido que ahora se aparecía después de veintiséis años que hablara con el tarado que llevaba su misma sangre para que desistiera de su absurda cruzada.

Pero un alboroto no le dio oportunidad a decir nada. Al parecer, Naruto había vuelto, y de nada buen humor, al parecer. Karin no pudo menos agradecer a Neji y a Hanabi en su mente. Sin ellos de su parte, su primo lo iba a tener más difícil que nunca, por lo que Karin esperaba que pronto se rindiera y dejara las cosas como estaban.

Seguro que más pronto que tarde el joven rubio encontraría a alguien más que calentara su cama. Los hombres eran criaturas básicas. Además, ¿quién le garantizaba a él que el mocoso que la Hyūga llevaba en sus entrañas portaba el ADN Uzumaki? ¡Igual y hasta se había revolcado con algún Hyūga en su ausencia y ahora pretendía echarle las culpas al ingenuo tontolaba de Naruto!

Escuchó como Lee informaba atropelladamente de la presencia de Minato a su líder y luego el bufido de Naruto. Bueno, que se jodiera, no podían permitirse el lujo de perder la financiación que Minato estaba dispuesto a darles.

Naruto entró en el saloncito con muy mala cara. Rodó los ojos al verla a ella allí, pero lejos de intimidarse, Karin alzó la barbilla en actitud desafiante. Naruto masculló una maldición mientras que Minato bebía del té que se acababa de servir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Él sabía bien por lo que tanto Karin como su hijo estaban pasando. Fue un dilema que él mismo tuvo que afrontar en su día.

―Karin, déjanos. ―Karin iba a decir algo pero finalmente obedeció, a regañadientes y molesta como nunca, pero sabiendo que no podía desobedecer una orden directa de su superior, no al menos delante de un potencial socio que, además, se movía en el mismo mundo oscuro que ellos.

No obstante, cerró la puerta tras ella con más fuerza de la necesaria, evidenciando así su mal humor. Con un suspiro, Naruto se dejó caer al otro lado de la mesita baja. Mientras veía a su hijo servirse té con manos temblorosas, Minato se levantó y corrió las puertas para cerrar la habitación completamente. No quería que ningún oído indiscreto escuchara la primera conversación seria padre-hijo que iba a tener con su retoño.

―Me alegra verte fuera de tu cuarto―dijo, con calma y en un tono de indiferencia total, como si aquel hecho no fuera relevante.

―Para lo que me ha servido―masculló Naruto, agarrando lo primero que vio de comer y dando un gran mordisco. Para su mala suerte resultó ser un rollo de canela, el postre favorito de Hinata, por lo que lo escupió en el acto y lo dejó a un lado sin terminar.

Minato vio la escena con una ceja arqueada pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a dar pequeños sorbos a su té. Naruto, por su parte, se terminó su bebida caliente de un sorbo y se sirvió más.

―Supongo que has ido a hablar con lo que queda de los Hyūga… ―Naruto gruñó―. Me lo tomaré como un sí… y por el humor de perros que traes deduzco que no has sacado nada en claro…

―No importa―lo interrumpió Naruto―. Yo mismo la encontraré. Así tenga que recorrerme Japón de punta a punta, ¡juro por Dios que la encontraré! ¡De veras!―Un destello de orgullo asomó a los azulados ojos de Minato ante la firme decisión que denotaba el rostro de su único vástago.

―Me imagino que tendrás un plan, entonces. ―Ante la mueca que hizo el joven, Minato suspiró. Dejó su taza con delicadeza sobre un posavasos y entrelazó las manos por encima de la mesa―. Naruto, sé que estás impaciente por encontrar a tu chica…

―No se trata solo de ella, papá. Está embarazada, ¿entiendes? ¡No puedo vivir sabiendo que mi hijo está por ahí, sin saber de mí!―Minato sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad en el corazón al reconocer en esas palabras sus propias acciones del pasado.

―Hijo… te entiendo, pero no puedes simplemente lanzarte a la aventura sin saber lo que hacer o adónde ir… ―Naruto respiró hondo, reconociendo para sus adentros que su padre tenía razón―. ¿Tienes alguna idea al respecto?―Tras pensarlo detenidamente durante varios minutos, Naruto negó.

―Hasta dónde yo sé, Hinata no tenía más sitio al que ir que no fuera la casa Hyūga o el pequeño apartamento dónde su padre la desterró a vivir cuando la repudió como su heredera poniendo a Hanabi por delante… pero ya he mirado en ambos sitios, y no está en ninguno.

―¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo? Puede que Hiashi la desterrara del clan en su día, pero aun así tuvo que dejarlo algo con lo que vivir… ―Naruto volvió a negar.

―Hinata trabajaba para mantenerse. Lo único que el bastardo le dio fue ese diminuto apartamento.

―Pero no puede ser posible… algo habría o ella no habría huido así como así. Tiene que haber algo, algún lugar, tal vez algún sitio de su infancia… ¿qué sabes de su madre?―Naruto suspiró.

―Que murió cuando ella era pequeña y que no amaba a Hiashi, que fue un matrimonio concertado. Y que no era japonesa, sino filipina. ―Minato parpadeó.

―Vaya, pues si ella ha decidido irse a Filipinas…

―No, no tiene suficiente dinero como para comprarse un billete, y Neji y Hanabi tampoco están como para derrocharlo así como así.

―¿Y cuando su madre se casó con Hiashi? Si fue un matrimonio concertado, puede que trajera una dote con ella, es algo que se sigue haciendo entre algunas familias pudientes y tradicionalistas. Tal vez fue monetaria y decidió invertirla en alguna propiedad, o tal vez fue directamente un activo inmobiliario. Si eso es así, esos bienes pertenecerían a Hinata legítimamente, y solo a ella, puesto que por lo que sé la hermana de Hinata es hija de la segunda esposa de Hiashi, ¿no es así?―Naruto asintió, sopesando aquella posibilidad.

Hinata no le había dicho nada de aquello, pero… ¿y si era así? ¿Y si su madre le había dejado, como decía su padre, alguna propiedad o algo parecido en herencia? El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda prisa al darse cuenta de que era una posibilidad, tal vez remota, pero real, al fin y al cabo. Hinata estaba embarazada, ya había dejado más que claro que amaba a su bebé (al bebé de ambos) y no se habría largado así, por las buenas, sin un plan.

Tenía que tener ahorros que él desconocía, un sito al que ir y dónde quedarse, un lugar en el que dar a luz sin complicaciones a su hijo. ¿De cuánto estaba ya? ¿Cinco meses? Si sus cálculos no fallaban por ahí andaba. Tendría que ir a revisiones a alguna parte, conociéndola como la conocía, Hinata no arriesgaría la salud del bebé. Se aseguraría de darle la mejor atención médica posible durante el parto, buscaría un buen pediatra, un lugar bonito dónde criarlo, seguro y lejos… lejos de Osaka… lejos de él…

Aquel último pensamiento amenazó con hundirlo nuevamente en la miseria, pero se obligó a sobreponerse al dolor y a la pérdida.

―¿Naruto?―llamó Minato, algo preocupado al verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos y sin decir palabra.

El rubio menor respiró hondo y miró fijamente para su progenitor, ahora con una sonrisa iluminando su cara.

―Es un comienzo, ¿no? Gracias… papá. ―Minato pestañeó―. Aunque… no tengo ni pajolera idea de por dónde tirar… Tú… es decir… ¿me ayudarías?―Minato le devolvió la sonrisa y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

―Conozco a un par de personas que podrían ponernos tras la pista correcta. Deja que los llame. Mientras tanto… podríamos empezar indagando en el Registro de la Propiedad. Si hay algo a nombre de Hinata o de su fallecida madre, figurará ahí. Si no, siempre podemos investigar las sociedades y empresas de Hiashi, en caso de que este lo hubiese puesto bajo el ala del nombre de alguna de ellas. ―Naruto se maravilló de la rapidez de pensamiento de Minato.

Más tranquilo, se relajó, ahora sí, dando buena cuenta del suculento desayuno que Minato había llevado para que disfrutaran ambos, mientras el mayor hablaba rápidamente en italiano con uno de sus tantos conocidos y contactos dentro del mundo clandestino en el que los mafiosos como ellos se movían.

* * *

Se estiró sobre la silla, echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo y dejando escapar un largo suspiro. A su lado, vio a Minato frotarse los ojos, con cansancio. Miró para los papeles que había desperdigados por encima de la larga mesa de madera. Se encontraban en una sala de investigación privada de la Biblioteca Pública de Nakanoshima. Minato había conseguido que les hicieran llegar la información que necesitaban allí, y llevaban desde primera hora de la mañana a ello. Afortunadamente, Nakanoshima no estaba muy lejos, a unos siete o diez minutos en coche, no más. Eso que ganaban.

Miró para el techo, perdiéndose unos minutos en sus pensamientos. Hinata… ¿dónde estaría? A cada minuto que pasaba lejos de ella sentía más y más su ausencia. La añoraba como no había echado de menos nunca a nadie. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía reproducir incluso su olor en su mente.

―¿Has tenido suerte?―La voz de su progenitor lo trajo de vuelta del mundo de los recuerdos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó una vez más a la mesa. El estómago le rugió y volvió a suspirar otra vez más.

―¿Y si vamos a por algo de comer?―sugirió, necesitando salir de aquel edificio durante al menos un par de horas. Se estaba asfixiando allí dentro.

Minato asintió, conforme con la sugerencia.

―Déjame que recoja un poco esto… Listo. Vamos. ―Naruto siguió a su padre hacia la salida. Vio maravillado como el rubio mayor extraía una llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y cerraba la puerta, asegurándose así de que nadie más entraba en su ausencia.

―Es increíble… ¿cómo lo has conseguido?―Minato guardó de nuevo la llave y sonrió con un ligero aire de suficiencia.

―Llevo el suficiente tiempo yendo y viniendo entre Italia y Japón como para haberme conseguido labrar un nombre aquí también. Tengo contactos. Es bueno tener amigos fuera de tu ámbito usual, si me entiendes. ―Naruto asintió, comprendiendo.

―Entiendo… pero, ¡oye! Si has estado yendo y viniendo entre Europa y Japón todo este tiempo… tú… es decir… ¿sabías… sabías de mí?―Minato clavó sus ojos azules en su hijo mientras ambos bajaban en el ascensor.

Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y finalmente acabó asintiendo.

―Sí, en cierta manera… de vez en cuando sentía la necesidad de saber de ti… mientras tu madre vivió, ella me mantenía al tanto: me mandaba fotos, cartas informándome de cómo eras… de lo que hacías… es el acuerdo al que llegamos: ella te criaría en Japón pero yo tenía cierto derecho a saber de ti. No quisimos confundirte más de la cuenta, además, de haberse sabido en mi familia que tenía un hijo varón… seguramente me habrían presionado para que te llevara conmigo a Italia y te criara como mi heredero. No era lo que quería para ti: te habría costado mucho encajar. Al igual que los japoneses, los italianos, al menos con los que yo me muevo, desconfían de los extranjeros, y tú, por el simple hecho de ser mitad y mitad, lo habrías tenido difícil para encajar. ―Naruto miró unos segundos fijamente para Minato antes de fijar la vista en las puertas del ascensor, las cuales se abrieron en ese instante, permitiéndoles salir al fin.

―Así que… ¿no tienes más hijos?―Minato rio y negó.

―No de momento. Ya han dejado de presionarme con el tema, al menos. Si llega el momento… seguramente nombraré a algún familiar cercano que esté lo suficientemente preparado. Eso, por supuesto, hará que mi padre, tu abuelo, se remueva en su tumba… pero es lo que hay. Nunca he sentido de casarme ni de formar una familia. No después de tu madre, al menos. ―Naruto vaciló antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero su tono fue firme cuando al fin se aventuró a preguntar.

―Tú… ¿la querías? ¿Querías a mamá?―Minato abrió la puerta de un pequeño restaurante cercano y lo dejó pasar. No le contestó hasta que no estuvieron instalados cómodamente en una mesa para dos algo apartada del resto, junto a la ventana.

―Tanto como tú quieres a Hinata. Naruto… la razón por la que Kushina y yo llegamos a ese acuerdo sobre ti no fue porque no nos quisiéramos o porque no te quisiéramos, sino porque sabíamos que un niño necesita estabilidad mientras crece y va descubriendo el mundo. Y por norma general, los niños necesitan más de sus madres que de sus padres. Además: cuando Kushina quedó embarazada de ti era muy joven, no estaba preparada para dejar su país, su familia, todo lo que conocía, para venir conmigo a un país desconocido, con gente extraña y viéndose forzada a aprender una lengua nueva, costumbres nuevas… no sé si has salido alguna vez de Asia, pero occidente es muy distinto a oriente. En Europa, sobre todo en los países mediterráneos como Italia, de donde provengo, apenas existe el concepto de espacio personal y ya no digamos de intimidad. Imagina lo que supondría un choque cultural tan grande para una adolescente… ―El camarero llegó en ese momento y Minato calló. Pidieron la comida y solo cuando el chico se fue, retomaron la conversación.

―Y… ¿cómo os conocisteis? ¿Fue amor a primera vista?―Minato soltó una risita.

―La conocí en un viaje de negocios que hice. Mi padre me consideró lo suficiente maduro e inteligente para, por fin, dejarme llevar un trato por mi cuenta con, precisamente, la familia de tu madre. La primera vez que la vi… fue como si alguien hubiese tirado de mi estómago y hubiese puesto todo mi sistema a funcionar al revés. Su largo pelo rojo, su carácter fuerte y su manía de decir siempre lo que pensaba me trastocaron. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero en aquel momento pensaba que todas las mujeres japonesas eran recatadas, calladas y obedientes. Tu madre se encargó en cinco minutos de desmontar todos mis esquemas.

―Mamá era única―rio ahora Naruto. Minato sonrió y concordó con un asentimiento―. ¿Y cuando os disteis cuenta de que os gustabais?

―Bueno… ya te dije que a mí me impactó a primera vista… pero ella tardó un poco más. Al principio, desconfiaba de mí, me seguía a todas partes… por eso aparece en el borde de aquella fotografía que encontraste: me espiaba. Claro que ella pensaba que yo no me daba cuenta, cuando era todo lo contrario. Me divertía enormemente ver a aquella jovencita tan decidida persiguiéndome a todas partes. Era cabezota, eso sí te lo puedo asegurar.

―¡No te haces una idea de cuánto, de veras!―exclamó Naruto, recordando algunas de las discusiones que había tenido con su progenitora de niño y adolescente.

―Y tú te pareces a ella. ―Naruto parpadeó y se ruborizó un tanto.

―¿Tú… tú crees?―Minato asintió.

―Eres igual de terco, determinado y justo. Estoy seguro de que te has ganado el respeto de todo tu clan, y no porque infundas miedo, precisamente.

―Mamá me enseñó que el miedo solo genera malestar. Pero que tampoco hay que ser excesivamente permisivo. Hay que buscar el equilibrio… A veces es agotador ser el malo, ¿sabes? No me gusta imponerme por la fuerza. ―Minato esbozó una sonrisa.

―Por eso digo que eres igual a Kushina: a ella tampoco le gustaba hacer de mala. Pero a veces es necesario. No lo olvides. ―El camarero volvió en ese momento con su pedido y ambos cortaron la conversación para dar cuenta de los platos.

Naruto miró por encima de su cuenco para Minato, observando la manera tan elegante que el rubio italiano tenía de sujetar los palillos y llevarse la comida a los labios, saboreándola una vez la metía en la boca unos segundos antes de tragar. Sus dedos eran largos y bronceados, al igual que el resto de su piel. Carecía de tatuajes, a diferencia de él mismo, pero eso no impedía que notaras el aura de autoridad que lo rodeaba.

Era un hombre acostumbrado a mandar y a que sus órdenes fuesen obedecidas a la mayor brevedad posible.

Tal vez… podría aprender algo de él. Al fin y al cabo, la misma sangre corría por sus venas. Y, por lo que estaba pudiendo comprobar esos días, no eran tan distintos. Ni físicamente ni en personalidad.

* * *

Tras un día más de estar sumergidos en papeles y más papeles sin conseguir dar con algo sólido, Naruto estaba más que harto.

―¡NO PUEDO MÁS!―gritó, levantándose y resoplando al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el pelo, desesperado―. ¡Aquí no vamos a encontrar nada! ¡Hiashi era un hijo de puta demasiado listo! ¡Esto es incomprensible!―Minato devolvió la vista a los documentos que tenía delante y tuvo que admitir que su hijo tenía más razón que un santo.

Llevaban una semana mirando registros de los inmuebles que aún estaban a nombre de Hiashi. Algunos ya habían sido cambiados a nombre de Neji o de Hanabi, pero ninguno a nombre de Hinata. Las propiedades que estaban a nombre de las empresas fantasma del ex cabecilla de los Hyūga también parecían no acabar nunca. Algunas no existían siquiera y, aunque Minato sabía mucho más sobre empresas y tenía la formación necesaria para saber dilucidar todos los entresijos legales, mirar hoja por hoja le llevaría demasiado tiempo, tal vez semanas o meses. Y sabía que su hijo no disponía ni querría tardar tanto tiempo en descifrar toda aquella amalgama casi incomprensible de cuentas bancarias, dividendos, facturas y demás.

Se arrellanó en su silla, sopesando las opciones. Podría llamar a un bufete de abogados en Italia, el mismo que se ocupaba de sus asuntos financieros y legales, pero este no solo le cobraría un ojo de la cara por hacer su trabajo (algo que tampoco le importara mucho…) sino que levantaría sospechas el que les pidiera algo así.

En lo que concernía a su familia italiana, él estaba en Japón para cerrar un trato con el líder del clan Uzumaki y tener así un pequeño satélite de información en otro continente, amén de unos pequeños ingresos extras que, si bien no necesitaban en esos momentos, tal vez les vendrían bien en un futuro, si es que las cosas se torcían de alguna manera.

―¿Qué sugieres, entonces?―preguntó Minato, tras varios minutos de silencio.

Naruto dejó de revolverse el pelo y miró para su padre. La frustración y la desesperación se reflejaban en su bronceado rostro. Minato no podía culparlo por sentirse así.

Naruto elevó la vista al techo y respiró hondo un par de veces, calmándose. Llevaba unos días pensando en una posibilidad. Había alguien que, tal vez, por el precio adecuado les podría echar una mano.

―Conozco a un tipo… mi amigo Shikamaru me habló de él una vez. Ya sabes… el jefe del clan Nara… ―Minato hizo un gesto con la mano, evidenciando así que lo conocía o que había oído hablar de él―. Es un ex policía, ahora mismo está retirado, pero en su día tuvo tratos con nosotros y con algún clan más.

―¿Lo teníais en nómina?

―Algo así… por lo que escuchaba de las conversaciones entre los miembros del clan cuando mamá todavía vivía, era un lobo solitario. Pero, si conseguías ganártelo y llegar a un acuerdo con él, podías tener la seguridad de que, en caso de necesitarlo, él se jugaría el culo por ti. Ahora creo que trabaja por su cuenta, como perito de investigaciones en calidad de consultor independiente…

―Y… ¿crees que nos ayudará?

―Quizás… la verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo sin verlo ni tener ningún tipo de contacto con él. No tengo los recursos necesarios para contratarlo, pero…

―No te preocupes por eso. Yo me encargo. ―Naruto pestañeó.

―No es necesario, papá, yo… encontra-

―He dicho que yo me encargo. Déjame hacer esto por ti. Por favor. ―Naruto miró una vez más para el rostro calmado de su padre y luego suspiró, dando su conformidad.

―Está bien, de acuerdo. Gracias… de veras. Por todo. ―Minato meneó la cabeza mientras empezaba a recoger los papeles que habían dejado desperdigados por toda la mesa.

―No se merecen. De verdad. Me alegra poder ayudar. ―Con una sonrisa, Naruto ayudó al mayor a recoger el desastre que habían hecho.

No parecía estar tan mal eso de tener un padre que te echase un cable cuando lo necesitabas.

* * *

―¡¿Que quieres que haga QUÉ?!―El grito de Karin hizo que varios de los miembros del clan se asomaran al pasillo de la planta superior.

Con el ceño fruncido y expresión molesta, Naruto se apresuró a levantarse y a cerrar la puerta corredera de su habitación, ocultando así de miradas curiosas y oídos indiscretos la conversación que estaban manteniendo Karin, Minato y él mismo.

―Lo que has oído, Karin: quiero que localices al viejo Han. No creo que te sea muy difícil.

―¡¿Te has vuelto completamente majara?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que implicaría volver a tener contacto con alguien como él?! ¡La tía Kushina dejó de contar con sus… habilidades por un motivo! ¡Es demasiado temerario, demasiado imprevisible! ¡Además, ¿para qué coño lo necesitas?!

―Eso, no es asunto tuyo. Tú limítate a encontrarlo. ―Karin entrecerró los ojos en su dirección para abrirlos como platos al segundo siguiente.

―¡NO! ¡Maldita sea, me niego! ¡¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto, Naruto?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Esa perra no lo merece, NO te merece! ¡Así que no lo haré!

―No tienes otra opción, Karin―dijo Naruto, en tono engañosamente tranquilo―. Es una orden directa de tu líder. ―La joven entrecerró los ojos en dirección al imbécil de su primo.

―¿Y qué pasa si no me da la gana porque tú estás siendo un idiota y yo soy la única cuerda en esta habitación?―Naruto se masajeó las sienes con un gruñido.

Ya sabía que no iba a ser nada sencillo convencer a Karin, pero debía hacerlo. Por su bien y por el de Hinata y su bebé, debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

―Karin, por favor, te lo pido como tu primo, como tu hermano que soy. Siempre hemos estado juntos, sabes por todo lo que tuve pasar con Sakura, con la muerte de mamá, mi tiempo en la cárcel… ―Minato hizo una mueca al escuchar aquella última parte, sin tan solo se hubiese enterado antes… ―. Hasta que Hinata no llegó a mi vida no fui verdaderamente feliz. Con ella reí de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era la luz que le faltaba a mi vida, esa persona especial que todos merecemos encontrar al menos una vez en la vida. No me quites eso, por favor te lo pido.

―Naruto… simplemente no puedo. Te ha hecho daño, no me pidas que te ayude a traerla de vuelta. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que te rompa el corazón una vez más? ¿Para eso la quieres de nuevo en tu vida?

―Olvídate de mí por un segundo. Piensa en el bebé, entonces, ese bebé que va a crecer sin su padre, sin saber que yo existo. ¿Te parece justo que no pueda criar a mi hijo, estar ahí cuando me necesite, darle todo el amor de un padre que a ti y a mí nos faltó durante toda nuestra infancia y adolescencia?―Karin se volvió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, negándose a que las ardientes lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos se desprendiesen de los mismos.

―No puedo… pídeme cualquier otra cosa, lo que quieras. Pero eso… puedes… puedes tener otro hijo… podrás escoger la madre esta vez, asegurarte incluso de que esta no quiera tener nada que ver con el bebé una vez que dé a luz…

―Quiero a mi bebé, Karin, al que está por nacer, no al de cualquier puta que a ti se te dé la gana de escoger. Un pequeño que tendrá parte de mí y parte de Hinata, de la mujer que amo. Y sé que puedes entenderlo en parte, Karin, porque tú también quieres al bebé de Sasuke y Sakura, simplemente porque lleva una parte de Sasuke. ¿O me equivoco?―Karin se mordió el labio inferior, con fuerza.

¡Maldito fuera él por tener la maldita razón! Adoraba a ese niño por esa simple razón. Y estaba segura de que acabaría amando con igual ferocidad al hijo Naruto, por mucha sangre Hyūga que el crío tuviese corriendo por sus venas, por el mero hecho de ser carne y sangre de Naruto.

Eso era lo que más la cabreaba de todo el asunto.

Finalmente, dejó escapar un largo tembloroso suspiro. No iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a su primo, así que solo le quedaba una opción.

―Está bien, estúpido―dijo, a regañadientes―. ¡Pero no me pidas nada más relacionado con esa mujer, ¿estamos?! ¡A partir de ahora, estás solo en esto, Naruto! ¡Y lo digo en serio!―El bronceado rostro del rubio Uzumaki se iluminó con una ancha sonrisa.

―¡Gracias, Karin! ¡De veras, gracias mil!―La abrazó en un impulso y, con un gruñido de molestia, Karin se deshizo de sus brazos.

―Sí, sí, lo que digas. Haré las averiguaciones oportunas. Pero vosotros―señaló a padre e hijo―quietecitos. Si os tengo husmeando por ahí no podré hacer bien mi trabajo. Mientras tanto, deberías echarle un vistazo a nuestras finanzas, y no estaría de más que te dieras una vuelta por el prostíbulo. Ultimad también los detalles de lo de los pachinko, no podemos dormirnos en los laureles. ―Naruto se puso serio y asintió.

―Te juro que trabajaré como nunca. Lo prometo, de veras. ―Karin gruñó una vez más, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando tras de sí.

Se detuvo al final del pasillo y respiró fuerte, arrepintiéndose de haber cedido ante la súplica del burro de su primo.

―Idiota. Acabarás con el corazón roto una vez más. Aunque… ¿quién soy yo para decir nada?―susurró mientras bajaba las escaleras, recordando que ella misma portaba un corazón medio roto en pedazos por culpa de la estupidez que los seres humanos llamaban _amor_.

* * *

Cinco días pasaron en los que, tal y como había prometido, Naruto trabajó como nunca. Se puso al día con los asuntos del clan, dio la bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas, repartió las tareas entre sus subordinados, discutió con su padre el asunto de las salas de pachinko, el cómo les transferiría la financiación que necesitaba, la búsqueda del primer local, la negociación de la compra del mismo, a nombre de quién estaría, si del mismo Naruto o de algún alias o empresa fantasma. El jefe del clan Uzumaki aprendió más en esos días sobre empresa y economía que en los pasados veintiséis años de su vida.

Fue la mañana del sexto día, en la que se encontraba desayunando con una sonrisa en el rostro en compañía de Omoi, de Sai y de Lee, en que Karin fue a buscarlo para darle la buena noticia.

―Lo encontré―le dijo simplemente, llevándolo a un aparte y depositando un papelito en sus manos con la dirección dónde podría estar Han―. He cumplido, Naruto. Ya no haré más.

―Te lo agradezco en el alma, Karin. No sabes cuánto, de veras. ―Su prima asintió para luego ir a sentarse a la mesa del desayuno, mientras el corazón de Naruto palpitaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho, arrugando la hoja de papel doblada que Karin le había puesto en las manos.

Se montó en un coche lo más rápido que pudo y llamó a su padre mientras arrancaba, dándole las indicaciones oportunas para llegar a su destino.

Para su sorpresa, este resultó estar en el barrio de Naniwa, cerca de los Parques de Namba. A Naruto le pareció una extraña elección para un hombre tan reservado y malhumorado como Han, según contaban los rumores, pero él tampoco era nadie para juzgar.

Aparcó en el primer sitio libre que encontró y esperó por su padre delante del edificio donde se suponía que vivía Han. Minato no tardó mucho en aparecer, vestido de forma casual, como si solo fuera un turista más que paseaba por aquella zona atestada de extranjeros que venían a visitar Osaka.

―¿Vamos?―Sintiéndose nervioso de repente, Naruto tragó saliva y asintió.

Tuvieron la suerte de que algún habitante del bloque de apartamentos salió en ese momento, lo que les permitió colarse sin tener que dar explicación o inventarse alguna excusa. Marcaron el piso 5 y una vez en él buscaron el apartamento 55. Con toda la piel erizada, Naruto llamó a la puerta.

Escuchó pasos, un ruido y una maldición, seguido de murmullos incomprensibles pero que, a juzgar por el tono de voz, no sería nada agradable de escuchar.

―¿Quién coño eres?―Cuando la puerta se abrió ante ellos Naruto adoptó un aire serio y regio, tratando de evidenciar así quién era.

―¿Eres Han?―El hombre bufó, apoyando su torso ancho y medio desnudo contra la jamba de la puerta, cruzando los brazos y las piernas con todos los músculos tensos, en actitud amenazadora.

―¿Quién lo pregunta?―preguntó con frialdad, negándose a dar información confidencial así como así.

―Saludos. Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, y este es mi… socio.

―Naruto Uzumaki―se presentó el mismo Naruto; ante la mención de su nombre, Han abrió mucho los ojos y lanzó un silbido, al tiempo que paseaba la vista por todo el cuerpo del rubio menor.

―Conque el hijo de Kushina, ¿eh? Eras un crío la última vez que te vi. Supongo que habréis venido por negocios. Pasad, entonces. Tendréis que disculpar el desorden, no esperaba visitas―dejó salir una carcajada mientras se incorporaba y se daba la vuelta.

Minato no pudo evitar alzar las cejas al ver resplandecer, ante la luz clara del día que entraba por el hueco de la entrada al apartamento, el imponente tatuaje que ocupaba toda la ancha espalda de un enorme caballo con cinco colas, en actitud de galope.

Naruto no pareció inmutarse ante ese hecho, pero una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Ese tatuaje era especial, solo existían nueve como ese en todo Japón, y él mismo era el portador del último, por lo que ya era una cosa que él y Han tenían en común. Solo por eso, sabía que el viejo investigador lo respetaba.

Padre e hijo siguieron a Han hasta una pequeña y atestada cocina. Aquí y allá había libros y pilas de papeles.

―No toquéis nada. ¿Queréis algo? ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Alcohol del bueno?―Ambos invitados negaron con la cabeza―. Bueno, vosotros mismos. Iré a vestirme un momento. Enseguida vuelvo. ―Tardó dos minutos exactos en enfundarse en unos pantalones de aspecto caro y una camisa de la más pura seda.

―Veo que no te ha ido nada mal tras dejar el cuerpo. ―Han se encogió de hombros.

―Hago lo que puedo para sobrevivir, como todos. Sentaos, venga. Imagino que lo que os ha traído hasta aquí es importante o no habríais venido a molestarme a mi casa en mi día libre.

―No sabíamos que hoy libraba. Nuestras más sinceras disculpas por-

―Corta el rollo, _gaijin_. ―Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante el grave insulto hacia su padre, pero Minato le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó, diciéndole así que no pasaba nada―. Solo por ser el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki tienes un trato especial, chico. Ahora, no me hagas perder más tiempo y dime a qué cojones has venido. ―Naruto tenía razón: no estaba para perder el tiempo. Cuánto antes encontrara a Hinata, mejor.

―Necesito que encuentre a una persona―dijo Naruto, sin rodeos.

―Oh… ¿alguien que le deba dinero, presupongo? ¿Un ajuste de cuentas, tal vez?

―No, nada de eso. ―Naruto calló un momento, pero decidió que sería estúpido decir una mentira a estas alturas―. Necesito que encuentre a una mujer―Han frunció el ceño, entre sorprendido e intrigado a partes iguales―, a mi mujer. Se fue hace un par de semanas, está embarazada y-

―A ver, a ver, para el carro. ¿Cómo que se fue?―Naruto bufó.

―Se fue. Me dejó. Como dije, está embarazada, nuestro bebé está a punto de nacer y yo nece-

―No. ―Naruto vio con sorpresa como Han soltaba el bloc de notas que había cogido para anotar los pormenores de ese nuevo trabajo y se levantaba del sillón en el que se había acomodado minutos antes.

―¿No? ¡¿Cómo que no?!

―¿Acaso te perdiste esa clase en el parvulario? No es no, como dicen hoy en día.

―¡Pero-

―Han, ¿puedo llamarle así?―Minato no esperó respuesta y prosiguió, con la calma y la seguridad de alguien que está acostumbrado a ser escuchado―. ¿Puedo saber por qué rechaza nuestra petición?―Han alzó una ceja.

―El chico ha dicho que esa mujer lo dejó, ¿no? Lo abandonó. Pues ya está. Fin de la historia. No pierdas tiempo y energías en alguien que se largó a la primera oportunidad. Estarás mejor sin ella, chaval. Créeme: lo sé por experiencia. ―Naruto apretó los dientes, cansado ya de la misma cantinela con todo el mundo.

―¡No fue así! ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! ¡Ella me ama y yo la amo! ¡Y sí, tuvo sus razones para irse como lo hizo, pero eso no significa que yo esté conforme con la decisión! ¡Y necesito tu ayuda para encontrarla!―Han dejó escapar una risa ronca y rasposa, seguramente producto de años y años de abusar del alcohol y el tabaco.

―Mira, tan solo porque somos hermanos―se tocó la espalda como para remarcarlo―te daré un consejo, y gratis: no merece la pena, chico. Unas piernas largas y un culo bonito no justifica que vayas tras ella cual perrito faldero, no si fue la tía en cuestión la que se fue con el rabo entre las piernas. Eso es que no tenía las ganas de intentarlo contigo, o tal vez necesitaba un donante de esperma y tú fuiste el escogido.

―¡Eso te habrá pasado a ti, no a mí! ¡Hinata no es así, ella…

―Oh, así que Hinata. Nombre bonito, personalidad nefasta, por lo que cuentas. Hazme caso, chaval: no lo vale. Mi mujer se fue un buen día llevándose a nuestros hijos con ella y, ¡mira por dónde! No me ha ido nada mal. La muy zorra alegó durante el divorcio que no era sano para sus niños vivir con un hombre de dudosa reputación como yo. ¿Me afectó? No, seguí con mi vida. A día de hoy, fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar: yo me llevé la lotería al librarme de la carga extra y ella un buen pellizco de mi dinero y la libertad que tanto quería para abrirse de piernas con cualquier estúpido que se le cruzara en el camino. ―Naruto pestañeó, sintiendo compasión de pronto por aquel hombre fuerte y decidido que estaba ante ellos.

―Han, por favor―habló Minato en cuanto el investigador hizo una pausa en su relato para tomar aire―, al menos, escuche a Naruto. ―El aludido miró confuso para su padre; Minato asintió y este comprendió.

―Escuche: no me importa lo que me pida, pagaré lo que sea, con tal de que me prometa encontrar a mi mujer. Hinata y mi bebé lo son todo para mí, son mi prioridad. Los quiero de vuelta conmigo, así que no se corte: dígame sus honorarios. ―Han parpadeó.

―Vaya, veo que eres cabezota, igual que tu madre. Dime, ¿a qué tanto empeño? El mundo está lleno de mujeres, una más, una menos, ¿qué más da? Así que, ¿qué tiene esa tal Hinata de especial?―Dejando escapar un suspiro, Naruto procedió a contarle su historia, con pelos y señales.

Le contó el cómo había ordenado su secuestro, el cómo ella los ayudó y los curó tras el intento del malnacido de Hiashi por recuperarla, la pérdida del último bastión Uzumaki que les quedaba, el cómo Hinata, poco a poco, había ido integrándose en el clan, ganándose el cariño y el respeto de todos. El cómo se le había confesado aquella noche, en mitad de una borrachera; que al día siguiente no recordaba nada y que incluso le había ido a pedir disculpas, en caso de haber dicho algo raro o fuera de lugar.

El cómo, a partir de ese momento, él se fijó en ella, percatándose de lo importante y necesaria que se había vuelto en su vida, lo hermosa y cariñosa que era, lo fuerte que era. Le contó cómo habían iniciado su relación, primero en secreto y luego ya abiertamente, los ardides que amañaban para poderla sacar a escondidas sin que los Hyūga se dieran cuenta de que era ella, le relató su primera vez en el cine, su primera vez durmiendo juntos en el mismo cuarto e incluso lo que sintió la primera vez que le hizo el amor.

Tenía que contárselo absolutamente todo, porque solo así sabía que convencería a Han de que aceptara el trabajo, si es que al final lo aceptaba.

―Conmovedor―dijo Han, notando con molestia como la historia de Naruto le había removido algo en su interior―. Pero sigo diciendo que no merece la pena…

―¿Cuánto?―preguntó ahora Minato.

―¿Cómo?

―¿Cuánto quiere, Han? Estoy seguro de podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Qué le parece, digamos… diez millones?―Han pestañeó una vez, mirando ligeramente boquiabierto para Minato.

―¿Diez… diez millones de yenes? ¿Está hablando malditamente en serio?

―No, de yenes no: de euros. ―Ahora la mandíbula de Han cayó al suelo junto a la de Naruto.

―¡¿Pero qué dices, pa- Minato?! ¡¿Te has vuelto tarumba o qué?!―Minato ignoró el exabrupto de su hijo y se levantó, adelantándose un paso a Han mientras sacaba del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una chequera y un bolígrafo.

―¿Cuánto es al cambio? ¿Unos mil doscientos millones de yenes, redondeando?―Todavía sin creerse semejante ofrecimiento tan generoso, Han se volvió a sentar, inclinándose hacia delante con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos bajo su barbilla.

―¿Va en serio?

―Totalmente. ¿O acaso quiere más? Diga una cifra. Puedo hacer que le trasfieran el dinero hoy mismo, si así lo desea. ―Han arqueó las cejas, cada vez más sorprendido e intrigado.

―Oye, chico―Naruto lo miró―, ¿qué tan importante es esa mujer y tu hijo para ti?

―Son todo lo que me importa en el mundo ahora mismo, de veras. ―Han asintió, recostando la espalda en el sillón.

―Y, si la encuentras, ¿qué harás? ¿Obligarla a volver contigo en contra de su voluntad?―Naruto inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, clavando sus ojos azules en Han, con decisión.

―La convenceré. No la forzaré a hacer algo que no quiere, pero tampoco me voy a rendir así tan fácil. Pelearé hasta el final. Son mi familia.

―¿Y qué hay de tu otra familia? ¿Lo vas a tirar todo por la borda por una chica y un niño que seguramente sea más feliz sin saber de ti y de lo que haces?―Naruto frunció el ceño.

―Que tú te hayas convertido en un amargado sin esperanza no es mi problema: yo haré que funcione, no soy como tú―espetó, en tono duro.

Han soltó una risotada, tan fuerte que se palmeó la rodilla.

―Chaval, no eres más que un idealista. Al principio yo también tenía la estúpida idea de que mi esposa regresaría, pero, ¿sabes? Al final nunca lo hizo. Las esperanzas pueden ser matadoras. No deberías jugar en ligas grandes si no estás preparado para ello.

―Lo estoy―dijo Naruto, con feroz determinación asomando a sus pupilas―. Nunca retrocedo ante mis palabras, ese es el camino que he escogido seguir.

―Como verá, Han, Naruto es testarudo. Llevará a cabo esta búsqueda, con usted o sin usted. Ya han intentado hacerle desistir y, como ve, no hay manera. Así que, ¿podemos contar con su ayuda?

―¿Y qué pasa si no consigo cumplir con el encargo?

―Oh, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá. Nos han dicho que es el mejor en lo que hace, y no creo que nos hayan mentido. ¿O acaso no tiene una reputación que mantener? ¿Qué dirán del gran Han si de pronto se extiende el rumor de que anda rechazando trabajos así por las buenas? No querrá que sus clientes se vayan a buscar a otro investigador, ¿verdad? Eso dañaría en demasía su principal fuente de ingresos. ―Han entrecerró los ojos en dirección al calmado rubio extranjero.

No sabía quién era, pero por su forma de hablar, de moverse y por la cantidad tan obscena de dinero que le había ofrecido seguramente era alguien importante. Sabía que en Occidente también existían países donde las mafias estaban más vivas que nunca. Aquel tipo no le daba buena espina pero tampoco sentía que tuviera que estar alerta en su presencia.

Su instinto nunca le había fallado, y algo le decía que aceptar aquella propuesta podría reportarle un gran beneficio a largo plazo, y no solo en lo monetario.

Y lo peor era que el muy sabelotodo tenía razón: una frase dicha en el momento adecuado a la persona correcta podría hundir su carrera y su vida. Le había costado demasiado labrarse un nombre como para echarlo todo a perder ahora por culpa de un capricho.

―Lo conseguiré―dijo Naruto de pronto, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado en torno a los tres―. Ya lo verás. Conseguiré tener a mi familia conmigo, veré crecer a mi hijo y mantendré cerca a Hinata. Yo no soy tú. ―Han rio nuevamente; las estúpidas agallas del hijo de Kushina lo divertían.

―Eso si el trabajo no se interpone, muchacho. Para mí siempre fue lo más importante. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerlos sino? ¿Con aire? Y ya ves cómo me lo agradeció la muy puta: largándose en cuanto se le dio la real gana.

―Yo no soy tú―se limitó a repetir Naruto en respuesta―. Tú te equivocaste: elegiste esta vida por encima de tu familia, y eso no funciona así. Yo no la cagaré: haré que funcione. ¿De qué sirve vivir en este mundo de mierda si no tienes seres queridos a los que aferrarte?―Han suspiró con fuerza, tomando nuevamente el bloc de notas y abriéndolo.

―La teoría es muy bonita, chico, pero llevarlo a la práctica es otra historia. No digas luego que no te lo dije. ―Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

―Tendré éxito allí donde tú fracasaste. ¡De veras!

* * *

Los días fueron pasando lentos e inexorables. Pronto ya habían volado quince días así, en un suspiro. Naruto estaba cada vez más ansioso e impaciente. Han era el mejor en lo suyo, lo sabía, seguro que era capaz de averiguar algo sobre la primera esposa de Hisashi o sobre la misma Hinata. Era imposible que una persona desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno. Ni siquiera cuando el gobierno se involucraba conseguía borrar del todo la existencia de ese alguien.

En ese par de semanas Naruto se esforzó por recordar cada uno de los momentos que había vivido junto a Hinata, tratando de buscar en su memoria algún dato sobre su posible paradero. A su mente llegó una noche de insomnio cierta conversación que habían mantenido una vez, en una de sus tantas salidas. Ella, por supuesto, iba disfrazada como Himawari Ii, su supuesta asistente personal. Habían ido a pasar un día de campo, por expreso deseo de la chica. Naruto no podía negarle nada cuando se lo pedía con esos ojitos perlas llenos de súplica y entusiasmo. Habían parado a un lugar a las afueras de Osaka, bastante tranquilo, lejos de ojos y oídos indiscretos.

―Esto es hermoso―había dicho ella, recostándose en el césped al lado de Naruto, quién disfrutaba de la apacible brisa con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, tirado en la hierba cuán largo era.

Hinata se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, poniéndose también boca arriba, mirando hacia el cielo azul. Naruto había sonreído feliz ante el hecho; ambos estaban tan cómodos que ninguno se movió en un buen rato.

―¿Sabes?―Irrumpió de nuevo en el silencio la voz de su novia―. Creo que sería bonito.

―¿El qué?―preguntó él, casi dormitando ya. El ligero peso de Hinata sobre su cuerpo, su olor y el suave sonido de su voz lo estaban sumiendo en una tranquilidad y relajación tales que deseó que ese momento se dilatara en el tiempo, que durara para siempre, incluso. Sería feliz si pudiera tenerla así para siempre, sin su familia buscándola y acosándolos y sin sus obligaciones hacia su propio clan. Siendo simplemente una pareja normal en un mundo normal con problemas normales como buscar trabajo, una casa, decorarla juntos, tener un presupuesto para el día a día… cosas que hacían la gente normal y corriente.

―Vivir en un sitio como este. Tal vez en un pueblecito pequeño, rodeado de árboles y naturaleza. ―Hinata suspiró―. Realmente, me gustaría mucho. Ojalá… ojalá pudiera hacerse realidad. ―Naruto abrió los ojos. Con suavidad, posó una mano en la mejilla de Hinata y le giró el rostro despacio, hasta conectar su mirada azulada con la perlada de ella.

―Te prometo que algún día, nena, tendremos una casita en el campo. Para ir de vacaciones. ―Hinata soltó una risita y rodó sobre su estómago para poder alcanzar sus labios.

―Eres un sol, pero no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir―dijo, moviendo el dedo índice como si fuera una maestra regañando a un niño.

Naruto hizo un puchero adorable con su boca y Hinata amplió su sonrisa.

―¿Cuándo te he mentido yo en algo? ¡Deberías tenerme un poco más de fe, mujer! ¡Ya verás! ¡Tendremos esa casita! ¡De veras!―Y selló aquella promesa con un apasionado beso.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación lo hizo salir del mundo de sus recuerdos. Con un gran suspiro se levantó y fue a abrir, todavía con la ansiedad y la inquietud recorriendo sus venas. Necesitaba averiguar, saber.

―¿Sí?

―Disculpe por interrumpir su miseria, jefe―dijo Karui, con total y absoluta impunidad. Naruto frunció el ceño, tomando nota mental de hablar con sus subordinados más pronto que tarde. Aquello de hablarle como se les diera la gana sin el respeto que requería su liderazgo ya estaba rayando en el colmo―, pero tiene una visita. Ha dicho que era importante. ―Naruto soltó un gruñido.

―Dile al que sea que ahora bajo. ―Karui asintió y se fue para dejarlo adecentarse un poco.

Se lavó la cara y las manos y se arregló su alborotado cabello rubio lo mejor que pudo. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia el salón grande de la casona, probablemente el lugar dónde habrían hecho pasar y esperar al visitante.

―Disculpe la tar- ―Se interrumpió y pestañeó con sorpresa al percatarse de que el misterioso visitante era nada más y nada menos que Han―. Viejo Han… ―El aludido bufó.

―No soy tan viejo, niño. Deberías mostrar más respeto hacia tus mayores. ―Naruto suspiró y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―¿Traes noticias?

―No, he venido a tomar té con pastas, no te jode. Esta juventud de hoy en día está cada vez más apirolada. ―Naruto frunció el ceño al ver cómo el investigador se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá, sin esperar a que él se lo permitiera.

Retuvo la réplica que tenía en la punta de la lengua y se dejó caer él también en un sillón. Escuchó pasos y un llamado.

―Adelante. ―Minato entró en la habitación, vestido de manera informal con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga.

Naruto le había ofrecido quedarse en la casona, para tenerlo cerca y para, también, poder convivir con su padre como no lo había podido hacer nunca. Minato había aceptado con más entusiasmo del que había esperado, a pesar de que Naruto le había advertido de que la casona carecía de los lujos a los que seguramente el italiano estaba acostumbrado. Pero a Minato eso no lo había frenado, sino todo lo contrario. Al parecer, vivir en una casa tradicional japonesa había sido una de las cosas en su lista de deseos pendientes.

―Vaya, si ya estamos todos. Los tres mosqueteros al completo. ―El tono sarcástico de Han no hizo decrecer la ansiedad ni la impaciencia de Naruto.

―¿Tienes algo o no?―Han resopló.

―Que sí, que sí. ―Levantó una carpeta que hasta entonces Naruto no había visto y se la tendió.

Con manos temblorosas la tomó y sus dedos ansiosos la abrieron y empezaron a pasar las hojas que había dentro, pasándole unas pocas a su padre para que las revisara.

―Mi investigación ha dado sus frutos, aunque he tenido que pedir favores y pagar a uno de mis colaboradores habituales para… ―Han siguió hablando, pero ninguno de los dos rubios lo escuchaba ya.

Naruto se fijó en que había copias de escrituras de propiedades, facturas, informes de contabilidad e, incluso, fichas personales de diversos individuos. El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda prisa al ver un documento en concreto, que mostraba lo que parecía ser un árbol genealógico de los Hyūga y, justo detrás de este, otro árbol genealógico, pero esta vez de la familia materna de Hinata.

―Según lo que has encontrado… ―empezó Minato―… Hiashi no solo tiene propiedades por todo Japón, camufladas bajo empresas fantasma o alias, como suponíamos, sino que además hay parientes repartidos en las mismas.

―Y no solo de Hiashi… ―Naruto le mostró el papel dónde aparecían los nombres de los parientes de la madre de Hinata.

Minato arrugó la frente.

―Como veis, tanto los Hyūga como la madre de tu mujer tienen familias bastante extensas. He encontrado rastros de ambas familias en Okinawa, Tokio, Kioto y Hokkaidō.

―Una zona muy extensa… ¿Por dónde empezamos?―Naruto miró para el montón de documentos. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que le iba a escapar del pecho en cualquier momento, y las manos le temblaban tanto que temía que cualquier cosa que cogiera se le cayera de las manos.

Al fin, después de tantas semanas de angustia e incertidumbre, tenían una pista sólida, algo por lo que empezar a hacer averiguaciones que, ahora sí, les podrían llevar a alguna parte.

Sopesó sus opciones y tomó una decisión. La más lógica y la mejor que podía tomar ahora mismo. Tal y como estaban las cosas, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, y sabía que solo una persona sería capaz de brindársela ahora mismo, teniendo la certeza, además, de que no se la negaría.

―Tokio―dijo, con voz firme, clavando la vista en los dos hombres que lo observaban, expectantes―. Empezaremos por Tokio. ―Minato sonrió y asintió mientras que Han suspiraba.

La esperanza brillaba en lo más profundo de los orbes azules de aquel rubio atolondrado. Solo él parecía ser consciente de la inútil cruzada que el muy idiota quería emprender pero él ya no iba a advertirle ni a decirle nada más.

Solo le quedaba esperar para poder decirle "te lo dije".

 **Fin XII Hace catorce años…**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿qué puedo decir? Un pequeño salto atrás en el tiempo, algo que no sé si había avisado pero que creo no era muy difícil de deducir tras el capítulo anterior xD.**

 **Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado. Supongo que lo habréis supuesto, pero este es el primero de una serie de capítulos que van a narrar el periplo que vive Naruto para encontrar a Hinata y a Boruto. No sé cuántos capítulos serán, porque no estoy segura de cómo partirlos ni lo largos que van a ser ni nada. Siento no poder daros más información, solo espero que os haya gustado este y que no me matéis por dar un salto atrás en vez de seguir con la historia principal. Pero es necesario, para entender, para saber. Hacedme caso: merecerá la pena xD.**

 **En fin, nada más, tan solo pediros que me dejéis un review contándome lo que os ha parecido. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a:** NHNHNHNHNH **! ¡De verdad, muchísimas gracias! ¡No sabéis como lo aprecio! ¡HASTA EL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ! (?).**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡YAHOI! Soy lista, pero que muy, muy lista. Terminé de escribir esto a las 2 y pico de la madrugada y formé en mi cabeza el pensamiento de subirlo y... no lo hice. Mi cerebro dijo "No más, chica, que estoy agotado". Así que me engañó haciéndome pensar que había actualizado cuando en realidad... no.**

 **Soy un desastre, lo sé.**

 **¡PERO ES QUE LLEVABA TRES DÍAS INTENTANDO TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO, PERO EL MUY MALDITO NO QUERÍA RENDIRSE!**

 **Tuve que poner a todas mis neuronas a trabajar, y al fin ¡al fin! Pude terminarlo. Necesitaba terminarlo.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asimismo, _Yakuza_ tampoco me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Ivorosy. Gracias de nuevo por dejarme hacer este proyecto xD.

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **XIII …Yo me fui…**

* * *

Tiritando, se arrebujó bajo las mantas de la cama occidental en la que se encontraba tumbada. El bebé pateó y se revolvió y ella puso la mano sobre su abultado vientre, intentando así calmarlo. El pequeño dentro de sí llevaba varios días agitado, como si estuviera disconforme con su decisión de abandonar Osaka.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, impidiendo que los recuerdos la abrumaran e hicieran flaquear su férrea determinación. No podía echarse atrás, ya no. Sabía que, en el hipotético caso de que lo hiciera, Naruto e incluso Neji y Hanabi la recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Pensar en todo lo que había dejado atrás no estaba ayudando a calmarla. El bebé se removió una vez más y decidió sentarse, a ver si así se encontraba más cómoda. La presión del duro y sobrio cabecero de madera en su espalda alivió un tanto el persistente dolor de sus lumbares.

Dado que se había desvelado, decidió ponerse una sudadera ancha encima y salir de la cama. Se arrodilló con esfuerzo en el suelo y metió las manos bajo la cama, arrastrando la maleta que guardaba allí.

Se sentó con la espalda apoyada sobre la cama y las piernas cruzadas. Abrió la maleta y cogió una carpetilla de cartulina dentro de la cual iban los papeles vitales que necesitaría de aquí a un tiempo. En cuanto su pequeño naciera y ella estuviera recuperada y con algo de dinero ahorrado, se trasladaría a la única propiedad en la que sabía nadie la buscaría, básicamente porque nadie se acordaba ya de la existencia de la misma.

Abrió la carpetilla y hojeó las páginas, sonriendo al ver las fotos más recientes de dicha casita. No era muy grande, pero tenía un jardín amplio y bien cuidado, al parecer. Su tío Mizuki, quién por convicción propia se había desligado de todo lo que implicaba la mafia, era el que se había ocupado de ella tras la muerte de su madre por petición―y orden―expresa de Hiashi.

Hinata era muy pequeña cuando solían frecuentar la casa de vacaciones, así que apenas recordaba nada de aquellos tiempos felices, pero sí había una imagen que permanecía nítida en su mente y que había tratado de desechar durante todos aquellos años, por el daño que le hacía el saber que, en otro tiempo, su padre la había querido y apreciado.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, buscando aquel recuerdo: su madre sentada en el porche preparando la merienda, sonriendo al ver la a ella y a su padre intentando cazar mariposas para después soltarlas; ella corriendo por el prado que rodeaba la casa en un conjunto infantil de verano, consistente en ranita y vestido blanco de piqué, con un gorrito en la cabeza para protegerse del sol y los pies descalzos.

Sonrió inconscientemente y su bebé escogió ese momento para volver a darle una patada. Hinata abrió los ojos y suspiró, acariciándose ahora la barriga con ambas manos.

―Lo sé, sé que quieres volver con papá… ―Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza para disiparlas―. Pero no podemos, bebé. Confía en mamá. Saldremos adelante. ―No dijo en voz alta que no necesitaba a Naruto porque eso sería una mentira como una catedral: claro que lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba, lo anhelaba, lo echaba de menos cada segundo de cada día.

Pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Había tomado la decisión correcta, en el fondo lo sabía y sabía que él lo sabía, también. Ese bebé que venía en camino se merecía una vida libre de violencia y destrucción, una vida libre de obligaciones y de vivir entre mentiras y al margen de la ley, teniendo que vigilar siempre su espalda por temor a recibir una bala o una puñalada bien dada.

―¿Hinata? ¿Aún estás despierta?―La voz de su tía al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, la hizo levantarse y volver a guardar apresuradamente la maleta debajo de la cama.

―S-sí, me desvelé y… ―dijo, abriendo la puerta lo justo para ver el rostro receloso de la mujer mayor.

Hinata mantuvo su sonrisa despreocupada y jovial. Durante unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, su tía desvió la vista al vientre de embarazada de su sobrina para luego regresar la vista a su rostro. Torció la boca en una mueca y dio un paso atrás.

―Ve a dormir. Tengo entendido que las embarazadas necesitan descansar mucho.

―S-sí. Ahora mismo―contestó, con el corazón encogido.

Esperó hasta que la fémina se metiera en el cuarto que compartía con su marido y solo entonces pudo respirar tranquila, cerrando nuevamente la puerta tras ella.

El único sitio seguro que se le había ocurrido para pasar unos días antes de planificar la que sería su vida de ahora en adelante había sido Tokio, concretamente la casa de sus tíos abuelos.

Estos, habían abierto la boca sorprendidos a más no poder al ver a una de sus sobrinas nietas en su puerta, apenas abrigada, embarazada y con una maleta en la mano. La compasión y tal vez el afecto que una vez le habían tenido a su padre hizo que la acogieran bajo su techo durante un día, aun a disgusto de la mujer anciana, que había protestado enérgicamente desde el minuto uno.

Hinata les había prometido que no se quedaría más de lo estipulado, y de eso ya habían pasado varias horas. Le quedaban pocas y no pensaba desaprovecharlas. Asintió y se volvió a meter en la cama, tapándose nuevamente con las sábanas, cerrando los ojos. Apoyó una mano sobre su vientre al volver a notar los movimientos del bebé.

―Todo estará bien, bebé―susurró―. Te lo prometo. Todo estará bien. ―Y repitiéndose esas palabras como un mantra consiguió al fin quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, consiguió levantarse sorprendentemente fresca y renovada. Se dio una ducha rápida y tomó un desayuno igual de rápido. No quería incomodar a sus tíos con su presencia más de lo necesario.

El fresco aire de la mañana la hizo sonreír y abrocharse el abrigo hasta casi la barbilla, protegiéndose así del frío matinal. Lo primero tenía que ir al banco a revisar el estado de su cuenta bancaria. Sabía que tal vez tendría lo suficiente ahorrado como para marcharse directamente a Hokkaidō, pero aun así necesitaría más.

La casa de su madre llevaba cerrada cinco años mínimo, si sus cálculos no estaban errados, tal vez más. Iba a necesitar reformarla y reacondicionarla, al menos superficialmente, de momento. En cuanto se estableciera y tuviera en orden su vida nuevamente se encargaría de lo más gordo.

Se encaminó a la parada de metro más cercana y marchó hacia su destino. Tras comprobar que, efectivamente, seguía teniendo sus ahorros intactos, sacó la lista que había hecho aquella mañana mientras devoraba su desayuno a pasos agigantados.

Había anotado los sitios en los que había trabajado en su última visita a Tokio de mano de los Uzumaki. Los recuerdos amenazaron con reaparecer pero los aplastó con rapidez y eficiencia mecánica. Se había vuelto una experta en el último tiempo en suprimir todo aquello que la incomodaba o la hacía sentirse mal. No podía derrumbarse, ahora no, no cuando había otra vida que dependía, literalmente, de ella.

Mientras caminaba hacia su próximo destino pensó en sus tíos―más bien tíos abuelos―. Efectivamente, no podía quedarse más allá de aquel día, pues así se lo habían exigido la noche que apareció en su puerta suplicando que la dejaran quedarse.

Su tía abuela había estado especialmente combativa, negándose en redondo a reconocerla incluso como familiar suyo. Hinata había tenido que suplicar y llorar, incluso gritar para que la escucharan cuando afirmó una y otra vez que ella tampoco tenía nada ya que ver con los Hyūga o cualquiera de sus allegados o socios.

Al final, su vientre abultado y sus lágrimas habían bastado para ablandar a su tío abuelo, pero tan solo le permitieron una noche de cobijo. Suspiró al mirar la lista y ver "Buscar un hotel barato" al principio del todo. Seguramente alguno encontraría, sería por hoteles en Tokio…

Entró en una librería y preguntó por alguna guía de hoteles. La amable dependienta le preguntó si viajaba sola y ella simplemente le sonrió, no queriendo mentir pero tampoco dar más explicaciones de las estrictamente necesarias. Comprobó el efectivo que llevaba en su monedero y se sentó en una agradable cafetería a leer la guía mientras se tomaba un té.

Pidió un bolígrafo a la camarera cuando volvió y enseguida le prestó uno. Agarró una servilleta y empezó a apuntar nombres y direcciones con letra diminuta. Tras una hora, se dijo que ya tenía todo sobre la zona en la que se encontraba. Pagó su consumición y salió de la cafetería, echando a andar hacia su primer destino.

Tuvo que preguntar aquí y allá pero finalmente encontró la calle y el número. Arrugó la nariz al ver que, más que un hotel, se trataba de un hostal, en un primer piso. Había escaleras para subir y Hinata lo descartó inmediatamente, murmurando que bien podría tropezar y caer por los destartalados escalones.

Se dirigió entonces al segundo de la lista. Este era más agradable, pero también era bastante caro. Salió pálida por las puertas acristaladas, preguntándose si estaban en temporada alta o algo. Ni siquiera recordó por qué había apuntado aquel lugar como posible candidato.

El siguiente quedaba a dos calles y, tras subir una cuesta y recibir la mirada compasiva de la recepcionista cuando le dijo que estaban completos, Hinata resopló y reanudó su búsqueda de alojamiento. En el cuarto sitio que miró la escrutaron tan minuciosamente de arriba abajo, como si fuera una pordiosera cualquiera, que decidió que tampoco le gustaba.

Al fin, a la quinta fue la vencida: se trataba de un hotel de mediana categoría, donde las habitaciones eran espaciosas y con baño propio. El precio le pareció razonable y, tras reservar una habitación para una semana, Hinata salió contenta. Buscó un teléfono para llamar a casa de sus tíos y pedirles por favor que enviaran su maleta al hotel. No volvería a esa casa, no quería volver a recibir los gruñidos de su tía ni la mirada temerosa de su tío.

Luego volvió al hotel y avisó de que en breve llegará una maleta a su nombre, que por favor se la subieran a su cuarto. Ella aprovecharía para echarse una bien merecida siesta. Estaba agotada y le dolían los pies después de caminar prácticamente toda la mañana. Se tomaría ese día de descanso y al día siguiente se dedicaría a buscar trabajo. Alisó la arrugada hoja de papel en la que había hecho su lista de posibles empleos y la repasó una vez más antes de echarse a dormir.

Luego se acomodó sobre la cama, con su abrigo a modo de manta y casi al instante se quedó dormida. La despertó la recepcionista del turno de tarde. Bostezando, Hinata abrió la puerta, recibió su maleta, le dio una propina a la chica por las molestias y le agradeció.

Se lavó los pies con agua bien caliente para relajar la tensión y se dio un masaje mientras los secaba, gimiendo de placer mientras sus dedos destensaban los músculos y los tendones.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada al recordarle que hacía apenas un día otros dedos, más grandes y bronceados, habían hecho eso mismo, librándola del dolor y la molestia; las lágrimas volvieron a brotar al recordar también sus hermosos ojos azules observarla mientras le masajeaba la planta del pie, con sumo cuidado, al tiempo que le hablaba al bebé, al bebé de ambos…

Abrió los ojos y suspiró.

―Nunca voy a olvidarme de ti, ¿verdad, Naruto?―murmuró.

Sintió una paradita y sobó la redondez de su vientre, sabiendo que su hija le estaba confirmando lo que ella ya sabía.

Sí, nunca iba a poder olvidar a Naruto, ni dejar de amarlo, de eso estaba más que segura. Pero sí podía poner el amor por su hijo por encima del rubio yakuza. Solo tenía que hacer una lista de pros y contras y, por goleada, ganaban los contras. Su hijo estaba más seguro alejado de todo aquello que su padre representaba, por más que a ella le doliera estar separada del hombre al que amaba.

Como se solía decir: a veces el amor no era suficiente.

Respiró hondo y se relajó sobre el colchón. La noche apenas había empezado a caer pero ella tenía sueño atrasado y la caminata que se había pegado aquel día la había agotado. Se tapó con las mantas y suspiró con placer al sentirse abrigada.

Al poco cayó dormida como una piedra, soñando con el brillante futuro que sin duda tendría al lado de su pequeño.

* * *

―Lo siento. ―Hinata se desinfló al escuchar el tono educado pero cortante del encargado―. Pero ya tenemos todos los puestos cubiertos. Y no necesitamos incorporar a nadie… ―Hinata notó como cerraba la boca de golpe, conteniéndose de decir algo más.

Vio como los ojos del chico se iban un momento a su abultado estómago y las mejillas se le encendieron, en parte de vergüenza y en parte de ira. Tuvo que armarse de paciencia y respirar hondo para contenerse de chillar de pura frustración.

―Lo entiendo―dijo, en un tono carente de emoción que ya había comenzado a odiar―. Gracias por tomarme en cuenta, de todos modos. ―Hinata le arrancó la carpeta de plástico transparente en la que, con toda la ilusión del mundo, había puesto su currículum aquella mañana, segura de que, al acabar la mañana, tendría un trabajo con un sueldo más o menos decente.

Pero a medida que pasaban las horas la desesperación había comenzado a hacer mella, cuando no hacía más que recibir las mismas respuestas una y otra vez en cada lugar en el que había probado suerte, a pesar de que tenía experiencia y de que, en algunos, ya había trabajado anteriormente. Tenían que recordarla, a la fuerza. No hacía tanto tiempo

Al menos, se dijo mientras salía rumbo al siguiente sitio de la lista, esta vez no la habían mirado con desprecio ni le habían dicho que "Aquí no contratamos a embarazadas por su bien". ¡Como si el ir a tener un bebé la incapacitara de alguna manera para trabajar! Que ella recordara, su cabeza funcionaba perfectamente y físicamente también podía desempeñarse, siempre y cuando no se forzara demasiado.

Con resignación, entró en la enésima cafetería de la mañana. Sabía que era más fácil conseguir un puesto de camarera que de dependienta o recepcionista. La hostelería era un sector muy volátil, donde los empleados solían rotar a menudo, ya que la gran mayoría de los camareros y camareras eran estudiantes que trabajaban a medio tiempo. La mayoría chicas que, en cuanto conseguían dinero para su capricho de turno, lo dejaban. Había tenido compañeras de trabajo que estaban una semana, se iban y llegaban nuevas a ocupar esos puestos vacantes.

Preguntó a una de las camareras si podía hablar con el encargado o encargada y la chica, algo reticente, le dijo que por favor se sentara en la barra, que iría a mirar si estaba disponible. La encargada resultó ser una chica un par de años mayor que Hinata, que alzó una ceja al fijarse en su barriga redondeada, mirándola con cierta arrogancia, como regodeándose en el hecho de que ella nunca había caído ni caería en algo tan terrible como embarazarse por accidente.

Hinata abrió la boca, para saludar como correspondía, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra, la chica plantó las manos en las caderas y alzó la barbilla, mirándola con una superioridad que a Hinata la molestó. Se tragó el orgullo, necesitaba un trabajo; y no le importaba tener que soportar un par de groserías si con ello conseguía el empleo.

―Lo siento―dijo la chica, sin atisbo ninguno de sentirlo realmente, antes de permitirle a Hinata decir nada―. Pero si vienes buscando trabajo, ya tenemos todo cubierto. Prueba en otro sitio. ―Hinata cerró la boca y tragó saliva.

Sopesó si contestarle o no, porque saltaba a la vista que lo que decía la encargada no era cierto: la cafetería estaba a rebosar y apenas había dos camareras atendiendo las mesas; las pobres no daban abasto e iban de un lado a otro como pollos sin cabeza, con el cabello desordenado y el rostro encendido por el calor y el esfuerzo de cargar con las pesadas bandejas llenas de bebidas y de platos de comida.

Suspiró y meneó la cabeza. No tenía caso montar una escena. Tal vez volviera por la tarde, para hablar con el encargado del turno de tarde o quizás probaría suerte con el de noche, sabedora de que los turnos nocturnos no los quería casi nadie y, también, eran los mejor pagados y en los que se recibían más propinas.

Asintió y levantó la cabeza, mirando orgullosa para la chica. Ella no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse: se había enamorado, había mantenido relaciones con su novio y se había quedado embarazada. No era nada de lo que sentirse asqueada. Ella amaba a su hijo y había amado al padre, aún lo amaba.

―Gracias. ―Con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz, se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondear su largo pelo negro azulado, deseando darse la vuelta para ver si había conseguido darle con la melena en toda la cara, pero negándose a hacerlo.

Ella era mejor que todo eso.

Salió de la cafetería y anduvo unos pasos hasta doblar una esquina y quedar fuera de la vista de la clientela y de los trabajadores que sin duda habían sido testigos de su reciente humillación. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y suspiró, mientras cogía su bolígrafo y tachaba el nombre del local.

Otro intento fallido. Pero aún le quedaban un par de sitios por probar. Sino, empezaría a tantear en internet además de patearse Tokio. Así tuviera que recorrerse la ciudad entera, encontraría un trabajo a más tardar a finales de aquella semana.

Como que se llamaba Hinata Hyūga.

Sintió un toque en su hombro y respingó, apartándose del misterioso hombre o mujer y blandiendo su bolígrafo a modo de arma de defensa, con el terror pintado en su cara. ¿La habían encontrado? ¿Ya tan pronto?

―¡Perdona! ¡No quise asustarte!―Hinata parpadeó y bajó lentamente el brazo, al ver ante ella a una alta y esbelta mujer, con el pelo de un exótico color verde y los ojos ámbares abiertos a más no poder.

Iba bien vestida, con un bonito conjunto de mini falda blanca y blusa del mismo tono que le dejaba el ombligo al descubierto. La piel tostada y los pies enfundados en unas bonitas botas marrones de tacón. Del hombro le colgaba un bolsito pequeño.

Se relajó al ver que la chica no parecía representar una amenaza, menos con los brazos como los tenía, en alto, escrutándola, evaluándola.

―L-lo siento―se disculpó Hinata, enrojeciendo de vergüenza―. Y-yo tampoco quise asustarte… ―La chica sonrió ampliamente y bajó al fin las manos.

―Tranquila, es lógico que te pusieras en guardia. Yo habría golpeado primero y preguntado después, así que… ―Hinata pestañeó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, correspondiendo a la alegre de la joven frente a ella.

―¿T-te conozco?―preguntó Hinata tras varios segundos de silencio.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sonriendo todavía.

―No, y yo a ti tampoco. Pero estaba dentro de la cafetería y no he podido evitar oír tu conversación con la camarera… ―Señaló con la cabeza para el local que tenían al lado y Hinata sintió que su pecho se hundía al saber que alguien más había presenciado su humillante intento de que la contrataran.

―Oh.

―¡Oye, no pongas esa cara! ¡La perra fue una auténtica perra! Ugh, con lo que me gustaba esa cafetería… me apetecía tanto un té helado y un trozo de pastel de queso tras el trabajo… ―Hinata ladeó la cabeza, curiosa ante aquella nueva aunque rara información.

―¿A-acabas de salir de trabajar?―preguntó Hinata, algo sorprendida.

Buscó un reloj y se fijó en el de una farmacia que había enfrente. Aún no era la hora de comer, que era cuando la mayoría de los trabajadores abandonaba temporalmente su puesto de trabajo para alimentarse.

―U-uh… trabajo a turnos, podrías decir. Terminé por hoy, así que hasta que me vuelvan a llamar… ―Hinata pestañeó de nuevo. Ah, aquello le cuadraba más―. En fin, a lo que iba: que no pude evitar oír tu conversación con la tipa esa y… eh… ¿estás buscando trabajo, no?―Los ojos ambarinos de la desconocida se posaron un segundo en su vientre y Hinata sintió la necesidad de poner las manos sobre él, como para proteger a su bebé.

―S-sí. ―Se aclaró la garganta―. Así es. ―La joven volvió a asentir.

Pareció quedarse pensativa unos minutos, porque luego asintió para sí y la miró fijamente.

―¿Te interesaría un puesto de ama de llaves?―Hinata abrió los ojos como platos por la inesperada pregunta.

Abrió la boca para contestar un rotundo _sí_ pero se frenó a tiempo. Miró con sospecha para la chica, dándose cuenta de que la oportunidad era demasiado buena para ser verdad. ¿Y si la chica resultaba ser una psicópata? ¿O si la secuestraba para quitarle a su hijo o …

―No soy una psicópata ni una traficante de niños. ―Hinata saltó al oírla y la chica rio―. Lo llevas escrito por toda tu cara. ―Hinata sintió que el rostro le hervía de vergüenza.

―Perdona, no lo he pasado bien últimamente y, eh… he aprendido a no fiarme de los desconocidos.

La chica asintió.

―Eso está bien. Siempre es bueno ser precavido. Oh, aún no te he dicho mi nombre, ¿no? Soy Fū Taki, un placer. ―Hizo una leve reverencia que Hinata correspondió en el acto.

―Hinata, Hinata Hyūga.

―¡Ahora ya no somos desconocidas! ¿Eh, Hinata? Puedo llamarte Hinata, ¿a que sí? La verdad es que estoy acostumbrada a tratar con extranjeros, así que lo de llamarse por el apellido no me va mucho. Tú también puedes llamarme Fū, ¿qué te parece?―Aún insegura, Hinata asintió.

Tras vacilar un instante, se decidió a preguntar a bocajarro.

―Hum… ¿L-lo que decías antes iba en serio? Ya sabes…

―¿Lo qué? ¿Lo de que necesito un ama de llaves? ¡Pues claro! ¡A ver si te piensas que voy por ahí abordando a cualquier chica guapa, joven y embarazada para decirle lo mismo!―Hinata no pudo evitarlo: rio, como no había reído en días. Fū sonrió ampliamente―. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te interesa?―Tras controlarse, Hinata adoptó un aire serio y asintió, despacio, como no fiándose todavía del todo de aquella impetuosa chica.

―¿Ama de llaves, dijiste?―Fū asintió.

―Tengo una casa enorme en Kioto que, por desgracia, apenas uso. Como te dije, trabajo a turnos y, a veces, mi trabajo implica que me ausente días o incluso semanas, depende de los encargos de… de mi jefe. ―Hinata se preguntó en qué trabajaría. ¿Sería comercial o algo así de alguna gran empresa? ¿O trabajaría por cuenta propia pero, por algún motivo, le daba vergüenza admitirlo? No sería de extrañar, en Japón ya estaba mal visto que las mujeres trabajaran fuera del hogar, pero que además lo hicieran siendo sus propias jefas significaba el fin del mundo para muchos hombres―. Así que necesito a alguien que se haga cargo del mantenimiento básico, de que las cosas funcionen y no se estropeen, de que el jardín esté bien cuidado y de que la nevera esté llena. Me gusta comer bien, pero soy demasiado vaga para cocinar yo… ―Miró para Hinata como esperanzada y esta sonrió, asintiendo.

Pero la Hyūga se encontraba ahora meditando sobre otro inconveniente en el que acababa de reparar: Fū había dicho que su casa se encontraba en Kioto. Y Kioto estaba muy cerca de Osaka. Demasiado cerca.

¿Y si alguien del clan Uzumaki que fuera a algo a Kioto la veía y la reconocía? No sabía si Naruto tenía amigos o asuntos en Kioto, no habían llegado a solucionar todos los problemas que habían surgido durante su estancia con los Uzumaki, así que tampoco sabía bien quiénes serían los amigos o conocidos del rubio fuera de su clan. Exceptuando a los Uchiha, no tenía ni idea de si se llevaba o no con alguna otra familia perteneciente al submundo…

Pero Fū tenía razón en una cosa: necesitaba ese trabajo como agua de mayo. Desesperadamente. Tenía que ser capaz de valerse por sí misma y de proveer a su bebé de todo lo necesario para cuando llegase a este mundo. No tenía nada preparado para él todavía, absolutamente nada. Necesitaba ropa, pañales, una bañera, un cambiador, una cuna, un cochecito o arnés para sacarlo por ahí a pasear… Además de sus propios gastos médicos. Las vitaminas que se había llevado consigo ya casi se habían acabado y necesitaba comprar más. No eran precisamente baratas. También se acercaba peligrosamente la fecha de su próxima revisión médica y le gustaría contar con un ginecólogo de confianza.

Se sintió culpable al pensar en la doctora Yamanaka, quién seguramente se preocuparía al no verla aparecer en su consulta. En el poco tiempo que la había conocido, Hinata se había dado cuenta de que era alguien que se preocupaba profundamente por sus pacientes, le gustaba su trabajo.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró para Fū, que la miraba con un destello de esperanza en sus hermosos ojos ámbares. Ella también parecía desesperada por un ama de llaves.

―Sí, sé cocinar… ―dijo al fin, observando atentamente la reacción de la mujer frente a ella.

―¡Bendito sea el cielo! ¡Si es que no podría haberlo hecho mejor encontrándote! Esto ha sido cosa del destino: yo necesito un ama de llaves y tú un trabajo. Ea, no me irás a decir que no. ―Hinata se acarició la barriga, pensando, sopesando―. Tendrás tu propio cuarto con baño propio, si así lo quieres. Y podrás usar las zonas comunes de la casa siempre que quieras. De todas maneras yo no suelo parar mucho en casa, como te dije, y si estoy, no me gusta estar sola. Me cansé de estar sola. Será guay tener alguien con quién charlar cuando llego mientras me tomo una copa de vino y tú… en fin, un zumo o lo que sea que beban las embarazadas. ―Hinata sintió un pinchazo al ver la sonrisa alegre y los gestos despreocupados de Fū.

Involuntariamente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Aquella chica… le recordaba tanto a Naruto… a su Naruto… Irradiaba la misma energía y vitalidad que él, así como una gran determinación para conseguir lo que quería.

―¡E-eh! ¡N-no llores!―Los aspavientos de Fū la hicieron reír nuevamente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

―Pe-perdona. Es que… me recuerdas a alguien… ―Su mirada nostálgica hizo a Fū mirarla con comprensión, tal vez adivinando de quién se había acordado.

―Bueno, pues será mejor que lo olvides. Las tristezas no llevan a nada, te lo digo en serio. Solo sirven para regodearnos en nuestro sufrimiento innecesariamente. ―Hinata sabía que tenía razón, pero también sabía que para ella sería imposible olvidarse de Naruto.

Y, además, todavía dolía. Demasiado.

Se recompuso y miró a Fū a los ojos, resuelta.

―Acepto el trabajo. ―La cara de Fū se iluminó con otra de sus anchas sonrisas.

―¡Genial!―Dio una palmada y se acercó a ella, tomándola sorpresivamente por los hombros―. ¡Ya verás como acabaremos siendo grandes amigas! Sé que tenemos que ultimar los detalles y eso, pero… uh… ¿te importaría acompañarme un momento? Tengo que pasar a ver a una amiga a su casa y luego ya charlamos tú y yo tranquilamente. Lo cierto es que estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que ella me mandase un mensaje diciendo que estaba libre… ―Rebuscó en el bolsito hasta dar con su teléfono móvil y lo miró―. Sip, aquí está. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos?―Sin esperar respuesta, Fū enganchó su brazo con el de Hinata y la arrastró entre la multitud que abarrotaba la calle, en dirección a un parking subterráneo.

Hinata tuvo que esforzarse por seguirle tanto el paso como la velocidad de su parloteo. La embargó un nostáligico sentimiento de familiaridad y sonrió, sintiendo como los ojos se le empañaban con nuevas lágrimas.

Fū la guio hasta un precioso coche de alta gama último modelo. Hinata se quedó ligeramente sorprendida.

―Bonito, ¿eh? Me costó un ojo de la cara, pero me encantan los coches rápidos. Pero no te preocupes, ¿vale? Soy una excelente conductora. Además, no voy a poner en riesgo a una mujer embarazada. Tranquila. ―Hinata la miró.

―Eh… ¿gracias, supongo?―Fū echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

―Lo siento, sé que puedo ser un poco… ―Buscó en su mente la palabra adecuada.

Hinata sonrió. Sí, definitivamente, esta chica le recordaba a Naruto. Tenía esa aura de fuerza y energía que hacía pudieses confiar en ella casi al instante, sabedora de que no te haría nada malo mientras no te metieses con algo que fuese importante para ella.

―¿Intensa?

―¡Sí, eso! No sabía muy bien como describirme… No es algo que pueda controlar, tampoco, ¿sabes? La gente me mira raro cuando me conoce porque no soy capaz de callarme ni debajo del agua. O, al menos, eso dice siempre Yugito. ―Hinata parpadeó.

―¿Yugito es… la amiga a la que tienes que ir a ver ahora?

―Sip. No se te escapa una, chica. Me gusta. ―Puso el coche en marcha y salieron del aparcamiento.

Fū enfiló una de las carreteras principales, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser la periferia. Hinata suspiró con anhelo al ver las preciosas casas que ahora pasaban rápidamente ante la ventanilla del vehículo. Casas de pulcro mármol blanco, alguna pintada con un color más vivo; jardines exuberantes bellamente cuidados y adornados. Algunas casas eran más occidentales que otras, pero todas eran preciosas. Absolutamente preciosas.

Sintió envidia de sus habitantes, por poder tener un sitio al que volver cada día después del trabajo, un lugar fijo al que poder llamar hogar. Ella nunca había tenido un hogar, no uno propio, al menos. Lo más parecido había sido la casona Uzumaki, y solo porque Naruto había estado allí. Su sola presencia bastaba para reconfortarla y animarla.

Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a permitir que la culpabilidad la dominase. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él y concentrarse en lo más importante ahora: su bebé. Su hijo era lo más importante en estos momentos. No podía desviarse de su objetivo.

Trabajo, casa, estabilidad. Esa era su lista de prioridades. Y pensaba cumplir los tres puntos costase lo que costase.

―¡Ya llegamos!―Fū detuvo el coche a la entrada de una elegante casa de estilo occidental de tres plantas.

Abrió la ventanilla y alargó la mano para llamar al timbre que había al lado del portón.

―Llegas tarde―contestó una voz femenina en tono grave.

Fū sonrió y apoyó el codo en la ventanilla.

―He tenido que parar por el camino… ahora te cuento. ¿No decías que era urgente?―Un resoplido hizo reír a Fū.

Segundos después el portón se abrió hacia dentro y Fū metió el coche en el camino de entrada. Hinata se fijó en que la puerta principal de la casa se abría y por ella salía una alta, rubia y esbelta mujer enfundada en ropa cómoda de andar por casa: unas mallas negras y un top lila que dejaba su plano estómago al descubierto. La piel pálida de la desconocida destelló a la luz del sol y su sedoso cabello rubio se balanceó cuando la brisa lo golpeó suavemente.

Hinata se quedó sin respiración. Aquella mujer era el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier hombre. Estaba segura de que tenía que ser modelo o algo parecido.

―¿Me esperas en el coche?―Hinata vio a Fū desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta. Se quedó un momento quieta, esperando por su respuesta.

Hinata sonrió y asintió, adivinando que seguramente Fū querría hablar con su amiga en privado. Al fin y al cabo, apenas la había conocido una hora atrás, era lógico que no se fiaran la una de la otra en demasía… aún.

―Claro. No te preocupes. Estaré bien―añadió, al notar la vacilación en el rostro de su nueva jefa.

Fū esbozó una de sus anchas sonrisas y salió del coche.

―No tardaré mucho, te lo prometo. ―Hinata se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que le daba un poco igual. Fū estaba en su derecho de llevar a cabo sus planes tal y como había quedado con su amiga. La aparición de Hinata, aunque supuestamente bienvenida, no había entrado en sus cálculos, por lo que tampoco tenía derecho a quejarse.

No cuando al finalizar el día iba a tener un trabajo, uno bueno y decente, con alojamiento incluido, además. No, no podía quejarse o replicar. Quién sabe cuándo le saldría otra oportunidad como aquella si la perdía.

―¿Quién es tu… amiga?―Fū sonrió cuando llegó al final de las escaleras de entrada de la casa de Yugito.

La rubia tenía la expresión ceñuda y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y miraba con marcada sospecha para el coche de Fū, donde Hinata se distraía con el paisaje del jardín que la rodeaba.

―Oh, ¿te refieres a Hinata? No te preocupes, no es peligrosa. Es mi nueva ama de llaves. Acabo de contratarla. Te dije que iba a buscar una, ¿recuerdas?―Yugito relajó el semblante al oírla.

Era cierto. Fū no paraba nunca de quejarse de que su casa era demasiado grande y silenciosa, y de que ella no pasaba el tiempo suficiente en la misma como para tenerla limpia y ordenada. Le había comentado que estaba pensando en contratar a alguien que se ocupara del mantenimiento. Aunque Yugito no se lo había tomado en serio parecía que la chica al final había decidido ponerse en serio a buscar un ama de llaves.

―De acuerdo. Vayamos al grano, ¿lo lograste?―Fū puso cara seria y asintió.

―Sí… ahora entiendo por qué no pudiste tú acercarte al objetivo. El tipo era demasiado suspicaz. Me alegro de que me lo traspasaras y de que el cliente estuviera satisfecho. Un cerdo menos en el mundo. ―Yugito alzó las cejas y medio sonrió ante su comentario.

―No sabía que ahora éramos justicieras en la sombra. ―Fū echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio, con ganas.

―No lo somos, no. Pero eso no quita que me regodee cuando borro del mapa a seres que, desde el principio, no deberían haber existido. Además, cada uno de nosotros tiene sus reglas. Por ejemplo: tú y yo no matamos niños ni embarazadas; y nunca nos aprovechamos más de la cuenta de nuestros objetivos.

―Porque es peligroso…

―Y también porque da yuyu. Una vez muertos ya no pueden hacer nada. Un mínimo de respeto nunca viene mal para mantener el karma en su sitio. ―Yugito suspiró.

―En fin, no viene al caso que discutamos. ¿Cuándo me darás lo mío?

―A finales de esta semana. Tengo que llamar a mi contable para que haga los movimientos pertinentes. Tendrás tu mitad por haber hecho lo más engorroso, no te preocupes. También te acabo de mandar en un correo encriptado toda la información, por si tu empleador quiere un informe completo.

―¿La noticia?

―Calculo que encontrarán el cuerpo a más tardar mañana a mediodía. Me llevó a su isla privada y dijo que no quería que nadie nos molestase, pero también hablaba todos los días con su hija, así que supongo que esta dará la voz de alarma cuando vea que su papi no la llama para darle más dinero.

―Por el interés te quiero Andrés, ¿no?―Fū sonrió ampliamente y Yugito meneó la cabeza.

―A veces odio este trabajo…

―Nah, mentira: te encanta. ―Yugito curvó los labios en una leve sonrisa.

―Bueno, pues nada. Oye, en cuanto termine con el papeleo te llamo y quedamos para ir a comer o a tomar algo un día. Me apetece una salida de chicas. ―Fū asintió, dándose ya la vuelta para irse.

―Cuando quieras, Yugito. Estoy a tu disposición. ―Hizo un saludo militar y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia el coche, donde vio cómo la tal Hinata sonreía a su amiga y asentía a algo que Fū le decía.

Volvió a sonreír. Nunca había visto a Fū tan entusiasmada con alguien antes. Para la gente como ellas, era un lujo poder disfrutar de una amistad normal y corriente. Deseó que la nueva empleada de Fū fuera en verdad una buena chica.

A veces, necesitaban de la gente común y corriente para recordarse que ellas también eran personas.

Y no simples máquinas de matar.

* * *

―¡Aquí estamos!―Fū abrió la habitación del hotel en el que se estaba quedando. Hinata no pudo menos que mirar con la boca abierta para la luminosa y espaciosa habitación, en cuyo centro había una enorme cama de matrimonio―. Uh, espero que no te importe compartir la cama. Las dos somos más bien menudas, a pesar de tu barriga, así que espero que quepamos sin problemas. ―Hinata no tuvo dudas de que así fuera, puesto que el colchón era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a tres personas holgadamente.

Aferró el asa de su maleta con fuerza y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bueno, ya estaba hecho: ahí empezaba su nueva y fantástica vida. Anduvo hasta dejar su maleta al lado de un sofá frente al que se exhibía una televisión. Al lado de la ventana había un escritorio elegante y el cuarto de baño la enamoró al instante.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?―Fū le sonrió mientras se quitaba las horquillas de su recogido y se descalzaba.

―Un par de días, nada más. Necesito arreglar un par de asuntos y asegurarme de que todo está bien con mi… eh… último encargo. ―Hinata ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad.

―¿A qué te dedicas?―Fū esbozó una nueva sonrisa, aunque a Hinata le pareció más forzada que las anteriores que la chica le había dedicado.

―Bueno, ya sabes… viajo mucho… gano un buen sueldo… tengo clientes… No pienses que me dedico a la prostitución o algo así… no digo que tenga algo de malo… las chicas que lo hacen tienen todo el derecho y es perfectamente respetable siempre y cuando lo hagan voluntariamente… Me gusta viajar, siempre conozco a gente nueva e interesante… aunque prefiero los trenes o el coche a los aviones… tiene cierto encanto viajar a la antigua… ―El teléfono de la habitación sonó en ese momento y Fū se apresuró a contestar, disimulando lo mejor que pudo su alivio por su buena fortuna―. ¿Diga? ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! Hinata, ¿qué te apetece cenar? Suelo pedir algo a estas horas al servicio de habitaciones. ―Se giró para mirarla con una de sus amplias sonrisas.

Hinata se olvidó enseguida de su anterior pregunta y de la confusa contestación de su nueva jefa ante la mención de la cena. Apenas habían parado a comer algo mientras Fū le contaba sobre las nuevas obligaciones que tendría que desempeñar en su casa como su nueva ama de llaves.

―Me apetece… hamburguesa… ―susurró, posando la mano en su abultado vientre, sintiendo una patadita como de reconocimiento por parte de su bebé.

―¿Con patatas fritas y refresco?

―Agua, por favor. Y doble ración de patatas… Y de postre… ¿Ti-tienen helado?―preguntó, de pronto tímida.

Fū sonrió y le pasó las instrucciones a la recepcionista que sin duda aguardaba al otro lado del teléfono. Colgó al cabo de unos segundos.

―Bueno, la cena nos la traerán enseguida. ¿Te gustaría darte un baño? No te cortes. Sírvete tú misma. ―Hinata miró con anhelo para el cuarto de baño.

―¿Puedo? ¿Y tú? ¿No quieres…

―Soy más de duchas por la mañana, no te preocupes. Me pondré el pijama y me tiraré en el sofá a ver la televisión, a ver si encuentro algo medianamente interesante… ―Hinata no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces.

Corrió hacia su maleta y la abrió, sacando unas bragas limpias y el único camisón que tenía.

Pero en cuanto llegara a Kioto y cobrara su primer sueldo podría comprarse uno nuevo, aparte de ropita para el bebé. Tendría un sitio en el que vivir y poder llevar a su bebé en cuanto naciera. Luego, cuando hubiera ahorrado lo suficiente, proseguiría su viaje hasta Hokkaidō.

Se dio el baño más largo de su vida, demorándose en el agua caliente hasta que los dedos se le arrugaron y el vapor era tan espeso que parecía niebla, impidiéndole ver siquiera sus propios pies.

Se secó el cuerpo y el cabello con el secador que el hotel tenía a disposición de los clientes. Incluso había un botecito de crema que se apresuró a echarse en sus cansadas piernas. Hizo una mueca al pensar en que también tendría que empezar a pensar en comprar en la farmacia una de esas cremas especiales para evitar o mitigar, al menos, las estrías que sin duda le dejaría el embarazo.

Cuando salió ya se sentía mucho mejor, como ella misma de nuevo.

―Hum… ya he terminado. Gracias. ―Fū se giró a mirarla y le sonrió, estirándose sobre el sofá.

―No tienes que agradecérmelo. ―Hinata se quedó de pie, en mitad de la habitación, insegura de qué hacer a continuación―. ¿Te sientas conmigo a ver la tele? No es que haya mucho que ver, pero algo encontraremos que nos pueda gustar a las dos. Ahora mismo había parado en un estúpido programa de esos donde la gente busca pareja. ―Hinata soltó una risita al ver cómo la joven morena arrugaba la nariz con disgusto.

―Es bonito, ¿sabes? Tener pareja. ―Fū la miró de soslayo, con el ceño fruncido.

―Ya… pues para lo que te ha servido a ti… ―dijo, señalando con los ojos su evidente barriga hinchada―. ¿Es que acaso tu novio no te abandonó? ¿No es por eso que andas por Tokio sola y desamparada?―Hinata se quedó mirando al frente en completo silencio durante unos minutos, sopesando su respuesta.

―No―dijo al fin―. Él no hizo… nunca nos haría algo así. ―Miró para su vientre y lo acaricio, con aire distraído―. Necesitaba irme, aclarar mis ideas… ya sabes… En mi estado una mujer se vuelve voluble y emocional… ―Fū alzó las cejas, con aire divertido.

Hinata se la estaba devolviendo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que le estaba dando a probar su propia medicina. Sonrió y clavó la vista en la televisión. Le gustaba, esa chica le gustaba. Había que ser muy valiente para hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo, ese viaje sola. Y ella tampoco era quién para juzgar.

Miró para Hinata, descubriendo que ella la observaba a su vez. Se sonrieron, sintiendo que un nuevo entendimiento y una reciente complicidad se había instalado entre ellas. Lo comprendieron sin palabras.

Se gustaban, se caían bien y podrían desarrollar una bonita y duradera amistad, pero solo si respetaban ciertos límites. Y el motivo por el que Hinata se hallaba sola y embarazada deambulando por Tokio o el auténtico trabajo de Fū parecían entrar dentro de esos límites invisibles.

Bien. Por ella estaba bien. No necesitaban tampoco información vital la una de la otra para llevarse bien. Todo el mundo tenía esqueletos en el armario, y la mayoría de las veces era mejor no mostrarlos.

―Bueno, lo cierto es que no importa. Lo que sí… ¿tenías algún plan, al menos? ¿O estabas tan perdida como parecías?―Hinata relajó la postura al darse cuenta de que Fū no iba a seguir ahondando en el tema de lo que estaba haciendo o dejando de hacer en Tokio.

―No, tenía… tengo―se corrigió―un plan: conseguir trabajo, que ya lo puedo tachar de la lista―se sonrieron―, ahorrar algo de dinero y luego marcharme a Hokkaidō. Tengo una casa que heredé de mi madre allá. Lo que pasa es que lleva tiempo cerrada y sin habitar, así que necesito el dinero para reacondicionarla para mí y para mi bebé. ―Se acarició una vez más la barriga.

Fū captó el cariño en aquel gesto y ladeó la cabeza.

―Quieres mucho a tu hijo, ¿verdad? Se nota. ―Hinata asintió.

―No podría amarlo más. ―Fū devolvió la vista a la olvidada pantalla de la televisión.

―Ese niño o niña tiene suerte. Creo… que serás una buena madre. ―Hinata le lanzó una mirada entre curiosa y aprehensiva.

―¿De… de verdad lo crees? Yo también lo espero. ―Al menos, esperaba no cometer los mismos errores que sus padres habían cometido con ella y posteriormente su padre con Hanabi.

Habían sido demasiados años de rencor, de vergüenza y de silencio entre las dos hermanas, todo por culpa de un padre que no podía aceptar que su primogénita no solo fuese físicamente igual a su primera esposa, sino que además era igual de amable y compasiva, odiando tener que vivir al margen de la ley e ignorando su propia moral.

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a ambas mujeres de su ensoñación.

―¡Bien! ¡La cena!―Fū dio una palmada y se levantó de un salto, yendo a abrir y dando paso a un chico del servicio de habitaciones.

Fū agarró su bolso y sacó un par de billetes para darle de propina al mozo, que se apresuró a guardarlos antes de que las dos guapas chicas cambiaran de opinión al respecto. Hinata y Fū se miraron y rieron bajito. Esperaron a que el empleado saliera y se cerrara la puerta tras él para sentarse a una mesita que había en un rincón, junto a la ventana.

Cenaron y hablaron de temas seguros que no dieran pie a indagar más de lo necesario, como el último escándalo de Hollywood o las últimas noticias sobre la política, un tema que a ambas les interesaba especialmente, aunque por diferentes motivos, por supuesto.

Hinata fue la primera en irse a dormir. Con la barriga llena y el cuerpo relajado del baño le entró el sueño; en cuanto su cabeza tocó la mullida almohada cayó en un profundo descanso.

Fū la observó unos minutos para luego suspirar y mirar el paisaje nocturno de Tokio, iluminado con las luces de neón de los carteles, las pantallas gigantes y los grandes rascacielos.

Hizo una mueca, deseando ya poder irse a su casa, a Kioto. El único lugar donde encontraba paz y tranquilidad.

Sonrió mientras apagaba la luz y se metía ella también en la enorme cama. Se giró y miró una última vez para su compañera de colchón, sonriendo una última vez al ver su rostro relajado y apacible.

Su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos y rendirse ella también a Morfeo fue su deseo de que su nueva amiga pudiera encontrar aquello que parecía estar buscando desesperadamente.

* * *

―¡Llegamos, al fin!―Fū entró corriendo en el que consideraba su hogar, parándose en medio de un amplio vestíbulo y respirando hondo. Un fuerte olor a cerrado la hizo torcer la nariz y girarse hacia Hinata, con una mueca de disculpa en su hermoso rostro bronceado―. Lo siento… ―Empezó a decir.

Hinata sonrió y negó.

―Ya me avisaste de que no sueles pasar mucho tiempo aquí. No te preocupes, a partir de hoy, mi cometido será tener la casa a punto para cuando tú vengas. ―La cara de Fū se iluminó con una de sus anchas y alegres sonrisas.

―¡Así me gusta! ¡Positivismo al poder! Veamos… creo que lo adecuado sería que primero te mostrara tu habitación… ¡Ven, vamos!―Agarró a Hinata del brazo y la llevó escaleras arriba.

Hinata se sintió confusa. Es decir, ¿no se suponía que los empleados de hogar internos tenían sus cuartos en la zona baja de la casa? Iba a hacerle saber aquel hecho cuando Fū detuvo sus pasos ante una puerta blanca en medio de un largo pasillo enmoquetado.

Su ahora jefa abrió dicha puerta y la mandíbula casi le cae hasta el suelo.

Era el cuarto más enorme y precioso que había visto en su vida, incluso más grande que el que solía habitar en la casa Hyūga, cuando todavía Hiashi no la había echado ni renegado de su existencia.

Una cama tamaño XL con dosel destacaba en medio de la habitación. Al fondo, un enorme ventanal con suaves cortinas en tono azul pálido adornaba el marco y le daba un toque sofisticado al interior de la estancia. Un armario empotrado en la pared de enfrente y un escritorio a la izquierda de donde se encontraban ahora mismo completaban el mobiliario.

Había una puerta justo al lado que Hinata supuso sería el cuarto de baño privado del que Fū le había hablado, y una mullida alfombra se extendía por todo el suelo, haciendo que deseara hundir los pies descalzos para comprobar si era tan calentita y suave como parecía.

―Te has quedado sin palabras, ¿eh? ¡Bien!―Fū se adentró en la habitación y se quedó en mitad de la misma, dándose la vuelta y poniendo las manos en sus caderas, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la turbación y la sorpresa en el rostro de su nueva empleada―. Este será tu cuarto a partir de ahora. Sé que seguramente estarás pensando que tal vez deberías dormir en un lugar menos… privilegiado―se rio de su propia broma―, pero no veo la necesidad. Solo vivo yo aquí, no suelo tener visitantes y mucho menos familia que venga a molestar, así que no hay por qué preocuparse de que alguien venga y se ponga a despotricar sobre lo inadecuado que es que el servicio comparta planta con el ama. No estamos en la edad media. ―Sonrió jovial y se dirigió a abrir primero la puerta del baño y después las ventanas―. No sé si te has fijado, pero no hay muchas tiendas alrededor. Hay un centro comercial pequeño a unos pocos kilómetros… ¿Sabes conducir?―Hinata asintió, mientras dejaba la maleta sobre la cama y acariciaba la exquisita madera de la mesilla de noche de tres cajones y la lamparita que sin duda le permitiría leer incluso en la madrugada, cuando no pudiera conciliar el sueño―. Estupendo. Hay dos coches en el garaje. Yo suelo usar el gris, pero siéntete libre de usar el otro, el negro, siempre que quieras. Lo compré más por si acaso se me averiaba el que ya tenía. Así no tenía que depender de la compañía de seguros. Puede ser un auténtico engorro tratar con esa gente…

»Oh, ese es el baño, aunque supongo que ya lo habías deducido… Hay otros dos cuartos de baño comunes: uno arriba y otro abajo, además de que cada habitación tiene el suyo. También hay un pequeño aseo al lado de la cocina. Ya estaba cuando compré la casa. Supongo que los anteriores dueños eran unos auténticos esnobs y no permitían a la plebe mezclarse con la realeza. ―Su broma hizo reír a Hinata una vez más―. Instálate con tranquilidad y luego baja y te enseño el resto de la casa. Por el jardín no vas a tener que preocuparte, eso ya te lo adelanto. Tengo una empresa de mano que manda un jardinero una vez al mes para el mantenimiento. Y lo mismo con la piscina. ―Hinata parpadeó. ¿Hasta piscina tenía? ¡Vaya! Sí que debía ganar dinero en su misterioso trabajo…

Por fin Fū se marchó y la dejó que deshiciese la maleta tranquilamente, mientras exploraba cada rincón de aquella habitación tan bonita y espaciosa. Le alegró saber que iba a poder disfrutar de todo aquello como propio en las próximas semanas. En su estado sabía que debía descansar lo más posible y no estresarse. La doctora Yamanaka había sido firme en esos dos puntos.

Pensar en la rubia ginecóloga trajo un ramalazo de nostalgia a su corazón, pero se repitió que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que debía. No podía rendirse y dar marcha atrás. No ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

El resto de la tarde Fū se la pasó enseñándole el resto de la casa, tanto el exterior como el interior. Le dijo que se sintiera libre de hacer uso de cualquiera de las instalaciones, que le gustaría que esa también fuese su casa. Hinata asintió, imaginando ya las deliciosas y nutritivas comidas que podría preparar en la grande y bien equipada cocina americana o las gratificantes siestas que podría echarse tumbada junto a la piscina o a la sombra del porche, en alguna de las cómodas tumbonas que había repartidas a lo largo de la piscina.

―Sé que es demasiado para mí sola―dijo Fū, cuando notó la mirada que daba Hinata a todo aquello―, pero no pude resistirme. En cuanto vi el cartel de "Se vende" supe que era la casa ideal para mí. Tiene todo lo que siempre había soñado. Y, mientras pueda permitírmelo… ―Hinata había reído y le había dicho que, si pudiera, ella también tendría una casa tan magnífica como aquella.

Quizás no tan grande y ostentosa, pero definitivamente sería de un estilo muy parecido, aunque más simple.

Su trabajo dio comienzo al día siguiente. Se despertó bien temprano y lo primero que hizo fue abrir las ventanas para ventilar bien toda la casa. Luego comprobó la nevera y la despensa e hizo una lista de todo lo que necesitaría para tener bien provista la alacena. Pasó aspiradora a las estancias más grandes de la planta baja. A media mañana Fū se levantó y bajó, sorprendiéndose al percibir cierto aire a limpio en la zona baja de la casa.

Sonrió en cuanto vio la causa: Hinata se hallaba ahora limpiando los cristales de puertas y ventanas. Hizo amago de ir hacia ella y decirle que no hacía falta que se esforzara tanto pero algo en el rostro concentrado y determinado de la peliezul la convenció de desistir.

Por alguna razón, hacer bien aquel trabajo era importante para ella, así que se prometió no interferir. Se retiró lo más silenciosamente que pudo a la cocina, donde se preparó un frugal desayuno. Hinata apareció media hora después y se horrorizó al descubrirla.

―L-lo siento… no me había dado cuenta de que ya habías despertado… ―Fū hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

―No te apures, tampoco te dije ayer a qué hora suelo levantarme. Tarde, por cierto. No soy chica madrugadora salvo que me obligue el trabajo.

―Mañana tendré el desayuno listo para cuando bajes.

―No hace…

―Es mi trabajo. ―Fū mordió un trozo de la manzana que había cortado para desayunar y finalmente asintió.

―De acuerdo. Pero no hay mucho-

―Por la tarde iré a hacer la compra. He hecho ya una lista con el presupuesto aproximado. Para la comida… ¿Algo de pasta te parece bien? He visto que hay un bote de salsa de tomate sin abrir que no está caducado y algo de carne congelada. Será un plato simple…

―Me parece bien. ―Fū se estiró sobre la banqueta en la que estaba sentada y luego se levantó―. Iré a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, luego saldré a hacer algo de ejercicio y regresaré sobre la una o una y media.

―Tendré la comida lista sobre esa hora, entonces. ―Fū asintió y salió de la cocina.

Antes de subir las escaleras, se giró un segundo, para observar a Hinata guardar los utensilios que había usado para la limpieza en el sitio en el que los había encontrado.

Sonrió. Había hecho bien al contratarla. Pero que muy bien.

* * *

―Bien, señorita Hyūga, todo correcto. ―Hinata esperó a que el ginecólogo sacase el aparato de su estómago y a que le diera una toalla de papel para limpiarse el gel frío que había usado para hacerle la ecografía.

Retiró la sustancia viscosa de su estómago hinchado y se apresuró a sentarse y a bajarse la falda del vestido y la blusa que llevaba por debajo, ocultando así de nuevo la redondez de su cuerpo. Se bajó de la camilla con cuidado, ayudada por la enfermera y caminó hasta sentarse frente al escritorio donde el médico tecleaba en el ordenador, añadiendo los últimos datos obtenidos en aquel control rutinario.

La enfermera se acercó entonces y le dio un papel. Hinata apretó en sus dedos la foto en blanco y negro de su bebé, apenas una mancha en medio de la oscuridad del papel, un niño sano de pies a cabeza. Se le habían saltado las lágrimas cuando el médico le confirmó que era un varón muy fuerte y bastante grande para su tiempo de gestación, pero nada preocupante o que se saliera de los límites.

El pensamiento fugaz de que desearía tener ahí a Naruto para compartir aquel maravilloso momento con él se pasó por su mente, pero lo apartó en cuanto apareció, negándose a dejarse invadir por la pena y la nostalgia. Si dejaba que dichas emociones la invadieran, entonces sucumbiría, y no podía permitirse el lujo de deprimirse. Ya no. No cuando había otra vida que dependía de ella para venir al mundo y sobrevivir.

En cuanto el médico dejó de teclear en el ordenador se volvió hacia ella y le dijo que siguiese vigilando la dieta y que hiciera ejercicio suave siempre que pudiese.

―Caminar y algo de yoga suave, es lo más recomendable. También… ¿usted y el padre mantienen relaciones a menudo?―Hinata se sonrojó por lo directo de la pregunta.

―E-esto… n-no… e-es decir… él y yo ya no… y-ya no estamos juntos… ―El ginecólogo asintió y la miró unos segundos, comprensivo.

―Bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprenda, con los tiempos que corren… Es solo que el sexo durante el embarazo ensancha el canal vaginal y ello hace que, al momento de dar a luz, sea más fácil la dilatación y por tanto menos doloroso para la mujer. Así que ya sabe, en caso de que surja la ocasión… ―Hinata se tapó la boca ocultando así la risa que quiso escapar de sus labios.

Había hecho bien escogiendo a ese médico. Aunque algo joven, ya que según se había informado hacía relativamente poco que había terminado la carrera y había empezado a ejercer, sabía tener tacto cuando hacía falta y calmar los miedos de sus pacientes en caso de necesitarlo.

Se levantó y le agradeció a la enfermera cuando le trajo su abrigo del guardarropa. Era invierno y hacía frío, por lo que no podía andar desabrigada por ahí. Salió de la clínica y se dirigió al coche. Había hecho caso de la sugerencia de Fū y usaba a menudo aquel medio de transporte para desplazarse. Era más rápido y, además, cobraba un más que generoso sueldo y por ello podía permitirse pagar aparcamiento subterráneo en vez de dar vueltas y vueltas hasta conseguir un hueco para aparcar en la calle.

Se detuvo un momento para acariciarse la tripa antes de arrancar el vehículo. Le parecía increíble que hubiesen pasado ya casi tres meses desde que se encontrase con Fū en aquella calle de Tokio y la joven morena de pelo verde la contratase. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que la echaba de menos. Fū no había exagerado al decir que apenas pasaba tiempo en casa. Viajaba mucho y, como recibiese una llamada de teléfono estando en la misma, así acabase de volver, agarraba la maleta y marchaba de nuevo.

Hinata se había acostumbrado ya a tener comida preparada en el congelador, en vez de cocinar en el momento para tener que tirarlo después. Así que prefería cocinar y luego congelar. Claro que para ella era distinto: cuando estaba sola sí que cocinaba pero para ella misma. Era imperativo que cuidase su alimentación durante el embarazo, y llevaba todas y cada una de las recomendaciones de su ginecólogo al pie de la letra.

Antes de regresar a casa pasó por la farmacia para comprar otra caja de ácido fólico. Le quedaban tan solo dos pastillas y no quería arriesgarse a que se le acabaran y a no poder salir a comprar cuando eso ocurriera. También se hizo con otra caja de vitamina D, por si acaso, ya que no recordaba con exactitud cuántos viales más tenía en el armarito de las medicinas de su cuarto de baño.

Llegó a casa y aparcó el coche en el garaje. Se sentía feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que las cosas al fin estaban encajando en su lugar, que por fin empezaba a atisbar su sitio en el mundo.

Entró por la puerta de la cocina y luego cerró cuidadosamente tras ella, echando la llave y el pestillo. Nunca se era demasiado precavida y pasaba mucho tiempo sola en aquella propiedad tan grande. Se fijó en que no había señales de que Fū ya hubiese regresado. Se había marchado hacía ya dos semanas y, aunque no era normal que tardara tanto en regresar aunque fuese para una visita rápida, tampoco se preocupó. Fū le había avisado cuando la vio marchar en su primer viaje desde que ella estaba allí de que no tenía nada que temer si no volvía en la fecha estimada.

―A veces surgen, eh… complicaciones, imprevistos, y tengo que quedarme más tiempo del que pensaba. No te asustes si ves que no llego o no te aviso. Seguramente sea porque esté muy ocupada.

Sonrió al recordarlo, ya que Fū parecía más preocupada por su posible reacción que por su propia seguridad.

Guardó las medicinas en el armario y luego se cambió el vestido, la blusa y las medias por algo más cómodo. Aún tenía que terminar de repasar los baños y la cocina y después comprobaría como iba la ropa que había echado a secar en el tendal. A pesar de que Fū decía que no hacía falta ser tan rígido con el tema de la colada, Hinata discrepaba. No había nada mejor que dormir entre sábanas y mantas limpias que olieran bien, así que la colada general se hacía mínimo una vez a la semana.

Nunca se estaba lo suficientemente preparado para las sorpresas.

Se encontraba recogiendo aquellas sábanas que ya estaban más o menos secas para poder estirarlas dentro de casa y que así perdieran esa humedad que había en el ambiente, cuando escuchó el rugir de un motor. Extrañada, Hinata rodeó la casa hasta la parte delantera, donde vio un coche de esos altos y enormes con las ventanas tintadas detenerse en el caminito de la entrada.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que de su interior salía Fū de un salto, dejando la puerta y mirando a todos lados, como si estuviera nerviosa. Los ojos ambarinos de su jefa y amiga la localizaron al lado de los muros de la casa y se dirigió con rapidez y decisión hacia ella.

―¿Fū…? ¿Qué…?―Por toda respuesta, Fū la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella con una fuerza que hasta Hinata no le había conocido.

Pegó un gritito y trastabilló, tratando de que la ropa blanca que llevaba en la meno no se le cayera, arruinando así todo el trabajo de una mañana.

―Tienes que irte. Ahora. Te he comprado un billete a Okinawa. Para el próximo vuelo. Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto de Itami. Ahora. El tren sale… ―Hinata clavó los pies en el suelo y echó todo su peso, impidiendo así que Fū la siguiese arrastrando hacia aquella monstruosidad de coche―. ¡Hinata! ¡Tenemos que irnos!―Forcejeó con la morena hasta que al fin consiguió liberar su mano.

Retrocedió varios pasos, apretando contra su pecho la colada recién recogida. El miedo pintando ahora sus abiertos ojos perlas.

―¿Qué… qué dices? ¿I-ir a Osaka? ¡N-no! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!―La respiración y el corazón se le aceleraron, el pánico queriendo adueñarse de todo su ser.

―¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡YA!―Hinata se estremeció; cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de controlar el creciente terror que la asolaba en esos momentos.

Hizo un intento por mostrarse fría y racional. Algo gordo tenía que haber pasado para que su jefa y amiga actuara de esa manera tan poco común en ella. No tenía sentido que de pronto le diera semejante arrebato, así, por las buenas.

Dándose cuenta de que Hinata no iba a irse con ella sin que antes le diera una explicación aflojó un poco el agarre que mantenía sobre la blanca mano de la joven Hyūga y se dispuso a decirle una verdad a medias, dado que no podía contarle los pormenores de a lo que se dedicaba realmente.

Ni debía ni quería asustarla.

―Ha ocurrido… un incidente en el último encargo de un cliente que suele contratar mis servicios… No es seguro quedarnos aquí. Debemos irnos, al menos durante un tiempo. He hablado con un amigo mío, Yagura Katarachi―Fū estaba tan concentrada en no irse de la lengua que no notó cómo el color se iba de la cara de Hinata ante la mención de ese nombre―. Vive en Okinawa. Es… alguien importante, él te ayudará y-

―Sé quién es―la interrumpió, en un hilo de voz, apenas un susurro ronco que Fū casi ni oyó.

―¿Qué?―Hinata se obligó a mantener la poca calma que todavía la sostenía en pie.

― _No te derrumbes. No ahora. Has llegado muy lejos. Piensa en el bebé…_ ―Respiró hondo una vez más y buscó su voz.

―No iré a Okinawa contigo… no puedo… Yagura Katarachi… sé quién es…

―Hinata…

―No, no lo entiendes. Sé quién es. Es un líder yakuza, uno poderoso. No pienso depender de él. He luchado mucho por… ―vaciló pero finalmente decidió sincerarse en parte con su amiga―… por desligarme de ese mundo. ―Tragó saliva y prosiguió―. De eso huyo, Fū, de… de la gente como él. No puedo permitir que nada vuelva a relacionarme con los yakuza nunca más. Si lo hago… él me encontrará… _y yo no tendré las fuerzas necesarias para volver a dejarle_. ―Subió los ojos hasta conectarlos con los de la morena―. Vine aquí buscando un futuro, una nueva vida para mí y para mi bebé. Tengo que pensar en mi hijo, Fū. Se merece una vida tranquila y feliz. ―Fū esbozó a modo de respuesta una tranquilizadora sonrisa que confundió a Hinata.

Se acercó a la peliazul y le puso las manos en los hombros, apretándoselos en un intento por reconfortarla e infundirle confianza.

―Hinata, no me importan los motivos por los que el destino nos juntó, me dan exactamente igual. Pero si de verdad necesitas esconderte, Yagura puede ayudarte. Por favor, confía en mí. Es un buen amigo, de hace tiempo. No me traicionará y, por tanto, tampoco te traicionará a ti. ―Le apretó con más fuerza los hombros―. Confía en mí. ―Repitió―. Además, sé de sobra que todavía no tienes los ahorros suficientes para empezar esa nueva vida que quieres para ti y tu bebé en Hokkaidō. Si pudiste confiar en mí, en una completa desconocida, en el momento más vulnerable de tu vida, te pido ahora que vuelvas a hacerlo. Y no tienes ningún sito adónde ir, ¿me equivoco?―Acertó cuando apeló a ese lado práctico, porque la mirada de Hinata flaqueó y bajo la vista, indecisa.

Por mucho que le doliera, Fū tenía razón: no tenían nadie más a quién acudir o ningún otro sitio al que ir y, tal y como había señalado Fū, aún no juntaba todo el dinero que había estimado necesitaría para empezar de cero en Hokkaidō.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza dio su conformidad. Fū sonrió y la soltó. Le dio diez minutos exactos para guardar lo esencial en su pequeña maleta de viaje y recoger cualquier cosa que le pareciera importante llevarse consigo―como sus medicinas o las recientes compras que había hecho con mucha ilusión para el bebé.

Hinata fue puntual como un clavo. Se subió al asiento del copiloto con ayuda de Fū y esta esperó a que se abrochara el cinturón con dedos temblorosos. Arrancó el coche y pisó a fondo el acelerador una vez en la carretera, rumbo a Osaka, al aeropuerto de Itami.

En apenas una hora Hinata estaba instalada en un vuelo rumbo a Okinawa, en primera clase. A pesar de la aprensión y la angustia que la recorría fue capaz de relajarse una vez se vio en el aire. Allí no iba a toparse con nadie conocido, así que pudo rendirse al agotamiento y echarse una buena siesta en lo que duró el vuelo.

Una amable azafata la despertó en cuanto aterrizaron. Hinata le agradeció cuando incluso la ayudó con su escaso equipaje y a bajar las escalerillas del avión. Mientras atravesaba el túnel que la llevaría al aeropuerto Hinata tomó una decisión: no iría a ver a Yagura Katarachi. Ir a buscar su ayuda y protección tan solo serviría para retroceder los pasos que ya había dado en su nueva vida. No.

Iría a ver a Utakata. Un primo lejano con el que había mantenido cierta relación a pesar de que no se veían desde que eran niños y jugaban juntos a salpicarse agua en la playa cuando los padres de ambos iban juntos de vacaciones alguna que otra vez.

Habían hablado por e-mail e incluso por carta. Nunca por teléfono, pero habían sabido del otro, en un intento por mantener el contacto y esa amistad de infancia. Aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde su último mensaje esperaba que Utakata no la echase o hiciese como que no la conocía.

Tomó un taxi y le preguntó al conductor si conocía algún cibercafé por la zona. El taxista le dijo que sí y accedió a llevarla de buen grado hasta allí. Tardaron casi una hora en llegar. Hinata le pagó la carrera, le dio las gracias y entró en el establecimiento. Pidió un refresco de naranja para así poder hacer uso de alguno de los ordenadores. Indagó un poco en internet y al fin dio con el perfil de Utakata en una red social donde, por suerte, venía el lugar en el que trabajaba.

Pagó el refresco y salió para tomar otro taxi. Le dio la dirección que había apuntado en una servilleta al taxista y, más tranquila ahora, disfrutó del paseo en coche.

Resulta que Utakata trabajaba en un enorme y hermoso hotel a las afueras de Okinawa, rodeado de naturaleza en estado puro.

Armándose de valor, salió del coche y franqueó las puertas de aquel maravilloso oasis, por donde los huéspedes entraban y salían en atuendos informales y los rostros sonrientes y relajados.

Se acercó al mostrador, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa dentro del pecho.

―Bienvenida al hotel Kiri, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?―Hinata hizo el esfuerzo de corresponder la sonrisa de la afable recepcionista.

―Hum… buenas tardes… Yo… Busco al señor Utakata Saiken… ―La chica borró la sonrisa y frunció el ceño, barriendo de arriba abajo a Hinata, sin duda fijándose por primera vez en su atuendo arrugado y gastado y en su vientre hinchado que se marcaba bajo las capas de ropa. Se sintió incómoda de pronto―. E-esto… soy su prima, Hinata Hyūga. He venido a hacerle una visita sorpresa desde Osaka… ―La joven empleada del hotel debió de ver algún parecido familiar, porque, aunque reticente, levantó el teléfono y marcó un número.

―¿Señor? Una chica pregunta por usted en recepción. Dice que se llama Hinata Hyūga y que es su prima… ¿Cómo? S-sí, enseguida señor. Claro, señor. ―La recepcionista colgó y se giró a Hinata, su expresión de nuevo siendo amigable―. El señor Saiken dice que la estaba esperando y que puede pasar a verle a su despacho. Kikuoka le acompañará. ―Hizo un gesto a uno de los botones que en un parpadeo estuvo a su lado.

La llevó hasta el ascensor privado que utilizaban los empleados y la acompañó hasta uno de los pisos más altos. Luego la guio hasta dos robustas puertas dobles de madera. El botones llamó y una voz grave le dio permiso para pasar.

Hinata esperó a que el botones abriera y se apartara para poder entrar ella.

Un alto y espigado hombre enfundado en un traje de buena manufactura y peinado a la última moda se levantó de un sillón de cuero que se encontraba tras un recio escritorio de madera.

―Hinata, prima. Gracias, Kikuoka. Puedes retirarte. ―Utakata le dio una propina al empleado del hotel que al fin salió para dejarlos solos―. Mírate, qué guaya y… embarazada estás―dijo, sin poder evitar que los ojos se le fueran a su más que evidente barriga de embarazada.

Su rostro desconcertado hizo reír a Hinata, que se acercó para poder saludarlo como quién saluda a un familiar largamente añorado.

―Utakata, primo. Gracias por… por recibirme. Y perdona por presentarme sin avisar. ―Utakata suspiró y se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndole asiento en un elegante sofá de cuero que hacía juego con el sillón que había llamado previamente su atención.

―Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo sabías dónde trabajo?―Hinata se sonrojó.

―Bu-bueno… te busqué en internet. Linkedin resultó ser de mucha ayuda―musitó, con vergüenza.

Utakata rio en bajo.

―Siempre fuiste una niña muy avispada. ―Se puso serio de repente y sus ojos volvieron a desviarse a su vientre abultado―. Intuyo que si estás aquí es porque necesitas ayuda. ―Hianta volvió a enrojecer. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa, temerosa de que Utakata la echara con cajas destempladas.

―A-así es. ―Se aclaró la garganta―. Necesito… necesito un sitio dónde quedarme. Estaba viviendo con una amiga, pero… a-algo le surgió de pronto y… eh… tuve que marcharme de un día para otro. Te prometo que serán tan solo un día o dos… ―Utakata bufó e hizo un gesto con la mano que hizo a Hianta interrumpirse.

―No digas tonterías, primas. Mi casa es tu casa. Puedes quedarte en una de las suites del hotel. ―Hinata pestañeó para luego abrir la boca, ligeramente sorprendida.

―Pe-pero… no podría… e-es decir…

―No te apures: soy el director y también vivo aquí. De hecho, creo que la habitación contigua a la mía está libre, si así te sientes más cómoda. Y no te preocupes por los gastos y demás tonterías. Yo me encargo. ―Hinata sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

―U-Utakata… n-no es necesario…

―He dicho que yo me encargo, Hinata. ―Se echó hacia adelante y le cogió las manos entre las suyas, ambas pieles viéndose igual de pálidas evidenciando así el parentesco que existía entre ellos―. Necesitas ayuda y siempre te he visto más como una hermana que una prima. Déjame ayudarte en lo que pueda. Me preocupé como el infierno cuando no supe nada de ti después de nuestra última conversación por correo electrónico hace ya varios meses. Pensé que te había podido pasar algo horrible. ―Hinata bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

―L-lo siento mucho, e-en serio. Pasaron… muchas cosas…

―Eso salta a la vista―dijo, sonriendo mientras clavaba la vista en su barriga―. No te preocupes, te lo digo de verdad. Déjame hacer al menos esto por ti.

―Pero tu jefe…

―Oh, él lo entenderá, créeme. Además, me debe varias por todo el tiempo extra que trabajo. Hace tiempo que no me cojo vacaciones y tal vez le pida que me dé unos días libres. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apetece pasar un tiempo con tu olvidado primo?―Hinata sintió que una lágrima le bajaba por la mejilla y se apresuró a secarla.

―Claro que sí, Utakata. Muchísimas gracias… de verdad. ―Utakata se levantó y la ayudó a su vez a incorporarse, ahora sonriente.

―Bien. Te acompañaré a tu cuarto y luego vendré aquí a terminar los pendientes del día. Luego cenaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?―Hizo lo prometido y la dejó en su nueva habitación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras su prima el alivio y la preocupación tiñó sus rasgos a partes iguales. Se apresuró a volver a su despacho a pasos agigantados. Una vez dentro, se aseguró de que no había nadie en el pasillo y fue a su escritorio. Metió la llave en un cajón y lo abrió, sacando un teléfono móvil. Le dio a llamar y el aparato empezó a dar línea casi al instante.

―¿Diga?―Una voz extrañamente aguda, aniñada, le contestó.

―Jefe, ¿recuerda ese paquete importante que me dijo que tenía que llegar hoy? Creo que ya está aquí. ―Un silencio se hizo presente durante varios minutos.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Sí. ―Utakata respiró hondo, buscando calmarse―. Yagura―dijo, pasando a usar el nombre de pila de su empleador, algo que solo ocurría cuando realmente quería que lo escuchase―, dime que no va a pasarle nada malo.

―No. Te doy mi palabra. Gracias por hacérmelo saber. Encárgate de que esté cómoda y a salvo. Se lo debo a Fū. ―Utakata asintió y, tras intercambiar una apresurada despedida, colgó y volvió a guardar el móvil en su sitio.

―Hinata, Hinata… ¿en qué te has metido, pequeña?―Negó con la cabeza.

Ahora eso no tenía importancia.

Lo importante era que no dejaría que nada ni nadie dañara a su prima.

Ni al bebé que cargaba en su interior.

Por encima de su cadáver.

 **Fin XIII …Yo me fui…**

* * *

 **Ale, ahí queda eso. Ojalá os haya gustado y esté cumpliendo vuestras expectativas. Sé que muchos le tienen (o tenían) un cariño especial a la historia original (yo incluida) así que estoy esforzándome al máximo para no decepcionaros xD.**

 **Ahora, vayamos a lo importante y lo esencial, ¿sí?**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
